


Together Forever

by Claudi_Skies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta, Cocoyashi Village, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Little Garden, Luffy Learns about Love, Nami Figures It Out, Paradise (One Piece), Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Skypiea (One Piece), Weatheria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 93,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudi_Skies/pseuds/Claudi_Skies
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates have reached the end of the Grand Line. What's next for the captain and his navigator? They might not be getting married, but there's certainly another adventure on the horizon. The rest of the crew is bound to get involved, and old friends return in unexpected ways. A story about friendship, love, and family in outrageous Straw Hat-fashion.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 184
Kudos: 243





	1. A Proposal of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授权翻译】Together Forever 一直在一起](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433018) by [Shuaidyipi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuaidyipi/pseuds/Shuaidyipi)



> Please please please, Oda, make Luffy and Nami canon in the end. Please. Slight spoilers for anyone not caught up on the current state of the Straw Hat Pirates! This is my take on the end of the journey. Side note: it really bothers me that Laugh Tale has been revealed as the official spelling, as I had always known it as Raftel...anyone else?

Nami hummed to herself as she traced the shape of Laugh Tale on her map—the map of the world she had set out to create. She had been charting this map from the start of their adventure, little by little with every island they explored. Laugh Tale was the last island they had visited to be included on the map. There were still so many other islands out there that she had yet to set foot on, but reaching the end of the Grand Line marked a major point in her mission. The worst of it was supposedly over, and she was well on her way to making her dream a reality. Beaming proudly and wiping the back of her right hand over her brow, she leaned back to admire her craftsmanship. There was probably ink all over her face, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Oi, Nami!" The demanding voice of her one and only captain interrupted her peace and solitude. She wasn't in the least surprised to hear him, but she had been hoping for more time alone.

Huffing and putting down her quill, she arched a brow at the figure who had flung open the door. "What is it, Luffy?"

"Everyone's gone, and you've been in here for hours!" The rubber man complained, barging into the library and entering her personal space. His exasperated face was suddenly mere inches from her own. "Come out already!"

"You know how important this is to me." Grabbing his chin and turning his face away from her, Nami gestured to her pride and joy, the expansive map almost covering the entirety of the table before her. "Look, I just added Laugh Tale!"

"Wow! You really did!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement, leaping onto the table for a closer look. He lifted the brim of his straw hat and grinned broadly at her, full set of teeth in view.

How could she not react to that signature smile of his? She found herself reflexively smiling back. A second later, she realized that Luffy was _standing on her map_ —dirty sandals and all. With an enraged screech, she smacked him with so much force that he toppled to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs. "You idiot! You left your footprints on it!"

"Ow!" Luffy sat up, pouting and clutching himself protectively. "Maps look dirty anyway!"

"Only if you get them dirty! If you ever do that again, I'll kill you!" She threatened heatedly, glaring down at him with her hands on her hips.

Rubbing his face, Luffy grumbled to himself before staring up defiantly at her. "You can't say that to the Pirate King!"

"Is that so, oh mighty one?" Nami bit back, kneeling down while pulling him up by the collar of his shirt so that they were eye level. With her free hand, she poked at the large crown sitting snugly on top of his straw hat. Luffy caught the devious glint in her eyes and audibly gulped. "Then instead, I'll take this and you can pay me 100,000 beli." She deftly snatched his crown with lightning speed and set it atop her own head. Tossing her long wavy hair over her shoulders, she was absolutely certain she looked fabulous, even while sporting ink stains.

"N-no way! I already owe you too much money!" He protested in shock, his eyes bulging out at the prospect of being in further debt.

"Damn right you do." Nami released her grip on him with a satisfied smirk. As she straightened, she whipped the straw hat off his head and twirled it in her hand, gazing down at it thoughtfully. Stripped of his prized possessions, Luffy only managed a weak "oi" before she continued talking. "So now that you're officially the Pirate King, you should have all the money in the world, right?"

Luffy flopped down onto his back with his limbs sprawled out like a starfish. "You saw all the treasure we found on Laugh Tale. It's probably enough for all of us to do nothing but eat meat for the rest of our lives!" He laughed boisterously in delight.

Nami observed him silently, watching as the joy on his face morphed into something more serious, more contemplative. With a small sigh, she situated herself next to him, smoothing down her dress and crossing her legs under her. "What do you want to do next, Luffy?" She asked softly.

He stared up at the ceiling, seemingly transfixed on something. "I'm not sure," he admitted after a few more moments of silence. Then his happy-go-lucky demeanor was back full force as he punched the air with his fists. "But that's the thing about being the Pirate King—I can do whatever I want! I know I'll have to continue sailing the seas and rule my territory! It would be nice to go back home someday and see everyone there. Oh, and of course see all of the friends we made on the way! Man, I wonder how they're all doing."

Nami sighed dramatically and pulled his left cheek, stretching it a whole foot. She was pretty certain that they shouldn't be sailing anywhere near East Blue anytime soon, given that Luffy had recently become the most wanted man in the world. Who knew what kind of trouble they would be bringing to their families? But that was another conversation.

"And who's going to be sailing the seas with you?" He definitely could _not_ be trusted to go anywhere alone. His sense of direction wasn't nearly as bad as Zoro's, but he had an unfortunate propensity for mischief and trouble that required aggressive management.

He blinked at her and tried to speak through the stretching of his cheek. "You. And everybody else."

She released his cheek and it bounded back into place with a resounding snap. Shaking her head and bringing her knees up to her chest, Nami found herself suddenly overcome by a wave of uncertainty and sadness. "Luffy...you see," she hesitated, unsure how to tell him this as gently as possible. "Things probably aren't going to be the same anymore."

Confused, he scrambled to sit up quickly and peered at her closely. "What do you mean?"

Avoiding his gaze, she continued to play with the straw hat in her hands. "The journey is over, isn't it? We found the One Piece, and you're the Pirate King. Now, everyone is focused on fulfilling their own dreams. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji-kun, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe…they all have plans ahead of them. And I'm not sure if embarking on another voyage is part of them." The thought of the Straw Hat Pirates separating had plagued her mind for months before they had even reached the end of the Grand Line. The closer they had gotten, the more she found herself wishing for time to just stop. She may even prefer the countless near-death situations over the crew disbanding—well, maybe that wasn't entirely true, but the point was that she loved all of her nakama and the possibilty of not being together was painful. And she knew that Luffy cared for all of them just as much, if not more.

She attempted to lighten the mood. "Of course, some of them may want to sail again. But I think everyone deserves a break too…I mean, how long has it been? Almost a decade?"

While she was talking, he had begun to count with his fingers for reasons that were beyond her. Instead of throwing a tantrum like she had half-expected him to, Luffy was unnervingly quiet. "I see."

"You do?" She responded in stark surprise.

"What about you?" His full attention was on her then, and she felt herself growing warm and fidgeting under the intensity of his stare.

"I..." Her brown eyes drifted over to the map. The past week had honestly been a refreshing change of pace—since they had reached the end of the Grand Line, she felt like she had all the time in the world to do anything she wanted. Would she try to live a normal life...as a civilian? She snorted at that thought. There was no going back from being a pirate, and besides, she was a thief to the bone. Well, there was really only one possible answer then. She resolutely forced the straw hat back onto his head and walked over to a window overlooking the deck of the Thousand Sunny. There was a reason she had chosen to work on the map on this ship rather than on land. She had always felt the freest at sea.

"I'm your navigator," she declared and glanced back at him over her shoulder, a small smile on her face. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go. And besides, I haven't finished my map yet. I can count on you to ensure my safety, right?"

"Of course!" His response was automatic and firm. His face broke into a huge grin, and he began to jump and clap ecstatically. "All right! The journey isn't over!"

"Wait a second, Luffy, I'm not done." She brandished a finger at him. "I can sail for a few more years, but I've been thinking more lately about the future..." she trailed off, nibbling on her bottom lip and wondering if she really wanted to divulge her most private thoughts to him. She was in her mid-twenties now—there were certain things to consider. Oh, to hell with it.

"I eventually want a child," she blurted out and immediately blushed crimson at the confession. Bell-mère-san's laughing face flashed through her mind.

Luffy was suddenly white as a sheet. She was the scariest woman he knew, and even he, the Pirate King, didn't feel brave enough to take her on. "I'm not marrying you."

"What?!" Nami punched him in the face and followed it with a few kicks for good measure. "Who said anything about getting married?! And to you, of all people!"

He swung out of her reach to the other side of the room, chuckling and blissfully oblivious to the insult she had hurled at him. "Oh good then. We can have a child, no problem."

 _We?_ Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. After all these years together, she still didn't understand, not even remotely, how his mind worked. It would forever be an enigma that she would actually rather not solve, for her own sanity. "What do you mean by we?"

"I want a child too," he said simply as if it was the most reasonable statement in the world. His eyes were comically bright. "Oh man, it'll be so fun having a kid on board!"

"Wait, wait, wait, back up." Rubbing her temples, Nami was feeling an impending headache. She often had them around him; it was an inevitable side effect of too much Monkey D. Luffy. " _You_ want to be a father?" She knew that her tone was accusatory and probably rude, but she was too beyond disbelief to care.

"Yeah!" He confirmed with a wide grin. "Gol D. Roger was Ace's dad!"

She arched a brow at his simple logic. "And who do you expect would want to be the mother?" She was concerned about the possibility of there being such a person but also extremely curious about the woman he deemed worthy to rule the seas with.

Scratching his cheek, he looked at her as if she had just sprouted another head. "You're so stupid, Nami. It's you, of course."

"Don't call me stupid, idiot!" She immediately lashed back, her reaction time impossibly fast after years of sparring insults. His words echoed in her mind, and she abruptly felt faint. "Me?! You want _me_ to be the mother?!" Did he even understand what he was saying? The implications of it? She had never even entertained the idea of "settling down" with someone—she was an independent woman and had been set on being a single mother, like Bell-mère-san. She had thought there was a higher chance of adopting a child than having one of her own.

He gave her a petulant look. "Who else? You're such a weirdo. We're gonna be together forever anyway."

She was speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She knew that he wasn't joking. And just when she was hopeful that the days of him doing crazy things and catching her off guard were behind them…was this his idea of a proposal? Struggling to collect her wits, Nami narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"I never agreed to being together forever." She sniffed with a haughty upturn of her nose, deciding that was the most adequate response she could muster at the moment.

He frowned deeply at that. "Why not? I need you by my side."

She sucked in a sharp breath at those words, her heart inadvertently fluttering in her chest. He continued, "How am I gonna go anywhere without my navigator?"

She sighed in resignation, unable to refute his Luffy logic. It was futile to do so anyway. That was as close to a proposal as she was probably ever going to get. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked smugly at her idiotic captain, the man she sometimes secretly adored. Her feelings toward him were a little complicated, to say the least.

She settled the matter with a flippant, "Well, I'm not marrying you."

"I'm not marrying you first!" Luffy shot back, easily baited and instantly riled up.

She waved that off. "And as the mother of your child, I demand 70% of everything you own."

"50%!" He tried uselessly.

Nami threw her head back and laughed, a genuine and wholehearted sound that reverberated through her body. They were going to be terrible parents—she was calling it now. Any child of theirs was going to be a nightmare and real force to be reckoned with. Not to mention that a child of the Pirate King would be born with a prominent target on their back and possibly even a bounty. And knowing Luffy, a child of his was _not_ going to be kept a secret from the rest of the world. It would likely be quite the opposite; an unapologetically rowdy announcement followed by a series of banquets and celebrations. Their faces would be on the cover of every newspaper for weeks. Nami wasn't really sure what she was signing up for, but she would figure it out as she always did…and maybe Luffy would even surprise her. Maybe.

Placing her palms on his back, she began to shoo him toward the door. "Perhaps it's negotiable. Now get out, I need to focus on my map."

He stopped moving and much to her frustration, she found herself pushing her whole weight against him to no avail. He didn't even budge an inch. Turning around to face her, his face lit up with another grin. "See you later then?"

He hadn't even asked for his crown back, and that somehow felt meaningful to her. Nodding, she summoned all of her courage and fisted her hands in his shirt, pulling him in as she pressed her lips to his. It was chaste, more of a kiss of gratitude than anything else. This man had given her freedom, and now he was promising her the entire world. It was certainly going to be dangerous, even more so than it already was, but she had a feeling that things would work out with him by her side. After all, he was the most powerful pirate in the world. She drew back, appraising his flabbergasted expression with immense satisfaction and sealing the deal with a wink.

"Looking forward to it, Captain." She promptly shut the door in his frozen face and adjusted the crown decorating her head. Oh yes, she was definitely looking forward to their new adventure together.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue to a new adventure. :)  
> My opinion is that marriage/settling down isn't necessary for either Luffy or Nami, but having a child to carry on the legacy isn't out of the question. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll be back very soon when inspiration strikes again! Feedback is always appreciated; I'd love any thoughts as this is my first One Piece fic (and first story on AO3, you can find me on FanFiction as Claudi Skies). I envision this fic being no longer than 10 chapters, but who knows.


	2. The Straw Hat Pirates

It didn't take long for the rest of the crew to hear about what had transpired between them. Nami had a pretty good hunch that a certain archaeologist had been eavesdropping, despite not even being on the ship. She found them all gathered on the grass deck as she stepped out of the library and survey room for a break. It was already absolute mayhem.

She greeted them furiously with, "Aren't you all supposed to be _busy_?!"

"This is _super_ news!" Franky exclaimed, unperturbed by her palpably sour mood. "I'm so happy for you both!"

Chopper was wildly flailing about, yelling about babies and how he had never assisted anyone in the process of giving birth before. Sanji was unsurprisingly in tears, lying facedown on the ground with his behind in the air and sobbing about injustices. He was ignored. Zoro was sound asleep, releasing a particularly loud snore every now and then. He was also ignored.

"This is most excellent! But Nami-san, does this mean I can no longer ask to see your panties…?" Brook received a few well-deserved kicks to the head.

Although no one was listening to him, Usopp was dramatically narrating a completely false version of how Luffy and Nami had first met. Robin was failing to conceal the knowing smile behind her palm. Jinbe simply offered a straightforward but heartfelt congratulations to the new couple.

And Luffy…he was perched on the railing near her, obnoxiously laughing his head off and doing nothing to prevent the others from overreacting.

To stop herself from throttling him, Nami grasped the ship's railing as if her life depended on it, glaring down at all of her nakama. "Would you all just shut up?! You've got it all wrong!"

The noise ceased, and everyone gave her their full attention. As the steadfast and reliable navigator, she had always been the voice of reason amongst their crew of hotheads, so everyone was accustomed to listening to her at command.

"Luffy and I aren't a couple!" She insisted impatiently.

Everyone looked over at Luffy for confirmation. Blinking owlishly, he twisted his neck to see what was behind him, wondering what they were all staring at. There was a collective shake of heads as everyone muttered about why they'd even bothered trying to gauge their captain's reaction.

Facepalming, Nami continued stiffly, "We just have…an agreement of sorts, I guess."

"Is that what the younger generation is calling marriage nowadays?" Brook mused out loud.

"We're not getting married!" Luffy and Nami shouted simultaneously. They looked sharply at each other and then back at the crew.

"What a relief, I was so worried, Nami-san!" Sanji was back on his feet and furiously blowing his nose.

"So I'm not helping you with babies?" Chopper clarified tentatively.

Nami pulled a face. Bless the little doctor's kind heart, but she wasn't mentally prepared to be discussing any of this—she hadn't even had time to process anything herself. But snapping at her nakama wasn't going to help the situation. "No, Chopper, don't worry about it."

"So what's your plan?" Jinbe spoke up.

Luffy excitedly interjected then, "Nami and I are going on another adventure! She's still working on her map, so we'll go to islands we haven't been to before and also visit friends along the way!"

"Just the two of you?" Usopp asked doubtfully with his arms crossed over his chest, squinting in a way that made him appear to be seriously contemplating something.

"Where does the baby fit into this plan?" Robin inquired slyly, intentionally shifting the focus back onto the topic that had caused the uproar.

Nami glowered darkly at her. That woman really could be evil sometimes. "I'm at the age where women unfortunately have to start considering these things if they want biological children." There. That was an appropriate scientific answer.

" _Children_?!" The reindeer seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"And specifically with Luffy?" The archaeologist pressed, her eyes glinting.

Pursing her lips, the navigator carefully considered her response. It wasn't like she had fully come to terms with raising a child with Luffy—hell no, she had more fears and doubts than anybody else. There were many details in this complex operation that needed to be addressed. Before today, she hadn't once seriously considered having biological children, let alone daydreamed about who she would even want to have a child with. But, he'd implanted the idea in her head and now much to her consternation, she was gradually becoming more aware of him than she had been before. At least he was dependable when it counted…right?

The man in question chose to break the silence then and cheerfully answer the question. "Yeah! Nami will be the mom!"

"Why's that?" Robin mercilessly continued her onslaught of questions. Nami had never felt an inkling of hatred toward her only female companion, but right now she was getting very close to it. Luffy actually appeared to be pondering the question, knitting his brows together and wearing a frown as he rocked back and forth on the railing.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Nami smacked the backside of his head, nearly knocking the straw hat off. "Don't think too hard, Luffy. Your brain might melt."

"You're very rude, you know!" He protested indignantly, clearly offended.

"Stop teasing them, Robin," Franky lightly admonished. "We already know what's going on."

Usopp nodded sagely. Chopper didn't really know what was going on but mimicked the sniper anyway. Brook took a noisy sip of his tea. Jinbe was silent, but the look on his face spoke volumes. Nami had the burning desire to confront them and demand to know what exactly they thought was happening here but decided that she needed to pick her battles. She really didn't need this conversation to drag on for any longer.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, Sanji slowly released a puff of smoke. He sighed, and the sound was resigned, almost defeated. "Who's going to cook for you, Nami-san?"

"I'm cooking," she replied without missing a beat. She hadn't actually thought about the details involved in traveling with only Luffy yet, but this was an easy answer. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere near the food supply or a stove again. At least not while unsupervised.

"Eh?!" Luffy exclaimed, swiftly launching himself down to stand by Sanji. "But I wanna eat Sanji's cooking!"

Honestly, that's what she strongly preferred as well, but she couldn't let her nakama stay behind for them. "Don't be selfish, you know that Sanji-kun has plans to open his own restaurant!"

"N—"

"Well," Sanji interrupted hastily, clapping a hand over Luffy's mouth. "I do want to do that eventually. But right now, my priority is you, Nami-san. You need to have balanced, nutritious meals so that you'll continue to be beautiful and radiant during pregnancy."

It was a touching sentiment—it really was. But they really needed to stop assuming that she was going to be pregnant tomorrow. Not to mention that adoption was still a very real option that she wasn't taking off the table until she was absolutely certain about what she wanted.

"I appreciate it, Sanji-kun. But again," Nami huffed in frustration, "you guys aren't getting it—"

"If you're sailing again, you'll need the only _super_ shipwright for the Sunny," Franky concluded and pointed confidently at himself. "Yours truly."

"It would be an honor to witness the birth of the Pirate King's child," Jinbe stated solemnly, jumping to conclusions like everyone else. "It will only be more dangerous from now on, so I would like to offer my services."

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled exuberantly. "Not to worry, I will begin composing some lullabies for the little one!" He whipped out his violin and began to fiddle with it, warming up his voice with some musical scales.

Usopp tapped his nose, seemingly pleased with himself. "I suppose I have no choice but to grace you all with my presence. Who else is going to recount tales of the grand adventures of the bravest warrior of the seas, God Usopp, the King of Snipers, to your child?"

"Nami, I admittedly don't know much about babies right now." Chopper gazed at her earnestly. "But I'm going to do a lot of research, and I promise to be the best doctor to care for you and your baby."

"Everyone…" Utterly overwhelmed by her nakama's sincerity and support, Nami collapsed against the railing, allowing her arms to dangle limply.

There was no talking any of them out of this. So the Straw Hat Pirates weren't disbanding after all. A wave of relief crashed down over her, and she began to feel tears prickling her eyes. Sensing a warm hand on her shoulder, she quickly swiped a hand over her eyes and turned slightly to see who it was.

Robin smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone with all of these men."

Nami threw her arms around the older woman gratefully. She truly loved them all, her stupid, wonderful nakama.

"And you're correct about me eavesdropping." Naturally, Robin had anticipated her speculations. "But it was Luffy who summoned everyone and announced that the two of you are going to have a child."

Leave it to Luffy to immediately rush off and make her play catch-up, forcing her to put out the fires he'd left in his wake. He had always been this way, spontaneous and unyielding, throwing himself out there with such gusto and confidence that he could handle anything that came his way. He was always eager to move onto the next segment of their adventure. Sometimes it was endearing, but most of the time it was the bane of her existence.

She had wanted some time to think his proposal of sorts through first before involving the rest of the crew. This was, after all, a major decision—arguably even more life-changing than her venture into piracy. This was a decision that involved her values and more importantly, her body. But alas, it seemed like the issue was already quickly spiraling out of her control; she had been too careless for not making it crystal clear to him from the start that she wanted to keep this between the two of them for the time being.

Dammit, she should've made him swear upon the One Piece that he wouldn't say anything. That would've effectively shut him up. But now that it had turned out this way, she had to admit that the results were actually much more favorable, in terms of keeping the crew together. It was the power of Luffy simply being himself.

Nami clutched the woman before her even tighter, attempting to hide her increasingly flushed face. This was extremely bothersome; she had never been the type of woman to react so strongly to any man. She had undeniably used her female prowess in flirtation to trick a countless number of men in the past, but she had never genuinely felt flattered by the attention they gave her. Luffy wasn't even saying or doing anything even remotely romantic, and yet here she was, slowly but surely losing her mind. This was perplexing her to no end. As if sensing the navigator's inner turmoil, Robin comfortingly patted her hair.

"Nami!" Her captain's voice rose over the cacophony of chatter and laughter.

Bracing herself to face him, she untangled herself from Robin's embrace and turned to address him. "Yes?"

"Isn't this great?!" He had his fists in the air, his trademark grin in place. "We're all staying together!" Without waiting for her response, he proclaimed to everybody else, "Let's have a party! Sanji, MEAT!"

Brushing away a tear that had escaped, Nami felt a smile tugging at her lips. Still observing the man before her, she brought a hand up to shield her face from the harsh afternoon glare. He had always been so bright, a powerful typhoon of strength and charisma. It was no wonder he attracted all sorts of people, friends and foes alike. He had been her anchor from the start, the constant figure in her life she felt most at home with—she felt the same comfort around all of her nakama, but there was no denying that her captain had a special place in her heart. Yes, she was quite fond of him.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of him sticking a finger up his nose, eliciting an automatic grimace from her. Why was she romanticizing this idiot again?

"Say, Nami, why did you do that earlier?" He sounded mostly confused, partly curious.

Tensing, she was 100% positive that he was referring to the kiss but refused to acknowledge it. Not in front of everyone, dammit!

"This?" Nami asked in feigned sweetness, pulling back her fist and punching him squarely in the face.

* * *

"What's all the fuss about?" Zoro drawled to no one in particular, rubbing the sleep out of his eye. Waking up to his crewmates freaking out wasn't anything new, but what was it this time?

As the one closest in proximity to him, Robin sent him a secretive smile, leaning back against the ship and swirling the beverage in her hand. "You missed a _very_ interesting conversation, Zoro. We're having a party. It appears that we may be welcoming a new member soon."

He was suddenly very awake. "Who the hell did Luffy recruit to join us this time? And why is he still inviting people when he's already the Pirate King?!"

The archaeologist chuckled at the first mate's predictable ire, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "I mean a baby."

"What?!" Zoro shot up to his feet in alarm, his keen eye darting about. "Whose baby is it and where did we steal it from?"

"Our captain's, apparently." Robin was thoroughly enjoying this misunderstanding.

The swordsman lapsed into silence, reeling in shock. Luffy wasn't asexual? He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, struggling to comprehend this revelation. "I don't know if I really want to ask…but who's the poor mother?"

"Our navigator," she responded casually, as if she was just commenting on the weather.

He'd knocked up the witch? Out of all people? Zoro's jaw dropped open at that, and he focused on the scene before him. It did appear that Luffy and Nami were standing rather close to each other, but that alone didn't indicate anything beyond friendship. They were the two people he had known for the longest; he was certain that he would have noticed if something more was brewing behind the scenes. Zoro didn't even bat an eye as the orange-haired woman proceeded to slap their captain, the almighty Pirate King, around and reduce him to a pathetic defenseless idiot. With a humph, he decided that there was definitely nothing going on between them and Robin was just messing with him.

Settling down against the side of the ship, he closed his eye. "You almost got me there, woman."

"Ah, she's kissing him." Her voice was oozing with amusement.

His eye flew open, and he confirmed that indeed, Nami was boldly planting one on him. But it was on the cheek, and if he hadn't known the two of them, he would've interpreted it as purely platonic. Somehow, the rest of the crew was too wrapped up in each of their own antics to notice, and the one who would have reacted the strongest, that shitty cook, was conveniently nowhere in sight. He shrugged it off—he'd always known that she was crazy. He had already decided long ago that even after Luffy became the Pirate King, he would remain as his first mate. After all, the greatest swordsman belonged next to someone who would continue to shake up the world and leave behind an extraordinary legacy. They were going to need to defend their titles and positions from plenty of hopeless fools for the rest of their lives. And if Nami was coming along for the ride…then at least things would remain entertaining. In the grand scheme of things, their captain and navigator getting together wasn't the strangest thing to have happened.

"I ain't babysitting," he grunted. "I really need a damn drink."

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the interest thus far! :)


	3. Going for the Gold

Nami stared apprehensively into the darkness, listening to Robin's gentle and even breaths nearby. On any other night, the ship's soothing rocking effectively lulled her to sleep within minutes of crawling into bed. However, it was already almost dawn, and her brain was still too wired to rest.

She was driving herself insane. For the life of her, Nami could not figure out her captain—not that she had ever completely understood him before, but this particular situation needed to be tackled head-on and sorted out as soon as possible. Otherwise, she was certain that more sleepless nights awaited her.

It was clear to her now that if she went down the path of conceiving a child, she wanted it to be with someone she wholeheartedly respected and trusted and vice versa. The father of her child would have to be caring and dependable, someone who was willing to shoulder half of the responsibilities and share her emotional burdens as well. She supposed Luffy fit those criteria well enough—the responsibilities aspect was questionable, but she was fairly confident in her own abilities to manage him in situations that didn't involve combat. For these reasons, she deemed him an acceptable candidate.

Now, the biggest question she had was: Why in the world did he want her specifically to be the mother of his child? It wasn't like she was his only option—she could easily name one woman who would be extremely gratified to bear his child. She had heard about the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock, and her unwavering devotion to Luffy long before finally meeting her. The meeting had been brief, but it had been more than enough time for Nami to notice the undeniably beautiful empress scowling at her and Robin with open hostility. She had immediately sensed that the Snake Princess was head over heels in love with her captain and scoffed at the blatant and desperate display of affection. No one was surprised by Luffy's indifference toward her, and it had been highly amusing for her to witness back then—but there was no amusement left now. She was certain that the empress, a woman who seemed ready to bind herself to Luffy at any second, would murder her without a second thought upon learning of the existence of a child connected to both her and Luffy. It didn't even need to be a biological child; just word of _any_ child being raised by the Straw Hat Pirates would probably result in her demise.

Nami didn't want to die early. Why the hell should she risk invoking the wrath of the Pirate Empress…or really, the whole world for that matter?! She was already one of the most wanted pirates for just being a Straw Hat, and if word was to get out about her pregnancy, the whole world would speculate whose baby it was. As she and Luffy seemed to be on the same wavelength about marriage, at least there wouldn't be clear ties between them. But there was no doubt that the world would still hypothesize that the mystery father could very well be the Pirate King, especially if she was found to still be traveling with the Straw Hat Pirates. Then, would her safest option be to anticipate the dangers beforehand and go into hiding? She could raise her child in secret; it wouldn't be practical to continue sailing while with a child, biological or adopted, as the seas were already rough enough for women and children, let alone pregnant women and babies. (Unless you're someone like Big Mom, she supposed.) But if it was really going to be _Luffy's_ child…she would have to factor in his opinion on the matter as well. Well, this was getting complicated.

There were many, many, many risks associated with her becoming the Pirate King's…partner? That was another question she had. What kind of relationship would she and Luffy actually have? Were they simply going to be partners, in an alliance of sorts, working toward the same goal of raising a child, or was there more to it? And if it was the former, could he possibly have just selected her out of _convenience_? The notion of Luffy selecting her simply because she was conveniently next to him was bothering her more than she cared to admit. Obviously, she knew that there was no way he wanted to _use_ her—he would never allow any of his nakama to be used by anyone for any reason. So she was sure that he must have a reason that she just currently didn't understand.

But wait. What did she really want then? If she wanted a child anyway, then shouldn't she be unconcerned about Luffy's reasons and just be satisfied that she would be fulfilling her goal of having a child? She should also just be feeling proud and accomplished for significantly contributing to his legacy, right? But here she was, fretting over her future and whether she wanted to have a child with someone who didn't have feelings— _oh no_.

 _Oh no, no, no, no, no._ This couldn't be happening. Why was she suddenly concerned about _Luffy_ not having feelings for her?!

She bolted upright in bed, a hand flying to her forehead to check for a tactile temperature. She didn't seem to have a fever and wasn't experiencing any noticeable symptoms of illness, so what was wrong with her? It wasn't like _she_ had any particular feelings involved. Sure, she'd kissed him twice in the past 24 hours, once on the lips and the second on the cheek, but she didn't feel that kissing was a big deal. She had mainly wanted to see if she could provoke a reaction out of him, and she had been rewarded with his shocked expression in both instances. She did find it a little odd, and perhaps a tiny bit offensive, that he hadn't seemed even slightly pleased or happy to have received a kiss, as she was confident that a regular man would've been over the moon—but alas, he wasn't a regular man. The point was, there wasn't anything wrong with demonstrating some affection toward her nakama. Kissing him didn't necessarily have anything to do with _having feelings_ …right?

This was bad. This was really bad. Something else occurred to her then. Did the lip contact constitute as her taking advantage of him, especially if it's unwanted on his part? Was she a bad person? Was she just becoming delirious from the lack of sleep? Or maybe it was dehydration? She did have a few beers during the party—she'd lost count of how many. But she hadn't gone overboard; she felt just fine physically and was clearly still wide awake. Chopper had screamed at her about abstaining from drinking if she was trying to get pregnant. She'd snorted, informed him that she certainly wasn't planning on it anytime soon, and proceeded to chug to her heart's content.

Feeling suffocated in this dark room, she decided that she needed to drink some water and get some air. Sleep was a lost cause, and hopefully a change in scenery could help her relax. Slipping out of bed as quietly as possible to not wake Robin, Nami nearly tripped over her shoes on the way to the door. She opted to head out barefoot, as it would be easier to sneak away in the unlikely event that someone was awake. Specifically, her captain who she very much wasn't prepared to face yet.

And…her feet were abruptly soaked. Lost in her thoughts, she had completely forgotten that it had rained earlier in the night. She'd made the prediction herself, so she only had herself to blame. Blowing a stubborn strand of hair out of her face, Nami gingerly stepped out of the puddle, all the while glaring daggers at it and muttering curses under her breath. Well, this was already a fantastic start.

A swift glance around confirmed that she was alone, and she hurried down the stairs leading to the grass deck. Walking over to the starboard side, she rested her elbows on the railing and brought a hand up to cup her cheek, admiring the beautiful view and feeling significantly calmer already. It really was quite a lovely morning. The air was fresh and crisp, and the grass beneath was soft and dewy. The sensation of grass tickling her feet was welcoming, and she inhaled the comforting smell of the sea. The sun had yet to peak out from the horizon, but she surmised that it would be sunrise in about half an hour. A sudden breeze made her shiver, and as she rubbed her arms, she mentally berated herself for not wearing a jacket. For being the best navigator around, she sure was making plenty of mistakes this morning.

"Nami."

She froze. Damn Haki users. _So much for avoiding him_ , she silently lamented. Her eyes flew toward the direction of his voice, which had unsurprisingly come from the lion figurehead. Of course he was there, completely obscured from view on the other side of the lion's mane. Although her instinct was to escape, her feet began closing the distance between them on their own accord. It was a natural gravitational pull, and she despised it.

She found herself standing at the base of the stairs leading up to the figurehead, craning her neck to glimpse the top of his head. _Act natural_ , she reminded herself.

"You're up early," she called up to him lightly.

"Couldn't sleep," was his short reply.

She wondered if he wanted to be left alone—that would actually be quite favorable. Another gust of wind reminded her of the goosebumps on her skin and her unfitting attire consisting of a thin tank top and sleep shorts. She quickly turned around and started to retrace her steps, afraid of what would happen if she lingered for too long.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." That was a lie, but he didn't have to know that. She had barely made it past the helm when his right arm shot out and tightly encircled her waist. Dread engulfed her instantly; she was all too familiar with this maneuver.

"No—" she began to protest fruitlessly. Then she was in the air and in the next second, pressed snugly against him. It happened too fast for her to scream. In retaliation, she hit his chest, hard. "Why don't you ever warn me?!"

Laughing freely, he released her, and they settled down side-by-side on the Thousand Sunny's figurehead. "It wouldn't be fun then. Why are you up?"

"Also couldn't sleep," she said evasively. Her knee brushed his, and she didn't want to know what the electric shock that coursed through her body meant. Damn him for making her so aware of him and for foiling her plan to escape. Steeling herself, she gave herself a pep talk, emphasizing that running away was not the solution and that she was entitled to answers.

She cleared her throat delicately. "I have some questions for you."

He glanced at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. Nami felt her cheeks warm involuntarily and diverted her attention toward the waters. "What are we?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side, puzzled. "Huh?"

Another breeze had her reflexively leaning into him, trying to steal his body heat. She'd come to learn over the years that as a rubber man, he was a very efficient heat insulator. As he didn't seem to mind, she decided to make herself comfortable by curling into his side. She felt him shift slightly to accommodate her, and this boosted her confidence.

"What I mean is…" She forced out in a rush, "What made you choose me to be the mother of your child?"

"Oh, that," he acknowledged casually. "It just feels right."

Nami's breath caught in her throat, and suddenly she was stumbling over her words. "Wh-What do you mean?"

He shrugged, completely unaware of how he was affecting her. "Just what I said, it feels right. We've been together for so long, and I don't want that to change."

She shifted a bit to stare at him. "So…are you saying that you want me to be the mother because I'll be by your side anyway?"

His blank expression signaled to her that he had no idea what she was really asking. Sighing, she rephrased, "I'm just wondering if you've thought about having a child with anyone else, I guess."

He gave her a strange look. "That's a weird thing to wonder about," he remarked bluntly.

That ticked her off. "There's nothing weird—"

"You always think too much, Nami. Too much thinking makes your brain melt, you said so yourself."

It was hysterical how this man had the audacity to try to lecture her when he was the reason for all of her troubles. Itching to give him a piece of her mind, she opened her mouth to retort. But then he was speaking again.

"Why should I think about anyone else when I already have you? Doesn't make sense."

Her heart stuttered, and then it was soaring. To say that she was stunned was an understatement. In his own way, he had essentially said that she was the only woman he'd even considered. That was immensely satisfying, for whatever reason.

She flashed him a wide, Cheshire-like grin. "So that's how it is."

"Are you done with the questions yet?" He complained, pulling a face. He had never liked being interrogated.

Unfortunately for him, she wanted to dig deeper into this. Feeling coy, she nudged his side with her elbow. "Does that make me special then?"

He furrowed his brows and puckered his lips. "Nami, of course you're special. You're my nakama."

Her smile immediately disappeared. Hold on, was she actually being friend-zoned here?!

He continued to talk when he really should have stopped. "All of my nakama are special—"

"You know, Luffy," she interrupted brusquely, not even thinking before speaking, "sometimes I only want to know how you feel about me."

A palpable silence ensued, and she grew hot upon realizing the implications of her words. But of course, it was like she had just been speaking to herself; he was baffled by her outburst, as expected. She knew she was being petty, but why did he always have to be so _inclusive_? Aggravated by the classic Luffy response that she really shouldn't be so affected by, Nami seized his face with both hands. Determined, she stared into his wide eyes, noting that their faces were only inches apart and her own heart was fiercely pounding in her chest. "What do you feel right now?"

"I don't wanna die," Luffy tried, the terror evident on his face. He started to sweat profusely.

"I'm not going to hurt you, idiot!" Nami nearly contradicted herself as her grasp reflexively tightened but caught herself just in time. She softened her grip on him, gently holding his face in a way that felt a little too intimate. Nevertheless, she pressed on. "When I kissed you, did you feel anything?"

She was probably just setting herself up for disappointment, but she was too far in to stop now. These waters needed to be tested.

He looked extremely uncomfortable, squirming but not daring to break free from her. "You really surprised me."

"Anything else?" she urged, already feeling a twinge of disappointment.

He had no idea what the right answer was. "It didn't feel bad?"

"What a relief," she returned sarcastically.

"It's a little funny, but I don't mind." He really hoped this was the right answer.

Now _that_ was an intriguing answer. He didn't mind it? Not minding and liking were two entirely different things, but that had to count for something. A few years ago, he probably would have yelled about how gross kissing was, proceeded to call her out for being weird, and overall made a big deal out of it.

Pleased, Nami teasingly pulled on her captain's cheeks. "Is that so?"

"Let go already," he protested.

She complied, smirking victoriously.

He frowned at her expression. "Are you gonna keep doing it?" It was a simple question without any intent behind it.

"Depends." Nami sniffed, pretending to be nonchalant. "It's a reward, you know."

He perked up at that. "A reward?"

She chuckled, sending him a wink. "Think of it as something just as valuable as treasure."

Luffy attempted to consider the meaning behind that for a few seconds, visibly gave up, and decidedly declared, "I don't get it, but I'd rather have meat as a reward."

Now that stung more than she cared to admit. But really, what had she expected? She rolled her eyes, doing her best to brush this off.

"Then you can pay me 100,000 beli for each kiss." She fell back onto what she felt most comfortable doing—extorting money from idiots.

"No way! You're the one who kissed me!"

Nami narrowed her eyes at him, her voice dangerously low. "Are you complaining?"

He was about to object when something caught his attention. "You don't have shoes on!" Luffy sounded comically appalled as he pointed an accusing finger at her feet. "They're so gross!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Nami quipped. "When was the last time you had a shower?!"

He scrunched up his face, apparently concentrating hard. A look of revulsion crossed her face.

Scooting away to put some distance between them, Nami exhaled loudly. "See, the fact that you can't even remember answers my question. We're going to need to set some rules."

"Rules?" He repeated in obvious distaste, a whine in his voice. "I don't like rules."

"Well, too bad," Nami retorted. "If you're going to be anywhere near me, you'll need to start regularly showering."

Luffy jumped up at that, a look of abject horror on his face. "I'm not doing that! You can't make me!"

"Sit your ass down, Mr. Pirate King." She intoned darkly and raised a patronizing brow at him, completely unfazed by the fact that he was towering over her.

"No." His stance reflected the stubbornness in his words.

"Fine." Nami shrugged indifferently. "Then I won't be having your child."

Shocked, Luffy crouched down in front of her and intruded her personal space, bringing his face too close for her comfort. "That's not fair, Nami!"

"It's the least you could do. I refuse to be… _involved_ with someone who doesn't even have basic hygiene." She blushed furiously, but nevertheless pushed on. "My body, my rules."

He blinked at her, seemingly unsure how to respond to that. She quickly changed the topic before awkwardness could consume her.

"How do you feel about adopting, Luffy?" Nami asked, genuinely curious about his opinion.

"Adopting?" He flopped down next to her, crossing his legs and tilting his head to the side. "It's okay I guess, but I want my own child."

She hummed thoughtfully. "I didn't think having a child of your own blood was important to you," she admitted. "I guess, since the people you consider closest to you aren't blood-related."

"Doesn't mean blood isn't important," Luffy responded simply. She wondered if he was thinking about his grandfather and father. They hadn't encountered either of them in a while, but she didn't doubt that they were both keeping tabs on Luffy's whereabouts.

He looked out at the ocean then, a brilliant smile appearing on his face. "It'll be great to have a boy who looks like me." Grabbing his straw hat from where it had been hanging behind him, he grinned down at it. "I wanna give him my hat."

Nami felt herself softening at his words, her eyes landing on the object that had started it all. She recalled how explosive his reunion with Shanks had been. Luffy had challenged him immediately upon laying eyes on him, and grinning madly, Shanks had easily accepted, as if he'd been expecting him. It had been a clash between two captains who skillfully utilized all three types of Haki. Their fight had been an especially difficult one to witness, and she still couldn't believe how Luffy's will was strong enough to even take down his childhood hero and savior, the very man who had inspired him to become a pirate. She had understood that it was a necessary duel in order for him to prove that he'd surpassed the last of the Four Emperors, but it was nonetheless heartbreaking. At the end of it, Luffy had been a blubbering mess of snot and tears. He had dropped to his knees and bowed to the captain of the Red Hair Pirates, thanking him over and over again. Cracking a smile, Shanks had ruffled his hair. Luffy had then grudgingly asked if he wanted his hat back while clutching it protectively, to which Shanks responded by bursting into a fit of laughter. He had then said that the straw hat always rightfully belonged to the man who would become the Pirate King. And he was right.

She hadn't realized that Luffy had actually put some thought into his legacy as the Pirate King, beyond just wanting a child to inherit his will. But there was a bit of a problem.

"You want a boy?" She clicked her tongue. "I prefer a girl."

"Eh?!" Luffy exclaimed. "But I don't want a girl to look like me!"

She snorted at that. "Obviously, I'd hope that she looked more like me."

"I want a boy," he repeated petulantly.

She knew that he wasn't saying any of this with misogynistic intent, but Nami still felt herself begin to twitch in annoyance. "You know, girls can be strong and powerful too."

"I know that. But I'd be more worried." His eyes were dark, and his jaw was set.

That surprised her. "Worried about what?"

"When she goes on her own adventure, I wouldn't want her to get hurt. She would face more dangers in this world."

His fiercely protective nature warmed her heart, while his astute insight caught her off guard. He wasn't wrong; female pirates were vastly outnumbered by their male counterparts. The grim reality was that females tended to be less respected and feared in these waters—she could attest to that firsthand.

"Wouldn't you be just as worried about your son getting hurt?"

"Nah, he'd be able to handle it," Luffy said with conviction. "You need to get hurt to become better and stronger."

She briefly thought about Luffy's own tumultuous childhood, and suddenly it all made sense. But even so, this double standard was irritating.

"Any daughter of yours would be fine too," Nami insisted, unwilling to cave. "She'd be strong and if she's anything like me, she'd also be smart and able to handle the crueler realities of the seas. I survived on my own for many years before meeting you."

Sure, there was a lot of trauma involved, but she liked to think that she turned out relatively fine. Successful, even.

Luffy's gaze was on her then, impatience written all over his features. "I don't want her to go through the things you went through." His tone was firm, allowing no room for argument.

"I don't think anyone who wanted to live would dare to enslave the Pirate King's daughter," Nami said dryly, "but I do understand your surprisingly legitimate concerns." She continued, "I still stand by having a girl though. In my experience, they're more mature and less troublesome."

He was quick to counter her. "That's not true, you're a girl!"

His jab made her raise a threatening fist. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I've had to rescue you from the enemy so many times."

She knew that he hadn't said it in mockery, but Nami still felt a flood of embarrassment. "It's not like I was trying to be captured! I'm just not as strong as you, or Zoro, or Sanji-kun…" She wasn't trying to sound self-deprecating, but this was the truth.

"Nami, you're strong in your own way." His eyes were so intense, and she desperately wanted to look away but found that she was trapped. "You don't have to be as strong as me cuz I'm here to protect you."

Reeling at his words, she was either going to start bawling or pass out. Uncomfortably embarrassed, she tore her eyes away from him and plucked at her shorts. She was afraid of what she'd do if she didn't keep her hands occupied.

"Thank you, Luffy." She finally managed quietly, her voice betraying her emotions.

"Are you gonna cry?" He asked nervously.

Nami laughed shakily at that and shook her head. They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, just enjoying each other's company and the surrounding scenery.

"I've got it!" Luffy interjected triumphantly a few minutes later, connecting a fist to his palm. She peered over at him questioningly, and there was a suspicious look of enlightenment dawning on his face. "Let's just have both a boy and girl then."

She suddenly really wanted to cry in frustration. Her face was certainly on fire, and she wasted no time in punching him. "How did you come to that conclusion?!"

"What are you so mad about?!" Cradling his smarting cheek with one hand, he put his other hand up defensively. "I want a boy, and you want a girl. So it'll be better to just have both, right?" He beamed at her then, seemingly proud of himself for coming up with this solution. "I want a boy first though, so he can protect his younger sister."

"That's not for you to decide!" Nami snapped angrily in return. "And stop getting ahead of yourself, I'm not even ready to have one child, let alone two! And do you even know how dangerous it's going to be?! In fact, I might just adopt, and there's nothing you can do about it!" She paused. "And don't forget that you still owe me money!"

"It'll be fine, Nami," he said breezily, clearly not listening to her. "Ah, the sun is rising."

She sighed heavily and shook her head in defeat, directing her gaze heavenward. What the hell was she getting herself into? There it was, the dull throbbing of her temples that indicated an imminent headache. She tried to focus on the sight before her. The sky was a warm blend of pink, orange, and yellow hues, and the colors were reflecting in the mesmerizing waters below. She would never grow bored of watching the vast ocean; its limitless nature was a constant reminder of her freedom. A few seagulls soared in the distance, and she followed their flight, a wistful smile tugging on her lips. Although the man beside her was a pain in the ass, she had to hand it to him—he'd only been able to make it to the top because of who he was.

"This is your kingdom, Luffy."

When he didn't respond, her eyes flickered over to him, and she was startled by his expression of amazement. "What?"

"Your hair is glowing!" His mouth was hanging open in awe.

Bemused, she looked down at herself and then back at him. "It's not like this is the first time you've seen my hair in the morning."

"Yeah, but it's never been this shiny." The next thing she knew, he was playing with a lock of her hair, holding it up against the sky and marveling at it. "It's so long too. I still remember when it was short, back when we first met."

She wanted to laugh at that. So he was finally paying attention after all these years. Better late than never, she supposed. "You're really something."

"Oh really? Thanks!" He was still preoccupied with her hair, now twisting it suspiciously. "Look—"

"Don't make my hair your mustache, you idiot!" She viciously smacked his hands away from her.

Leave it to him to ruin the moment she'd thought that they'd been having. But it was good to know that he wasn't entirely unaffected by her. She could settle with being just his nakama for now—it was comfortable, and she was honored and happy, even. But some things would need to change in the near future if she was seriously considering spending an indefinite amount of time, potentially even the rest of her life, with this man. It was surreal for her to admit, but she was curious to see if they could really make it work. She was still terrified of the tremendous risks involved, but somehow, this conversation with Luffy had assuaged some of her fears. She was willing to give this a shot; the following months to come could be a trial period of sorts, where she would determine their compatibility as something more than just nakama. This would require taking matters into her own hands, as her dense captain certainly wasn't going to miraculously become the perfect man for her overnight. Or ever, really. But she didn't want to change who he was—she simply wanted to push him a bit and see if he'll become more aware of her too.

As things stood at the moment, Nami begrudgingly acknowledged that she was only receiving a bronze medal. Luffy's greatest love by far was adventure, and it was followed closely by meat. She liked to think that she was ranked in third all by herself, but knowing him, she was probably among the rest of their nakama. However, Nami was a winner, and her love for gold knew no boundaries. Meat was a very formidable opponent, but she was going to ensure that she ascended the ranks to at least be tied for first.

"Nami, what's with your face? That's a creepy smile."

Choosing to disregard that, she schooled her features and directed a question at him instead. "So what were you thinking about so seriously earlier?"

Instantly, his face fell, and he was silent for a few moments. "The next adventure won't have something as awesome as the One Piece waiting at the end." He was sulking, his bottom lip protruding in an exaggerated pout.

Her eyebrows shot up. That's what was bothering him?

"What are you saying, Luffy?" She reached over and placed a hand on his knee. "Raising a child is an even grander adventure."

His wide eyes darted over to her then, and the sullen expression slowly dissipated. "Promise?"

Nami gave his knee a reassuring squeeze. "Promise."

She was positive he had no idea what was coming for him, but she was going to make sure it hit him like a ton of bricks. This was going to take all the patience in the world, but she had a feeling that it would all be worth it in the end. Her brown eyes roamed over his face, drinking in the sight of his appeased, clueless smile that widened as the sunlight basked him in a soft glow. And, she had to be completely honest, if she happened to fall in love during the process, then that was a large bonus.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little out of hand in terms of length, but it was important for some introspection to take place. Luffy and Shanks have yet to reunite, but I wanted to include a bit about how I envision it potentially happening. I'm intentionally keeping the One Piece/Will of D./Laugh Tale vague because I don't want to even try tackling what they could possibly be; I like that they're still a huge mystery and want to keep it that way until Oda reveals them. Thanks for all the encouragement so far! :)


	4. Making Her a Queen

Confused and agitated, Luffy stared hard as Sanji deliberately pushed the freshly cooked meat away from him. He didn't understand why Sanji was being so mean to him. Lately, the cook had been acting more like a crook, restricting his portions during meals and giving all of the best pieces of meat to Nami. That wasn't fair—why couldn't he have one or two or all of them?

"Oi, Sanji!" He aggressively pounded his fist on the table, prompting the rest of the crew to look over as they continued to eat. "I said, I want more meat!"

The blond man pinned him with a deadly glare as he returned to the kitchen counter. "You should be grateful that you're eating at all." He looked like he wanted to chuck the empty plate in his hand at someone's head or better yet, strangle that particular someone. A chef's hands were sacred, but Sanji was willing to go all out in this case.

Everyone except Luffy was aware that this was a man who had suffered a great and irreplaceable loss. That day, Sanji had seemed to recover well enough from the announcement Luffy made, always quick to support Nami in any way. He had whipped up a feast with flourish and seemed like his usual self when interacting with the rest of them. He was still a twirling lovestruck fool around the ladies, but as the days passed, they all noticed the abrupt change in demeanor when he wasn't flirting with them. It was as if something was constantly annoying him; they saw it in the way he used excessive force when preparing meals and in the frequency at which he stepped out for a smoke, brooding and radiating discontentment. The most telling sign of the reason for this change was the hostile tone he had started taking on when addressing their captain. They had all been tip-toeing around the cook for the past week—well, everyone except for Zoro, who couldn't care less about Sanji's mood swings.

Seated to the right of their captain, Nami suppressed an aggravated groan. Oblivious, Luffy resumed his enraged rant. "It's not fair! You've been giving all of the good meat to Nami lately, and her plate is twice the size of mine! What's up with that?! She doesn't even eat that much!"

"Luffy," the orange-haired woman spoke up cheerily.

"What do ya want, Nami?" He asked testily, still in the midst of his tantrum.

She merely smiled brightly at him, dangling a large slab of meat enticingly in front of his eyes.

Right on cue, he began salivating, his anger forgotten and eyes comically gleaming with desire. "Can I have it?!"

Nodding, Nami slyly inched it closer to his face. "Open up."

He obeyed immediately and practically inhaled the meat as soon as she let it go. Her smile grew smug as she caught something along the lines of "you're the best" from the glutton. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook broke into peals of laughter, always amused and impressed by his speed of consumption. Robin chuckled to herself, knowing exactly what was going on. Zoro stoically watched the exchange. Franky and Jinbe looked on with identical expressions of fondness plastered on their faces—it was easy for them to admit that the younger members of the crew were endearing.

"Nami-san," Sanji started, visibly irritated. Not at her, but at the man she had hand-fed.

"Sanji-kun, can you come with me? I want to say something," the navigator requested matter-of-factly as she stood up and smoothed down her skirt. She made her way to the door leading out to the deck without another word.

"Of course, Nami-swan!" The amorous behavior was back with renewed vigor. He was no doubt pleased by the fact that she wanted to be alone with him, for whatever reason. On his way out, Sanji directed a warning scowl at Luffy. "Don't you dare touch any more of her food."

But of course, the man who became the Pirate King had never been one to listen, and he wasn't about to start now. As soon as the door closed behind the cook, Luffy pounced and stuffed his mouth with as many pieces of meat as he could from her plate. Everyone else shook their heads, unsurprised but anticipating that a brutal beating was in store for him when the navigator returned to an empty plate. In the moment, Luffy could care less about the consequences. He was in heaven.

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook ran to huddle by the door, shushing each other furiously and trying to shove each other out of the way for access to the porthole.

"They're probably not close enough for you guys to hear," Franky pointed out as he set down his bottle of cola.

Robin hummed in amusement. "Interesting."

Usopp's head whipped over to look at her. "Are you eavesdropping, Robin?"

"What are they saying?" Chopper piped up eagerly.

"They're talking about Luffy," the archaeologist confirmed everyone's suspicions. The man sitting at one end of the table peered up at the sound of his name, blinking in bewilderment.

"I can't hear anything," Brook complained, his entire skeleton pressed tightly against the door. He paused before predictably following with, "but I don't have any ears, yohohoho!"

Zoro yawned loudly. "Anyone want to bet that the twirly-eyebrowed fool will be in tears?"

"Why would Sanji be crying?" Chopper questioned in concern.

"Don't you guys hear him crying himself to sleep every damn night?" The swordsman scoffed in obvious disdain. A malicious smirk slowly stretched across his face. "It's about time she crushed his hopes and dreams once and for all."

Franky spit out a mouthful of cola, earning a displeased glance from Robin. "That's heartless!"

"Are you the devil?!" Usopp exclaimed, his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"Sanji's about to get his hopes and dreams crushed?!" The reindeer was horrified.

"Eh?" Luffy patted his protruding abdomen, not following this odd conversation at all. "But we found All Blue!"

"That's not what we're talking about, idiot," Zoro grunted in contempt.

"Just go back to eating." Usopp waved a hand dismissively at him.

"Oh, Luffy-san." Brook's voice was laced with pity.

"You guys are mean!" Luffy protested vehemently, crossing his arms over this chest. He sought backup from his only ally in the room, the only one who had yet to say anything. "Jinbe, tell them they can't say such things to the Pirate King!"

The fish-man laughed heartily, walking over to rest a supportive hand on their captain's back. "You have much to learn."

Luffy balked at that. "Learn?! I'm already the Pirate King—why do I still have to learn things?!"

Jinbe raised an eyebrow. "Believe it or not, there is more to life than being the Pirate King."

The rubber man began to sputter incoherently in disbelief, and the others burst into laughter at his expense. Jinbe continued, "You'd be surprised, Luffy. I may be a fish-man, but even I know that human females are mysterious creatures."

"You're wise as always," Robin commented with an approving smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy frowned, more lost by the second. "I thought we were talking about Sanji."

At that moment, the door opened and Nami sauntered into the galley, her heels clicking with each step. Her gaze immediately locked onto her empty plate. With bated breath, everyone watched as she faltered, her eyes narrowed, and then, unexpectedly, the darkness lifted and she was all sunshine and rainbows. She made her way over to their captain, who audibly swallowed in trepidation.

"Did you enjoy the meat?" She asked airily.

"Uh…yes?" Luffy braced himself for the impact of her fist, but it never came. Instead, he jolted in surprise as her hand drew close to his face and her thumb gently wiped away some of the stains around his mouth.

Nami's smile grew impossibly wider. "I'm glad."

Although it wasn't even one of her devious smiles, he still cowered in fear. The way she was acting now might actually be scarier. For the past week, Nami had been acting strange. She smacked him less and smiled at him more, and he wasn't sure what had happened to bring about such a drastic change. And now, she was even letting him eat her food without any consequences?! What was wrong with her? Was she sick?

The rest of the crew voiced their astonishment at the lack of violence, some louder than others. With a wink, she turned to the group. "So, shall we head over to the next island? We weren't too far away when we dropped anchor earlier."

There was a chorus of cheers, and Luffy was back to his usual self, jumping out of his seat in excitement and bolting out without a second thought. Nami rolled her eyes after him. He was never going to change in that regard; he was consistently delighted whenever they approached an island, both familiar and unfamiliar. "Jinbe, do you mind going after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like attempt to slingshot himself over to the island?"

The fish-man acquiesced readily with a smile. "Good idea. I'll also go ahead and prepare the ship to sail with Luffy."

"Thank you." She looked at the others. "Who's going to stay on board?"

"I'm sure the heartbroken cook would like to be left alone to wallow in his misery," Zoro deadpanned.

"Nami, what did you say to him?" Usopp asked, too nosy for his own good.

The woman in question shrugged, feigning indifference. "Nothing much, I just wanted to break up the tension and ask him about our food supply."

Several pairs of eyes narrowed at her response, not buying her explanation. Robin had clearly said that they were talking about Luffy.

"I'll make sure he's okay," the archaeologist volunteered before anyone else could ask further questions.

"Thank you, Robin," Nami responded sincerely. The two women exchanged a look that was lost among the men. The navigator then switched her focus to preparing for arrival. "Don't forget your disguises! No one is taking a single step off of this ship until you have my approval."

There was a collective response of assent, some more eager than others. As they had become the infamous crew of the Pirate King, all of their faces were easily recognizable in most places, requiring them to take extra precautions when setting foot on land. Unsurprisingly, it had been difficult to assemble effective disguises for Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Jinbe—the Straw Hat members with the most distinctive appearances. The four of them tended to avoid the crowded areas and kept their time spent in towns short to minimize the risk of being identified. So far, the Straw Hats had been experiencing good luck in evading detection. Or, it was more like they had all become adept at silencing those who threatened to report them or cause a scene. It certainly helped to have both money and power.

"We're splitting up into two groups. Chopper, Zoro, Franky, and I are going to get the supplies we need. The other group will be Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Jinbe…all you guys need to do is watch Luffy at all times, whatever it is you guys will be doing. Eating, most likely." Nami sighed dramatically. "We might be rich, but still keep an eye on the bill, all right?"

"Why do I have to go with you?" Zoro demanded curtly. "I'd much rather join the eating group."

"Because I said so." She sniffed haughtily.

"And why are you giving the orders?" He continued to glower.

"I'll cut your debt by 20% if you stop complaining," she bargained.

Zoro was out of his seat in a flash. "Why are you still keeping track when we have so much money?! We shouldn't owe you anything anymore!"

Resolutely ignoring him, Nami turned to address the sniper. "Usopp, do you have a Den Den Mushi on you? Make sure to call if anything comes up."

"Leave it to me!" Usopp grinned.

"Okay, everyone, let's set sail!"

* * *

Fortunately and astoundingly, nothing went awry on this short excursion. Nami's group picked up all the supplies they would need in the coming weeks, while Luffy's group ate through the quaint town without anyone scrutinizing them suspiciously. This town was known to be a passing stop for all sorts of travelers, so full costumes and lavish ensembles weren't spared a second glance. But they did receive plenty of attention from the local folks who were very amazed by their bottomless pits.

What was bothering Nami was the fact that Usopp and Brook had been shooting her strange looks ever since they had regrouped. She didn't like those looks; it was as if they were _pitying_ her. What the hell had happened on their side of things? But she didn't get the chance to confront them about it, as they all suddenly heard the sound of a feminine laugh, one that Nami knew well. Sanji was talking animatedly to someone via a Den Den Mushi—a female. Robin was sitting close by, but not quite engaging in the conversation.

The cook had a dreamy look on his face. "I could listen to your lovely voice all day—"

Nami quickly pushed him aside, snatching the speaker from him. "Vivi?!"

"Vivi?!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper echoed, dropping the supplies they were carrying and rushing over to huddle around the Den Den Mushi. Zoro languidly ambled over, intrigued. Franky, Brook, and Jinbe followed, curious but also alert as they had never met the woman on the other end of the line. The extent of their knowledge of Vivi was that she was the Princess of Alabsata and an important friend to the others.

"Nami-san, everyone!" Came the unmistakable, bubbly voice of Princess Nefertari Vivi. The snail's expression emulated her joy. "It's so nice to hear your voices! I'm sorry it's been a while since the last time I called, I've been rather busy lately."

"Oh, Vivi, don't worry about it. We're just happy to hear from you!" Nami insisted happily.

"Yeah!" The others chimed in.

"So, the last time we talked, you had just become the Pirate King, Luffy-san. What's happened since then? Where are you guys now?"

Luffy nearly fell onto the navigator as he leaned in eagerly to shout gleefully into the speaker, "I'm still the Pirate King!"

While Vivi laughed, Nami shoved his face away. "We all know, you idiot." With a sigh and a chuckle, she mused, "Where do I even start? I wish we could tell you in-person!"

"Actually…" Vivi trailed off. She took a deep breath and the rest of her words seemed to carry some uncertainty in them. "I was wondering if you would like to come to Alabasta next month."

"Oooooh!" The initial reaction among the crew seemed to be largely in favor of this.

Nami was also thrilled at the prospect of reuniting with her friend, but at the same time, she had many doubts due to their reputations. She didn't want to risk causing Vivi any trouble that may compromise her safety and position, especially if her relationship with the Straw Hat Pirates was somehow exposed. Although the royal family of Alabasta would always welcome them with open arms, the citizens may not respond with as much positivity. Sure, they had saved the country from the clutches of Crocodile way back then and restored the peace and stability, but they were still _pirates_. She couldn't blame even their closest friends and allies for having some reservations about hosting the Pirate King and his crew—from everything that had been said about them in the newspapers over the years, they were notorious for wreaking havoc wherever they went. In addition, what if the Navy caught wind of their plans to visit Alabasta? They had been so good about avoiding dangerous encounters so far, and Nami wanted to maintain things this way for as long as possible.

"Nami-san, I can practically hear you thinking." Vivi giggled. "I understand you must have many concerns, and the decision is entirely up to you. I won't take any offense at all if you say no. But, I'm inviting everyone to Alabasta for my coronation."

There was a pregnant pause. Then, "Coronation?!"

"What's a coronation?!" Luffy interjected. "Can you eat it?!"

"It's a ceremony to mark a monarch's official accession to the throne," Nami explained distractedly, not even bothering to check if he had comprehended any of that. "Vivi, you're becoming the queen?!"

Now, the word "queen" was one of the few words in Luffy's very limited dictionary. He was immediately impressed. "Wow, Vivi!"

"My beautiful Queen Vivi-chan!" Sanji gushed, no doubt envisioning the blue-haired woman in all of her royal glory.

"All hail Queen Vivi!" Usopp and Chopper chorused enthusiastically.

The snail suddenly sighed and adopted a crestfallen expression. Everyone quieted down; that was not the reaction they had been expecting. "Vivi?" Nami prompted a little hesitantly.

"My father needs to focus on his health," Vivi explained somberly. "As you know, his health has been declining for many years now, and continuing to remain as the king has been doing more harm than good to his mind and body." She paused, and the silence was heavy. "I'm not sure if I'm ready, but honestly, I don't know if you ever feel ready for something like this."

Surprisingly, Luffy was the first to speak up after her weighty admission. "You don't have a choice, right? So don't worry about feeling ready and just do it."

They all gaped at his bluntness and insensitivity. Not everyone had the same amount of confidence and conviction he had about assuming a higher title and position. Vivi's circumstances were significantly different from his, considering that Luffy wasn't directly responsible for the livelihood of a country with _millions of_ _people_. He had a monumental army of dedicated followers and a considerable number of territories under his protection, but he didn't see himself as someone who reigned over others. In his mind, he was simply the Pirate King—the man with the most freedom on the seas to fight for peace and justice according to his own morals and principles. Vivi didn't have that kind of freedom; she was bound by the traditions of her predecessors and would be expected to rule accordingly.

Nami quickly remedied the situation. "What Luffy means is…you shouldn't feel worried because you love your country so much, and your people love you in return. You're going to be an amazing queen, Vivi."

"Thank you, it's reassuring to hear from you guys." The snail's smile returned. "I would love for you guys to be in attendance, but I completely understand if you have other plans or just can't risk visiting at such a time—after all, there will be royals from all over the world in attendance, and they will be escorted by the Navy to the palace. Of course, I can guarantee the safety of your ship in my private docks, and you don't have to worry about being recognized because I'm taking specific measures to ensure your anonymity. You'll have your own secluded section to view the coronation from and a private room for the banquet that follows. Only my father and I will be allowed to enter the room. In the unlikely event you do encounter any of the other guests or the Navy, they shouldn't be able to recognize you because all of the guests will have masks on. I have devised the event to be a masquerade gala. Naturally, all of the guests will have to undergo strict security prior to being allowed admission, but you would all be my personal guests already staying inside the palace."

"Banquet?!" Luffy had stopped listening after catching that keyword.

Nami was extremely concerned about the possibility of running into the very people they were trying to avoid. "Vivi—"

"We'll be there!" Luffy promised fervently, drooling as he imagined the wide selection of meat and other food the palace would prepare.

She felt a violent spark flare up within her, and it took all of her willpower to smother it. "Luffy," she gritted out through clenched teeth, "you don't get to decide!"

"I'm the captain!" He asserted heatedly.

"Vivi, we would love to see you and celebrate such a momentous occasion with you," Usopp began reluctantly, "but there's a lot to consider—"

"I want to see Vivi-chan in a gown befitting of a gorgeous queen!" Sanji was lost in his own world. "I can be your prince!"

"Don't even joke about that, you ex-prince!" The sniper sliced the air with finality.

"But it's true! I'm willing to become a prince again for her—"

"Vivi," Nami interrupted before her nakama could get even more out of hand. "Thank you for inviting us. We would truly love to see you, but we have to consider all of the potential consequences. We don't want to put you in any danger."

Luffy was quiet at that, seemingly struck by the possibility of being a threat to the Alabasta Kingdom. Chopper's eyes were downcast, a sad pout appearing on his face.

"Well, I didn't invite you guys without considering the worst possible outcomes and scenarios," Vivi said with a light laugh, "but I have faith that nothing bad will happen. And I know you guys—if something were to happen, you would all just take the blame and pretend that we don't know each other. So, I'm going to ensure that everything goes as planned. It would mean the world to me for you guys to be in attendance. After all, I wouldn't be who or where I am today—Alabasta wouldn't be what it is today—without everyone's help."

Nami had to admit that it would be very nice to enjoy a brief respite in the palace. The royal baths in Alabasta were to die for; she hadn't come across a more magnificent bath in all of the islands they had visited thus far. All of a sudden, she felt compelled to give in and say yes, but the overwhelmingly rational side of her refused to budge. For Vivi's sake, she had to tamper down her selfish desires.

"Think about it, okay? My coronation will be announced in a few days. I called you guys to let you know first because you're my best friends." They could hear the smile in her voice. "Ah, and I would love to get to know everyone else!"

"A _super_ beautiful friendship!" Franky was in tears.

"Okay," Nami relented with a sigh, "we'll call you when we've decided. Take care of yourself, Vivi."

"I look forward to it! Take care, Nami-san, everyone!" The snail shut its eyes and powered down.

"But I've already decided!" Luffy insisted emphatically as she replaced the speaker. "Nami, call her back right now!"

"This isn't something we can decide so easily!" The navigator fired back.

"You heard what she said! She wants us there!" Luffy bared his teeth. "Don't you want to be there?!"

"Of course I do, but didn't you hear that other royals and the Navy will also be there?!" Nami stood up and placed her hands on her hips menacingly, eyeing the rest of the crew. "What do you guys think?"

"Well," Robin said thoughtfully, "it seems that the princess has put in a great deal of thought into the plan. I don't know her well and we do have a bit of a…history." She slightly winced at that. "But she seems like a very responsible and trustworthy person."

"She is!" Luffy agreed wholeheartedly.

"I would like to meet her," Brook determined. "She seems like a very nice young woman. Would it be inappropriate to ask a princess to see her panties?"

"Like you haven't done that before!" Nami barked at the skeleton, kicking him resoundingly in the head. "But don't even think about it!"

"My understanding is that she is a dear friend to many of you," Jinbe summarized. "We can never trust that a plan will go the way we hope it to, but it seems like she is important enough for us to take that risk."

"That's right!" Sanji asserted in concurrence. "We took many risks for Vivi-chan back then, so why should it be any different this time? In the worst-case scenario, it will be as she said—we'll just make it seem like we snuck into the palace to rob the royal family and make sure that she isn't found to be connected to us."

"And after?" Nami demanded. "How do we escape _death_?!"

"Don't worry, Nami-san," Sanji said reassuringly, "we'll figure it out like we always do."

"I have a feeling that you mean 'fight' it out," Usopp muttered nervously.

Robin chuckled. "Historically, it's worked well in our favor."

"Well, that sounds simple enough. I've never attended a coronation before. This is _super_!" Franky accompanied his words with a pose.

Nami regarded her nakama incredulously. Which part of this was _simple_?! Why were they so relaxed and unconcerned?! Even Usopp and Chopper, her two usual comrades in her stance against the unreasonable decisions the others tended to make, seemed to be caught up in the excitement of visiting Alabasta again. She chanced a glance at Zoro, who was somehow her last hope. "And what about you?"

The swordsman shrugged, wholly unhelpful. "As long as there's booze, I'm there."

She facepalmed, abruptly feeling an impending sense of doom. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had slung their arms around each other and were now energetically chanting about the coronation and banquet. Nami sighed heavily, desperately hoping that Vivi knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

* * *

"I want a word, Luffy." Sanji beckoned gruffly later that evening, lighting up a cigarette. He watched the navigator's eyes narrow calculatingly in his direction as she was led away by Robin, who discreetly gave him a thumbs up. While he usually loved winning her approval, the severity of this particular situation kept him level-headed.

"Eh?" The captain paused, turning to glance at the cook. "What do ya want?" Suddenly remembering how unjustly the cook had been treating him lately, he indignantly stomped over. "That's right, I have something to say to you too—"

"I'm just going to be frank because you're an idiot," Sanji interrupted roughly. He took a long drag of his cigarette. "Nami-san is too good for you."

Perplexed, Luffy furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

"Out of all people," Sanji shook his head, a hard edge in his voice. "Why did it have to be you? I knew that one day, she would likely want to start a family. Nami-san has always been good with kids, so it's only natural for her to eventually want her own. However, I can't agree with her choice." He pointed an accusing finger at the other man and pierced him with an icy glare. "Why did she choose _you_?"

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Luffy remarked blandly. "Why are you so angry?"

Sanji clenched his fists, taking a deep breath. He reminded himself for the millionth time that nothing good would come out of losing his temper—the man before him really had no idea what was going on. "I'm angry because I don't think you truly understand what you're asking of her. What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Nami-san is just going to have your child, and you'll continue merrily sailing the seas like before?"

"Well, yeah—"

"Luffy, for once in your goddamn life, use your brain. You're the _Pirate King_. Do I need to spell it out for you? As soon as the world figures out that Nami-san is the mother of your child, you're going to subject her to a slew of danger and trouble simply because of who you are. She doesn't deserve to live the rest of her life in more fear because of you. And you—you're so selfish for asking that of her in the first place! How could you take advantage of her devotion to you like that?!" Sanji regretted the last part as soon as it left his mouth. But to hell with it, he needed to provoke Luffy to test his feelings.

"Shut up!" Luffy bellowed, immediately incensed by these accusations. He looked like he might physically lash out at any moment, and the cook mindfully took a step back. "I'm not taking advantage of anyone! It's her choice, and I would never force her to have a child if it's not what she wants! I'm strong enough to protect her from any enemies that come our way, so you can just shut up and watch!"

Sanji blinked at his captain, a little taken aback by his ferocity. He readjusted the cigarette that had nearly fallen out of his mouth. "Sorry, I know I went too far," he apologized sincerely. "I'm not doubting your character or strength, Captain. But I want to make sure you understand the circumstances from her perspective. If Nami-san really continues down this path, don't get in her way if she wants to take a break from the life of piracy and raise a child on land."

"Eh?!" Luffy exclaimed, switching instantly from anger to shock. "She'll want to leave?!"

"I'm not saying that's what she'll want for sure, but it's a possibility. It's too dangerous out here for children to survive." Sanji exhaled, watching the smoke disperse. "Even you have to agree with that."

"But I don't care about that!" He bristled stubbornly. "I'll be able to protect both of them from anything—I'll get even stronger if I have to!"

Sanji carefully considered him, mulling over his words. He knew that his captain was certainly capable of following through with his claim, but Sanji was seeking more clarity. "How do you even feel about her?"

"Huh?" Luffy gave him an exasperated look. "Why's everyone been asking me that?"

"Who else has asked you?" The cook questioned in surprise.

"Usopp, Brook, and Jinbe kept bothering me about it earlier."

"And what did you say?" Sanji pressed.

"Nami is my nakama, and that's never gonna change!" Luffy declared with absolute certainty.

"That can't be all there is to it," Sanji scoffed. "No one in their right mind would ask someone who was just their nakama to have a kid together." He paused, reconsidering his words. "Actually, _you_ might, but I don't think that's the case here."

"Then what more is there to it?" Luffy demanded brusquely.

"That's for you to figure out, idiot." The blond man almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. "It wouldn't be fair to give you all the answers."

"I don't get it," the captain predictably grumbled. "Just tell me!"

"No one can tell you what you feel." Sanji really hoped that he wasn't wasting his breath trying to talk some sense into him. "But I want you to know that Nami-san is a beautiful lady who deserves to be treated like a queen. The day you realize that is the day I accept you as someone worthy of her."

"Nami? Queen?" Luffy repeated several times, as if trying to make sense of them being said together. "Sanji, are you saying that I should make her a queen?"

The cigarette tumbled out of his mouth at that. "I didn't necessarily mean it literally, but would you actually do it?"

"Since I'm the Pirate King, do I have to marry her to make her a queen?" Luffy reasoned seriously.

"That's usually how it works," Sanji confirmed faintly, still in disbelief.

Luffy pouted in disappointment then. "But I don't wanna get married. How do I make her a queen without marrying her?"

"Uh…" Sanji cleared his throat, recollecting his thoughts. "You should first pay more attention to her to understand her feelings."

"Pay more attention to Nami?" Luffy tilted his head to the side. "That's all I have to do?"

"It's at least a start." Sanji really couldn't believe that his captain seemed to actually be taking his advice to heart. Perhaps Luffy deserved more credit than he was currently being given. He took out a new cigarette and lit it, coolly staring the other man down. "I'll kill you myself if you make her cry."

"Why would I make her cry?" Luffy sounded supremely annoyed and offended that his nakama was even warning him. "I already promised the pinwheel ossan a long time ago that I wouldn't."

Sanji jogged his memory for this "pinwheel ossan." Recalling the symbolism in Nami's tattoo, he arched a brow at the reference to Genzo, the sheriff at Cocoyashi Village she viewed as a father figure. He was mildly impressed by Luffy's memory—it was indicative of how important upholding this promise was to him. Sanji sighed for the umpteenth time today and started to walk away. "Go away, trying to talk to you about this is exhausting, and somehow I feel even more like shit now."

"Oi, wait, are you gonna stop starving me?!" Luffy called persistently after him. "Sanji, I want more meat!"

Sanji snorted derisively; that man had been far from starving. He shook his head as he walked, blocking out the sound of his captain's childish rant. He knew that he had been treating him rather unfairly, especially since Luffy actually had no idea why he was even being subjected to such treatment. But he was just so irritated by these recent events and he could never take it out on sweet Nami-san, so he had naturally directed it all toward their captain. Having to confront the blockhead about this was killing him. He thought the world of Nami and wanted only the best for her; he thanked his lucky stars every night for being able to relish the company of one of the most beautiful and intelligent women he had ever met. But somehow, along the way, she had started to fall for the man who was probably the absolute worst choice for her—their imbecile of a captain. He had seen it in the way she fretted over his countless battle injuries, in her lingering glances reserved only for him, and in her subtle gestures of affection toward him. Sanji had always been perceptive and paid special attention to the ladies, so he had seen this coming from a mile away. But it didn't hurt any less to see it actually unfold before him.

After their apparent decision to raise a child together was revealed to the crew, she had started to show her fondness for the rubber man more openly—it was obvious to everyone except Luffy himself. It wasn't that Sanji wished to be the man in Nami's heart; no, he'd never hoped for something so far-fetched. He cared about her greatly and was worried about the future she would potentially be facing alone, not literally but figuratively, if Luffy didn't come to his senses about all this. Of course, Sanji would ensure that he was there for her himself every step of the way, but really, it was _Luffy's_ support that she would truly need. Dammit, he hated that he was the one who was taking it upon himself to make Luffy realize it. The damn marimo definitely wasn't cut out for a talk like this.

He certainly believed that at the moment, Luffy didn't deserve the affections of their navigator. He wasn't sure if the dense fool even had an inkling of the depths of her feelings for him, but Sanji had to admit that Luffy wasn't completely hopeless. Their conversation just now demonstrated that he was actually capable of internalizing relationship advice and perhaps even becoming more self-aware.

When Nami had called him out earlier to speak privately, he had already known that it was going to be about Luffy. She had asked him to stop his grudge against their captain, stating that this was her issue to deal with as she figured out her feelings toward him. She hadn't specified what kind of feelings or the extent of them, but she didn't need to. It was clear as day to him. Sanji was a romantic and if somehow _Luffy_ was the one she'd decided she could be happy with, then he would try his best to support her, albeit grudgingly. Just because he wasn't going to prevent them from being together, it didn't mean he had to _like_ the idea of them together. With a quiet humph, he put out his cigarette and gazed up pensively at the twinkling stars. If anyone could achieve the impossible feat of taming their captain, he was sure it was Nami.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Vivi, and she deserves to have her friends there on her coronation day. I have no idea when Vivi will actually become the Queen of Alabasta; it could happen even before the Straw Hats reach the end of the Grand Line or after, which is what I've chosen to go with in this story. I suppose the chapters will just keep getting longer at this rate. Thanks for reading and all of the support as always, and I'd love to hear any thoughts! :)


	5. A Night in Alabasta - Part 1

Nami admired her reflection in the mirror, delicately running a hand over the dazzling necklace studded with precious gems adorning her neck. She estimated that it was worth a small fortune, and it had been love at first sight. Although the thief ingrained in her itched to take it for herself, she would never be able to do it because it was _Vivi's_ —her friend who would soon be crowned Queen and someone she absolutely would never steal from. But she did recall a certain conversation many years ago involving one billion beli from the Alabasta Kingdom in exchange for the safe return of their princess…she had given up on the money back then, but the country was flourishing now. The Straw Hats had plenty of money for all of them to live comfortably for a long time, but there was nothing wrong with wanting a little more for herself, right? Old habits die hard, after all.

The princess appeared behind her then, and their eyes locked in the mirror. Vivi grinned knowingly. "Sorry to disappoint, Nami-san. I'd let you keep it if it wasn't a family heirloom."

The navigator chuckled sheepishly. "That obvious, huh?"

"You could never hide your love for money and jewels," Vivi teased.

"It's true," Robin spoke up, her voice slightly muffled behind the dressing partition. "When others were still distrustful of me in the beginning, I was able to easily win Nami over with a bag of jewelry."

"You guys make it sound like I have no sense of decency!" Nami protested indignantly.

The other two women laughed, and Nami found herself softening, despite their shared amusement being at her expense. It was nice to see two of her closest female friends getting along, especially since they had been at odds with one another for quite a while. Although they had never really known each other when they were both members of Baroque Works, Robin, playing the role of Crocodile's partner, had certainly made Vivi's life difficult during that time. However, Vivi, being the kind-hearted person that she was, didn't hold a grudge against the former Miss All Sunday. Her country and people had been saved in the end, and she trusted Luffy's judgement. If he had accepted her long ago as his nakama, then Vivi could also treat her as a friend.

Robin stepped out from behind the screen then, and Nami and Vivi gasped in awe. The cerulean gown that Vivi had suggested highlighted her shapely figure and brought out the color of her eyes.

"Robin, you look gorgeous!" Nami enthused, clasping her hands together and bringing them up dreamily. "It's almost a shame that we won't be in the same room as the other guests—you'd definitely be able to get yourself a prince."

The archaeologist hummed in thought. "But why bother with a boring prince when there are so many fine pirates to choose from?"

Nami gave her nakama a warning look. The dark-haired woman had obviously been trying to goad her, but Nami wasn't quite ready to update Vivi on the recent changes between her and Luffy yet.

Oblivious, Vivi was combing through the items inside a dresser. "Robin-san, I have some masks to match the dress."

"You have an impressive collection," Robin remarked as she took in their surroundings. This opulent room in the palace was designated for all the dresses and accessories involved in formal occasions, from the traditional dresses of Alabasta to extravagant ball gowns. It was a grand closet befitting of a princess and soon-to-be queen.

Vivi giggled. "I suppose it's all part of the job. Perhaps the crazy thing is that I've actually worn all of these dresses—that tells you how many events I've been forced to attend over the years."

"Oh, what a tough life it is," Nami teased in good humor.

The princess blushed at that. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine how rough it must be for you guys out there, ever since Luffy-san became the Pirate King."

"It's no picnic," the orange-haired woman agreed with a laugh, "but honestly? Not too much has changed. We already had it pretty tough even before Luffy declared himself the Pirate King, no thanks to him and the other hotheads in our crew. You know how they can be, Vivi."

Robin chuckled. "There's never a boring day out there. I must say that even though the potential dangers have always increased exponentially, I feel very safe with everyone."

Vivi smiled softly, her eyes growing distant as she recalled her days with the Straw Hat Pirates. "I wasn't with them for very long, but it was long enough for me to understand what you're feeling. They really have a way of making you feel right at home when everyone is together. They achieved the impossible for me and my country, and I'll forever be grateful to be able to call them my nakama."

"We love you too, Vivi!" Nami proclaimed as she enthusiastically threw her arms around the princess. "We're really so honored to be here with you today. You've put in so much extra effort just to accommodate us."

Vivi returned the embrace exuberantly. "Anything for you guys—I'm so happy you're here!" She met Robin's eyes over the navigator's shoulder, and the dark-haired woman had a small smile on her face. There was a hint of something in her expression that Vivi couldn't quite pinpoint—regret, perhaps? Vivi gently pulled away from Nami and gestured to the pile of masks she had created. "Robin-san, here, try on these masks and let me know what you think." She turned to the orange-haired woman. "I have the perfect dress for you, Nami-san. And you can go ahead and wear that necklace. Just promise me that it won't mysteriously go missing!"

"Can I really?!" Nami exclaimed, a hand flying to her neck to touch a gem reverently.

"I think there's even a tiara to match," Vivi contemplated thoughtfully. "If we're trying to disguise everyone as well as celebrate in style, we should go all out!"

* * *

The coronation was certainly a spectacle, and Vivi herself was a vision in the most magnificent attire Nami had ever seen. The blue-haired woman was wearing a floor-length white gown with gold accents and a long cloak in dark purple that trailed behind her as she walked. The cloak draped over her shoulders bore Alabasta's symbol, a vibrant sun. Vivi had decided to have her hair styled in a way that would not distract from her ensemble; her long hair was braided and gathered up in a bun that sat atop her head. She held her head high, proud and regal, appearing very much like a queen fit to rule. From their secluded seats, the Straw Hats couldn't see the other guests, but they had an excellent view of both Nefertari Cobra and Vivi.

"Luffy, stop fidgeting this instant," Nami hissed under her breath to the man seated next to her.

"I wanna eat," he complained, his voice coming out louder than a whisper.

She elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Be quiet! We're here for Vivi, remember? Control yourself for once."

"But this is so loooong." Luffy threw his head back so that it was hanging over the back of his seat. Seated directly behind him, Usopp smacked him, forcing the rubber man to sit upright.

"I'm just surprised that he's even still awake," Zoro muttered from the other side of Luffy.

"The same could be said about you," Nami quipped with a sneer.

"Oi, you tryna pick a fight?!" The swordsman shot back in a furious whisper.

She leaned across Luffy to ensure that Zoro had a plain view of the smirk on her face. "How about a drinking contest? It's been a while."

Zoro's eyes narrowed calculatingly. "You're on."

Satisfied, Nami settled back in her seat and attempted to focus on the ceremony taking place before them. Cobra was speaking about the traditions in Alabasta's history of coronation ceremonies. However, her attention wavered when she became acutely aware of a pair of eyes burning into the side of her head. She turned her face slightly to regard the man to her right, raising a brow. Interestingly, Luffy looked away as soon as their eyes met and began to squirm in his seat again, his left leg bouncing up and down restlessly. The fingers on his left hand started to drum against his thigh. Instinctively, her right hand reached out and covered his own, intending to still both his hand and leg and firmly keep him in place. His movements ceased immediately. Nami watched him out of the corner of her eye, noting smugly that he was tense as he looked down at their hands and then up at her. He made no move to extricate his hand.

"Pay attention to the ceremony," she murmured and proceeded to rub soothing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. She thought she heard Zoro quietly snort but didn't care in the slightest.

To any outsiders, Nami appeared to be intensely concentrating on the ceremony. What they didn't notice was how she was gnawing on the inside of her cheek and her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Before she could chicken out, she quickly turned his hand over so that his palm was facing up and placed hers on top, interlocking their fingers. All the Observation Haki users in their crew simultaneously glanced at her, sensing her sudden spike in nervousness.

"Nami," Luffy mumbled, adjusting his hand in her grasp. "Your hand is so sweaty."

She shifted to glare at him, feeling a combination of embarrassment and offense. "Are you sure it's not _your_ hand that's sweaty?" It probably really was mostly her, but she wasn't about to admit it.

To her surprise, he grinned at that, seemingly amused. "Maybe you're right!" His response was met by several shushes from the rest of the crew.

She continued to stare at him, baffled by his reaction. Over the past month, she had gradually initiated more physical contact with him, from feeding him meat to resting a hand on his shoulder, arm, or leg. She had been trying to find the right occasion to hold his hand. She couldn't recall an instance in all of their years together where they had held hands while both conscious. She was guilty of clutching his hand on several occasions when he was worn down from battle or knocked out from poison, but those cases had hardly been intentional. This, what she was doing now, was definitely intentional. Luffy didn't seem to mind her increased proximity and caresses, but she didn't know if her advances were welcome or if he thought anything of them at all. She had noticed that he seemed to seek her out more often lately for seemingly no particular reason. Sometimes he would just sprawl out on the floor of the library and survey room as she poured over her nautical charts and maps or charted in the ship log. He wouldn't really do anything—he just stayed there, surprisingly without complaints about being bored or hungry. When she would ask if he wanted to be elsewhere instead of just here watching and listening to her work, he simply told her to concentrate. She really wasn't sure why he was there in the first place (because it certainly wasn't to absorb any of the knowledge contained in the room) but appreciated his company nonetheless.

"Nami." His voice drew her back to the present. "Pay attention."

Oh, right, the coronation. Embarrassed by the fact that she had allowed herself to be distracted by Luffy, who was somehow now lecturing her, Nami gripped his hand so tightly that he actually grunted in discomfort. She quickly shifted her focus over to the ceremony, just in time to see Vivi gracefully kneel down before the pedestal on which the crown rested. She began to recite the oaths, her voice loud and clear, all of the anxiety she had shared with her friends gone without a trace. Several Den Den Mushi and amplifiers projected her voice so that it reached all of the guests and citizens of Alabasta crowding in front of the palace.

Nami felt her eyes begin to well up and cursed internally, doing her best to keep the tears at bay and not ruin the makeup Vivi had put on for her. Vivi had truly come so far to become the woman she was today, and Nami couldn't be happier to witness this moment of a lifetime. She felt him squeeze her hand then, firmly and reassuringly, and her breath caught in her throat. With a growing smile, she returned the pressure, touched by her captain's silent show of support. Luffy was slowly but surely learning.

* * *

It was almost sunset when the festivities commenced. The masquerade gala was now in full swing inside the impressive ballroom of the palace. Half of the ballroom served to provide entertainment; there were musicians, singers, dancers, and plenty of space for the guests to mingle if they so pleased. The guests were seated around round tables that occupied the other half of the ballroom, making small talk and doing their best to avoid controversial political topics for the sake of the occasion. Masks unquestionably made the conversations more interesting, as some chose to not reveal their identities and entertained themselves by making it a guessing game. The uniqueness of each mask also made for great conversation starters, as others wondered about the symbolism behind them. Waiters roamed the floor, offering champagne and hors d'oeuvres and serving an elaborate five-course meal.

A floor above, the Straw Hats were having their own party in a private room. Masks littered the ground as the voracious crew devoured the plates of food before them. The door seemed to constantly be opening and closing with a stream of plates entering to replace the ones they demolished. For a group of outlaws who were supposed to be maintaining a low profile, they were certainly keeping the kitchen staff busy.

Vivi smiled apologetically at Terracotta as she delivered yet another tray. "I'm happy to see that they haven't changed a bit," the head chef commented as she hastily turned to hurry back to the kitchen. "There are even more stomachs to feed now, but I won't lose!"

The new queen grinned broadly at her friends sitting around a long table. "I know that I've already said this a million times, but I'm so happy you're all here! So? I want to hear from everyone. Give me some updates!"

"Did Nami already tell you that we're gonna have a child?" Luffy asked offhandedly before scarfing down a whole loaf of bread.

The woman in question immediately snapped at him. "Why is that the first thing to come out of your mouth?!"

Vivi's mouth dropped open in a way that was very un-queen like. "A child?!"

Nami ran a hand over her face in exasperation. This was _not_ how she had wanted her friend to find out; she had been waiting for a more private moment to bring this up. But of course, she should have anticipated this—Luffy always beat her to the punch.

"It's okay, Your Excellency," Usopp said, waving his hand flippantly. "I mean, I saw it coming but it's still shocking all the same."

"What do you mean you saw it coming?" Nami narrowed her eyes at the sniper.

"Really, Nami?" He crinkled his brows, seemingly affronted, and took a loud slurp of his soup. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Nami-san, are you pregnant?!" Vivi exclaimed in astonishment, bracing herself on the back of Nami's chair as she stared wide-eyed and accusingly at the navigator. "When did this even happen?!"

"Eh?!" Luffy's head whipped over to regard them with absolute shock. "Nami's pregnant?!"

"What are you saying, you idiot?!" Blushing furiously, Nami reached over and yanked viciously on his necktie, threatening to choke him with enraged tugs. "Nothing has even happened!"

"Yet," Usopp whispered non-discreetly to the cyborg seated next to him. Franky gave him a knowing glance and thumbs up in return. Sanji promptly began to cough violently, while everyone else except Luffy and Nami had varying degrees of amusement etched on their faces. The captain had his head lolled to one side, appearing to be lifeless as he struggled to recover from Nami's rough treatment. Nami had her arms covering her head as she slumped over the table, trying her best to tune out her nakama.

There were three crisp knocks on the door then, and the navigator lifted her head, her eyes shining gratefully at the interruption. Vivi expertly recomposed herself and went to answer it, cracking open the door and exchanging a few hushed words with the person outside. After closing the door, she turned to address everyone.

"I have to head down to the ballroom now—they're wondering where I am," she explained ruefully before fixing Nami with a stern gaze. "This conversation isn't over, Nami-san. I expect you to answer all of my questions later. Everyone, enjoy the banquet!"

The orange-haired woman sighed in defeat and waved off her friend half-heartedly. Vivi grinned in satisfaction and left the room with a sweep of her cloak. A palpable silence ensued after her departure as the Straw Hats looked at each other and then at their captain.

"Luffy," Chopper punctuated the silence, the concern evident in his voice. "Do you know how a pregnancy happens?"

There was a clatter of silverware as some of them fell out of their seats and everyone regarded the doctor with thunderstruck expressions. Had Chopper really just asked that? It seemed like as whole, they were all dreading their captain's answer. Nami could practically feel her soul leaving her body; she felt like she was going to pass out from pure mortification. Why did her nakama have no tact whatsoever?! Obviously, she was also wondering the exact same question Chopper had asked in a no-nonsense tone. However, there's a time and place for everything, and this certainly was _not_ the right time nor place for this talk.

"It's a mystery thing," Luffy stated blandly, popping a bunch of grapes into his mouth. "Ace tried to explain it to me a long time ago and gave up." He stretched across the table to swipe a chunk of meat from Usopp's plate, eliciting a scowl from the sniper.

"What?!" Sanji was appalled, cringing as if he was experiencing physical pain.

"I don't know why you're so surprised—it's _Luffy_. He doesn't know how most things work and just expects everything to work out along the way," Zoro drawled.

"Shut up, you damn marimo!" The cook exploded. "This is such a fundamental aspect of human nature! Even if no one explicitly gave you the talk, a normal person would have figured it out by now! How is this possible?!"

"I really thought he was asexual until last month! And what did you call me, swirly-eyebrowed freak?!"

"No, Luffy, it's not a mystery," Chopper began seriously. "There's science behind it—"

"Stop right there!" Nami interrupted hotly, standing up in a flash with her arms braced rigidly on the table. Her face was burning, and it only got worse as she felt Luffy's confused gaze on her. "We are _not_ having this conversation. Please do this in private, Chopper."

Robin chuckled. "That's a shame, I was looking forward to hearing our doctor's scientific explanation."

"Yohohoho, as was I," Brook agreed.

"Me too," Franky asserted.

"Pervert," Usopp deadpanned.

"You called?" The cyborg glanced over curiously.

"Settle down, everyone," Jinbe ordered calmly. "Let's talk about something else."

"Nami," Luffy started as he reached over to poke her arm. He blinked at her innocently. "Do you know how a pregnancy happens?"

If looks could kill, Luffy would be dead a thousand times over. Nami didn't know how to react to his utter ignorance. She supposed she wasn't exactly surprised, but she'd thought that he would have more knowledge if he had proposed such a thing in the first place. She was feeling a bewildering cocktail of emotions, from disappointment to embarrassment to resentment. But, a part of her knew that this was just simply who her captain was, and this was what she had apparently signed up for. She knew that clearly and yet, for whatever reason, she had somehow expected more from him. This man frustrated her to no end. Patience is a virtue and all that, but she might accidentally kill him one of these days.

Deciding that she needed to step out for a bit to cool her head, Nami began to stomp toward the door. "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't follow me!"

"Nami, don't forget your mask," Robin reminded helpfully.

* * *

She should've known that something like this would happen. She had only stepped out briefly for some much-needed time alone to recompose herself and somehow returned to a Luffy-less room. Her good-for-nothing nakama had apparently been too engrossed in their various theories on how Ace had even attempted to broach the birds and the bees with Luffy to notice the rubber man wander out of the room. The two useless guards posted outside their private room had mistakenly not been informed to specifically prevent Straw Hat Luffy from going anywhere alone. When Nami had yelled at them for failing to do their jobs, they had meekly apologized and said they'd thought he was simply going to the bathroom around the corner. But rather than make them go retrieve Luffy by themselves, Nami had decided that it was best to not involve others unless absolutely necessary—she also had a pretty good hunch as to where he had probably headed. From their private room a floor above the ballroom, they could see some of the festivities occurring below, and she had caught his bright eyes straying over to the window a few times.

Zoro had the audacity to tell her not to worry because Luffy had probably learned a thing or two about being undercover and disguised over the years. She had pointedly chucked Luffy's abandoned mask at the swordsman's face and screamed at everyone else to stay put while she went to investigate the ballroom. Sanji had stood up, rolling his neck and stretching his limbs as he presumably prepared himself for combat. Usopp and Chopper had tearfully asked if the party was over, still stuffing themselves with food. Robin had morbidly suggested that she follow the trail of blood, earning disturbed looks from the others. Franky, Brook, and Jinbe had offered to go with her, but the navigator had insisted that she would be less suspicious alone and could handle this herself. She hadn't gained the epithet "Cat Burglar" for nothing; sneaking around to find and take things was her forte. And besides, while Luffy was usually impulsive and reckless, he would act more cautiously in this situation because this was an important occasion for Vivi and therefore causing a scene was out of the question. At least, that's what she desperately hoped had crossed his mind.

Usopp had handed her a Den Den Mushi that she tucked into the bust of her dress in case she needed to reach them. It wasn't like they were in any life-threatening trouble—yet. Zoro's parting words had been to not bother calling if something dangerous really did come up, as they would be able to easily locate Luffy by heading toward the sounds of destruction. Sanji had jeered at him, scathingly pointing out that even using Observation Haki wouldn't compensate for the swordsman's awful sense of direction. Needless to say, a brawl had ensued, and Nami had taken it as her cue to leave. If she hadn't just fixed her hair in the bathroom, she would've pulled it out in vexation; she would never understand how most of her nakama were able to remain so unaffected in stressful situations.

So, here she was, grumbling under her breath and peeking into the ballroom from a side entrance as she determined her next course of action. Blending in with the guests was easy, but hunting down her wayward captain could be a little more difficult. She decided that she would circle the outskirts of the room and if Luffy was nowhere in sight, then she would break the news to Vivi. While she didn't want to impose on the queen, only Vivi knew what their options were. Nami had yet to spot Igaram, Chaka, and Pell from the royal guard; otherwise she would prefer to approach them first. She took a deep breath and checked the placement of her mask before walking into the ballroom, her sharp eyes quickly scanning the area. Had she not been in a hurry, she probably would've surveyed the guests more thoroughly to determine if there was anything worth stealing…just out of curiosity and not because she actually wanted to steal from them.

These days, Nami found that she didn't feel as envious of those who had more wealth. While more was always better in her books, she was honestly content with their current financial state, and her mind had recently become preoccupied with other thoughts. She was certainly still obsessed with treasure and gold and appreciated the finer things in life, but there were far more important things to her.

Their journey to the end of the Grand Line had evolved her perspective on many things, a major one being how important her nakama were to her. They came above everything else, and a certain captain topped the list. Honestly, she was probably in love with him—it was the only possible explanation for the strong, and at times overwhelming, emotions she felt toward him. It had happened slowly, over the course of several years together in which they braved the treacherous storms of the Grand Line and faced increasingly formidable opponents in the New World. She had never developed romantic feelings for anyone else before so she couldn't make a comparison, but she was pretty certain this was it. It felt like a more intense and convoluted version of the love she felt for the rest of her nakama. She had developed the selfish desire for him to regard her as the most important person in the world, and there were certain things she wanted to do specifically with him, such as holding hands and kissing, and not anyone else. But that didn't mean she was going to stop scolding and hitting him—no, Nami was a firm believer in tough love.

Among all of the bizarre and chaotic situations they had encountered, falling for him somehow made the most sense. He had been there for her every step of the way since the start of it all—her savior, her nakama, her foolish captain. The real question was, how could she _not_ have grown attached to him? She had always been an independent woman who believed that she didn't need a man to be happy, but the more she came to terms with her feelings, the more she found herself wanting to create a future with him. He'd weaseled his way to the top, and he didn't even know it.

Nami frowned at the absence of the object of her affections, worrying her bottom lip. Luffy was nowhere in sight, but she had spotted Vivi in a corner talking to two women, one with long black wavy hair and the other with strikingly pink hair braided down to the small of her back. From their side profiles, Nami thought that they looked vaguely familiar, but she was sure she had never seen them in-person before. They had definitely appeared in the newspapers throughout the years, given that they were either royals or important figures of some sort. She quietly approached them until she was within earshot and pretended to be absorbed in examining the paintings hung along the wall, eavesdropping for the right time to draw Vivi away from their conversation. If Luffy was actually elsewhere in the palace, she would need Vivi's help.

"Ah, yes, Shirahoshi and her family unfortunately had other matters to attend to today," Vivi was saying.

Nami idly wondered how the Mermaid Princess was doing—she'd grown rather fond of her in the short time they spent together.

"I always love seeing her because we have so much in common," the pink-haired woman said wistfully. "And of course, we always enjoy updating each other on his whereabouts. Do you know how he's been doing?"

A small voice piped up, "And also the rest of them!"

Nami covertly shifted to glance at the source of the voice and was startled by the unexpected presence of a female dwarf—she was familiar with dwarves as they were some of Luffy's dedicated followers, but she didn't recognize this particular one. This dwarf was very cute with wavy blonde hair and large blue eyes, and Nami had the sudden urge to cradle her in her palm.

"Yes, Princess Mansherry, we keep in touch from time to time," Vivi responded warmly.

"I miss him," the pink-haired woman said with a forlorn sigh.

"Even after all these years, we remember them fondly," the black-haired woman said. "Dressrosa will always be indebted to them."

Now, Dressrosa was a country that she definitely knew. Although she hadn't spent much time there herself, she had heard her nakama's retelling of what had transpired in that country. Luffy and a few others in their crew ultimately saved the kingdom and its people in a manner that was rather similar to the way they had saved Alabasta. Then, were these two women Viola and Rebecca, the two female royal family members Nami had heard and read about? And could they be talking about Luffy and the Straw Hats? What a strange coincidence.

"When do you think you'll see them again?" The woman Nami now highly suspected was Rebecca asked eagerly. "I hope I can see Lu—I mean, _him_ , again soon. It's been forever!"

Catching the near slipup, Nami was now certain that they were talking about her captain. She was very proud of all of the positive lasting impacts he had made in the various countries they visited, but at the same time…wasn't he a little too popular with the ladies?! He attracted all sorts of people wherever they went, but it was hard to not notice that many females in particular had soft spots for him—herself included.

"I'm not sure, Rebecca," Vivi fibbed, confirming Nami's suspicion that the woman was indeed Rebecca. The blue-haired woman continued with a small laugh, "You still like him a lot, don't you?"

Nami clenched her jaw and fists involuntarily at that. It certainly seemed like her oblivious captain had managed to sway the hearts of other women, but she relished the fact that she was the one who was by his side on a day-to-day basis and the one he had chosen to be the mother of his child. The more Nami learned about the extent of her captain's influence on others, the more she realized just how many female options he actually had. Just as she inconspicuously sidled closer to continue eavesdropping, a man wearing an obnoxiously flamboyant mask rested an unwelcome hand on her arm.

"Princess, I noticed your stunning beauty from across the room and had to come over to greet you," he said in a velvet voice.

In the past, Nami would've batted her eyelashes at this man and given him the impression that she was interested in order to fish for more compliments. Plus, he was very likely a filthy rich prince she could easily swindle. However, she found that she no longer cared to entertain random men; they simply just weren't worth her time or attention. Of course, it always gave her some satisfaction to hear that others found her attractive and beautiful, but they weren't the one she wanted to hear from.

She rolled her eyes and shook his hand off, taking a step out of his reach. "Please keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I hope you'll forgive me, princess." He offered her a low bow and charming smile that had probably worked on other women.

Nami huffed loudly; she didn't have time for this fool. She was about to let this greasy man feel her wrath (prince be damned) when a gentle tug on her elbow made her pause. Vivi was looking at her with wide eyes swirling with unspoken questions. Nami sighed in relief, leaning close to urgently whisper in her friend's ear, "We lost that idiot."

Vivi pulled back sharply, aghast. "Where did you last see him?"

Behind the queen, Rebecca and Viola were watching them inquisitively. The dwarf princess was no longer present. Nami flashed them a tight smile before turning back to Vivi. "I was sure he headed down here, but he may have gotten lost somewhere else in the palace."

"Let's hope he hasn't done anything rash," Vivi groaned, bringing a hand up to her face.

"Or been discovered," Nami added grimly. "We have to find him now."

Nodding resolutely, the queen pointed to the main double doors of the ballroom. "Igaram should be on the other side of those doors. Let's ask him for help." She looked over at the two Dressrosa royals. "I apologize for having to cut our conversation short, let us continue later. I need to take care of something that has come up. Please enjoy the rest of the evening!"

"How can I help?" The no-name, irrelevant prince asked eagerly. Vivi smiled politely at him, while Nami ignored him.

The two women quickly headed toward the main entrance, and the orange-haired woman promptly did a doubletake when a familiar head of black hair appeared in her peripheral vision. Instantly, all of her worries washed away and were replaced by irritation. He was stuffing himself with several slices of an enormous three-tier cake that Nami had not noticed being brought into the ballroom. The kitchen staff member who was in the process of cutting the cake had paused to watch him, still comically standing on a tall stool with a dangerously large knife in hand. Several guests had also gathered around to observe him. Immediately terrified that he had blown their covers, Nami marched over to where he was and watched his back stiffen in recognition as he sensed her presence.

By some kind of miracle, he had a mask on—it obviously wasn't his own, but it sufficiently did the job of obscuring the scar under his left eye. She briefly wondered how he had gotten the mask and who he had robbed, but there were more important matters at hand. She grabbed his shoulders and hissed in his ear, "I've been looking for you, idiot. I take my eyes off of you for ten minutes and you somehow manage to disappear?!"

He quickly swallowed the cake inside his mouth and grinned at her. "Oh, I'm glad you found me. I wanted to check out the party here but got lost. So I just followed the large cake, and it ended up working out!"

"What kind of logic is that?!" She hurled at him before shaking her head. There were so many things wrong with what he'd just said that she didn't even know where to begin. "We're getting out of here _now_ ," Nami commanded lowly.

"Eh?! But I just got here!" Upon noticing that Vivi was with her, he gestured widely to the cake. "Oi, Vivi, there's so much more food here! Why do we get so little, huh?!"

"Because there are more people here, you idiot." Nami tightened her grip on him. The royal guests around them were beginning to mutter among themselves, shooting disapproving looks at them.

Vivi stepped closer, trying to shield them from the onlookers. "Thank goodness we found you so quickly," she said in a hushed tone.

Nami silently agreed; it would've been a trickier problem to handle if they'd found him later, when he would undoubtedly start to attract more attention from his round rubber belly.

"Ah, so you already had company," came the silky voice of the man Nami just couldn't shake off. "That would explain your demeanor."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked quizzically.

"If you understand, then get lost," Nami snapped, coloring a bit at his insinuation that Luffy was her date for the evening. She pressed herself closer to Luffy for emphasis and noted with satisfaction that the prince shrunk back as if he'd been physically slapped. Now that she thought about it, they did give off the impression of being together, as their ensembles complemented one another. Her strapless floor-length dress was a rich burgundy, a color that was rather similar to his suit jacket and necktie. This color coordination was too perfect to have been coincidental, and Nami squinted at Vivi, who was very likely the culprit. But how had she known?

"Eh?! Are you Lucy?!" Rebecca's stunned exclamation turned even more heads. Fortunately, the name "Lucy" wasn't particularly meaningful to any of the spectators.

Nami wasn't sure who she was referring to as "Lucy," but Luffy seemed to perk up at that and swiveled around to see who had spoken. With the masks in place, it was unsurprising that he didn't recognize the woman. "Who are you?" He frowned in confusion. "And my name isn't Lucy."

"I know," the pink-haired woman returned readily, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "As I thought, it really is you! I'd recognize that appetite anywhere. It's me, Rebecca!"

"Rebecca? Rebecca?" He tilted his head a few times before his face lit up in recognition. "Oh, Rebecca?!"

"Yes!" She confirmed happily, reaching out to clasp his hand in both of hers. "I was just talking about you! Long time no see!"

"Wow! What are you doing here?!" Luffy beamed at her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" She laughed in mirth.

The orange-haired woman took a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm. Rebecca seemed like a sweet girl who was well-acquainted with Luffy, so Nami wasn't worried about their identities being exposed by her. However, Rebecca also seemed _too_ comfortable around her captain, and she was very annoyed by the tight knot in her stomach and prickling heat that was spreading throughout her body.

"What do we do?" Nami mumbled to Vivi.

The queen bit her lower lip. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to invite her and Viola-san upstairs? I'm sure they'd love to see everyone again, and I trust that they won't jeopardize your covers. They care about him greatly, as you can see."

Nami clicked her tongue, not particularly fond of the idea but grudgingly giving in as soon as she saw how delighted Luffy appeared to be. "Fine."

And thus, she found herself back inside the private room with the rest of her nakama and the two elegant Dressrosa royals. Both women removed their masks, looking at all of the familiar faces in wonder.

"I haven't met everyone here yet, but I'm so surprised and happy to see you all!" Rebecca gushed ecstatically.

"I knew you'd both be here, Viola and Rebecca," Robin greeted with a warm smile, "but I had no idea we would actually have the opportunity to meet this time."

"You can all thank Luffy for that," Nami supplied dryly.

Usopp put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just be thankful that the only people who identified him happened to be friends."

"Viola-chan!" Sanji was over the moon. "Did you miss me?"

Nami watched with narrowed eyes as Luffy threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly at something Rebecca said. She was genuinely glad that he was enjoying himself, but that woman was really starting to get on her nerves. She found it rather rude that Rebecca hadn't even attempted to approach her or the other members of the crew she hadn't officially met—she seemed to only have eyes for Luffy. Was what she'd said really that funny?!

"Oi, Nami," Zoro's perpetually condescending voice interrupted. "Stare any harder and your eyes are gonna fall out."

She whirled around to pin the swordsman with a menacing glare. For whatever reason, he'd chosen to leave his seat at the table in favor of lounging on the ground with his back against the wall. She walked over to him, fully intending to wipe the obnoxious smirk off his face.

His smirk only widened. "Relax. They're only friends."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to give me relationship advice?" Nami threw at him accusingly, folding her arms across her chest. A few weeks ago, she had cornered him to demand that he spill the beans on anything he knew about Luffy that she didn't. She had figured that if Luffy talked about her in any capacity, it would most likely be with Zoro given that they had the longest history together. However, Zoro had simply arched a brow at her and plainly asked if it looked like he was interested in such matters. She had proceeded to threaten him with her fist, which he had eyed warily, but in the end he'd still had nothing to say to her.

"Take a seat," he suggested and snorted when she made no move to do so. "I feel obligated to say something when you look like you might blow a fuse over nothing."

Nami scoffed indignantly. "I'm not going to sit on the ground in this dress."

"Suit yourself." Zoro picked up the bottle of alcohol next to him and toasted her mockingly. "But it looks to me like your feet are killing you."

He wasn't wrong—she'd borrowed a pair of Vivi's heels that didn't fit well but complemented her dress the best, and her ankles were starting to ache. She swiftly swiped the bottle from him, examining the label. She could really use a distraction right now. "So how about that drinking contest?"

He looked at her dully. "This is already my third bottle. You have to catch up first."

Nami arched an unimpressed brow at him, slowly shaking her head. "Your poor liver. All right, the rest of this is mine."

"Oi, get your own bottle, hypocrite! Don't take your jealousy out on me!" Zoro was on his feet and suddenly in her face, fuming.

"I'm not jealous!" She fired back immediately, baring her teeth in defiance.

"Did I hear that someone's jealous?" Robin was suddenly standing between them, regarding both her and Zoro with great interest.

Nami's eyes wandered back to where Luffy was sitting across the room. He was unsurprisingly shoving an assortment of desserts down his throat while animatedly chatting with Rebecca, who had unknowingly made herself comfortable in Nami's seat. He hadn't looked in her direction once since their return to this room. Nami ground her teeth, feeling herself begin to twitch in annoyance. She was irritated at the situation as a whole but mainly at herself for feeling such a trivial and immature emotion. Jealousy was an ugly thing that she wanted nothing to do with.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," the navigator groused.

"You asked me for my thoughts, and I'm telling you now that you're in denial," Zoro emphasized as he stared her down.

"I asked you for your thoughts a while back—not _now_. So you can shut up," she growled and proceeded to bring the bottle to her lips. Zoro and Robin watched her chug the alcohol, the former in wry amusement and the latter in slight concern.

"A healthy dose of jealousy can be an important trigger in a romantic relationship," Robin mused thoughtfully. "It can help you realize the extent of your feelings for the other individual."

"Since when were you two relationship experts?" Nami snarked. "Either talk about something else or let me drink in peace."

"Ah, Nami!" Chopper's disapproving voice rang out from somewhere behind her. "Are you drinking?!"

Nami sighed loudly, turning slightly to address the frowning reindeer. "Chopper, you clearly don't have to worry about a pregnancy anytime soon. Our genius captain over there doesn't even know how it works."

Zoro snickered, and Robin rested a comforting hand on her arm. She smiled mischievously. "The night is still young, but let's not forget what we're here for. Shall we drink to the queen's bright future and good health?"

"Robin, you've always been my favorite," Nami declared with a cheeky grin. "Let's drink! You too, Zoro. And after, I need a long relaxing soak in the palace baths."

"Don't include me in your girl talk," the swordsman objected heatedly.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin used her devil fruit powers to transport three glasses and a new bottle of wine.

The two women each put a hand on Zoro's shoulders and forced him to sit down, fully intending to keep him trapped. He scowled darkly and eyed them in distaste. It was going to be a long night.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is becoming a monster. I like Rebecca, but as this is a LuNa fic, returning characters only serve to push Luffy and Nami together in some shape or form. Luffy and Rebecca have an interesting dynamic, and I really do believe that Rebecca harbors some feelings for him beyond just friendship. But maybe that's just me. Next chapter: more shenanigans with the Straw Hats and Luffy will realize some things. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. A Night in Alabasta - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning: This chapter demonstrates the T rating. Some descriptions of the birds and the bees ahead! Get ready to cringe but hopefully laugh as well. :)

It was getting late in the evening. The royal guard and Navy were in the process of escorting the remaining guests out of the palace. Vivi had made it crystal clear in her invitations that the palace unfortunately could not accommodate lodging for any guests without exceptions. She had received some snide remarks from other royals for this, but she couldn't bring herself to feel even an ounce of remorse—not when she would be seeing her nakama again. Now that it was safe for the Straw Hats to wander the palace as honorable guests, they were taking full advantage of this opportunity to run amok. Naturally, a popular destination was the baths that many of them had fond memories of, and it had been a race among the men to see who could get there first. Franky and Jinbe had wisely chosen to follow Usopp and Chopper instead of the monster trio. Luffy had followed his nose, taking a large detour to the kitchen where the staff was cleaning up and collecting the leftovers. Zoro had unsurprisingly taken off in the opposite direction and disappeared before anyone could scream directions at him. Raid suit in hand, Sanji had made a beeline for the women's bath with Brook in tow, only to be caught en route by two displeased Straw Hat women. It had only taken a single glance at the pair for Nami to deduce their dishonorable intentions. Needless to say, Sanji and Brook had shown up to the men's bath much later with a colorful assortment of bumps and bruises.

After aiding the kitchen staff with the leftovers, Luffy had asked for the whereabouts of the former king. Terracotta had shown him the way to Nefertari Cobra's chambers, where a surprised Vivi greeted them. Luffy was currently wheeling a slightly nervous Cobra down the hallway with an even more nervous Vivi tailing them.

"Luffy-san, are you sure about this?" The queen asked for the third time in the past ten minutes, wringing her hands anxiously. "I appreciate that you care about my father, but—"

"Don't worry, Vivi! It's just a bath," the rubber man said reassuringly with a large, relaxed grin.

"All right," she conceded, sounding completely unconvinced. "But we should still have the caregivers accompany you."

"Vivi, don't worry about me and go enjoy your time with your friends," her father encouraged. "I'll be in good company with the Straw Hat boys."

"Men," Luffy corrected automatically.

The father-daughter pair blinked at that. Cobra released a small chuckle. "I forget that many years have passed since we last saw each other. You've all certainly grown up and made big names for yourselves."

The queen hastened her steps to keep up. "I know that they'll look after you, but I can't help worrying." Her expression grew stern then. "Tell the others to not even think about peeping. You too, otosama."

"How am I going to do anything when I can barely stand by myself?" The former king returned in mock offense, his eyes twinkling in good humor.

Vivi regarded him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "I'm afraid that they may find a way. While I wholeheartedly trust them, I noticed that some of them may have…questionable intentions."

"You mean Sanji?" Luffy laughed boisterously.

"Also Franky-san and Brook-san. And if I'm remembering correctly, Usopp-san wasn't exactly innocent either," the blue-haired woman pointed out.

Cobra waved a hand at his daughter for her needless worrying, and Luffy took it as a sign that the conversation was over. He tightened his grip on the wheelchair handles. "Let's go, ossan!" He flashed a wide grin at the queen. "Vivi, if you see tube-hair ossan, tell him to join us!"

Without waiting for a response, he sped down the hallway and sharply turned a corner, leaving a flabbergasted Vivi behind. "Do you even know where you're going?!" She called after them.

When they were out of sight, Luffy slowed down to a more comfortable pace for the former king, who was chuckling and attempting to fix his disheveled hair and clothing. "Luffy-kun, do you still call everyone older than you 'ossan'?" Cobra asked in mild amusement.

"Yeah pretty much. You're not the king anymore, so you're just a regular ossan," Luffy reasoned, furrowing his brows as something occurred to him. "And you look so much older. What happened to you?"

"That last part wasn't necessary!" Cobra retorted. "Let's just say that the accumulation of stress over the years took its toll on my body. From one king to another, I advise you to prioritize your health and well-being. If you want to protect what's dear to you, you have to ensure you have the strength and energy to do so. I spent too many years neglecting a good night's sleep in favor of attending to other matters."

"Well, you were a good king," Luffy said plainly. "But don't worry about me, I always have energy after eating meat and I sleep well every night!"

"I can see that," Vivi's father commented with a chuckle. "I was told by Terracotta that our kitchen staff had to make several trips during the banquet to restock ingredients. You Straw Hats certainly haven't changed one bit."

The captain beamed proudly. "Thanks for the compliment!" He abruptly halted and looked around in bewilderment. "Where are we?"

Cobra pointed behind them. "We were supposed to make a left back there. I'll give directions, so don't start rushing off again."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Luffy demanded petulantly as he turned them around to retrace their steps.

Cobra merely laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Oh, really?" Luffy looked down at the former king curiously. "Well, you can have a lot of fun now that you're retired!"

"I suppose you're right," Cobra remarked. "Now, make a right here and we'll take the ramp at the end of the hallway down to the baths."

There was a brief pause, and the only sounds heard were the squeaking of the wheelchair and Luffy's steps. Then, "Ossan, you're a dad. So you must know how a pregnancy happens, right?"

Cobra spluttered in surprise and disbelief—he knew very well that Luffy was an unpredictable man, but being asked such a question had _never_ crossed his mind. He cleared his throat a little uncomfortably. "Luffy-kun, have you never been given 'the talk'?"

"What talk?" The captain responded blankly.

"A talk about how a child is conceived," the older man clarified tentatively, still dumbfounded by the direction of their conversation.

"Oh," Luffy said in recognition. "Before my brother Ace went out to sea a long time ago, he told me that I should never get someone pregnant unless I've already promised to take responsibility. He tried to tell me how someone gets pregnant, but I didn't wanna listen so he gave up."

Cobra floundered for a bit like a fish out of water. He was astounded that this young, healthy man in his mid-twenties had seemingly never been curious about this before—had he really not been interested or could he have been waiting for the right person to come along? Cobra took a moment to choose his next words carefully, unsure how to respond as he had never given "the talk" to anyone. Vivi was his only child, and thankfully the palace doctor had taken care of this particular matter.

"Well," he started uncertainly, "I'm not sure if I'm the best person to talk to you about this, but let me ask you something. Do you know what the act that can result in a pregnancy is called?"

"You mean sex?" Luffy questioned crassly. Cobra vigorously shushed him as his eyes darted around for any passing guards or servants. Fortunately, they seemed to be alone.

"Okay, good, so you know the term at least," the former king said quickly, feeling beads of sweat begin to collect on his forehead. He stared straight ahead; it was slightly easier to talk about this without having to look the younger man in the face. "But I prefer 'make or making love.' It sounds much more dignified and gives the act more meaning."

"Making love?" Luffy repeated, intrigued. He stretched his neck to look at Cobra's face upside down. "Ossan, why are you whispering?"

"Please watch where we're going!" Cobra urged frantically. When Luffy's head snapped back into place, the former king sighed heavily. "This isn't something that's talked about in the open," Cobra explained. "It's usually in a more…private setting behind closed doors. Typically, a parent, guardian, or an educator will be the one to talk to the younger person about this."

"Oh, I see. But why don't people talk about it in the open when it's a normal thing?"

"Uh…" Cobra paused to ponder that surprisingly legitimate question. "Well, it's a very personal aspect of life that most people want to keep between themselves and their partners. For example, Vivi's mother and I only discussed making love when we were either alone or seeking advice from the doctor about having a child." He hadn't intended to talk about himself, but Cobra had a feeling that he would have to in order to truly get his point across.

"Okay, but why do you call it 'making love'?"

Cobra idly wondered when the questions would stop. He certainly felt out of his element right now, but he wanted to help Luffy if he could. He owed the young man a great deal, after all. They had reached the entrance to the baths, and Cobra gestured to the pair of chairs on the side. "Take a seat, Luffy-kun, and I'll try my best to explain it to you."

Luffy complied, all the while staring at the wheelchair in fascination. An eager look appeared on his face. "Can I try your seat later? It looks like fun!"

Cobra laughed at his enthusiasm. "You may take a spin later," he agreed, clasping his hands together with his elbows on the armrests of the wheelchair. A serious expression crossed his face. "Now, to answer your question, I use the term 'making love' because I believe it most accurately portrays my intent behind the act. I loved my wife dearly, and we enjoyed many years together before we were blessed with Vivi, who immediately became our everything when she was born. I find 'making love' to be a very poetic way to phrase it, as the act quite literally is capable of creating a human being between two lovers—a baby to love and care for. It is a special act that is shared between two people who love each other. Sex is also a correct term, but it could imply something more casual in some cases. With sex, the people involved don't necessarily have feelings for each other."

"What do you mean by feelings?"

"Well, I mean love," Cobra responded simply. "Specifically, romantic love."

Luffy's blank stare indicated that a further explanation was warranted. The former king was suddenly feeling an impending headache and reached up to massage his temples. "There are different types of love. The love you feel for your friends is one kind. Another kind is the love you feel for your family. Romantic love is distinctly different from both platonic and familial love—it's unpredictable and can catch you off guard, but you'll know it when it hits you. You may find yourself unable to stop thinking about this person and begin to prioritize them above everything else. The person you feel romantic love for becomes the most important person in your life, the person whose happiness you care about the most."

Luffy nodded along, not entirely sure what he was saying but highly impressed by his wisdom. "Ossan, you sure know a lot about this!"

With a light chuckle, Cobra studied the young man before him carefully, noting his earnest expression. Somehow this wasn't as awkward as he'd thought it would be. "I was a young man when I fell in love with Vivi's mother. We started out as friends and saw each other often because our families were close. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized how much I looked forward to seeing her when we were apart. I enjoyed being with her and doing just about anything—from reading together to eating together and everything in between. I felt an attraction toward her that was unlike anything else I felt toward other women. To me, she became the most beautiful person in the world, and one day, I just knew that it was love when I looked at her." He smiled wistfully.

Luffy had his lips pursed in thought, and Cobra wondered how much of what he had said actually got through to him. "Do you have to be married to make love?" The captain asked seriously.

"Oh, certainly not," Cobra declared with utmost conviction. With a sheepish look on his face, he leaned in and raised a hand to cup his mouth, as if sharing a secret. "Don't tell Vivi, but her mother and I didn't wait until after we were married."

Luffy gave him a strange look. "Then do you have to get married after having a child?" he pressed.

Cobra regarded him with open amusement, his eyes crinkling along the edges. It was hard to not find his innocence refreshing and adorable. "Young man, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. There's no right way to progress in a relationship—you just have to do what's most comfortable for you and your partner."

"Oh, that's good to hear!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his hands up and appearing immensely relieved.

Cobra smiled warmly, glad to have apparently clarified some things. "So, who's the special person in your life?" He already had a hunch as to who it was—his daughter provided him with regular updates on the Straw Hats, but he wanted to hear from the young man himself.

"Nami," the captain responded readily. Luffy didn't think twice about the word "special" because she _was_ special. All of his nakama were special. "We've decided to have a child, and now I have to figure out how it works."

"A child already?!" Cobra couldn't suppress his astonishment. "You have progressed much faster than I'd expected." He straightened in his seat and pinned the young man with a grave look, signaling to Luffy the importance of his next words. "Luffy-kun, I believe that no one understands the perils of the seas more than you do, and I trust that you'll know how to best manage having a child aboard a pirate ship. My only advice is to always communicate clearly with your partner. She may have some concerns that you will need to carefully consider and come to a decision together. Remember, a successful relationship is fundamentally built upon mutual trust and understanding where compromising is key."

A full grin lit up the Pirate King's face. "Don't worry, ossan, I'm the strongest pirate out there! And my nakama are all strong too. We'll figure it out!"

Despite his concerns, Cobra found that he couldn't help but grin broadly in return. "Congratulations, Luffy-kun. I'm glad that you have found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Yeah, we're gonna be together forever," Luffy stated confidently with a cheeky grin. "So can you tell me how to make love?"

Cobra adamantly shook his head at that, beginning to sweat profusely. "N-No, don't ask me about the details! This is something your doctor would be able to explain more effectively."

Luffy frowned deeply and was about to further question this when they were interrupted by the sound of irate stomps. Zoro was approaching them, fuming and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "Why is this palace so damn big?!"

"Oh, Zoro!" The captain waved enthusiastically. "You made it!"

The swordsman looked at the person accompanying Luffy in surprise for a few seconds. Then a slow smile spread across his face. "Just like old times."

"Except with some major changes," Cobra added as he gestured to his state of disability.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Zoro asserted matter-of-factly. "I can carry you with one finger."

The former king regarded the swordsman dubiously but ultimately decided to not question it. The Straw Hats were a very powerful bunch that continued to conquer all odds, and the man before him really was the greatest swordsman in the world. "Well, I leave myself in your care then and thank you in advance."

"All right, let's go!" Luffy jumped up and dashed off, leaving Zoro and Cobra to exchange looks after him.

"Don't ask me how he's the Pirate King," Zoro said with a shrug.

* * *

"Nami, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Robin asked as she watched the other woman struggle with the clasp of her borrowed necklace. "You had a lot to drink."

"Hm? Oh yeah, I feel great, I just can't get this damn thing—" Nami broke off with a frustrated growl, her fingers still fumbling with the necklace.

"Here, let me help you." Robin expertly unclasped it and set the priceless Nefertari family heirloom carefully down on the dresser. "Let's keep everything here for Vivi to easily see."

"Good idea," Nami agreed distractedly as she searched for the zipper of her dress, a frown pulling on her lips.

The archaeologist watched in faint amusement for a few moments before providing a helping hand again. "Perhaps you should go lie down, Nami. Your face is very flushed."

"No way!" The navigator practically shouted. "I've been looking forward to this bath for a whole month! I'm going, and you can't stop me." Spinning in a circle to locate her missing towel, Nami would have lost her balance if the other woman hadn't reached out to steady her. Robin then handed her the towel she would've seen if she had just looked slightly below eye level.

Nami smiled sheepishly and wrapped the towel haphazardly around herself. "So I might be a little uncoordinated. But I'm not missing out on this bath! I sound perfectly coherent, don't I?"

"Surprisingly so," Robin agreed with a small chuckle as she secured a towel around herself. "But your movements indicate otherwise."

"Well, that's why I have you," Nami declared with conviction. "You'll make sure nothing happens to me, right?"

"Of course," the archaeologist stated comfortingly. "If you're going to insist on the bath, then I must accompany you for your own safety."

"Don't worry, Robin," Nami said airily. "You're going to _love_ the palace baths." She pushed open the door of the ladies' room, which was adjacent to the baths. "Just follow me."

The two women walked the short segment to the entrance, one swaying noticeably more than the other. Nami squinted at the many doors before them, quickly opening the one closest in proximity and stumbling in.

"Wait, Nami—" Robin's alarmed voice was drowned out by a series of deafening exclamations and curses by the occupants of the bath before them.

"What the hell are you doing here, woman?! Get out!"

"AH! NAMI?!"

"AND ROBIN?!"

"Why are they in here?!"

"My beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan in towels! Is this heaven?!"

Under normal circumstances, Nami would have been extremely appalled and mortified by this turn of events. But she was feeling downright pleasant thanks to the alcohol in her system, so she merely grinned at all of the gaping men who were scrambling to cover themselves. She stepped over Sanji, who was sprawled out on the tiles with a bloody nose. So, she'd mistakenly entered the men's bath. Her shoulders began to shake as laughter bubbled out of her throat, and she had to brace a hand on the nearest pillar to support herself. She was certainly feeling the effects of the alcohol now. "Well, this is a refreshing change. Usually you're the ones peeping on the women's bath."

"Oi, don't lump me in with the perverted cook and the rest of them!" Zoro barked, hurling the sponge he had been using to help Chopper wash his head with. "And what are you still doing in here?!"

She burst into a fit of hysterical giggles then, doubling over to clutch her stomach. Assistance in the form of Robin's extra hands from her devil fruit powers saved the towel around her from unraveling. Robin had a feeling that while Nami had both intentionally and unintentionally flashed a good number of men in the past, including most of their nakama, the navigator would feel very differently this time around if it had happened. Their conversation earlier in the evening had revealed just how committed she was to their captain, so accidentally disrobing in front of several other men would have caused her more chagrin than usual—once she recalled everything when sober.

"Robin, are you—are you seeing this?" Nami continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're actually drunk," the swordsman concluded with a snort in disbelief. "Has your tolerance gone down?"

Immediately offended, she brandished an unsteady finger at him. "That's not it, okay? I'm perfectly fine," she insisted hotly. "Well, it's been fun. Sorry for intruding, boys!"

As she turned unsteadily to leave, her left foot suddenly slipped on something and in the next second, she was sprawled on the tiles, face down. Luckily, her arms had instinctively shot out to brace herself. Slowly lifting her head and trying to blow away the stubborn strands of hair shrouding her face, she looked around for the culprit that had caused her fall. Her eyes landed on a bar of soap that some careless man had presumably flung. But instead of making the perpetrator regret his existence, she found herself bubbling with more laughter. She was beginning to sound drunk even to her own ears.

Chopper and Robin were next to her in a flash, helping her up while keeping her covered. The reindeer was observing her with a tight frown, and Nami couldn't help but chortle at the soap suds still clinging to his fur. "Nami, you need to go rest. You're slurring a little and having noticeable difficulties with balance and coordination. I'll take you back to your room, okay?"

Robin spoke up gently, "Don't worry, Chopper, you should continue washing up. I can take care of Nami."

"But I wanna take a bath!" Nami protested stubbornly as she leaned heavily against Robin.

Having somewhat recovered, Sanji scrambled to stand up. There were still tissues stuck up his nostrils. "If Nami-san needs to be cared for, you can count on me."

Zoro interjected loudly, "Luffy, go take care of her."

The captain furrowed his brows in confusion. "But Chopper, Robin, and Sanji already offered—"

"Just _go_ ," the swordsman emphasized impatiently.

Still appearing perplexed, Luffy obediently got up from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the tiles, adjusting the towel wrapped around his waist and the washcloth covering his head. He padded over to Nami, who lifted her head from Robin's shoulder to give him the stink eye.

Her lips curled up in a sneer. "Oh, so _now_ you're paying attention to me?"

He didn't catch onto the jab but could tell by her tone that she was displeased. As he approached her, he locked eyes with Sanji. The cook gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Luffy fluidly crouched down with his back facing her, glancing over his shoulder expectantly. "Get on."

Nami gawked at his exposed back, noting his defined muscles that she obviously appreciated surreptitiously on a daily basis. In her drunken haze, they appeared even better, and her resolve to hold onto her grudge weakened. Her hand instinctively reached out to touch him, but she caught herself just in time. "Carry me in your arms," she commanded.

Everyone balked at her words. She huffed testily. "I _said_ , carry me in your arms. But not like a sack of potatoes." While she was always thankful whenever Luffy saved her from imminent threats, she couldn't help but notice that he consistently snatched her up with one arm and either kept her dangling against his side or threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder. She never complained because the man had saved her life countless times with such methods, but now that they weren't in the heat of combat or danger, she was going to demand proper treatment.

"She means bridal style," Robin clarified, evidently amused by the situation at hand.

Luffy stood up straight and turned to face both women, utterly bemused. "Why?"

"Yes, why?" The archaeologist echoed with a pointed glance at Nami.

"Because I deserve to be treasured," the navigator announced confidently, eliciting a snort in contempt from Zoro and rowdy laughter from Usopp, Franky, and Brook. "What's so funny?!" she snapped angrily at them.

"She's rather volatile when under the influence," Cobra remarked to no one in particular.

"She's always this volatile," Usopp returned easily. "She's actually slightly nicer when drunk."

"Luffy-kun," the former king spoke, garnering attention from everyone else. "In a situation like this, it's best to just do as she says. It will end up saving you more time and trouble than if you were to fight back."

A chorus of agreement came from the others. Nami had already lifted her arms expectantly, appearing very smug after receiving backup from royalty. Robin was supporting her from behind.

"All I have to do is carry you in my arms?" Luffy appraised her questioningly.

"Not like a sack of potatoes," she reiterated warningly.

Without another word, he scooped her up, and she actually squeaked at the sudden loss of footing—although she'd already been losing her footing in her mildly inebriated state anyway. Her arms clamped tightly around his neck, and her head knocked clumsily into his chin. He couldn't see her face from this angle, but he could sense that she was pleased.

" _Super_ manly!" Franky whistled in noisy approval.

"If you're about to say something about her weight, I strongly advise against it," Cobra pitched in solemnly.

"I wasn't going to, ossan," Luffy said, surprising everyone.

"Oh, well, good then," Cobra determined after an awkward pause. "Take care of her, Luffy-kun."

"Luffy, will you be okay by yourself?" The doctor asked nervously. "It doesn't seem like Nami drank enough for us to be concerned about alcohol poisoning, but I still need to know right away if she vomits or displays other signs such as irregular breathing and cold clammy skin."

When the rubber man simply blinked at him, Chopper quickly hopped into action to rinse off his soap suds. "You go ahead first, and I'll be there shortly!"

"Okay!" That was easy for Luffy to understand. He raced out of the bath without another word.

There was a beat of silence. "Oh my," Robin began with a chuckle, "I don't believe he knows where our room is."

Indeed, Luffy had no idea what his destination was, and Nami was currently of no help. The navigator had initially spewed out directions confidently, only to admit shortly after that she could hear herself garbling her words now so her directions couldn't be trusted. Luffy had laughed raucously that drunk Nami's sense of direction was still probably better than his as he continued to zoom down the hallway. It was a miracle that the towel sloppily wrapped around him stayed in place.

At the moment, Nami could care less that they were lost—she was _very_ comfortable in his arms and pressed against his chest, her face tucked into the crook of his neck as she enjoyed the rare occurrence of a clean Luffy. She would prefer less noise and jostling, but she wasn't about to complain and risk losing this warmth. Who knew when she'd be able to coerce him into carrying her like this again?

Luffy was just about to give up and enter the next room he came across when Vivi turned the corner and spotted them, her face coloring and jaw going slack. "Luffy-san, Nami-san?!"

"Oh, Vivi! I'm glad you found us! Where's Nami's room?" He asked rapidly as he charged toward her.

Vivi was having a hard time recovering from this sight. "Um…oh yes, come with me!" She gestured for him to follow. "What happened to Nami-san?"

"She's drunk," Luffy supplied.

"Vivi," Nami bemoaned, "I wanted to take a bath!"

"Nami-san, your well-being comes first. The bath will be there when you've recovered," the queen reassured soothingly. "Where are my father and everyone else? I was just about to head over to join you and Robin-san."

"Still in the bath," Luffy said. "Chopper is going to check on Nami soon."

As it turned out, the reindeer was already waiting for them in front of the room Nami and Robin were given for the night, his medical kit in hand and worried eyes darting about for the missing pair. When he caught sight of Vivi with them, he pieced together that Luffy had likely gotten lost. "There you guys are! I've been waiting for the past ten minutes!"

"Sorry, sorry," Luffy apologized without any hint of remorse whatsoever. A wide grin stretched across his face. "We got lost."

Chopper focused his attention on the woman in his arms. "How's Nami doing?"

"She's okay," Luffy answered without hesitation.

"I'm not okay," Nami mumbled half-heartedly. "I want my bath."

"She's not okay," Luffy amended.

With a sigh, the reindeer opened the door for everyone. "Let's bring her over to the bed."

Luffy carefully set her down on the queen-size bed and found that he was unable to pull away as her arms remained locked around him. "Nami?" He looked at her curiously and found that they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"Stay," she demanded curtly.

"Chopper needs to check on you," he insisted, holding her strangely intense gaze. She seemed to be pretty alert at the moment.

"Stay," she repeated, noticeably softer.

"I won't leave," the captain conceded, suddenly feeling like the room had gotten a few degrees warmer. Staring into her eyes like this was making him feel something funny.

She searched his eyes for a few seconds, and seemingly found what she was looking for as her arms slackened and her eyes fluttered shut. Luffy stepped back and watched as Chopper began to check Nami's vital signs, measuring her blood pressure, pulse, temperature, and respiratory rate. Vivi rummaged through the closet in the room and took out two nightgowns, tossing one at the rubber man without a word before proceeding to hover over Chopper.

"Oh, thanks!" Lazily looking around the room, Luffy slipped on the clothing and dropped into one of the plush armchairs by the window overlooking the palace courtyard. He wasn't particularly worried about Nami; she was just drunk, not sick. But even so, he would stay because she had asked him to and he had already promised her.

"Ow! Getthatbrightlightouttamyface!" Nami complained in a garbled mess of words. Luffy broke into laughter. She was definitely fine.

"Nami, do you feel any nausea?" The doctor questioned seriously.

"No," she grumbled irritably.

"Do you feel colder than usual?" Chopper continued his series of questions.

"No, I'm _annoyed_!"

"She seems to be mildly to moderately intoxicated from binge drinking," Chopper determined after concluding his assessments. "It's safe for her to rest for the time being, but she'll likely feel the aftereffects tomorrow morning. I have some herbs that can help with that, but we'll have to make sure she replenishes her electrolytes and fluids. I'd only be worried if she began to vomit uncontrollably or suddenly lost consciousness and became unresponsive to stimulus. As for her fall earlier, she may have some bruising tomorrow, but nothing serious."

"See? She's okay, like I said!" Luffy concluded.

The reindeer shot him a stern look. "No, Luffy, binge drinking is not okay. It's never safe to consume so many drinks in a short period of time."

"Eh? But Zoro does it all the time," the captain pointed out, puzzled.

"That's because he doesn't listen to me," Chopper said in a small voice, abruptly upset. His chin was starting to quiver.

"Chopper, are you gonna cry? Don't cry!" Luffy jumped out of his seat, waving his hands frantically.

Vivi furiously shushed them. "Nami-san needs to rest! Can you two step out if you're going to chat? I'm going to help her change."

The two males quickly heeded the queen's order, scampering out of the room. They remained with their backs pressed against the closed door for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything.

Then, "Say, Chopper, how does a pregnancy happen?"

The reindeer was immediately alert, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders as he mentally prepared himself to explain this fundamental aspect of human nature. Sure, the actual science behind the process was very intricate, but the normal person didn't need to know all the details—especially not Luffy. He wouldn't have the patience to listen to all of it anyway. "I'm glad you asked, Luffy," the doctor said approvingly. "To begin, a pregnancy can happen when a male and a female have sexual intercourse—"

"What's intercourse?" Luffy interrupted brusquely.

"Sex," Chopper stated matter-of-factly, "but I call it sexual intercourse because it's more professional."

"Oh, you mean making love?" The captain clarified.

"Huh?" The reindeer was momentarily caught off guard. "I guess that's another way to put it."

"Yeah, that's what ex-king ossan prefers."

Chopper was silent for a second. Then his jaw was dropping as he jumped a few feet in shock. "You talked about this with the king?!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow at his nakama's exaggerated reaction. "Well, I asked him, but he told me to ask you."

Still reeling in shock, Chopper quickly shook his head to snap out of his daze. "Okay, so let's try this again. A pregnancy can happen when a male and a female have sexual intercourse. The chances of it happening are much higher if contraception isn't used."

"Contraption?" Luffy repeated incorrectly.

"No, _contraception_. You can also call it birth control or protection."

"Why are there always so many different words for the same thing?" The rubber man complained loudly.

"Let's just call it protection," The reindeer suggested. "A female can take certain medications that are known to be effective against becoming pregnant, but it's important to note that there is no perfect form of protection that absolutely prevents pregnancy 100% of the time—protection only at best drastically reduces the chances. Another kind of protection that's more common is a condom that goes around a male's penis to provide a physical barrier."

"You mean my pee-pee down here?" Luffy pointed at his groin area.

Chopper nodded patiently. "Yes. When you're sexually aroused, your penis becomes erect or hard—"

"What do you mean by hard?" Luffy demanded. "Like when I use Haki?"

The reindeer regarded him with faint surprise. "I guess that's one way to put it. Yes, it's similar to when you use Armament Haki. So, it stays hard until you either give it time to return to its usual state or find release. The release occurs when you ejaculate and a white fluid called semen comes out from the same place you usually pee from. When this fluid gets inside a female's reproductive tract, there's a chance that she can become pregnant."

"Okay, but I still don't really get it. What do I do with my Haki pee-pee?" He evidently had not comprehended any of that.

Chopper sighed heavily. This was a lot more complicated than he'd originally anticipated. Well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do for the rest of the night, and it was high time Luffy properly understood the birds and the bees. The reindeer slid down to sit on the ground, buckling down to conquer this immense challenge before him.

* * *

Nami opened her eyes blearily, her left hand coming up to rub them. She estimated that it was nine or ten in the morning. How long had she slept for? Her next thought was that her head was throbbing, and her mouth was as dry as the deserts of Alabasta. She groaned out loud, mentally chastising herself for drinking a little too much too quickly last night. Her body was going to suffer for it for the majority of the day, and she could only blame herself for drinking irresponsibly. But Zoro and Robin, her two drinking companions, also hadn't stopped her; the former had egged her on, while the latter had daintily sipped on her own wine, seemingly enjoying the show. Some nakama they were. Chopper had been the only one who tried to stop her, but she'd disregarded him as she had been wrapped up in enjoying the tipsiness. And boy did she regret it now.

It was then that she was aware enough to realize that she wasn't alone in the room. In fact, there were two sets of light snores. She abruptly noticed that the right side of her body felt like it was being weighed down by something—or more accurately, _someone_. Tensing reflexively, she looked over at the mop of black hair lying atop of her right arm over the covers. He was sprawled out on his back, his left arm haphazardly thrown over her torso and left leg resting on her own legs. Part of her wanted to scream at him for sleeping on top of her like this without her knowledge or consent, but another part of her, the one that ultimately won, found him absolutely adorable and therefore forgave him instantly.

Smiling absently, Nami reached over with her left arm and patted his head. She looked to the left, where Chopper was sound asleep in one of the armchairs, an arm and leg dangling off the edge of the seat. Knowing how competent of a doctor Chopper was, she was sure that he was carrying something that could help ease some of her hangover symptoms, but she didn't have the heart to wake him. She knew that Luffy and Chopper had looked after her last night and also recalled Vivi's presence at some point. She briefly wondered where Robin was, as it didn't seem like she had slept in the same room.

Luffy mumbled something in his sleep then and shifted onto his side, his face turning toward her. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and promptly froze when his eyes snapped open. She was stunned, as he was usually a _very_ heavy sleeper. His right hand came up to cover the hand she had on his face, and he blinked up at her groggily. "Nami? You're awake?"

"I feel like crap," she grouched, embarrassed by the fact that he'd caught her in the act. She wanted to withdraw her hand, but it was still trapped under his.

"That's what you get for drinking so much," Luffy said bluntly with an amused laugh. He made to sit up and released her hand, seemingly unaware that he had taken it in the first place.

Acutely aware of the loss of touch, she was about to nastily say something along the lines of him being the reason she'd wanted to distract herself by drinking but wisely held her tongue. She really couldn't blame him for her own actions and didn't need to further humiliate herself by inadvertently revealing her childish jealousy and insecurities.

Instead, she gingerly sat up with her back against the headboard and croaked, "Get me some water."

Before Luffy could react, Chopper was awake and jumping out of the armchair. "Nami, how do you feel?"

The navigator shrugged listlessly. "My head is pounding, my throat is dry, and I'm exhausted." She offered him a wan smile. "Thank you for putting up with me, Chopper."

"You should be thanking me too," Luffy interjected pointedly.

One side of the navigator's mouth quirked up involuntarily at his petulant tone. "For carrying me?"

"Yeah! Do you know how much energy it takes to carry you like that?!" He exclaimed loudly.

Nami knew that it hadn't been easy, but she didn't like the implications behind his words. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you saying that I'm heavy, Mr. Pirate King?"

Chopper hastily cut in, "Nami, I'm going to get you some water and food. Your blood sugar is likely on the lower side at the moment, so you need to eat. I'll also prepare the herbs to help with your hangover."

"Thank you," Nami responded earnestly and watched as the reindeer fled the room. She turned her attention back to her captain, arching an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I'm not saying that you're heavy," Luffy clarified quickly. "It's just easier to carry someone on my back or under my arm."

"I'm well aware of that," the navigator said with a chuckle. Her eyes narrowed as something occurred to her. "Have you ever carried anyone else like that?" At the moment, she was thinking specifically of Rebecca, whose attachment to Luffy was still fresh in her mind, but her question really applied to all females in general.

"Huh?" He folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his own eyes at her. "Why would I waste energy like that?"

Extremely satisfied, Nami placed a hand on his knee and smiled softly at him. "Thanks for indulging me, Captain."

He blinked at her a few times and when he next spoke, Nami could've sworn he sounded almost nervous. But she must have heard wrong because her captain didn't do nervous. "I noticed something yesterday," he blurted out.

"About what?" She asked curiously as she slightly leaned closer to examine his face. He was noticeably fidgeting and not quite making eye contact.

"Your eyes," Luffy started vaguely, his eyes flitting over to hers and then away, "they're the color of meat."

Unsure if she'd heard him correctly, she stared at him for a few seconds. When it was clear that he wasn't going to elaborate further, she slowly clarified, "You said that my eyes are…the color of _meat_?"

He nodded stiffly, appearing very antsy like a child caught red-handed, and she pursed her lips in thought. She wasn't sure what he'd wanted to say, but she certainly never suspected that it would be _this_. Her heart was now thumping even louder than her head was. She studied him carefully, internally debating whether he'd paid her a compliment. She had always thought that her eyes were more like chocolate, if there really had to be some kind of food comparison. But for Luffy to compare the color of her eyes to that of meat…she supposed that this was kind of a big deal in his books. Meat was after all one of his greatest loves, and for him to recognize that her eyes reminded him of meat had to count for something. Perhaps all of her recent attempts at training him to associate her with his love for meat was finally paying off. She smiled again, and this time it was evidently smug. All of a sudden, her hangover symptoms didn't seem so bad.

"I'm going to interpret that as a compliment," Nami decided with a flirtatious wink. "So, you like my eyes?"

When Luffy didn't say anything and kept his gaze determinedly fixed on anything but her, she huffed in slight irritation and moved to close the distance between them. Emboldened, she settled herself down in his lap with as much grace as she could muster in her current state, one leg on either side of him, and grabbed his chin with one hand, forcing him to look at her. Yesterday's events had made her realize something. Somehow, Luffy was rather popular with ladies all over the world, and she needed to stake her claim on him sooner rather than later—privately, not publicly. She didn't need the whole world to know that Luffy was hers as long as he knew it himself. Obviously, she respected him and his boundaries, so she wasn't going to do anything he didn't like. But that didn't mean she couldn't try to get closer and see if he'd push her away…

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you," she commanded softly, drinking in the sight of his dark, dilated pupils. Her free hand rested on his shoulder. From this angle, Nami had to slightly look down at him to maintain eye contact. He seemed to be immobile, much like the times she had kissed him, and she honestly wasn't sure if he was just stunned or actually put-off by her behavior. She decided that it was better to just ask him directly.

"Are you uncomfortable? I'll move away if you are," she murmured, shifting her hand from his chin to his cheek. "It's okay if you don't like this."

He pleasantly surprised her with a jerky shake of his head.

Nami hummed in response, smirking at him as she lightly (and a little seductively) trailed her fingers along the planes of his face. "Then can I give you your reward for treating me like a princess yesterday?"

"You're not a princess," Luffy objected immediately, evoking an automatic scowl from the navigator. He continued sincerely, "You're a queen."

Nami gaped at him as her hands froze in place and her mind went blank. He was staring at her so earnestly, and the sudden overwhelming intensity of their eye contact rendered her speechless. Exhaling shakily, she pushed back some orange locks, holding his gaze. Acting on an impulse, she leaned down and kissed him.

Luffy's startled grunt was muffled by her mouth, and she was unsurprised by the stiffness of his lips. His lack of response didn't deter her; she continued to press her lips firmly against his, experimentally prodding his lips with the tip of her tongue. He pulled away a little too quickly for her liking, confusion swimming in his dark orbs.

"N-Nami, what are you doing?"

The slight stutter made her grin victoriously, and she gathered her wits. "Teaching you how to kiss someone." She paused. "I mean kiss _me_ , only me."

"But it feels weird…"

"In a bad way?"

"Not bad, just weird. I don't know how to say it."

"Maybe it feels weird because I've been putting in all the work," Nami suggested in a slightly accusatory tone. "Loosen up a bit, would you? I feel like I'm smooching an inanimate rubber object."

Luffy pouted dejectedly. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"And you think I have?" She threw back at him. "The only thing that has touched these lips of mine before you was money." She ruffled his hair affectionately and laughed when he predictably pulled a face. "This is new for me too, Luffy. I'm just following my instincts."

"Instincts," he repeated a little distantly.

"If we're trying to make this work, there's much for us to learn together," Nami reasoned thoughtfully. "You have to be an active participant as an equal partner, right?"

Luffy abruptly placed his hands on either side of her face and surged forward, determination glinting in his eyes. He missed the target and planted a sloppy kiss on the corner of her mouth. Leaning back, he regarded her seriously. "Like this?"

The navigator dazedly brought a hand up to touch the spot his lips had briefly been. "There's room for improvement," she said faintly, a vibrant blush blooming on her cheeks.

"Oh, should I try again?" He questioned intently.

Her lips parting in wonder, Nami sucked in a sharp breath in anticipation. There were two crisp knocks on the door then, and she was pulled jarringly out of her trance. She internally cursed at the untimely interruption.

"Come in!" Luffy called out before she could react.

The door swung open, and Chopper took one look at them before immediately retreating and shutting the door. Embarrassed that the reindeer had caught them in such a position, Nami scrambled away from her captain and shouted for the doctor to come back.

Chopper tentatively cracked open the door this time, still out of sight. "Are you guys decent?"

"We're not doing anything!" Nami insisted defensively. Luffy was laughing his head off, finding Chopper's reaction highly entertaining.

Peeking in to ensure that really was the case before stepping into the room, the reindeer walked over to the bedside. He was holding a breakfast tray with some crushed herbs on the side. "I brought you some breakfast and medicine, Nami."

"What about me?" Luffy demanded, his sole focus now on obtaining food.

"Everyone else is just beginning to gather for breakfast," Chopper said.

The captain looked pleadingly at the tray of food and then at the navigator, practically salivating. Nami huffed an amused laugh. "You should go eat, Luffy."

He flashed her a wide grin and whooped in excitement, running out of the room. His head poked through the ajar door a moment later. "I'll come back after!"

Nami waved him off, a fond smile pulling at her lips. He naturally didn't need any directions on his quest to locate food. She turned her attention to the reindeer setting up the tray before her. "Chopper, I really appreciate all that you're doing for me."

Chopper smiled a little shyly. "I'm the ship doctor responsible for your health." He mixed the crushed herbs into a glass of juice and handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully and took a few sips. It suddenly occurred to her that she was ravenous, and she greedily dug into the food.

"Nami, I explained to Luffy how a pregnancy happens."

She nearly choked on her bite, coughing violently for a few seconds. "R-Really? I'm sorry, I can't imagine how frustrating that must have been, Chopper."

"Actually, when I asked him to repeat what I'd said back to me, he was able to do so relatively well. I think he understands as much as he needs to," the reindeer summarized. "I just wanted you to know that he's aware now."

"That's…good, I suppose?" Nami was uncertain what to feel.

He pinned her with a stern look. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you need contraceptives or counseling, okay?"

The navigator squeezed her eyes shut in mortification, tightly gripping the fork in her hand. "Too soon, Chopper!"

"I'm just making it clear in advance. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about these things," the doctor explained kindly.

She softened instantly and put a hand atop her nakama's hat-covered head. "Thank you."

She supposed she was relieved that Luffy was now caught up on _that_ matter. However, knowing that he knew made things seem significantly more real now. Every step that they took together was a step closer to the future she envisioned with him. Of course, before Nami would seriously consider the physical aspects of a relationship beyond kissing, she needed to make sure that she and Luffy were on the same page in terms of their feelings. With each passing day, she grew more comfortable with admitting that she wanted her captain to be the one. Luffy continued to be an enigma, catching her off guard every now and then with words and actions that proved he really was paying attention and learning. He couldn't be good for her heart, but she was in too deep now.

Nami set down her fork. "Chopper, I think I love him," she confessed suddenly. She wanted to tell someone, and it felt almost liberating to get it off her chest. It was the first time she'd said it out loud and it was strange to hear herself divulge something so sentimental, but it sounded _right_.

"I know," the reindeer responded gently, placing a hoof on her hand. "Everyone is supporting you two."

"It's not weird?" Nami asked hesitantly. "I don't want anyone to feel awkward around us or change how they're acting because of us."

"Don't worry, Nami," Chopper said firmly. "All of us want to be here with you two, remember?"

Overcome by a wave of emotions, Nami pulled him into her arms, and he returned her embrace. She was eternally grateful for her stupid, wonderful nakama. "Luffy compared the color of my eyes to that of meat," she shared offhandedly when the reindeer settled down next to her.

Chopper appeared puzzled for a few moments before a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "He's noticing more things about you. That's great!"

"Yeah, but he's always so… _ambiguous_ ," she grumbled. "My emotions are all over the place around him."

"He doesn't always know how to express himself, but he cares about you a lot, Nami," Chopper said reassuringly. "He's genuinely invested in your future together—I felt it clearly when we talked yesterday."

"That's good to hear, but I just can't figure out how he really feels about me," the navigator admitted with a click of her tongue.

"Give him some more time," Chopper suggested. "He might surprise you."

"How should I—" She cut off, shaking her head rapidly. "Never mind, I don't have time for this right now. I need to spend time with Vivi while we're still here, and my long overdue bath is waiting!" She began to scarf down her breakfast with renewed vigor, and Chopper watched her in fascination.

As she ate, her thoughts remained fixed on her captain. She had to admit that he deserved more credit for his recent actions. For one, he'd actually taken the initiative and kissed her. It hadn't been on the lips, but she found that she didn't mind at all. He was gradually becoming more responsive, and she was definitely enjoying his attempts and fumbles. It warmed her heart to see that he really was trying to get closer to her in his own way, slowly but surely. Nami didn't want to pressure him by revealing her feelings too soon; she could wait until he sent her clearer messages about his own feelings and desires. If she wanted them to truly be in this together every step of the way, then that would naturally require her to give Luffy time to realize what he wanted as well. She would continue to treat him with just as much affection and stake her claim whenever opportunities arose, but she would take a slight step back first to allow him to catch up. As the captain, Luffy had always provided the destination and overarching goal that she as the navigator adjusted their course to match accordingly. It was no different in this case; Nami had already tested the waters and laid down some of her cards, so now she would proceed at his pace and wait (very patiently) until he told her clearly what their next step was. She just hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-outs to Bahamut Slayer and Mako-clb (from FanFiction) for their suggestions that helped me shape this chapter! I can't believe that it ended up being more than 9k words. I'm going to be honest and say that this chapter was difficult to write...mainly because Luffy is difficult to write, and even more so when it's in the context of discussing love and sexual intercourse. I was cringing throughout the writing process but also laughing at the absurdity of it all. I ultimately settled with Cobra giving relationship advice and Chopper giving the talk. Nowadays, there are different ways for a pregnancy to arise without sexual intercourse (i.e. in vitro fertilization), but I don't think medical care in the One Piece universe reflects our world today. There seems to be a heavier emphasis on herbal medicine, and hence I decided to go with the existence of some established herbal remedy that helps with hangovers.
> 
> On a different note, I unfortunately have to share that I will be increasingly busy with life in the coming months. I'm a health care provider in training, so I won't have as much time to write (but hopefully that does give parts of my story more credibility). But I love One Piece and LuNa, so I'll continue to write whenever I can! I have much more planned for this story, and I'd love to hear any suggestions you guys may have. Are there any particular characters you'd like to see return or islands you'd like the crew to revisit? Thanks for reading as always, and I hope to be back with an update soon! :)


	7. Back to the Skies - Part 1

A few more eventful weeks flew by. As the Straw Hats had already been in the seas of Paradise, they had stopped by a few other islands in the vicinity. One of the perks of having numerous connections and ample money was being able to possess Eternal Poses. Along with Nami's map and unparalleled navigation skills, they were able to revisit islands they had been to before with relative ease. They had stowed away on Drum Island for a while, another haven where royalty favored them. King Dalton had welcomed them with open arms, and Dr. Kureha, who still refused to act or dress her age, had been overjoyed to reunite with Chopper. They had the honor of celebrating her birthday during their stay, an occasion full of plum sake and pickled plums as the doctor rambled on and on about the secret to her youth. Nami and Robin had been sure to take some diligent notes, as Dr. Kureha had obviously done many things right to still be so spritely—to their knowledge, she was the oldest human to have ever lived.

When it was time to leave, Chopper had been tearful, afraid that this was the last time he'd ever see her. In a private conversation, he'd hesitantly proposed the idea of returning to care for her whenever her health began to deteriorate, but she had immediately cut him off. Dr. Kureha had sternly lectured him about his duty as the doctor of the Pirate King's ship, emphasizing the fact that he belonged with his nakama. She'd embraced him tightly, as if she never wanted to let go, then promptly shoved a stack of books into his arms and ordered him to get out before she had to resort to force. Defeated, the reindeer had packed his belongings and lugged a whole cart full of books and supplies aboard the Sunny. Everyone had instantly sensed his sullen mood, and Chopper had shared his honest thoughts and feelings. Luffy had grinned and reassured him that they'd come back whenever he wanted, regardless of the old hag's orders. Out of curiosity, Nami had picked through a few of the books and immediately wished she hadn't—it seemed like Chopper was indeed very serious about learning all the facets of pregnancy and childbirth.

The Straw Hats were currently anchored as they determined their next destination. Franky was very eager to stop by his hometown. Apparently, after years of planning and experimenting, Iceberg had managed to successfully turn Water 7 into a floating island—much like Thriller Bark. Having motility saved them from Aqua Laguna annually and gave them the freedom to travel the surrounding seas to a certain extent, but the vast majority of the citizens favored staying in place until absolutely necessary.

"I miss Laboon," Brook lamented with a heavy sigh. They had recently reunited briefly with the whale.

"We'll see him again soon," Usopp said reassuringly. "We'll visit him anytime you want, right Luffy?"

"Yeah! I'm always ready for a rematch with him!" Luffy enthused. "But why can't he just travel with us? He doesn't need to wait around anymore."

"Because he'd be a large target, you idiot," Zoro answered bluntly.

"I know he's safe with Crocus-san," the musician acknowledged. "But I don't feel any less terrible about always leaving him behind…"

"He understands, Brook," Chopper said kindly. "He's happy for you."

Brook sniffled noisily, dabbing his hollow eye sockets with a handkerchief. The others shot him empathetic looks; although Brook had the strongest bond with the whale, they all considered Laboon an important friend.

The library and survey room door swung open, and Franky sauntered out with a wide grin plastered on his face and a roll of parchment in hand. Nami followed, appearing a little less confident but pensive. When they reached the grass deck where everyone sans Sanji and Robin were, they exchanged uncertain looks upon sensing the sullen atmosphere.

Nami clapped her hands together loudly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Why so glum, everyone?"

"We have _super_ new to share!" Franky announced enthusiastically.

Two sets of doors opened, and Sanji stepped out from the kitchen and Robin appeared from the girls' quarters. Everyone else perked up attentively.

The navigator started a little hesitantly, "We _may_ have discovered a way back to Skypiea—"

There was instantly chaos. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper began to ecstatically clamor about, evidently in favor of returning to the sky island. Sanji was just as energetic in his own way, vocally expressing his desire to see Conis-chan and other Skypiean maidens he didn't have the chance to meet last time. Robin appeared very intrigued as she chuckled at the spectacle before her. Zoro raised an impressed brow, and Brook and Jinbe waited patiently for further elaboration.

"—that doesn't require the Knock Up Stream," Nami finished pointedly.

"Eh?!" Luffy objected immediately. "But I wanna take that again!"

"We're _not_ doing that ever again!" Usopp interjected vehemently. "We lucked out the first time!"

"Why not?!" The captain demanded.

There was a general unvoiced consensus among the rest of the crew that his question didn't dignify an answer.

"There are other established routes to reach the sky islands," Robin commented. "All with various risks, of course."

"Yes, but we're nearly directly below Skypiea from here. Franky and I have been discussing how to create enough force to both effectively and safely launch the Sunny up to the White Sea," the navigator explained.

"We have a few promising ideas," Franky supplied with a radiant grin.

"They're promising, but I'm still hesitant because of the risks involved. I'd like to hold a meeting with the brains of the Sunny to go over the ideas," Nami announced with pointed looks at certain individuals. She resolutely ignored a couple others.

There was a brief pause as everyone silently pondered whether they were considered part of "the brains of the Sunny."

"I don't get it. Why can't we just go the same way as last time?" Luffy complained, clearly too preoccupied to care about anything else at the moment.

Nami sighed, having anticipated such a response from him. She pinned their captain with a calculating look. "Luffy, if you stop complaining, I'll _try_ to teach you how to ride a waver. Be a good boy and wait for us to finish discussing, okay?"

His mouth clamped shut at that, and he nodded vigorously. Even after all these years, he was still extremely jealous of her for being able to control a waver with such ease. Smirking, she turned on her heel, and everyone except Luffy and Zoro promptly followed her and Franky back into the library.

The captain looked over questioningly at the swordsman. "Zoro, why didn't you go with them?"

Zoro arched an eyebrow and responded simply with, "It's a pain, and I don't care how we get there." While that was true, the real, unspoken reason was that he needed to keep an eye on their captain to prevent him from getting into mischief by himself.

"Don't you think that we should just take the Knock Up Stream?"

The swordsman snorted. "Do you really want to go back to Jaya first to figure out where and when the next Knock Up Stream will be and possibly be forced to catch another one of those damn South Birds?"

"Why not? It sounds like fun! There were so many cool beetles there, and that ossan would help us too!"

"You mean Cricket? Who knows if he's even still there." Zoro shook his head. "I personally don't want to wait around for the next Knock Up Stream. We also can't stay in one place for too long."

Luffy visibly deflated, pouting in disappointment. "They better come up with something awesome then."

"They will," the swordsman drawled. "We have some of the smartest scientists and engineers onboard." He paused before grimacing. "I don't know why that useless cook joined the discussion. He's contributing absolutely nothing."

The captain laughed loudly. "Yeah, they're all super smart! I have the best nakama in the world!" With rejuvenated spirits, he dashed out of sight and reappeared moments later with an armful of fishing rods and bait. "Wanna fish?"

Zoro eyed his captain in disinterest. "Nah."

"You're no fun," Luffy remarked matter-of-factly as he agilely leapt onto the railing and settled down comfortably, his legs dangling off the side.

Unaffected, Zoro pondered whether he really wanted to broach a certain topic. Ever since he'd been forced to listen to Nami and Robin talk endlessly in Alabasta, the navigator had somehow found it appropriate to continue seeking him and Robin out for periodic updates on her questionable relationship status with their captain. While he mainly found it extremely annoying, a part of him had grown to become reluctantly curious about the progression—not that he would ever admit it out loud. Nami had imposed her sickening thoughts and feelings regarding Luffy on him, and now he unfortunately felt a little obligated to push things along for his own sanity. Maybe she'd stop pestering him about these matters if they were just _resolved_.

With a scowl and a few silent curses, Zoro cleared his throat, glaring at his captain's back. "So, I have something to ask you."

"Huh?" Luffy swiveled his head around to regard him curiously.

"How do you feel about Nami?" He asked the question with a cringe, as if it physically revolted him to bring this up.

The captain furrowed his brows. "This again?"

"Again? We've never talked about this before." And Zoro didn't intend to talk about this ever again.

"But others have asked many times—"

"Which means they obviously didn't get a clear answer from you," Zoro deadpanned. "Let me rephrase that. Do you love her?" It had always been his style to cut straight to the chase; beating around the bush was for the weak.

Luffy was quiet, apparently thinking hard. A minute passed. He reeled in his line and crossed his arms, a deep frown on his face. Another minute passed. He turned around to face Zoro and tilted his head from side to side, puncturing the silence intermittently with pensive hums.

A brow twitching, Zoro was about to have an apoplectic fit. "Well?!"

"What kind of love?" The captain asked finally.

Oh, a legitimate question. Zoro didn't even bother concealing his surprise. "The romantic kind."

Luffy fell into a contemplative state again, and the swordsman huffed in irritation. "Do I need to clarify what that means?"

"Ex-king ossan told me that it's when that person becomes the most important person in your life," Luffy recalled matter-of-factly.

Zoro blinked a few times, caught off guard by the fact that he'd talked to the former King of Alabasta about this. He hadn't heard about this from Nami, so he surmised that she was also unaware that such a conversation had taken place. "Okay…that's a good start. And do you think Nami is that person to you?"

Luffy cast his eyes downward, a troubled look on his face. Zoro had an inkling that he knew what was weighing on his captain's mind. The captain looked up with a conflicted expression. "My nakama are all important."

"Luffy, having feelings for her doesn't mean that you value the rest of us any less," Zoro stated, a little surprised by how easy it was for him to say this. "Look, you asked her to have your child, right? That's a huge commitment for both of you, given your status and reputation, so I know you must have actually put some thought into it before you asked." He paused, searching for his next words. "You most likely haven't noticed, but you have…options. Take the Pirate Empress, as the most obvious example."

"Hancock?" Luffy clarified, puzzled. "What's she got to do with anything?"

"Why didn't you ask her to have your child?" Zoro questioned bluntly. "She's always made it very clear how she feels about you."

"She can't," Luffy rejected the notion without hesitation. "She's not Nami."

Zoro arched an intrigued brow. Now they were getting somewhere. "And why is it only Nami?"

"Cuz…" The captain trailed off, appearing more frustrated with each passing second. Zoro almost laughed; this was equally frustrating for him too. "She's Nami."

"Elaborate," the swordsman ordered flatly.

"She's…she's…" Luffy looked so stressed out that Zoro almost pitied him. "She's just Nami! I don't know how else to say it!"

Zoro considered that for a few seconds. "What about Robin?"

"Robin?" The captain repeated in confusion. "Robin is my nakama."

"So is Nami, and yet you don't see them the same way," Zoro pressed. "In your mind, is Nami your only choice?"

Luffy nodded jerkily. "I don't want it to be anyone else."

"And why's that?"

"Cuz no one else can be Nami."

They were getting absolutely nowhere. Zoro rolled his eye in exasperation. "You're really infuriating, you know that? You say things that make you seem borderline obsessed with her, but you can't figure out if you love her. What's it gonna take?"

His question lingered in the air, and they lapsed into a silence then. Zoro closed his eye, suddenly exhausted. He could now better appreciate how incredibly patient Nami must have been this entire time. That witch was a saint in this respect.

Luffy broke the silence, his words hesitant. "Nami…Nami is different."

His eye flew open. "Different how?"

"She's strong, but she also needs to be protected."

Uncertain where he was going with this, Zoro prodded, "Go on."

"She's smart, but she also needs to stop thinking sometimes."

If he was trying to compliment her, he was doing a shitty job of it. Confused, Zoro nonetheless gestured for him to continue.

"She's nice sometimes, but she also has a bad temper."

Zoro pressed his lips together, forcing himself to remain quiet.

"She has eyes that remind me of meat."

Zoro involuntarily gagged at that. Nami had told him about the meat comparison, which he'd found downright hilarious. But hearing it from Luffy himself was…disturbing.

"She has soft lips—"

"I don't want to know about those things, you idiot!" Zoro bolted to his feet indignantly, his fists clenched menacingly.

Luffy looked at him petulantly and grumbled, "You're the one who asked."

Suppressing a sigh, Zoro walked over to stand by his sulking captain, leaning against the side of the ship. "You've been thinking about her," he remarked plainly, "in ways you didn't before."

When Luffy didn't say anything, Zoro continued, "You know that you've been staring at her, right?"

When the captain sharply looked over at him, the swordsman smirked in wry amusement. "She's noticed too—hell, everyone has noticed. You were never one for subtlety."

"Oh," Luffy said. "There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Zoro returned flippantly. "Why have you been staring?"

He shrugged, rubbing his face absentmindedly. "Just tryna figure out some things."

" _You_?" Zoro scoffed immediately. When he saw that Luffy was actually serious, he dropped the mocking tone. "Have you figured it out then?"

"Kinda," was Luffy's vague response.

This time, Zoro didn't bother asking him to elaborate. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what Luffy had actually figured out. "Instead of staring all the time, why don't you take action?"

"Take action?"

"Tell her how you feel, even if it's just saying that you're still figuring it out. And if that's too difficult, then show her how you feel," the swordsman suggested, internally shuddering at his own words. "She's waiting for you to say or do something."

"Nami is?" Luffy peered at him questioningly. "How do you know?"

"I know a lot more than I care to know," Zoro muttered dryly as he directed his gaze heavenward, squinting. "Just take my advice and talk to her."

"Right now?" The rubber man asked seriously.

Zoro snorted. "If you know what you want to say. But it seems to me like you don't—"

"I just have to tell her that I love her, right?" Luffy connected a fist with his palm determinedly.

"Wait, _what_?!" Zoro couldn't bring himself to care that he was gaping. "Do you really?!"

"I guess so," Luffy said simply with a nonchalant shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean, moron?!" Zoro was utterly appalled. "There's no guessing here—either you do or you don't!"

"Then I do," Luffy said decidedly.

Zoro was absolutely certain he was losing his sanity. Quickly. "How do you know that you do? Literally, just moments ago, you couldn't even articulate how you feel!"

The captain shrugged again. "Does that matter?"

"Does that _matter_?!" Zoro repeated incredulously. "Of course it matters! You don't just tell anyone that you love them!"

"I know that," Luffy returned simply.

The two men silently sized each other up, one with increasingly narrowed eyes and the other with wide, innocent eyes. Abruptly bored, Luffy hopped off the railing, intending to escape from Zoro's intense scrutiny. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"Don't change the subject!" Zoro barked at his captain as he blocked the path in one fluid movement. "Tell me how you've somehow suddenly come to the conclusion that you love her."

Luffy pouted and whined, "Zoro, why are you being so difficult?"

" _I'm_ being difficult?!" The swordsman snapped back. "I'm trying to save your ass here before Nami kills you for being unable to explain your feelings!"

"I don't get why there has to be a reason," Luffy said seriously. "Can I say that I just like being with her?"

The swordsman snorted derisively. "That's something you'd say to any one of us. You have to be more specific."

"Oh, then how about that I like eating with her?"

Zoro grimaced. "If you actually love her, tell her what makes her more than just a nakama."

"More than just a nakama," Luffy repeated blankly. He mumbled it a few more times to himself before his face suddenly lit up in comprehension. "Oh, like how she's a queen?"

Zoro had unfortunately heard about that from Nami as well—the absurd fact that their captain had called her "a queen." He folded his arms across his chest, adopting his best intimidating gaze. "What do you actually mean when you say that she's a queen?"

Luffy channeled his best Sanji impression, mimicking a long drag of a cigarette. "She deserves to be treated like one."

"What the hell?" Zoro balked at him.

Luffy grinned widely, evidently entertained by his own antics. "That's what Sanji said!"

"Forget that stupid cook. Do _you_ see her as a queen?" Zoro paused. "More specifically, _your_ queen?"

"My queen?" Luffy repeated.

Zoro rolled his eye at his captain's panicked expression. "Forget about marriage for now. Is she the person you want next to you for the rest of your life?"

"Well, yeah, but what about the rest of you guys?"

Zoro shrugged. "I can't speak for everyone, but I have a feeling we'll all be around. Let me ask you this. Would you still be happy if the rest of us didn't continue to travel with you?"

"You mean it would just be me and Nami?" Luffy clarified. Zoro nodded in affirmation, and the captain scrunched up his face in thought. "Well, it wouldn't be the same, but we'd still do our best to accomplish her dream of mapping the world. That's what's important."

Zoro scratched his cheek, mulling over his captain's words. "So, you're saying that her dream is what's most important to you right now?"

"Yeah!" Luffy beamed. "And also having a child! Whatever makes her the happiest!"

"Huh." The swordsman was speechless for a few moments, letting this revelation sink in. While it seemed like Luffy still couldn't pinpoint a reason for his supposed feelings, it seemed pretty clear to Zoro that there quite possibly was something akin to love involved. Perhaps it's not as one-sided as Nami claims.

Luffy picked up his abandoned fishing rod and fiddled with it. His eyes darted over to the library. "When are they gonna come out? Do you think I can ask Sanji to make something?"

Ignoring that, Zoro said gruffly, "I'll just say one last thing. Don't tell Nami that you love her until you know exactly why." There was a hint of a warning in his voice. She was a crazy witch, but he did care about her and her annoying feelings. "She deserves an honest answer."

Luffy bobbed his head in acknowledgement, and they fell into a compatible silence then.

"Zoro, can I ask you about making love?"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

"Why aren't we going yet?" Luffy asked for the tenth time as he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Narrowing her eyes at the map before her, Nami didn't even bother glancing at him. "Be patient. We're just waiting for Franky to finish up."

"It's been three days already," the rubber man complained, rolling around on the ground. "Franky said it wouldn't take more than two."

The navigator leaned back in her chair and looked over at him then, taking off her spectacles. "Luffy, it's been a long time since Franky has seen his family and Iceberg-san. Don't you think that we should give them more time?"

Luffy pursed his lips. "Can't they all just come with us?"

Nami sighed and stood up from the desk, stretching. "If we're trying to make it to Skypiea in one piece, we can't add more weight to the Sunny." She raised an eyebrow at him, appraising his sprawled form on the ground. "Since we have time, why aren't you exploring with the others?"

Luffy hopped onto his feet and brushed off his shorts. "You'd be alone then."

Nami felt a smile tugging at her lips. "I can look after the Sunny by myself. You'd be the first to know if something were to happen."

"Yeah, but it's better for me to be around to make sure nothing happens in the first place," Luffy responded with a wide grin.

"It's more likely for you to be the one to cause something to happen," Nami countered with a chuckle. "But thanks for keeping me company, Captain." She drew close and lightly trailed her fingers from his shoulder down his arm, smirking slyly as she brushed past him on the way to the door.

Blinking, Luffy quickly made to follow her out to the deck. "Nami, you said that you'd teach me how to ride a waver."

Nami hummed as she fondly regarded her tangerine trees. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

"Can you teach me now?" Luffy asked eagerly from somewhere behind her.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to do that when we get to Skypiea? We'll have access to multiple wavers too."

"Oh, okay!" He brightened, immediately pleased.

"Do you think they ever figured out that we stole their gold?" Nami mused idly. "What if we've been labeled as criminals?"

"We've always been criminals," Luffy said blandly. 

_Good point_ , she thought. He certainly had his moments of wisdom. He continued with exuberance, "But who cares? It's been so many years!"

"I'm really looking forward to taking our time there." She picked two ripe tangerines, examining them closely. "It'll be so nice to not have to worry about the Navy…should we just stay there forever?" she joked.

"If that's what you want," was his simple response.

She whirled around to face him, stunned. "I was joking, but you'd really be okay with that?"

"Maybe not forever because then you wouldn't be able to map the world," Luffy reasoned. "I don't think I'll ever get bored there though!"

"So this is about me?" Nami clarified in surprise. "And what I want?"

He looked at her strangely. "It's about what makes you happy."

Nami laughed in slight disbelief and tossed a tangerine at him. He caught it with ease, gazing at her curiously.

"You," she blurted without another thought. Her next words were extremely cheesy even to her own ears, but truer words had never been spoken. "You make me happy."

"Oh really? I'm glad to hear that!" He beamed at her, playing with the tangerine in hand. "Can I eat this?"

From the very beginning, Nami had noticed that Luffy possessed an innocent, boyish charm that was very uncharacteristic of a typical pirate. It was as refreshing as it was disarming, and she could feel that he was someone special. Overtime, as the years passed, his charm only continued to grow on her, morphing into something more roguish and…attractive? His physique certainly helped with the attraction, but it was really the way he carried himself as a leader and demonstrated his strength and power that sealed the deal for her. As she observed the man before her, Nami struggled to tamper down the surge of affection she was suddenly feeling. These days, those three words were often on the tip of her tongue, ready to escape at any moment. _Patience_ , she reminded herself, pressing her lips together.

"Nami?" He seemed to have sensed her internal conflict, training an inquisitive gaze on her.

She cleared her throat, releasing a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "Well, you've already peeled it. And besides, I wouldn't give you anything I didn't want you to have, especially when it comes to food."

"Thanks!" He practically inhaled the fruit. "You've been very nice to me lately."

"Well, you've been more tolerable lately," she teased as she peeled her own tangerine. She smirked at him and popped a slice into her mouth. "I've noticed that you've been paying more attention to me."

Luffy swallowed loudly. "Oh, does it bother you?"

"Not at all." Her smirk widened. "Feel free to continue admiring my beauty. No extra charge."

"Am I being charged for other things?" He asked nervously.

A small part of her had been hoping that Luffy would comment on her looks, but a larger part of her knew that she really shouldn't have expected him to catch on to her hint. Nami chuckled in amusement. "I won't charge you for anything that's mutually beneficial for me." She watched him closely as she said her next words. "Like kissing."

"But you charged me for that before," he pointed out without missing a beat.

"Only because you didn't seem to care," she returned. "But you've changed."

"If you say so," he said simply. "Don't start charging me again."

"I won't. You always have permission, Luffy."

"Permission?"

"To kiss me," she clarified.

He blinked at her, and she flushed, a little taken aback by her own boldness. She quickly rushed out, "I'm just making it clear, but obviously you should do what you want."

"You don't need to tell me that, Nami. I always do what I want!"

She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "How could I ever forget when it's almost always at someone else's expense?"

"You haven't done it lately though."

There was something about his tone that caught her off guard. "Done what?"

He continued to stare at her, and she forced herself to not look away. "Kissing."

Silently reminding herself to breathe, Nami feigned nonchalance and folded her arms over her chest. "You've really been paying attention."

"So why haven't you?" he questioned intently.

"Do you want me to?" She fired back, raising a brow in challenge. "You've never clearly voiced your opinion on this matter."

"If I didn't like it, you'd know."

She faltered and suddenly she was stuttering. "S-So you actually…"

"Nami, why's your face turning red?" He took a step forward.

She instinctively took a step back. "Because this is embarrassing!"

"Why? It's just me." He was abruptly in front of her face, intruding her personal space.

She paused to consider his words. _It's just me._ He made it sound so simple.

"It's precisely because it _is_ you." She just had to go and fall in love with him, out of all the people in this world. It was far from being simple.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're a pain in the ass," she returned breezily.

"But I make you happy," he reminded her cheekily, as if that made up for the fact that he was a pain in the ass.

She softened and brought a hand up to caress his cheek, her mouth curling up. "That you do."

He flashed a wide smile at her, and she was momentarily blinded. She dropped the hand she had on his face, and to her pleasant surprise, he reached over to grab it. "Making your dream come true will make you the happiest, right?"

"As long as it's with you," she said softly, looking down at their joined hands. "There's no navigator without a captain."

"That's funny, I always thought that I was the one who needed you!" He laughed boisterously.

"Oh, you'll always need me," Nami asserted with a playful lilt, giving his hand a squeeze. "You're lucky that the feeling's mutual."

A brilliant grin stretched across his face. "Can I have another tangerine?" He asked hopefully.

"Don't push your luck."

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long! It's been a hectic couple of months for me, but I hope this update suffices. Skypiea is one of my favorite islands, so I'm super excited to bring the crew back! I think that this arc also really solidified my love for LuNa, so it has a special place in my shipper heart. I hope you're all staying safe in this crazy world we're living in. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Back to the Skies - Part 2

The Straw Hats were gathered at the entrance to Rubber Band Land, squinting in various degrees of bemusement at the statue supposedly commemorating a certain long-nosed sniper.

"Is…Is that…?" Usopp couldn't even formulate a coherent sentence in his utter disbelief.

"Wow, Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed in awe, his wide eyes shining in reverence. "That looks just like you!"

Everyone else disagreed, but most opted to hold their tongues.

"I don't recognize him," Zoro drawled, always one of the few who didn't care about sparing anyone's feelings. That elicited a dark glower from the statue's inspiration. "This guy has been working out." He gestured to the statue's well-defined abs and muscles.

"Your name's spelled wrong," Sanji announced with a snicker. Indeed, it was tragically but proudly labeled as "Usop."

"At least _I_ have multiple statues around the world," Usopp quipped, puffing his chest out conceitedly. The cook shot him a menacing glare; that was a sensitive topic for him.

"So this amusement park is all about rubber bands?!" Luffy interjected in amazement, his mouth hanging open.

Amazon, Skypiea's former gatekeeper, grinned widely at them. "Yes, we have plenty of attractions for everyone to enjoy."

"Can the rubber bands stretch as far as I can?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression on his face.

Nami nudged him and his irrelevant question aside, leaning down to accommodate Amazon's short stature and smiling sweetly at her. "There's no admission fee for us, right?"

The elderly Skypiean chuckled and batted her hand, as if deeming the very idea nonsensical. "Of course not, dear. You're honorary guests."

While there was a chorus of ecstatic cheers among the others, Nami continued to stare the other woman down. "And you're not going to report us to anyone for not paying?" The hard edge in her voice and intimidating glint in her eyes made Amazon fidget a little nervously.

"I give you my word. Things are very different now," Amazon said a little ruefully. She recognized that Nami was referring to their very first encounter many years ago. "You will always be welcome to Skypiea."

"Nami, you're making her feel bad!" Usopp chastised, although a little distractedly as he was still preoccupied with admiring his statue.

"I'm just making sure we don't somehow become intruders again with law enforcement chasing us down," she insisted defensively. "We're here to _relax_."

"So then relax!" Luffy cackled as he grabbed her hand, proceeding to tug her away and calling over his shoulder, "Thanks, basan!"

His action effectively shifted her focus, her eyes immediately darting down to their joined hands. The only coherent thought that crossed her mind was if she would ever get used to him initiating physical contact. She dazedly allowed him to lead the way, leaving behind their staring nakama and a slightly shaken Amazon.

"What's that?!" Luffy enthused and broke into a sprint without warning, his arm stretching behind him as his fingers remained interlocked with hers. Abruptly snapping out of her trance and rolling her eyes in resignation, she picked up her pace to close the growing distance between them. As usual, she was sporting a pair of high heels that weren't meant for such action, but she was nonetheless able to keep up due to the impressive ability she'd developed over the years to do pretty much anything in impractical footwear.

Nami gaped at the sight before them; they were approaching an unmistakable giant python that was, for whatever reason, part of a park attraction. "Is that…Nola?!"

The greedy thief in her immediately wondered whether the snake still housed the remaining hoard of gold and treasure they hadn't been able to take with them. But she wasn't about to find out. Nola appeared to have several long rubber cords dangling from its mouth. As they drew closer, Nami was stunned to hear terrified shrieks and see small children attached to the ends of the rubber cords being flung into the air.

“Nami, remember when you were eaten by that snake?” Luffy doubled over in a fit of laughter, slapping his thigh with his free hand.

“You were eaten first, idiot!” She snapped back heatedly.

“Oh, you’re right! That looks like fun!” His attention had switched back to the attraction. “Let’s do that!”

Having anticipated his reaction, she snatched her hand back as if she’d been burned and stepped away before he could force her to move against her will. While the loss of touch was regrettable, she valued her safety more at the moment. “No way, you go ahead. I’ll stay here and watch.”

Pouting, Luffy gave her his best pleading look. Folding her arms over her chest, she locked her jaw and held her ground—sure, she loved him and he was downright adorable right now, but nothing he said or did could convince her to bungee jump from a flimsy-looking cord hanging out of a snake’s mouth. Certain things were just out of the question. Being a rubber man, he would come out of virtually any accident just fine, but that wasn’t exactly the case for her. Noise coming from behind her signaled that the rest of the crew had caught up.

“I’ll go with you, Luffy!” Usopp declared with gusto, throwing an arm around Luffy’s shoulders. “I have the duty to enjoy every attraction in this park I inspired!”

“It looks scary, but I’ll try it!” Chopper contributed.

Nami waved them off and smiled, appearing very much like a mother sending off her children. “Have fun!”

To her astonishment, Luffy whipped off his straw hat and tossed it to her, beaming all the while. She scrambled to catch it in time, looking at him inquisitively.

“Keep it safe!”

Usopp wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned in a manner that she didn’t appreciate. Without another word, the trio ran off, and she felt Robin’s presence next to her.

The archaeologist hummed in amusement. “The attraction is called Nola Bungee.”

“I wonder how Nola even became an employee here,” Nami remarked with a chuckle. She looked behind them and was surprised to find that the others had disappeared. “Where did everyone else go?”

“I believe they went to explore and eat. Franky, Brook, and Jinbe were especially eager to try Skypiean cuisine, since this is their first time here. We agreed to meet at the entrance of the park in two hours.”

The navigator nodded and gazed down at Luffy's prized possession, noting its state of wear and tear. For everything that it had been through with Luffy and all of its previous owners, the straw hat was seemingly indestructible. She'd had to patch it up a handful of times over the years, but she reckoned that its condition was good enough to fulfill his desire to pass on this hat…

"You should wear it." Robin's voice interrupted her train of thought.

Blinking a few times, Nami tore her attention away from the hat to meet Robin's twinkling eyes. "Huh?"

"The hat," the older woman clarified with a mysterious smile. "Why don't you put it on?"

Nami felt her face grow warm, and Robin continued, "Is this the first time he's given his hat to you outside of strenuous circumstances?"

The navigator thought about that for a few seconds. "Yeah, I guess so. In the past, he entrusted me with his hat in moments where I was…vulnerable."

"I wonder what the intention is this time," Robin mused thoughtfully, although her expression suggested that she knew exactly what was going on.

Nami attempted to shrug it off, feeling a little overwhelmed by the possible implications. Now was not the time to analyze. "I just happened to be there—I'm sure he would've given his hat to any of you guys to hold onto."

Before Robin could respond, someone behind them enthusiastically shouted, "Heso!"

The women turned and were greeted by the sight of Conis and another girl Nami didn't immediately recognize. Conis looked nearly exactly the same, with the exception of a different hairstyle. The other girl appeared to be in her teens, and she had a cap on with the Rubber Band Land logo.

"We're so happy to see you both again! It's been so long!" Conis gushed in delight. "We received word that you had just arrived to the park, and I happened to be in the area."

"It's nice to see you again, Conis," Robin said warmly. "And…" She trailed off as she appraised the younger girl.

Nami did some quick mental math, and her lips parted in surprise at a sudden realization. "Could you be…Aisa?!"

The teenager in question bobbed her head, a large grin stretching across her face. "I've grown up, haven't I?"

"I didn't recognize you at first!" Nami admitted and stepped forward to embrace her. "Your hair is so long now."

"So is yours!" Aisa laughed as she leaned back from the embrace. "Did Luffy come too?"

Nami involuntarily snorted at that. Yet another female inquiring about Luffy's whereabouts. But Aisa was a friend and way too young, hence there wasn't a single ounce of jealousy involved. Coincidentally, at that exact moment, rowdy hollering and laughter could be heard from the direction of Nola Bungee.

"That would be Luffy," she supplied.

Aisa bounced up and down gleefully. "I want to tell him that I've started training to become a warrior!"

"Oh really? That's great, Aisa!" Nami grinned at her.

"Do you also work in this park?" Robin questioned, having noticed the cap she was wearing.

"Yeah, I just work part-time selling cloud balloons," Aisa responded, pointing at her booth in the distance.

Conis clapped her hands together. "I want to invite everyone to visit Pumpkin Café later. My father would love to see you all."

"We never say no to food." Nami chuckled. A thought occurred to her then. "Conis, if it's not too much trouble, would you be able to arrange for me to borrow two wavers for the day?"

"Of course, I'll have those ready for you," Conis promised. "If I remember correctly, you were exceptionally gifted at controlling the waver."

The navigator colored a bit at the praise. "I just hope that I have what it takes to teach Luffy."

"You're going to teach Luffy?!" Aisa piped up eagerly. "Can I come?"

Nami was just about to agree to her request when Robin spoke up. "It's actually a date," the archaeologist emphasized slyly.

"Robin!" Nami hissed at her nakama, glaring daggers as a new wave of embarrassment flooded through her. Conis merely giggled behind her palm.

"Ohhhhhh." Understanding instantly dawned on the younger girl's face as she nodded sagely. "I take that back then."

"It's not a date!" Nami insisted futilely, unconsciously clutching the straw hat to her chest.

"It may as well be," Robin responded calmly. "I believe you two could use some quality time alone. I know it's not easy to find time to yourselves on such a full ship."

She wasn't wrong, but Nami wasn't about to expose her feelings in the company of others. The navigator grumbled under her breath and put the straw hat atop her head without another thought. "I'm tired of holding it," she explained defensively when Robin flashed her a look that was entirely unnecessary and unappreciated.

"Nami, your feelings are so obvious," Aisa interjected with an air of smugness. "I can feel them strongly."

Dammit, she'd forgotten that the kid had Haki. Stifling a groan, Nami found herself suddenly immensely regretting not going on Nola Bungee.

* * *

After the Straw Hats unapologetically depleted the entire food supply at Pumpkin Café, Luffy and Nami broke off from the rest of the crew to head to the beach with their borrowed wavers. Nami was currently gathering her windswept hair, piling it into a bun that she secured at the top of her head. She felt his eyes burning into her skin the entire time and glanced at him when she was finished, flushing from reasons that had little to do with the nice weather or thrill of being on this island. The word "date" kept ringing in her head.

She cleared her throat. "What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

Luffy swiftly looked away, turning his attention to the sea clouds before them. "Nope."

Nami stealthily adjusted her floral-patterned bikini top and bottoms, inexplicably feeling a little self-conscious. It wasn't that she wasn't confident about her body—no, she had always been proud of her curves and frequently flaunted them. It was the fact that she was actually _alone_ with him in a setting outside of the Sunny. There were a few other Skypieans nearby enjoying the beach, but none of their nosy nakama were around.

She took a deep breath, willing her fluttering heart to slow down. "Were you listening to what I was saying about controlling a waver?"

Gripping the handlebars of his waver, Luffy nodded absentmindedly, already poised to take off. "Let's go already!"

"Not so fast!" She stepped in front of him, effectively halting him. "Since I'm the only one around, I'm responsible for your life. We both know that you're going to fall into the water, so lose the baggage."

"Baggage?" He glanced down at himself, lips pulling downward in confusion.

"All of the cloud balloons attached to you?" She gestured pointedly. Aisa had gifted him an elaborate cloud balloon wreath that he was wearing around his neck. "Although they don't weigh you down, they'll get in the way. It's probably best to leave your hat behind as well, just in case."

For a few seconds, Luffy looked like he wanted to protest but ultimately decided to comply without a word. Nami watched him carefully set his belongings down next to her heels, clothing, and a basket containing a few towels. He then proceeded to shrug off his unbuttoned shirt, adding it to his pile. Nami found herself ogling him, her mouth going dry as she openly admired his chiseled arms and torso. Her gaze softened as she regarded the scar on his chest. They all had scars, both physical and mental—but this particular scar of his had always held the most significance in her eyes. Aside from the fact that it was impossible to miss, it was a reminder of the two years they'd spent apart, of the time he'd grieved without any of his nakama beside him. She had silently vowed back then to never leave him alone again, and she fully intended to follow through with that.

"What are you looking at?" He asked curiously, tossing her words back at her.

Her eyes darted up to his face, and she straightened, placing a hand on her hip. "Just enjoying the view," she said with a wink. It was time to unleash her charm, full force. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Luffy bolted to the edge of the waters and situated the waver, hopping onto it in one fluid movement. He froze when two hands settled over his own on the handlebars, and Nami's face was suddenly right next to his.

She leaned closer, pressing herself against his back and settling her chin on his left shoulder. "Did you really think that I'd let you ride on your own right off the bat?"

He gulped, partly in trepidation but mostly because of her unexpectedly close proximity. He wanted to scratch the cheek where he felt her lingering breath but didn't dare move.

"I'll steer, you step on the pedal," she instructed, leaning back a bit and setting her hands on the handlebars.

With another audibly shaky swallow, he floored it.

"You idiot!" She screeched into his ear, doing her best to keep them from toppling over as they practically flew across the water.

He laughed, exhilarated. "This is awesome!"

"Lighten up on the pedal!" Nami commanded, half-enraged and half-terrified.

He grudgingly obeyed, and they slowed down to a much more manageable speed. While she itched to hit him, she logically decided that it was in both of their interests to keep calm and remain in control. She inhaled the soothing scent of the sea clouds surrounding them.

"Now, try to get a feel of maintaining your balance on the waver," she ordered. He shifted around a bit in an effort to do so. "This model is actually much easier to control—it seems like they've improved it over the years to allow more people to utilize it."

"Then can I try riding this by myself now?"

"I'd be crazy to let you do that," she scoffed dismissively before switching on the charm again, her voice adopting a low and seductive tone. "It's more fun together anyway, isn't it?"

He was silent, and they continued to cruise over the water.

"Let's try some turns," Nami suggested. "I'll ease up a little on steering, but don't get too confident now."

"Nami," he started, his voice strangely tense.

"Hm?"

"There's something I wanna say," he said seriously.

She arched an intrigued eyebrow, most of her focus still on controlling the waver. "What is it?"

"But I know that I shouldn't say it," he continued, seemingly conflicted.

"What?" Puzzled, she pressed herself close to him again, peering at the side of his face.

His neck abruptly twisted 180 degrees so that they were face to face. He appeared comically determined, his eyes unwavering with a sense of urgency and nostrils flaring a bit. But this was hardly the time for him to be exhibiting his abilities as a rubber man.

She wanted to release her hold on the waver to turn his face around, but that would obviously be unwise. "Luffy, face forward and pay attention—"

He interrupted her brusquely, his next words shaking her to her core. "Zoro told me to not tell you that I love you, but—"

"You WHAT?!" Her brain short-circuited, and she immediately lost control of the waver. Her arms instinctively flew up to hold onto him, and the last thing she saw before they crashed into the water was Luffy's round, terrified eyes.

They surfaced shortly after, gasping for air as Nami hoisted Luffy up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…just weak…" He was limp in her arms, and she focused on getting them back on land. She would have to come back to search for the missing waver, but first things first.

Dragging him onto the beach, Nami swiped the back of her hand across her eyes and frowned down at him in concern. He had only been completely submerged underwater for a few seconds, but that was all it took for him to be out of commission for a few minutes. Looking around for their belongings, she spotted them a few yards away and made her way over to grab a couple towels. By the time she returned to his side, he had recovered just enough to partially sit up.

"Thanks for saving me," he started, still panting.

She chucked a towel at him and towered over him threateningly. "Explain. _Now_ ," she growled in a tone that promised dire consequences if he misspoke.

Luffy blinked blearily up at her, holding the towel protectively to his chest. "Explain what?"

"What you were saying before we fell into the water!" She exclaimed, a little more angrily than intended. She desperately wanted to just believe him, but she refused to back down until he coughed up an explanation. Perhaps she was being more impatient than necessary, but he couldn't just spring something like _that_ onto her so out of the blue and expect her to sit quietly. Her mind was racing with countless thoughts, her heart was hammering inside her chest, and she needed answers _now_. She had been patient for so long, dammit.

His eyes dropped down to his lap. "I can't," he said quietly, still not looking at her.

"You _can't_ ," she repeated slowly in disbelief. She had been so disciplined in controlling her violent tendencies for the past few weeks, but something inside of her was snapping. He wasn't getting away from this unscathed if he kept this up.

The silence stretched between them. At some point, the few Skypieans in the vicinity had wisely decided to leave, so they were actually completely alone. She'd really much rather take advantage of this rare opportunity to do other things, but he wasn't going to get anything from her at this rate.

"Luffy, you can't say something like that and not have an explanation prepared!" She huffed in agitation, brushing a shaky hand over her hair. "Why did you say anything at all?"

"I just needed to tell you," he stated, still avoiding her eyes and fiddling with his towel.

"And you felt that struggling on a waver in the middle of the waters was the perfect moment to tell me," she intoned dryly. "Why? How long have you even felt this way for?"

He shrugged and said truthfully, "Dunno, but I didn't know what it was until recently."

"How recent?" She pressed, her voice noticeably softer.

Sensing her change in tone, he felt it was safe to look at her then. "When we were in Alabasta, I talked to ex-king ossan—"

"Wait," Nami interrupted, holding out a palm as she struggled to grasp his words. "You mean Vivi's father, the former _king_?!"

"Yeah, who else?" He frowned at her flabbergasted expression. "He told me about the different kinds of love, and I think that's when some things started to make sense."

She felt an uncomfortable heat prickling up the back of her neck as she tried to comprehend the fact that Luffy had talked to the former King of Alabasta about this. She wasn't sure what to feel—horrified, astonished, embarrassed, confused, amazed (that a mature adult had actually been able to get through to him), all of the above? For her own sanity, she figured it would be best to not dwell on this for the time being.

"So somehow…" She was starting to feel lightheaded; this onslaught of new revelations was incredibly overwhelming. Nami hastily draped the towel around her shoulders and settled down next to him, trying to wrap her mind around this. Her next words sounded insane to her own ears. "You _love_ me, but…you don't know why."

"Zoro told me to not tell you until I knew why, but I just didn't wanna keep it to myself anymore," he confessed somberly. "It didn't feel right."

Nami couldn't help the incredulous snort that escaped from her. Zoro hadn't given any indication that he'd talked to their captain about anything, but she supposed she wasn't surprised. The swordsman definitely cared more than he let on. "You should've listened to him. When did he tell you that?"

He scrunched up his face. "Maybe a week ago?"

Hilarious. He'd only lasted one week, whereas she'd been grappling with her feelings for months. Maybe even _years_ , if she had to be completely honest.

"Are you mad?" He asked tentatively, peering over at her.

"Absolutely livid," she confirmed, although a smile tugging at her lips was threatening to betray her.

He gazed at her pleadingly. "Don't be mad. Can you help me figure out why?"

A breathless chuckle slipped out. "How am I supposed to do that? You're the only one who can figure out your own feelings."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but I need help," he grumbled petulantly.

She bit the inside of her cheek, pondering. "You must at least know what it is about me that makes you feel this way." She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, a little more sharply than necessary. "Is it my dazzling beauty? Winning personality? Stellar accomplishments? Give me something!"

He frowned at her and shook his head, as if disappointed by all of the options she'd presented. "That's not it."

She was going to kill him. "Then tell me what you do know so far!"

"When I look at you…" He stopped, his brows creasing, and she nodded encouragingly. "It just feels right."

Nami heaved an exhausted sigh, shaking her head in resignation. There was no point in holding onto anger when it came to her idiotic captain; she knew that this was extraordinarily difficult for him. What was she going to do with him? She shifted so that she was kneeling in front of him, snatching the towel from his grasp and promptly beginning to dry him off. He didn't protest, electing to quietly observe her concentrating face.

She vigorously dried his hair, nibbling on her lower lip as she debated what to say. Oh, to hell with it. "If it wasn't already obvious enough, I love you, idiot."

This wasn't how she'd imagined finally revealing those three words, but somehow she couldn't say that she was disappointed either.

His jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged out. Nami studied his reaction, unimpressed. "Apparently, it's been pretty obvious to everyone else."

"Eh?! I didn't know!" He exclaimed earnestly.

"I know, and that's why I'm telling you now." Luffy's jaw shut with an audible snap, and he sat up attentively. She set down his towel and took a deep breath. "I've felt this way for a long time, but only recently came to terms with my feelings. I don't know when it started, but it was a gradual development over all of our years together. And I know that it's love because I don't feel this way about anyone else. Even when you get us into the worst situations, I always have a sense of security around you—I trust you unconditionally. And really, I'm just ridiculously happy when I'm with you." She felt a little shy now that she'd bared her feelings to him, but it was also immensely liberating. "How can it be anything else when you're the most important person to me and the one I want to create a future with?"

He was unnervingly quiet for a few moments, and she could only hope that she had conveyed her feelings in a manner that got through to him. Then, his eyes were locking with hers, and she felt like they were piercing her soul.

"Okay," he said simply.

That's all he had to say after she'd essentially handed him her heart?! She fumbled for words. "O-Okay?"

"Yeah! It's all good now, right?" He was grinning widely. "We feel the same way!"

"What?!" She punched him squarely in the face before she could stop herself. Old habits die hard, she supposed. "You haven't said anything about your feelings!"

"I'm sorry! Don't hit me again!" He whined nasally, nursing his nose. "I'm not good at this stuff, but I feel that it's right! Isn't that enough?"

Nami narrowed her eyes critically and considered him with a tilt of her head. She knew that while Luffy was terrible at expressing sentimental notions, he was nothing if not blatantly honest. If he claimed that he loved her, then there was no reason to doubt him. Even though he couldn't explain his feelings at the moment, she suspected that she would be able to force something more substantial out of him in due time. It was infuriating that she wouldn't be getting all of the answers now, but she had to give him credit for even initiating this conversation. Sure, the timing could've been better, but she had to admit that it did make this day all the more memorable. She would take what she could get, and the rest would follow accordingly. Hopefully.

"For now," she reluctantly agreed. A blush bloomed on her cheeks as she questioned, "So you really see me as more than just your nakama?"

"You'll always be my nakama, but you're…Nami," he finished lamely.

Bewildered, she wrinkled her nose. "Thanks, I think?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably, and she was abruptly consumed with giddiness. This was all so surreal, and she was struggling to tamper down her bubbling excitement.

"Do you love me more than meat?" She inquired teasingly.

He thought about that seriously, and she barely restrained herself from clobbering him over the head for having to think about his response at all. The right answer would've immediately been clear to any other man.

"It's different," he declared finally.

"But what if you had to pick?" She pressed.

"You or meat?" He was starting to sweat.

"For the rest of your life," she added a little evilly. She watched him squirm with indecisiveness, extremely pleased. "Shouldn't my eyes be enough meat for you?"

"But I can't eat your eyes," he protested feebly.

"So you'd rather live the rest of your life stuffing yourself with meat instead of…" She ducked and pecked him chastely on the lips, pulling away to smirk at him. "This?"

Luffy's brows knitted together as he stared hard at her, seemingly contemplating something. She watched raptly as his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips, noting in smug satisfaction that he was gawking at her lips.

"Nami, I…" He trailed off as words failed him. He tried again, more determined, "I don't know—"

She cut him off with a finger pressed against his lips, smiling gently. "Actions speak louder than words, and that's especially true in your case."

He recalled that Zoro had also said something along those lines too, that he could show her if telling her was too difficult. But how was he supposed to do that?

Nami hummed in thought. "So what are we? Are we…together?" At his blank look, she elaborated, "Dating? Romantically involved?"

He scratched his head, clueless. "Is that what you want?"

She regarded him carefully. "You know what dating means, right?"

Luffy pursed his lips, his eyes suspiciously shifty.

Nami chuckled in amusement. "I can't say I know exactly what it entails, as I've never really dated anyone before. But what I do know is that we make it what we want it to be."

"Okay, sounds easy," he concluded. "What do you want?"

"Well, first things first, we would be _exclusively_ dating," she emphasized pointedly. "That means no paying attention to other women. And if other women try to lure you away, you shut them down by saying you're not interested, got it?"

He wasn't really sure what she meant, but he figured he should just nod along.

"Next, I want to make sure our relationship is kept a secret from the rest of the world. The only people who will know are our nakama, family, and other select friends. We don't need to attract any more attention than we already do."

He bobbed his head. That made sense to him.

"Then there's the matter of labels," she broached a little uncertainly. "Should I call you my…partner? Or maybe boyfriend?" Her cheeks flamed, and she fanned herself with a hand.

He looked at her strangely. "I'm your captain."

"And I'm your navigator, but this is different." She clicked her tongue. "We're crossing a line here by taking the next step beyond just being nakama, and I think there should be appropriate labels to correspond accordingly."

Luffy blinked at her in rapid succession, completely dumbfounded.

"Never mind, let's skip that for now," she decided with a roll of her eyes.

"Is there more?" He asked, a little antsy. He wanted to get back to riding the waver soon.

"Of course there's more." She pinned him with a disapproving look that made him pout. "I expect you to diligently shower and maintain basic hygiene from now on."

"This again?!" He pulled a face in distaste, dreading the direction of their conversation.

"Did you think I was joking last time?" She asked darkly.

He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

Nami brandished a warning finger at him. "You _will_ shower regularly because that will make me _very happy_. Understood?"

Luffy quickly nodded, afraid to refuse her.

"Good. I look forward to it." She grinned victoriously, thoroughly enjoying having the upper hand. She briefly wondered if she could force him to do other things in the name of her happiness. "Now, we should talk more about the future."

They hadn't discussed anything related to raising a child since that morning on the Sunny's figurehead. She figured that it would be best to check in and ensure they were also on the same page on this matter, now that their relationship was entering new territory. After all, a child was the ultimate goal.

"Oh yeah!" He asked casually, "When do you wanna make love?"

Instantly mortified, she clutched the towel tightly around her and smacked him, hard. "You can't just say things like that!" She was positively appalled by his forwardness—who had he been talking to?!

He bristled, rubbing at his face. "Then how else are we gonna have a child?!"

Nami opened and closed her mouth. Logically, he was correct. But that wasn't the point here. "We're starting with dating, okay? I'm not ready to discuss _that_ right now," she said stiffly. "What I do want to discuss is your thoughts on _how_ we'll be raising a child together. Obviously, our opinions might change later down the road, but I'd like to know where you currently stand on this topic."

"I don't want anything to change," he declared resolutely.

"I thought you'd say that," she mumbled. "Well, hear me out. I'm afraid of what will happen when the world eventually finds out that we have a child on board." He visibly tensed, and she took his hand in both of hers, an attempt at reassurance. "I meant what I said about creating a future together, so I want to know how you feel about…taking a break from piracy." She voiced the last part hesitantly, unsure how he would react.

"Nami, I'm the Pirate King." His response was emotionless and straight to the point. "I can't take a break."

"Sure you can," she countered confidently. "There's no rule saying that you must continue sailing for a set number of years, otherwise you relinquish your title. You can literally do whatever you want, Luffy."

There was a spark of something in his eyes, and he licked his lips nervously. She had an inkling that the thought of being away from the seas for an extended period of time was uneasy for him. He cautiously asked, "How long of a break?"

"A few years?" She suggested tentatively. "I don't have an exact number in mind, but the thought of sailing with a baby scares me. There's no telling what each day will bring, and it just seems irresponsible for us to knowingly put the baby in greater danger."

"Momo and his sister were raised for a while on Gol D. Roger's ship," Luffy pointed out firmly.

"That's true, but it wasn't for very long," Nami returned, a little surprised that he had even thought to bring up the Kozukis. "They ultimately grew up on land in Wano."

"Yeah, but if he was able to sail with kids, then so can I!" He retorted stubbornly.

"Let's not make this a competition," she said warily with a sigh.

"It's not a competition," he insisted. "I'm just saying that I'll be able to protect everyone, so don't worry."

Nami's heart swelled with affection for the man before her. "I don't doubt that you can, but I'd worry more about you, idiot. You're not invincible."

He shrugged in a carefree manner, a self-assured grin stretching across his face. "Nah, but being the Pirate King makes me pretty close!"

She arched an amused brow; he was utterly incorrigible, but she supposed it was part of his unique charm.

Luffy's face darkened as something crossed his mind, his eyes boring into hers intently. "Nami, will you ever want to leave?"

His voice hitched at the end, a subtle sign that he was uncertain but believed it to be a real possibility. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Honestly, I've considered different options, but at the end of the day…I know that I don't want to go anywhere without you."

He perked up at that, hopefulness beginning to shine through.

Nami grinned as she felt his hand return the pressure. "We're in this together every step of the way, right?"

His answer was a blinding smile. "Yeah! I'll show you that I can protect you and everyone else."

The fact that he'd separated her from everyone else didn't go by unnoticed. Nami cupped his cheek with her right hand, lightly tracing his scar with her thumb. She thought she heard his breath catch. "I guess we'll just have to see when the time comes—it's really too early to decide anything."

"It'll all work out," he said with conviction, and in that moment she truly believed him.

They fell into a companionable silence in which they continued to stare at each other, neither attempting to break contact. She shifted her arms to wind them around his neck, and he let her, appearing curious. An idea occurred to her, and her eyes fluttered shut as she waited with bated breath for his next move.

"Nami." He sounded hopelessly lost. She could practically feel the confusion radiating off of him, and she stifled a laugh.

"Hm?" She angled her face expectantly.

"Why do you have your eyes closed?" He asked, genuinely baffled.

"Guess."

"Are you tired?" He ventured.

"No."

"Do they hurt?"

" _No_." She twitched.

"Hmmm…"

"Remember what I gave you permission to do?"

"Huh?"

She puckered her lips in a way she hoped wasn't unattractive. But when another five seconds passed without any indication that he'd finally caught on, her eyes snapped open and she took matters into her own hands.

"This, you idiot," she murmured in exasperation before pulling him in and kissing him soundly. It had been too long since their last kiss, and she found that she was hungry for more, her fingers weaving through his hair. Consistent with their previous encounters, he was frozen, but as she attempted to coax a reaction out of him with her tongue, the ice gradually began to thaw. He responded with the faintest of pressure, and she couldn't help but smile as she pulled away. "Don't keep me waiting next time, Captain."

He pitched forward and pressed his lips to hers, and she practically melted. It was brief but electrifying, and she was entirely enthralled. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to this," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, now that we're dating, I'm sure we'll get plenty of practice," she asserted playfully. "Shall we continue our date?" She shrugged off the towel and stood up, stretching.

"Date?" Luffy echoed, squinting up at her.

She nodded and sent him a wink. "I've decided that today counts as our first date. Are we in agreement?" She held out a hand invitingly.

Grinning, he eagerly grasped her hand and bounded to his feet. "What's a first date like?"

Nami shrugged, reflexively smiling back. "Whatever we want it to be. Let's start with the waver."

It wouldn't occur to her until much later that she hadn't even once thought about the possibility of adoption during their conversation. And it was frighteningly exciting.

* * *

That evening, the Skypieans and Shandians threw them a grand celebration in honor of their return. It was heartwarming for the Straw Hats to experience the natural and peaceful exchanges between the two races after several years of cohabitation. They had evolved together for the better, integrating their ways of life to become one civilization.

But to Nami's utmost dismay, the first thing out of Luffy's mouth was a very public announcement regarding their relationship, complete with the unnecessary inclusion that they'd gone on their first date today. While the crowd applauded and cheered, Nami throttled him.

"What did I say about keeping it a secret?!"

"B-But they're friends!"

"All _one hundred_ of them?!" She released him, covering her face in shame and groaning in aggravation. Even if Luffy really considered all of them friends, he needed to learn to be more selective. Fortunately, news here most likely wouldn't reach the Blue Sea. Unfortunately, it seemed like she was officially reverting back to her violent tendencies. Why couldn't he listen for once?!

"Congratulations," Robin offered with an amused smile as she gave Nami's slumped shoulders a squeeze.

"I had noooo idea!" Usopp exclaimed, feigning shock in an exaggerated manner.

Chopper jumped into the navigator's arms, his eyes shimmering with anticipation. "Does this mean a baby is coming soon?!"

Franky pumped his fists in the air. "It's about time, you two! A _super_ couple!"

"Yohohoho! This is fantastic news indeed!" Brook chortled. "Although I dare say that it's old news, no?"

Jinbe chuckled, a fond smile overtaking his face. "I never thought I'd see this day come. Luffy looks so happy."

"Really?" The skeleton asked skeptically. "He looks pretty defeated to me."

"Well, before. When he was announcing their relationship," the fish-man amended.

They watched in mild amusement as Sanji unceremoniously grabbed a lifeless Luffy by his shirt and proceeded to drag him away.

"Jinbe-san, should we intervene?" Brook questioned uncertainly.

"No, we should eat," Jinbe determined, completely at ease.

Sanji was eerily quiet as he waited for Luffy to recover. The captain sluggishly sat up in a dazed mess, wondering why his back was hurting and why he was on the outskirts of the party. The cook lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

He exhaled heavily. "Just look at her. She's absolutely radiant, and I suppose you're a major contributor to her happiness."

Luffy located his navigator in the distance, watching her laugh as Usopp's arms flailed around. He didn't really understand what Sanji meant by "absolutely radiant," but he knew that he liked seeing her smile.

"Let me give you some advice," the cook continued.

"For what?" The captain asked inquisitively.

There was some reluctance when Sanji clarified, "Dating."

"Oh, do you know a lot about dating?"

"Do _I_ know—are you—" The cook sputtered incoherently for a few moments, his cigarette dangling precariously out of his mouth. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in a sharp breath, attempting to recompose himself. "Yes, Luffy, _how dare you_. Of course I know all about the language of love!"

"Oh really? I thought you only understood the perverted aspects," came Zoro's condescending drawl.

Sanji whirled around, furious. "No one asked you, damn marimo! This is a private conversation!"

Zoro snorted and promptly ignored the cook, inviting himself to sit on the other side of Luffy. He smirked approvingly at their captain. "You did better than I expected, Luffy. I'm surprised you figured out the reason so soon."

"I didn't," the rubber man said.

The swordsman's eyebrows shot up. "And she didn't kill you?"

Unfazed, Luffy blinked at Sanji. "What's the advice?"

With an irritated scowl, the blond sat down and regarded their captain. "Continue to pay attention to her, and be sure to compliment her every now and then."

The other two men looked at him blankly, and Sanji rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't expect either of you to understand, but all women love to hear compliments."

"So…" Luffy furrowed his brows. "Like how she's smart and the best navigator in the world? I already tell her that."

"No, idiot, focus on her physical traits and appearance," Sanji reproached. "Tell her that she's the most beautiful woman in the world, that her smile is breathtaking, that the dress she's wearing brings out her eyes."

"But those are things that you say," Luffy deadpanned, perplexed. "I don't wanna be like you."

Zoro roared with laughter, while Sanji clenched his fists angrily. Clearly offended, the cook retorted, "What's wrong with being like me?!"

"Everything," the swordsman answered without missing a beat, snickering. "Luffy, don't listen to him. Nami doesn't need empty and shallow compliments like those."

"How would you know?" Sanji challenged indignantly. "She's always responded positively to them."

"Yeah, and that's why she's not dating you," Zoro shot back scathingly.

Now that hurt more than he cared to admit. Sanji fumed silently, rising to his feet and fully intending to leave the inept idiots to themselves.

"Sanji," Luffy spoke up, causing the cook to pause. "Thanks. I'll try it."

"Seriously?" Zoro scoffed in disbelief. "Luffy, she's not dating you to be fed unnecessary compliments."

The captain shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try if it'll make Nami happy."

The swordsman slowly shook his head, almost pitifully. "Don't become whipped, you hear? We don't need another lovestruck fool around here—we already have one too many."

Sanji chose to ignore that jab, as he was still reeling in surprise at Luffy's apparent willingness to listen to him. "I'm rooting for you," he mumbled after another drag of his cigarette. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," Luffy promised, his attention already back on the festivities. Or rather, on a specific woman.

Zoro and Sanji exchanged silent looks as they solemnly observed their formerly asexual captain, who they knew was somehow now very much infatuated with their navigator. The winds of change had begun to blow, and the rest of the crew would have to ensure they'd be ready to brave them head on.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major developments in this chapter! I like to think of this as the end of Act 1. I'm not exactly sure if this is the halfway point, but Act 2 will be pretty different as we have an established relationship. But "established" definitely doesn't mean smooth sailing, and I'm really looking forward to writing more awkward and confused Luffy in various situations as he learns more about love. And of course, a baby will be thrown into the mix at some point...surprise! I really wanted to have this chapter done by Thanksgiving, and somehow it worked out. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it, and even if you don't I think there's always something to be grateful for! I'm so grateful for all of the support this story has gotten and to my regular readers, and I'd love to receive some more thoughts/opinions from anyone who has a minute to spare. Any LuNa date ideas? :)


	9. Back to the Skies - Part 3

After a week of non-stop partying on Skypiea, the Straw Hats decided that they needed a change of pace. It wasn't that they had a next destination in mind, it was just that they simply weren't used to staying in one place for too long. The Skypieans and Shandians were more than welcoming and eager to continue hosting them, and the Straw Hats didn't doubt that they could actually stay on Skypiea forever if they wished to. But they were getting restless—more accurately, some of them were getting restless. While Luffy was happy to continue partying, he had also been yammering on about exploring the surrounding seas, as there were many other sky islands they had yet to set foot on. Nami had reluctantly agreed that they would need to leave this paradise in order for her to map other islands, but she was worried about navigating the skies and the potentially deadly sea creatures lurking in these unknown waters. Zoro and Sanji had brushed off her concerns, the former with derision and the latter with a passionate claim that she had nothing to worry about with him around. Usopp and Chopper had expressed some uncertainties but were ultimately swept up in the exciting prospect of traversing territory few Blue Sea people had ever reached. Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jinbe had simply stated that they were in favor of whatever the others decided on.

Conis had presented them with a special log pose that was more sensitive at detecting the magnetism of sky islands, but she warned that it would nonetheless be tricky to find another sky island, as they weren't all stationary. But the Straw Hats were a relentless bunch and the proud crew of the Pirate King, and thus they were determined to meet the challenge, just like every other challenge they'd overcome in the past. Therefore, the Straw Hats grabbed (and in some instances, stole) all of the supplies they would need for the weeks to come and defended their ship from countless sky fish, sharks, and odd creatures they couldn't even describe. They spent a day wandering the sky clouds as Nami tried to determine the location of the next island, finding that navigating the skies was very different from the seas below.

Frowning down at the strange log pose, she gently tapped its surface. "We've been sailing for quite a while, but there's still no island in sight."

"Still nothing!" Chopper confirmed from the crow's nest.

A deafening roar rang through the air as yet another giant creature emerged from the depths of the waters, intending to bite off a piece of their ship and perhaps even some of their crew. Glaring at the contraption in her hand, Nami didn't even bat an eye as Sanji smoothly sent it flying back into the sky clouds with a few rapid and well-placed kicks.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Anytime, Nami-san!"

"Oi," Zoro interjected from his position. "Are you reading it correctly?"

"Of course I am!" She snapped back in annoyance.

Luffy swung up to where she was, peering at the log pose curiously. "Can I see?"

"No," she automatically responded, having grown accustomed to denying him over the years. At his crestfallen pout, she sighed and stepped closer to him. Sometimes, she still needed to remind herself to be nicer. "You can look, but just don't touch."

He obediently kept his hands out of sight as he leaned in to examine the log pose. "Why are there so many needles?"

"They all indicate different things. Like the log pose we used in the New World, these two needles may point toward different islands. Then there's also a needle that is somehow able to track the approximate speed a non-stationary island is floating at." She paused. "It's actually very advanced."

"I don't really get it, but it's cool that you do," he determined with a sunny grin. "You're the best navigator in the world, Nami."

While she flushed at his sudden praise, Sanji coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "wrong compliment" into his sleeve. Zoro rolled his eye and proceeded to cut down the large fish that was sailing toward them.

"Zoro, let's eat that fish!" Luffy called over to him. "I'm starving!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Jinbe spoke up from his spot in defending the Sunny. "I've never seen any of these fish before."

"The local chefs advised me to generally avoid the yellow and purple creatures," Sanji supplied. "I suppose this one is fine since it's green with white and orange spots."

There was a brief pause.

"How is a fish with suspicious spots any better?!" Usopp exclaimed from the crow's nest. He had been taking care of encroaching sea creatures from a distance. While he claimed that the distance was required to fully utilize his skills as a sniper, Nami suspected it also had to do with ensuring his own safety. But she didn't call him out—even the bravest warrior of the seas should be able to take a break from being brave every once in a while.

"It's better than starving!" Luffy threw back defiantly, his nostrils flaring. "I'll eat it even if no one else wants to!"

Nami placed a firm hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look over at her. "No, you're not. If we're going to eat anything from the waters, it will be the creatures we know to be safe. _That_ ," she paused and gestured pointedly to the weakly flopping fish Zoro had pinned in place, "isn't one of them."

"But—"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Sanji-kun, can you prepare us a snack?"

"Right away, Nami-san!" The cook retreated to the kitchen in a flurry of hearts.

"So we're not eating it?" Zoro clarified, prodding the fish with his foot. "What a waste."

"Don't you start. Put the poor thing back," Nami ordered as she turned her attention back to the log pose.

Without warning, the ship was suddenly launched several meters in the air, and she instinctively clutched the log pose to her chest as everyone flew up with the ship. She didn't even have time to register what was happening or brace herself for her landing before her captain's arm shot out and wrapped protectively around her torso. He quickly reeled her in so that she was pressed securely against his side, and despite the situation, she found herself thinking how nice it was to be this close to him. She knew that he wouldn't have hesitated to save her like this in the past as well, but now that they were dating, the sentiment behind his action felt…different. More meaningful, in a way. He was staying true to his words and protecting her.

The Sunny crashed back onto the water, generating a splash that soaked most of them. Three tentacles thrust out from the waters below, threatening to capsize the ship.

"Jinbe!" Luffy locked eyes with his helmsman. No further words needed to be spoken. The fish-man nodded once in understanding and dove into the water to take care of the mysterious creature. Sanji burst out from the kitchen, his eyes wild as he assessed the situation. Zoro and Franky positioned themselves on standby, prepared to leap into action at any moment.

The tentacles retreated and the waters around them splashed vigorously as a few more impacts rocked the ship. Then, there was silence, and Nami released the breath she hadn't been aware of holding. With the task completed, Jinbe climbed aboard a moment later, and Robin thoughtfully handed him a towel.

"It was something resembling a kraken, although it had many more legs," he shared as if he was just commenting on the weather.

"Oh really?!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement, still holding Nami against him. He was undoubtedly thinking about his previous encounters with krakens. "We can make it get us to the next island faster!"

"I already beat it into submission," Jinbe confirmed, having already anticipated Luffy's reaction.

While the others offered various forms of approval, Nami couldn't help but gape. Being a fish-man most comfortable in the depths of the Blue Sea, Jinbe was the one among them who was most out of his element here. He had been feeling physically weaker and fatigued during their entire time in the skies thus far, and yet, he'd still been able to easily deal with any obstacle standing in their way. Their crew consisted of monsters—there was no other way to put it. And the worst one was the man next to her. She glanced at him, silently marveling at the fact that he was _hers_. Her captain, her partner, her boyfriend or something along those lines. And, somehow, he _loved_ her.

Luffy swiveled his head slightly to regard her, and she abruptly noticed several pairs of eyes on her, some more probing than others. "Nami?"

She hadn't been paying attention. "Hm?"

"I asked if you're okay with the idea," he said earnestly.

"Oh, the idea," she repeated lamely. He must be referring to using the kraken. While she didn't like it, she supposed he deserved an affirmative answer after she'd denied him a couple times. He definitely had worse ideas. "Yes, fine, it's not like this is the first time we've been transported by a sea monster anyway."

Luffy beamed at her, evidently pleased, and the rest of the crew began their preparations. He loosened his hold on her then. But before he could pull away, Nami placed a hand on his cheek and swiftly pecked his other cheek.

"What's that for?" He asked, a little wide-eyed.

"Just because," she replied with a smirk, trailing her fingers down the length of his face before returning her gaze determinedly to the log pose. "Let's get to this next island before the sun sets."

* * *

To Nami's immense surprise, before reaching the island detected by the log pose, they came across an unmistakable sky island that she hadn't expected encountering again, particularly while in these waters—Weatheria. She briefly wondered if the fact that Weatheria was an artificial sky island explained why it was missed by the log pose. Seeing the island now, several years later, caused a wave of nostalgia to rush through her. She was ambivalent; it was both comforting to see this familiar landscape again and yet somewhat traumatizing. Although she'd spent a fruitful two years on this island and developed friendships with its inhabitants, it was hard to forget that she had been sent here against her will. It thankfully ended up working out, but getting there had been a traumatic experience that she never wanted to relive. She reached out and grasped Luffy's hand, giving it a squeeze as if to reassure herself that he was present. She looked over at the rest of the crew—they were all present. He glanced at her inquiringly, the excitement of setting foot on a new island dancing across his face.

She took a deep breath and addressed all of her nakama. "This is Weatheria."

The commotion instantly died down. Usopp's brows creased in concern. "You mean the same Weatheria from back then?"

"Yes." She gazed at the lush green hills and windmills in the distance. "It still looks the same, besides the fact that it seems to have upgraded to include…propellers among other strange devices surrounding the entirety of the island."

Franky squinted at the sight before them in disbelief. "It looks like this island is well-equipped to travel a considerable distance in the air with their advanced technology. They make Water 7 look like child's play."

"Maybe that explains how they even got all the way up here. When I was sent here…" She faltered a bit. "Weatheria was below the White Sea and floated above the Blue Sea."

"Nami," Robin began, "we don't have to stop if you're uncomfortable. This isn't the intended destination anyway."

The rest of the crew voiced their agreement, and Luffy squeezed her hand in a wordless show of support that tugged at her heartstrings. Nami smiled softly. "No, actually I'm relieved to see that it's still floating around the world, and I have fond memories of my time on this island. I spent two years here learning about the science of weather, and the old wizards treated me well enough."

"Wizards?!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper chorused in amazement.

"They're really scientists," Nami clarified. When their faces fell, she hastily added, "But with pointy hats and robes." As expected, their faces lit up again. "And I suppose you could say that their science really is like performing magic."

"Can I become a wizard too?!" Chopper enthused.

"Why don't we find out?" The navigator suggested with a wink.

Always the realist going around bursting bubbles, Zoro drawled, "How are we even gonna reach the island? It's still floating, and there's no path for us."

Nami gently extracted her hand from Luffy's and whipped out her Clima-tact, twirling it confidently. "You underestimate my abilities as the best navigator in the world." She looked over expectantly at Franky. "Now would be a perfect time to test _that_ out."

"All right!" The cyborg pumped his arms in the air and jumped into action, disappearing under the decks of the Sunny.

After temporarily releasing the kraken-like creature, the next half hour was spent assembling what ended up functioning as a hot air balloon capable of transporting the entirety of the ship. With a combination of Franky's blasted fire and Nami's conjured wind, the Sunny slowly but surely made its way to settle on the clouds of Weatheria. The rest of the crew was highly impressed, some expressing it more vocally than others.

"Why didn't we just travel this way to begin with?" Zoro asked. "Could've avoided the annoying sea creatures."

"This is only suitable for short distances at the moment," Franky explained. "We need more materials to upgrade this model."

"Perhaps the old wizards will have some ideas for us," Nami suggested.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi! Oi, oi, oi, oi," came a voice in the distance.

Speak of the devil. She bubbled with laughter—she'd recognize that greeting anywhere. Some things would just never change.

There was an old wizard approaching their ship. "Oi, oi, oi, what do we have here?"

She leaned over the side of the Sunny, waving and grinning down at her former mentor. "I heard you the first time, Haredas-san!"

Visibly startled, the old wizard hastened his steps for a closer inspection of the ship and its crew. "I recognize this ship from the newspapers…and that voice…Nami-chan?!"

"The one and only," she confirmed with an amused chuckle. "It's been so long! My crew is here this time, and I'd love to introduce them to you. We were actually on our way to another island when we spotted Weatheria."

"Oh, I already know you group of pirates," Haredas insisted with a light snort. "Aside from the fact that you're infamous and frequently featured in the newspapers, Nami-chan spoke incessantly about that captain of hers during her time here."

The navigator blushed as her nakama sent her knowing looks. "That's an exaggeration—I didn't _incessantly_ talk about Luffy," she retaliated defensively as she actively avoided Luffy's questioning gaze. "I talked about everyone! I missed all of you!"

"Not all equally though," Usopp ventured with his arms folded across his chest.

"Did you miss me the most, Nami-san?!" Sanji exclaimed.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Believe whatever you want." She turned her attention back to the old wizard. "Haredas-san, we'd love to see what's been happening on Weatheria!"

"Well, a lot has happened since we parted ways," Haredas started, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing all the way up here, and that's a very exciting story, I assure you." His wide eyes roamed over the Sunny and the makeshift hot air balloon. "And I'd love to know how you made it here as well!"

"Is that your way of inviting us to visit then?" Nami asked.

The old wizard chuckled. "It looks to me like you were planning to trespass anyway, but of course, you're always welcome, Nami-chan. Even though you resort to violence." He addressed the rest of the crew warily, "Are any of you as violent?"

"No," they intoned immediately with simultaneous shakes of their heads.

"Lies!" Nami hurled at them. "You're all much more violent!"

"I'm the Pirate King, but Nami is always hitting me," Luffy offered matter-of-factly. She glared at him menacingly.

"I'm the greatest swordsman in the world, but she's always ordering me around," Zoro contributed. She shifted her glare over to him.

"I welcome Nami-san's violent tendencies with open arms. It's her tough love!" Sanji gushed. Unsure what to even say to that, she opted to ignore him.

Her narrowed eyes swept over the rest of her nakama. "Anyone else have something to add?"

Usopp pressed his lips together, while Chopper blinked at her innocently. Robin chuckled, Franky popped open a bottle of cola, and Jinbe simply smiled.

"Well," Brook began, also a frequent victim, "Nami-san—"

"Yes, yes, yes, you're right," she interrupted loudly. "I admit that I'm violent, all right? Now can we move on?"

Haredas shook his head, a fond smile appearing on his face. "I see that you haven't changed at all. Well, welcome to Weatheria! Let's start our tour, shall we? I'll inform the others of your unexpected visit—they'll be very happy to see you again, Nami-chan."

The Straw Hats disembarked in a flurry of excitement. As she took in the sight before her, Nami thought about how meaningful it was to be able to show her nakama the piece of her life they'd missed. She glanced over at Luffy, whose presence was indisputably the most meaningful to her. As if sensing her eyes on him, he looked over at her, grinned, and closed the distance between them.

"So this was where you spent your two years, Nami?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I have this chance to show you." An idea suddenly struck her. "You know what, Luffy?"

"What?" He blinked at her.

Her lips quirked up. "Let's have our second date." Without waiting for a response, she called out to Haredas, who was chatting very animatedly with Franky as he led the tour. "Haredas-san, Luffy and I are going to do our own thing for a little while. We'll reconvene in two hours at your house. Please show my nakama around!"

The old wizard waved her off. "Just be mindful of the gardens, and don't go stealing anything!"

With a snort in acknowledgement, Nami placed her hands on Luffy's back and guided him down a different path when they reached a fork in the road.

"Have fun!" Usopp shouted after them.

Chopper ran as fast as his little feet could carry him to Nami, gesturing for her to lean down a bit so he could whisper, rather loudly, "Do you need protection?"

Everyone else shot him incredulous and disturbed looks, and she flushed crimson red, utterly appalled. "Would it kill you to be more discreet, Chopper?! And this isn't what you think—we're just spending time together on an _innocent_ date!"

Luffy cackled, clearly entertained, as the reindeer scratched his head sheepishly. "See you guys later!" He grinned widely at his navigator. "Let's go!"

With an exasperated sigh, Nami fixed her blatantly staring nakama with a stern look, as if daring them to say anything else, before resolutely turning and leading Luffy away.

There was a brief silence as the rest of the crew watched them go. Haredas cleared his throat. "Well, I see that there have been some interesting developments. She really did incessantly talk about him; I assure you that it's not an exaggeration. Shall we continue the tour?"

* * *

"This place is so awesome! You're lucky you were sent here," Luffy determined as he plopped down on top of a grassy hill that overlooked a grand view. "Seems like this was the best place for you to study and train."

"In hindsight, it was," Nami agreed as she carefully smoothed down her skirt and settled down next to him, tucking her legs to one side. "In the moment, it was…complicated."

They had never really delved into details pertaining to the two years they'd all been separated. There had been a night, many years ago, when they all shared some stories from their own experiences, but that had been the extent of it. She had never talked to Luffy alone about any of the events that had transpired during those two years. It was mostly because she didn't even know where to begin, how to even start asking him about one of the most painful, if not the most painful, times of his life. And it was partly because she wanted to wait for him to speak first—she believed that he would voluntarily share anything he wanted his nakama to know.

But he never did bring up Ace's death or any of his feelings surrounding its occurrence. Over the years, he mentioned Ace in conversation on numerous occasions to the rest of them, but never specifically in the context of his death.

"Complicated?" Luffy questioned.

Nami took a few seconds to decide what she wanted to say. "Well, I was very relieved and felt fortunate that I'd wound up on Weatheria, out of all places. And knowing later on that it was an intentional move, it all made sense. But, at the same time, it was extremely difficult being apart from everyone." She paused, feeling her chest tighten a little. "Not knowing where anyone was or what anyone was doing. While I scoured every newspaper over those two years for any mentions of you guys, I also dreaded receiving the newspaper and prayed each time that I wouldn't see one of your lifeless bodies on the cover page."

The captain tensed in response to her admission, his eyes darting over to her face. Her eyes were downcast as she mindlessly picked at the grass. She exhaled and continued, "I missed you guys. I missed _you_. I don't think I ever told you this, but I tried to leave—several times." She steeled her resolve and locked eyes with him as she said her next works. "I wanted to be there for you, especially after Ace's death."

His face remained expressionless, almost eerily so. She wondered if he'd had to practice, and her chest constricted tightly. Then, he sprawled out on his back with the brim of his hat covering his eyes. The stiff silence dragged on, and Nami was about to say something else when he spoke, so quietly that she had to lean over him to hear.

"Ace's death…it was the worst moment of my life."

She froze, startled by his sudden admission after years of silence. Each year, on Ace's death anniversary, the rest of the crew ensured that they had a full day planned in an effort to keep Luffy's mind off of his late brother. None of them ever questioned if their attempts were successful, and Luffy never showed any signs of emotional vulnerability.

He sucked in an audible breath, and her heart ached for him. "I had Jinbe…and Rayleigh. Thinking about you guys helped, but it was so hard."

She waited for him to continue, but when a minute passed without any other words, she shifted closer to him. Bracing her left hand over his body on the grass next to him, she slowly reached over with her right hand and gingerly lifted the straw hat off his face. She leaned down a bit, her hair cascading in waves like a curtain shielding him from the world, as she examined his face and searched his eyes for any hint of emotion. He'd had his heart shattered, and she couldn't imagine how painful it must have been to mend it on his own. He steadily stared back, his expression still empty. Then, a drop of moisture landed on his cheek, and his eyes widened as it rolled down his face.

At first, she had the absurd thought that it was beginning to rain because the tear certainly wasn't Luffy's. As she watched his mouth part open in surprise, she realized with a jolt that it was her. Jerking into motion, she quickly swiped at her eyes, which were threatening to overflow with more tears. She tried to comprehend why she was the one shedding tears when he was the one with a reason to.

"Nami," he said softly.

"J-Just give me a minute," she whispered, her hands still covering her face. She inhaled shakily, willing herself to get a grip. She was supposed to be the one comforting him, not the other way around.

He was gently moving her hands away then, and in the next second, pulling her down against him, his arms winding around her back and fingers threading through her hair. For some reason, this only made her want to cry more. She buried her face into the junction between his head and shoulder, allowing herself to relish the warmth of his embrace where she felt safe and secure.

When she felt calm enough to speak, she cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry, Luffy. I've wanted to say that for a long time." She wasn't exactly sure what she was apologizing for—the fact that he'd helplessly watched Ace die in his arms, the fact that none of them had been with him, or the fact that he'd seemed to have run out of tears to cry.

His arms tightened around her in response, but he was otherwise quiet. Nami tentatively craned her neck up to peek at his face. He was focused on the skies above, watching the clouds drift. She adjusted in his arms so that she could see his face more clearly, effectively obstructing his view of the clouds to force him to look at her. His eyes snapped over to hers.

"I'm never leaving you alone again," she murmured, maintaining their intense eye contact. She affectionately brushed aside a few locks of hair on his forehead. "Don't hide your emotions from me. I want to know when you're sad, when you're angry, when you're in pain. I want to share the burdens that you carry and be the one who wipes away your tears." She pressed her lips to the space between his eyes. "From now on, I hope that you'll be able to confide in me your deepest thoughts and fears. We're in this together, and you're safe with me, Luffy." She gently placed a hand on his chest. "I'll protect your heart."

He was speechless for a few moments, blinking up at her in astonishment and wonder. Swallowing, he tried to ignore the lump in his throat. "You have to do the same."

The corners of her lips lifted at that. "Divulge my deepest thoughts and fears?"

"Everything that you said," he responded.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll always let you know how I'm feeling. Especially when I'm angry," she teased lightly.

He made a face, and she chuckled. His arms around her loosened, and Nami took this opportunity to make herself more comfortable, slyly sliding her legs to settle in between his and lying down completely on top of him. He didn't say anything and folded his arms behind his head, his attention back on the clouds above as she propped herself up with one arm and idly traced patterns on his collarbone with her finger. She tried to not be disappointed by how unaffected he seemed to be by the feeling of her body against his. If he glanced down, he'd have a fantastic (if she did say so herself) view of her cleavage. But alas, his gaze and mind remained transfixed elsewhere. She, on the other hand, was internally celebrating the fact that she could be this close to him whenever she wanted to be and definitely planned to do so whenever she could.

"Ace…" He began and her finger stilled. "He's still here."

Nami smiled wistfully; she understood that sentiment wholeheartedly. "The people who leave us are never truly gone."

"I learned so much more about him after his death. From his nakama, from others like Tama." She recognized that he was referring to the little girl in Wano who had looked up to Ace. Luffy was suddenly grinning, and it was a genuinely pleased grin that stretched across his face. "And he also lives on in Sabo!"

She knew how much it meant to him for his other brother to carry on Ace's legacy with his devil fruit. "Yeah, you're right."

"I wanna see Sabo soon," he declared resolutely.

"Of course. We'll contact him whenever you want," she reassured him.

There was a beat of silence. "That cloud is shaped like meat," he remarked offhandedly.

She poked his cheek playfully. "Sounds like we need to get some food into you soon." A thought occurred to her then. "Luffy, how do you think Sabo would feel about our relationship?"

His attention shifted back to her, a confused look on his face. "Why?"

Nami clicked her tongue in slight annoyance. "What do you mean 'why'? He's your brother; I'd like to know if he'd approve of us."

"Why wouldn't he?" He furrowed his brows.

Abruptly feeling like she'd asked a silly question, she huffed testily. "I'm just wondering if he's ever mentioned anything about your future or potential partner."

"Nope," he said simply. "We don't talk about that stuff."

She pursed her lips. "Really? Never?" As strange as that was to her, she supposed it probably had never come up in conversation due to Luffy's previous lack of interest in dating and relationships. "What about your grandfather…or even father?"

"Nope," he repeated. Although he sounded carefree, she felt a distinct change in his body as he tensed under her.

"Hmm, well, I wonder how they'll react when they find out," she mused.

He scrunched up his face and offered a noncommittal, "Eh."

She arched an eyebrow in intrigue, peering more closely at him. "Are you afraid of what will happen when they find out?"

"No," he said, a little too quickly.

Nami chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Your grandfather wouldn't dare hit me."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she flashed him a cheeky grin. Her mind drifted to her own family back in Cocoyashi Village. She missed Nojiko and Gen-san dearly, and a visit to Bell-mère-san's grave was long overdue. She made a mental reminder to write to them soon…possibly with the inclusion of recent developments. She involuntarily blushed at the prospect of reintroducing Luffy as her partner or even father of her future child. That was certain to cause a riot.

"Nami, what are you thinking about?"

She sighed and recollected her thoughts. "My hometown. It's been a few months since news of you becoming the Pirate King circulated around the world, but I still don't think it's safe for us to return to East Blue anytime soon." She paused, a grim expression overtaking her face. "Or if it'll ever be safe, really."

"That shouldn't stop us," he replied brusquely. "It's gonna be dangerous wherever we go."

"Then that's even more reason for us to not visit, right? Why would we risk putting them in danger?"

"Some risks are worth taking," he stated. "Family is one of them."

She considered him and the weight behind his words for a few moments. The way he had said those words sent a chill down her spine; perhaps it was the fact that he'd risked his own life in an attempt to save Ace's, and she didn't doubt he'd do the same for anyone else he considered important. She supposed he had a very valid point; if there wasn't ever going to be a "safe" time to visit family given their notoriety, then they shouldn't worry about when they were actually going to visit. It was just a matter of making it happen.

"You're sure that we'll be able to take care of any trouble we encounter there?" She couldn't prevent the skepticism from leaking into her voice.

"Yep."

Nami sighed heavily. "You're always so confident."

"You always worry too much."

"Well, someone should!" She snapped back.

"We're the most wanted group of pirates," Luffy deadpanned. "People usually stay away."

"Yeah, but there are still plenty of others plus the entire Navy who are out to spill our blood," she retorted. "We gain more enemies each day."

He shrugged. "Life's no fun without enemies to defeat."

"Says you!" She smacked his chest, and he winced. "I'd be perfectly content to live a life free of enemies."

"Then you chose the wrong path a long time ago," he pointed out with a laugh. "But it's too late now cuz I'm never letting you go."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and a coy smile pulled on her lips. She delicately grazed his face with her fingertips. "Why, Mr. Pirate King, are you flirting with me?"

"Eh? Flirting?" His brows crinkled in confusion.

"Never mind," she groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Are you ready to go? We still have some time before we're supposed to meet up with the others."

"What are we gonna do?"

She tilted her head in thought. "I can show you the different plants that are grown on this island and their various uses. It sounds boring, but their functions are actually pretty magical. Ah, and of course the cloud candy that Haredas-san used to bribe me with."

"Candy?!" He was sold.

"I thought so," she said with an airy laugh. "Let's go then."

She made to get off of him when he halted her movements by catching her wrists in his hands.

"Nami, thank you." Although he didn't specify what he was thanking her for, he didn't need to. His unwavering gaze spoke volumes.

She coughed and averted her eyes, a little embarrassed by the intensity swirling in his eyes. She could feel something in the air between them, and it was electrifying.

"If you're really thankful, you can thank me another way." She smirked at him and closed her eyes expectantly, desperately hoping that he'd learned a thing or two by now.

She involuntarily shivered when she felt his warm hands hold her face, and then his lips were brushing against hers in the lightest of touches. She hummed in satisfaction and deepened the kiss, pressing her mouth more urgently against his. Her hands found their way into his hair, while she felt his hands move to her back to bring her closer. A soft sound of delight escaped from her, and she added her tongue into the mix when an opportunity presented itself. He made a muffled sound that she couldn't interpret, but he didn't pull away. Taking that as a positive sign, she continued to caress his mouth with her tongue.

After a few more seconds of experimental prodding, she gently nipped on his bottom lip before leaning back and watching with half-lidded eyes as he gasped for breath, his pupils dark and unfocused. She was immensely smug about the fact that she could render him, the almighty Pirate King, both breathless and speechless.

"Practice is definitely paying off," she said lowly as she traced the outline of his lips with a finger.

Since the start of their relationship, they had shared a handful of kisses, mostly brief and often when they bid each other good night at the end of a day. With the rest of their nakama around, there was rarely time for them to spend quality time alone. She had a feeling that she would need to insist on increasing the frequency of dates from now on.

"Are you okay?" She pushed back her hair and huffed out a laugh as he continued to blink at her owlishly.

"Yeah," he breathed out, still seemingly distracted.

"If you're already like this just after making out…" She trailed off teasingly, allowing the implications to hang in the air.

As expected, he didn't catch on, and Nami winked. She stood up and stretched, straightening her clothes and basking in the afternoon sunlight. When she glanced down at where he was lying on the grass, she was stunned to find him still staring at her. More specifically, her behind. It wasn't the creepy ogling that she often received from strangers, but just simply curiosity, as if this was his first time actually looking at a woman's rear. She knew that this skirt made her butt look great, but knowing him, he probably wasn't even thinking about anything remotely sexual.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. "Like what you see?"

He didn't say anything in response and scrambled to get on his feet. Biting her lip, she drew close and placed her hands on his chest. The next words were tumbling out of her mouth before she could think them through. "You have permission to touch."

His eyes widened, and she felt her own mirror his. Blushing furiously, she shoved him away, as if he'd been the one to say something scandalous. "Not like a pervert! B-But as someone who respects me and…loves me."

She wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out for at least a month. Her face had to be on fire.

Luffy frowned at her and folded his arms across his chest. "Why's your face so red?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Like I said before, it's just me." He looked at her seriously. "How are we gonna make love if you're like this?"

Her mouth opened and closed, and she had half a mind to hit him for being so straightforward. But instead, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she reopened them, she regarded him with renewed determination. "We'll get there, but that doesn't mean I won't continue to feel embarrassed along the way. Dating…being with someone…it's all new to me."

"It's new to me too, but I'm not embarrassed," he responded bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes calculatingly at him. "So you're okay with me touching you then?"

"Yep," he said without hesitation.

"And just to be clear, I'm not talking about touching your face or hair like I've already been doing. I'm talking about…intimate places." She was certain she was either going to pass out or feel her heart leap out of her chest at any moment.

"I know."

"Well, fine." She was a little taken aback by how ready he seemed to progress in their relationship but did her best to feign indifference. With a haughty sniff, she crossed her arms over her chest to mirror his stance. "We'll test out your confidence soon."

"Okay." Never one to back down from a challenge, his stare continued to be unrelenting.

With a roll of her eyes, Nami broke the tension by reaching over and grabbing his hand, tugging it away from his body. "Come on, let's go already."

"Nami, we're in this together," he reminded as he fell into step beside her, beaming widely.

His conviction was reassuring, and she felt her own confidence build up. She nodded with a small smile, giving his hand a squeeze. "Together."

It seemed like the tables were turning as Luffy grew more comfortable with their relationship. She was pretty sure she was in deep trouble, but there was no one else in the world she'd rather walk down this path with.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up writing a Part 3 because I wanted to bring the crew to Weatheria, but the next chapter will mainly be set back on the Blue Sea. I was always bothered by their lack of a proper reunion after the two years apart; I assume they discussed things behind the scenes, but the transition into the Fish-Man Island arc was too sudden in my opinion. I thought it would be important for Luffy and Nami to have a heart-to-heart about Ace's death, and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Thanks for reading, and I'll do my best to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks to start 2021 off right. Happy Holidays! :)


	10. A Brief Prehistoric Interlude

The next few weeks flew by as the Straw Hats explored two other sky islands. With some help from the old wizards, the Sunny's hot air balloon was upgraded to allow for safe passage back down to the Blue Sea. In order to receive the technology from the old wizards, they had to swear that they would never share their secrets with anyone else. The pirates had looked at one other, shrugged, and easily agreed to the request. They didn't care to give others such an advantage anyway. With this option, they could now travel a considerable distance by air and bypass the treacherous waters of the Calm Belt.

In terms of deciding their next destination in the Blue Sea, Usopp had excitedly proposed revising Little Garden, since they were returning once again to the seas of Paradise. Whereas the sniper had been ecstatic at the prospect of reuniting with Dorry and Brogy and recounting their adventures in Elbaf, Nami had unsurprisingly been less ecstatic. After all, she had nearly died from a rare prehistoric insect bite on their first trip there, and she wasn't keen on falling ill with something else, despite Chopper's reassuring presence. But even so, she valued the wishes and desires of her nakama and was willing to compromise for them. And thus, they were currently docked along the familiar shores of Little Garden as Nami happily waved off her nakama from the safety of the Sunny.

"Nami-san, I would gladly protect you from all of the insects," Brook offered like the fine gentleman he was. "After all, I have no skin for them to bite. Yohohoho!"

"I have antidotes prepared and plenty of insect repellent too," Chopper chimed in, proudly brandishing a canister.

"I appreciate it, but I'd rather not risk it and prefer to stay onboard," she asserted. "You guys have fun though, and tell the giants I said hi!"

"Will do!" Usopp gave her a thumbs up. "We have a Den Den Mushi, so give us a call if anything comes up!"

"Nami," Luffy whined with a pout.

She couldn't help but smile at him. It was all she could do these days when it came to him. "Go have fun, Luffy. I'll be just fine with Robin."

His pout only deepened.

Sanji regarded the two women thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should stay onboard—"

"Not a chance," Zoro forcefully cut him off. "You already agreed to the hunt."

The instant the Straw Hats had decided to return to Little Garden, the two of them had struck up the idea of a rematch. Intrigued, the rest of the men, sans Usopp and Chopper, had joined in on the competition. The sniper wanted to spend as much time observing and catching up with the giants as possible, while the doctor refused to participate in hunting but agreed to be the judge. It was now a battle among men, and Nami wanted nothing to do with it. In truth, she just didn't see the appeal of barbarically hunting dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures, and she had received plenty of dirty looks when she said so a little while ago.

There was a distant sound of a volcanic eruption, and the men looked at each other.

"That's the signal we'll use to start and end the hunt," Zoro instructed.

Franky folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes shrewdly. "Don't you guys have an unfair advantage since you've hunted on this island before?"

The swordsman shrugged. "I don't mind giving you guys a head start if that makes you feel better."

Jinbe chuckled. "No need."

The cyborg agreed. "It's about the quality, not the quantity."

Zoro grunted in acknowledgement.

"What kind of reward does the winner of the hunt receive?" Brook asked curiously.

There was a brief silence as everyone took a moment to think about that.

Sanji was the first to speak up, a dreamy look on his face. "A date with both ladies?! A kiss?!"

Before Nami could tell him to get lost, Luffy interjected, rather vehemently, "That's a stupid reward!"

With his dreams trampled on, the cook retorted with a menacing glower, "What makes it so stupid?!"

"I already get kisses whenever I want!" The captain snapped back without missing a beat. "The reward should be something I don't have!"

There was a pause as his words settled in.

Nami reeled in shock, her face gradually turning bright red. Robin was highly entertained, her eyes sparkling as they keenly observed the reactions of the others. Sanji promptly dissolved into an ugly mess of tears, wailing about injustices, while Zoro roared with laughter. Usopp and Franky snickered. Chopper and Jinbe grinned broadly.

"Luffy-san," Brook began seriously, "some of us aren't as fortunate as you and would greatly appreciate an opportunity to receive a kiss from a beautiful woman."

"Eh?" Luffy stared blankly at the musician, his lips pulling down in a frown. "Then find a woman."

Brook sighed a little dejectedly, looking down at himself. "If it was only that simple."

Playing along, Nami pursed her lips in thought. "How about someone from the Mink Tribe? They loved you when we were in Zou."

Brook shuddered at that. "I was nearly mauled to death plenty of times, Nami-san. They loved me for my body and not my heart." He paused. "Not that I have a heart."

Everyone waited for his signature laugh, and when it didn't come, they realized just how serious he really was.

"Brook," Usopp spoke up tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Are you lonely even though you have us?" Chopper asked in concern.

The musician scratched his afro, seemingly embarrassed. "No, that's not the case. It's just…" He looked meaningfully at Luffy, who was wearing a stern expression, and then at Nami, who was patiently waiting for him to continue. "When I look at Luffy-san and Nami-san, I can't help but wonder how nice it would be to experience the kind of love they share."

While the captain continued to stare at his nakama, the navigator gaped in astonishment, rendered completely speechless. Everyone was quiet, with the only sound coming from Sanji as he lit a cigarette with a soft click.

Usopp folded his arms over his chest and nodded sagely. "Well, I can understand your feelings. As someone who saw their relationship develop from the start, I can confidently tell you that I always knew they were made for each other."

Nami sent him a withering look that the sniper waved off dismissively.

"Brook," Robin called down, and the skeleton glanced up inquisitively. She smiled gently. "I'll give you a kiss if you win."

His demeanor drastically changed as he promptly perked up at that. "Yohohoho! Robin-san, you're making me blush. If I had a heart, it certainly would've stopped beating."

Sanji straightened attentively, his nostrils flaring and eyes glinting with determination. "Will you give me a kiss too, Robin-chan?!"

"If you win," the archeologist repeated encouragingly.

Nami glanced over at her nakama, arching an eyebrow at her willingness to entertain them. But she was silently grateful that Robin had stepped in, as she no longer had the desire to flirt with others, her nakama included.

"Oi, what about a reward for those of us who don't want a kiss?!" Zoro practically spat out the last word, impatience written all over his features.

"Bragging rights?" Chopper suggested.

The swordsman snorted in contempt. "That's a given. There needs to be something else."

Usopp raised a hand. "Although I'm not participating, I have an idea. Why don't you just keep it simple and allow the winner to decide what they want? Obviously, it needs to be within the realm of reason, and if it's something like a kiss, for example, the other party would need to consent first."

No one had any objections, and Zoro proceeded to walk into the jungle without another word.

Sanji sighed heavily, casting one last forlorn glance at the women before following suit. "Let's find a central location for Chopper to be stationed."

"Come on, Luffy!" Usopp looped an arm around the captain's shoulders, attempting to lead him away from where he was rooted in place. "Remember to call if anything comes up, you two! I'll be able to alert everyone else with a signal."

"Don't worry about us!" Nami grinned reassuringly before winking and blowing her captain a kiss. "Good luck, Luffy! Make me proud!"

"Oi, Nami, you can't play favorites," the sniper scolded half-heartedly. He actually didn't particularly care as he wasn't participating in the competition himself, but it was just the principle of it.

The navigator clicked her tongue. "Who cares? I'm not the one judging."

With a wide grin, Luffy allowed himself to be dragged away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll bring back the biggest dinosaur you've ever seen!"

Nami raised a threatening fist. "Don't go overboard and make the dinosaurs extinct! That goes for all of you!"

She only received apathetic grunts in acknowledgement. Rolling her eyes, she turned to her only female companion, a large smile overtaking her face. "I thought they'd never leave!"

Robin shot her a knowing look. "You don't mean that."

"Fine, I don't," Nami admitted with a shrug. "I could really use a date, but I'd rather it not happen here." She wrapped her arms protectively around herself, glaring distrustfully at the dense foliage occupying the majority of Little Garden. Then she turned to her nakama, regarding her thoughtfully. "Why didn't you go with them, Robin? I thought you would've been delighted to study a prehistoric island."

The archaeologist chuckled. "Well, let's just say that I've already experienced my fair share of this island." Nami recognized that she was likely referring to her time with Baroque Works. "And besides," Robin continued, "I'd much rather keep you company."

The navigator beamed at her. "We deserve to have quality time to ourselves. What do you want to do first?"

Both avid readers, the two women retrieved the books they had been meaning to peruse and settled in for a peaceful afternoon onboard the Sunny. Nami whipped up smoothies for them to sip on, and Robin prepared their lounge chairs and an umbrella to shield them from the sun.

Naturally, background noise was inevitable. They heard the occasional roar or screech in the distance as well as intermittent rumbling sounds that would sound ominous to a normal person. However, neither of them even glanced up from their books; as far as they were concerned, their overpowered and reckless nakama were the ones shaking up the island. If there was anything they should be concerned about, it was the imminent extinction of ancient species.

A half an hour passed by in comfortable silence between them. Nami shifted in her seat and finished the last of her smoothie before she glanced over at her companion.

"Robin, I know you want to say something," she started accusingly. "You keep giving me that look."

"How could I be giving you any looks when I've been engrossed in my book?" The archeologist questioned nonchalantly with her eyes still trained on the book in her hands.

"You've always been excellent at multitasking," Nami commented and lowered her sunglasses with a pointed look as she gestured to Robin's current use of her devil fruit power. She was using another set of hands just for her drink, one holding the glass and the other grasping the straw. "So please just spit it out."

Robin's lips quirked up, and she dutifully marked her page and closed her book. She got right to the point. "I noticed that you've stopped updating me on your love life."

The navigator tried her best to remain unfazed under Robin's intense scrutiny. She licked her lips, feeling a bead of sweat involuntarily form on her forehead. "Well, it's because there haven't been interesting developments lately. We pretty much spent the last few weeks exploring with everyone else, so we haven't been on an official date in a while."

"But you've still been seeing each other," Robin pointed out. "Including those instances where you two snuck off for some alone time."

Nami felt her cheeks heat up and internally groaned at her nakama's perceptiveness. But she should've expected this; Robin _always_ knew. Huffing in resignation, the navigator shut her book with a resounding snap. So much for a productive afternoon of reading. "Okay, so we _did_ see each other a few times for a little bit, but that doesn't mean—"

"How far have you progressed?" Robin interrupted bluntly, a sly smile pulling at her lips.

The navigator's mouth fell open, completely scandalized, and she struggled to recompose herself. "I don't see how that's any of your business," she retaliated defensively, growing impossibly warmer.

"Nami," the archaeologist intoned, clearly unimpressed with the younger woman's raised defenses. "I know that you have questions plaguing you."

Nami did her best to prove her wrong, pressing her lips together thinly. However, Robin was also always right. The navigator exhaled loudly and ripped her sunglasses away from her face, throwing them aside in frustration as she shot up to her feet. She planted her hands on her hips and scowled at her smirking companion. "I can't hide _anything_ from you!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," the older woman decided in obvious amusement.

Nami began to pace restlessly as she updated Robin on her current status with Luffy. She found that it was much easier to speak when she wasn't face-to-face with the archaeologist. "Luffy and I are great—we have a comfortable dynamic built upon years of friendship, and I'm really grateful to have him. He respects me and truly values me, and although he still can't really articulate the reasons behind his feelings, I know that he loves me. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

"But?" Robin prompted patiently.

"But," Nami echoed hesitantly, unsure how to best convey her concerns. "I'm worried about the pacing and progression of our relationship. I think—I think we could be going too fast?"

"Ah," the archaeologist said in understanding. "So that brings us back to my question—how far have you progressed?"

A vibrant blush bloomed across her cheeks as Nami quietly admitted, "Touching."

"Above or below the waist?" Robin pressed, expressionless.

"Uh." The navigator squeezed her eyes shut in mortification and brought her hands up to cover her face. "Both."

"In the past month?" The archaeologist didn't miss a beat.

"Yes," Nami squeaked out shamefully.

There was a brief pause. Then, Robin was laughing in that typical manner of hers.

The navigator peeked at her between her fingers, almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"Frankly, I'm a little surprised that's all you've done."

Nami's hands dropped from her face in abject horror. "What?!"

Robin tilted her head. "Nami, you and Luffy have known each other for _years_. Although your romantic relationship is fairly new, it's not like you two are still getting to know each other. Compared to other—you could say more 'conventional'—relationships, the two of you had a significant head start."

"B-But still, I feel like I've actually been learning more about him since we started dating. I think I'm getting to know another side to him, and I just feel…" She trailed off, averting her eyes uncertainly. "I just don't want us to rush into things, that's all."

"Does it feel rushed to you right now?"

"I—I don't know," Nami said truthfully. "He respects my boundaries, and we never go farther than what we're both comfortable doing. And honestly, every step we take together is new for both of us, so it's a lot of…experimenting."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Are you dissatisfied?"

The navigator spluttered incoherently for a few seconds. "N-No! Nothing like that! Please don't make me go into details."

The archaeologist smiled complacently. "Are you happy?"

Nami worried her bottom lip and admitted in a small voice, "Extremely."

Robin's smile widened. "Then what's the problem? There's no set roadmap for a relationship—you progress at a pace that's comfortable for both you and Luffy. That's all there is to it."

The navigator pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing in thought. "You make it sound so simple."

"Or you could just be overthinking it."

Nami snorted at that. "Luffy always says that I worry too much."

Robin chuckled. "Most of the time, it's for good reason. But when it comes to love…I think you should just do what feels right. Sometimes, a logical explanation isn't the answer."

"So…you're saying that I'll know when it feels right to…you know…" The navigator gestured helplessly, too embarrassed to say what she was thinking out loud.

"Have sex?" Robin supplied with a small laugh.

"Make love," Nami quickly amended, blushing furiously.

Robin smiled, and it was a genuine, comforting smile of a wise woman. "Yes, I believe you'll know when the time is right."

The navigator mulled over those words for a little while. Then, she made a face as something occurred to her. "But _where_?"

"Pick a room," the archaeologist suggested teasingly. "We have plenty to choose from."

"Robin!" Nami hissed in chagrin.

"I'd be happy to mysteriously disappear for a night," Robin offered without hesitation. "Or several."

"No," the navigator said immediately. "I wouldn't do that to you. I'd ask Franky to construct another room."

There was a pregnant pause. Nami rushed to correct herself.

"Not that I want another room!" She insisted vehemently. "This is all hypothetically speaking."

"Hmm, of course," the archaeologist mused. "Hypothetically."

Feeling slightly more empowered now, Nami took a deep breath. "Thanks, Robin. I always feel much better after talking to you."

"Then don't try to hide things from me," Robin returned logically.

The navigator huffed out a slight laugh. “I—” She abruptly broke off upon catching sight of something in the distance that made her blood run cold.

“What is it?” The archaeologist was immediately alert, swiftly rising to her feet to take in the sight for herself.

There was a rapidly approaching Navy ship.

“Should we move the ship or…?” Nami’s mind raced with various possible scenarios. There wasn’t really another place they could move the ship to without having to pass by the incoming ship. She quickly ran to retrieve a pair of binoculars and assessed the approaching ship. What she saw made her frown in bewilderment. “It’s definitely the marines, but they appear to be frantic or in some sort of trouble.”

As calm as always, Robin grabbed the Den Den Mushi. “Let’s alert the others first. Then we’ll deal with what comes after.”

* * *

Luffy rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he frowned down at his prey. He couldn’t decide if this was his final submission for the hunting contest. He’d already taken down four other dinosaurs, with each subsequent one slightly larger than the previous. Was this the largest dinosaur on the island? He had no clue. The next volcano eruption could happen at any second, signaling the end of the competition.

Then, multiple things were suddenly happening at once. A cloud of green smoke ominously blocked the sunlight overhead. Usopp’s signal. Utilizing his Observation Haki, Luffy located each of his nakama, and the distant rumbling sound of thunder immediately had him sprinting.

There was only one person who could summon thunder.

* * *

Nami tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, appraising the pitiful group of marines that were struggling to recover after being struck by lightning. “I’m almost sorry for going overboard, but really, you guys shouldn’t have tried to attack us in your sorry state.”

“Y-You’re the S-Straw Hats!” One marine stammered. He was white as a sheet.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. “For the fifth time, yes, you’re right. So what made you think it was a good idea to try to capture us, hm? Just because we’re women?” Her blood was pumping and internally, she wasn’t as confident as she appeared to be. But being part of the Pirate King’s crew meant carrying yourself with a sense of dignity and pride, regardless of your true underlying feelings.

Robin had multiple marines physically restrained with her arms as she worked on binding their limbs with rope. She appeared to be completely at ease and even seemed to be enjoying herself, if the slight upturn of her lips was of any indication.

"Who's in charge here?" Nami tapped her Clima-tact forebodingly, and the marines cringed. "Who do you report to?"

The two women had decided to strike first, as they hadn't wanted to risk any damage to the Sunny, should the marines decide to use their cannons upon spotting them. Therefore, they had taken Nami's waver over to the Navy ship, ensuring that the Sunny remained at a safe distance. While this was a rather bold move on their part, Nami had deemed it the most strategic move to make after recognizing that the marines onboard were in a panicked state.

So here they were, two women reigning over a ship of men.

Nami glared at the man who appeared to be the captain, based on his uniform. "You're the one in charge?"

To his credit, he stared defiantly back at her, his chin lifted proudly and a mocking smile on his lips. "Just you wait, Cat Burglar. We have aid on the way."

She pursed her lips at him, remarking dully, "If they're as incompetent as you, tell them to not even bother." Without waiting for a response, she turned to her nakama. "What should we do now, Robin?"

The archaeologist stepped back to admire her handiwork. They now had a large group of hostages and a Navy ship at their disposal. "Well, now we wait for the others and see what surprises await us."

Nami frowned. It was very fortunate that she and Robin had struck preemptively, before the marines could have reported the presence of the Straw Hats to anyone. Apparently, these marines had somehow lost their log pose en route to their intended destination. And their continued bad luck led them to the shores of Little Garden. She really hoped that the reinforcements coming to aid the lost marines wouldn't include an Admiral or a Vice Admiral—they would be more problematic to deal with. But really, the Straw Hats as a whole would be able to easily wipe the floor with them.

"Nami." Robin pointed to something in the distance.

That was astoundingly fast. Cursing under her breath, Nami briskly brought the binoculars hanging around her neck to her eyes. "One ship. I assume they're just sending over whoever happened to be in the vicinity."

"We should move this ship farther away from us," Robin proposed logically.

Nami nodded in agreement. "Once Luffy and the others arrive."

The marine captain audibly gulped, looking significantly less confident and more peaky. "Y-You mean Straw Hat Luffy?"

She arched a patronizing eyebrow. "Who else?"

The marines shifted uncomfortably.

"Nami! Robin!"

Just on time. Nami grinned victoriously at the marines, who abruptly cowered in fear. She walked over to lean over the side of the ship and greet her nakama. They had taken the Mini Merry. "We're here!"

In the next few seconds, Luffy was swinging aboard, his eyes flashing as he took in the situation. His attention went to his navigator first, his gaze sweeping her from head to toe as if assessing for any harm. "Are you okay?" There was a sense of urgency in his tone.

Nami smiled reassuringly and stepped closer to him, feeling significantly calmer in his presence. "We're fine. They're the ones who got hurt." She gestured pointedly to the tied-up marines, who were comically gaping at the arrival of the Pirate King. "Luffy, there's another Navy ship headed this way. What do you want to do?"

Sanji, Franky, and Jinbe climbed aboard, surveying the situation. The marines exchanged nervous looks at the intimidating appearance of more Straw Hats.

Luffy folded his arms across his chest. "Do we know who's on the ship?"

Nami brought the binoculars up to her eyes again. She sucked in a sharp breath in stark disbelief. "Is that…?"

Blinking, she wordlessly tossed the binoculars to Luffy. He frowned and took a look himself, his jaw dropping open incredulously.

"Smokey?!"

Sanji clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Not him again." Then he was prancing around with hearts in his eyes. "Is Tashigi-chan there as well?!"

Franky squinted. "Should we get out of here? We just have to round up the others."

"Where are the others?" Robin asked.

Jinbe spoke up, "The four of us made it back to the Sunny around the same time. We haven't seen the others."

Nami facepalmed. Knowing Zoro, he was probably lost deep in the jungle. She sighed heavily. "At this point, I doubt we'll be able to round up everyone and escape before the ship arrives."

Luffy grinned widely. "Ah, well. Let's greet them."

"How can you be so calm?!" The navigator snapped angrily. "I know that you two share a very _strange_ history, but who's to say he won't apprehend us this time?! Or call for others?!"

"He won't," was all the captain said.

Nami desperately looked to her nakama for help and only received sympathetic shrugs in return. She huffed indignantly, her eyes sliding over to the marines. "Well, I suppose we have plenty of hostages to use against him if it comes down to it."

The marines didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"AH!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, horrified. "MY DINOS!"

"That's what you're concerned about?!" Nami clobbered him over the head, and the marines collectively winced.

Cradling his head, he pouted at her. "I had a really big one, Nami!"

"Not as big as mine," Sanji countered smoothly.

"Or mine," Franky contributed.

"I'm quite confident my Brachiosaurus is the winner," Jinbe asserted.

He received many confused looks.

"You know the species?" Sanji questioned, raising an impressed brow.

"Save the chitchat for later!" Nami barked at them. She turned to her only supposedly sound-minded companion, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Robin, are we really just going to wait here like sitting ducks?!"

The archaeologist's eyes shone with mirth. "I suppose we are."

The navigator groaned in defeat, doing her best to tune out the heated argument between Luffy and Sanji about their prey. As the ship drew close, the Straw Hats heard shocked choruses of "Is that Straw Hat?!" and "Pirate King?!" from the men onboard. Luffy grinned amiably and waved at them.

In the next instant, Smoker was standing before them, surrounded by a haze of smoke and a customary cigar hanging out from his mouth. His eyes were tight and wary as he regarded the Pirate King. "Straw Hat."

The hostages cheered ecstatically at the unexpected arrival of a high-ranked officer.

"Smokey!" Luffy greeted cheerily, his grin growing impossibly larger. "It's been a while!"

Smoker's jaw clenched as he swept his eyes over the pirates before him. "Where's the rest of your crew?"

The Pirate King shrugged. "Probably still hunting." As if only just realizing it himself, he whirled around to face his nakama in a flurry. "Oi, they're cheating! We gotta stop them!"

Nami clenched her fists tightly but willed herself to calm down.

"I can't say that this was where I imagined we'd meet again," Smoker admitted gruffly, his sharp gaze cutting over to the jungle.

Spirits rejuvenated, the captured marines enthusiastically called for their superior to defeat and apprehend the Straw Hats.

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi was leaping over from their ship. "I can't find—Straw Hat?!" She halted in astonishment, blinking at the currently present members of the Pirate King's crew. When her gaze landed on Nami, she inadvertently found herself smiling.

Nami arched a curious brow in return.

"I thought you might like to know that the children are still doing well," Tashigi offered as a greeting.

It took her a few seconds to realize what kids she was referring to. "Oh," Nami started, always pleasantly surprised by how Tashigi seemed to take it upon herself to provide an update on the children from Punk Hazard whenever they crossed paths. "Thanks, I'm glad to hear that."

The female soldier looked like she wanted to say more but was interrupted by her superior officer. "Tashigi, don't act so friendly."

"Oh." Tashigi's eyebrows rose in mild surprise as she pushed up her glasses. "Are we actually treating them as pirates again?"

"They've always been pirates!" Smoker returned sharply.

Tashigi frowned at him. "It's been years, Smoker-san."

She didn't say any more, but she didn't need to. The implications were loud and clear to him. _It's been years since you've truly seen them as pirates._ He glared coolly at his subordinate, who steadily stared back.

"Anyway," Luffy interjected. "Since it's just you guys, we can go back to hunting, right?" Without waiting for a response, he turned away and began to retrace his steps to Mini Merry.

Nami was utterly appalled by his unaffected behavior. Infuriated, she shouted after him, "Luffy!"

"Ah." He halted mid-step and glanced at her over his shoulder, blinking at her furious expression. Then, he smiled sheepishly and stretched an arm out to ensnare her waist. "Sorry, didn't mean to leave you behind, Nami."

Clearly, he had misinterpreted her anger. But she didn't have the chance to correct him, as she was flying through the air and being carried off the ship as he jumped.

There was a stiff silence as Smoker scowled, Tashigi waited, and the rest of the marines balked.

"Well," Sanji began, entirely at ease as he lit a cigarette. "Once we wrap up the hunt, I'll be preparing a feast. There should be enough meat to go around." He abruptly switched gears to specifically address the sole female marine present. "I'm always happy to cook for you, Tashigi-chan!"

"Hurry up, guys!" Luffy hollered from somewhere below.

"Duty calls," Franky stated with a shrug, leaving the marines behind without another word.

Robin and Jinbe followed, both sporting amused smiles. The former cast one last glance at the captured marines, who collectively shuddered.

"Wait for me, Robin-chan!" Sanji hurried to catch up.

"A-Aren't we reporting them to headquarters?!" One frazzled marine questioned.

Smoker turned to Tashigi. "Did you find the Eternal Pose?"

She sighed, an irritable look crossing her face. "Not yet. I don't know how it could've been misplaced. If we don't find it, we won't be able to leave this island."

"Eh?!" Several anxious yells came from the captured marines.

"It takes a whole year for an ordinary log pose to reset here," one particularly haughty marine informed his fellow soldiers. "Didn't you know?"

Tashigi's frown deepened. "They sent us to take care of the situation here, since our log pose had locked onto this island anyway, and yet we haven't found the Eternal Pose to leave the island. We should report to—"

"No," Smoker brusquely interrupted, "we're taking care of this ourselves. If we don't find the Eternal Pose, Straw Hat must have one." With that, he walked off with a sweep of his cape in a shroud of fumes.

His soldiers looked at one another, bemused.

"So…we're gonna join the feast?"

"Sounds like it to me."

Most of them cheered, as the Straw Hats had inevitably grown on them over the years. The captured marines remained thoroughly baffled.

* * *

As it turned out, the others were waiting for them back on the Sunny. Everyone had noticed Usopp's signal, but naturally, Zoro had trouble finding his way back to the ship from where he was deep in the jungle. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook had rapidly met up, only to split up again after the sniper sensed that Zoro was still in the jungle. It had taken a few extra steps to retrieve the swordsman, but they managed to make it back to the Sunny in one piece.

"What happened?!" Usopp demanded as soon as they had regrouped.

"Don't worry, it's just Smokey and his clan," Luffy supplied as he began to stretch out his limbs.

"Marines?!" Chopper and Brook exclaimed.

Zoro eyed their captain sharply. "Are we fighting them?"

"Nah," Luffy determined, "they're not gonna do anything."

"And how are you so sure about that?!" Nami demanded. "Just because you and Smoker have a weird… _understanding_ of some sort, doesn't mean we can trust him! And others might come for us!"

"They won't," he returned simply.

"We're having a feast," Sanji contributed. "I expect we'll see them again soon."

"You invited them?!" Usopp's jaw dropped open.

The cook shrugged. "At this point, they're not our enemies. They're a group of marooned marines."

"Marooned?" Brook questioned.

"They apparently haven't found the Eternal Pose they're carrying with them to leave the island yet," Robin explained, having resourcefully left behind a pair of ears to eavesdrop. "Until they do acquire an Eternal Pose, they're trapped."

"So…" Usopp's brows furrowed. "That's none of our business, right?! We can just leave them behind!"

Nami jumped on those words, nodding vigorously. "Usopp's right! Let's leave now!"

"No," Luffy rejected with an air of finality. "The hunt isn't over."

She loved him. She really did. But one of these days, she was really going to kill him. "Who cares about this stupid hunt?!"

"I care!" Most of the males responded indignantly.

She waved a dismissive hand and scoffed, "We need to leave before the marines decide to come to their senses and call for backup! In case you've forgotten, we're no longer just the Straw Hats—we're the Pirate King's crew!"

"So act more like it," Zoro rebuked gruffly. "Why should we escape?"

Nami's mouth opened and closed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You just want to fight, don't you?"

He had the audacity to smirk. "If it comes down to it."

"And if they take drastic measures? Say, I don't know, a _Buster Call_?!"

"They won't." Surprisingly, it was Robin who responded. She pointed to something behind them. "They're disembarking."

"Huh?!"

Nami watched in alarm as Smoker, Tashigi, their marines, and the previously captured marines all stepped on land, some a little fearfully. Most of them, if not all of them, had probably never set foot on Little Garden before. For good reason too. She turned away from the unnerving sight and approached her captain, giving him her best puppy dog look.

"Luffy, can we please just go?" She drew close and placed both of her hands on his shoulders before reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"No." He held firm, unflinchingly staring back at her. "I'm about to win."

Nami ignored the snorts and sounds of protest from the rest of the men. She brought her lips to his ear, smirking when he noticeably tensed. "I'll reward you regardless of who wins."

His hands settled on her hips, and he pushed her back a little, gently but resolutely. "Nami, there's something that I want, and I'm gonna win so I can ask for it."

Bewildered, she searched his determined gaze for an answer. "What do you want? Is it not something I can give you?" This was her first time hearing about this.

He beamed at her. "You'll see!"

She sighed and frowned at him, disgruntled. "Is there anything I can say or do to change your mind?"

His grin only stretched. "Nope!"

She smacked him lightly on the chest and rolled her eyes in defeat before stepping out of his hold. "Fine. Have it your way, but you better win."

He took off his hat and swiftly placed it atop her head. "Of course I will!" He hopped onto the ship railing and addressed the rest of the crew, cackling as his fists punched the air. "Let's go! The hunt continues!"

Lifting the brim of the hat, she watched him agilely leap down and speed off into the jungle. Their nakama hastened to follow suit.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called after him. "We have to decide on new rules!"

"Come on, Nami," Chopper began as he adjusted the medical kit on his back, "I'll make sure you're well-protected from disease-carrying agents."

The navigator pursed her lips and turned to Robin. "Do you want to go?"

The archaeologist smiled. "We can't miss out on a feast, right?"

* * *

After much disagreement and squabbling, Luffy indeed pulled through to just barely surpass Jinbe's impressive Brachiosaurus and Zoro's Dreadnoughtus. Brook and Sanji lamented their lost opportunity for a kiss from Robin, both moping around for a while before voraciously calling for a rematch. Nami immediately demanded that Luffy reveal what he wanted as a reward, only for him to grin and announce that he'd let everyone know when they were back on the Sunny. So now, here she was, incessantly wondering just what he could possibly want while the rest of the crew gathered fruits and edible plants in preparation for a feast.

As if lured in by the smell of food, the marines were suddenly encroaching their space and didn't waste any time in gathering around the Straw Hats' bonfire. Smoker stood stiffly in the back, his eyes scanning their surroundings, while Tashigi warily glanced at Zoro, the one who held the title of the greatest swordsman in the world.

As Nami rested her chin on one palm and drummed the fingers of her other hand against her thigh, she briefly entertained the idea of Luffy asking for an endless supply of meat. But he essentially already had that. So perhaps something more sentimental? Her heart skipped a beat at the possibility of him factoring her into his reward—could it be something beneficial for her as well?

She abruptly had the distinct, unsettling feeling of being watched and straightened, highly alert. Her gaze landed on Smoker, who indeed was the culprit as he intensely watched her through a puff of smoke from his cigar. She blinked at him, perplexed and a little worried. He'd never observed her like this before—in fact, to her knowledge, he really only seemed to concern himself with Luffy. She didn't like his penetrating, calculating look one bit. She inched slightly closer to Chopper, who was seated next to her on the log and examining a few plants to determine whether they were suitable to use as medicine. Why in the world was he watching her? There was no way he knew…

Nami realized with a start that she was still wearing the straw hat and scrambled to yank it off her head, mentally berating herself for this lapse of judgment.

"Oh, Smokey!"

She heaved a sigh in relief as her captain conveniently showed up to save her. Luffy unknowingly but effectively blocked Smoker's line of vision as he bounded up to the marines. "You guys made it!"

"I hope you're hungry," Sanji announced as he continued to roast meat and stir a gigantic pot of stew.

The soldiers appeared to be conflicted, as if they were torn between enjoying themselves or reverting to the usual business of calling the pirates derogatory names and threatening them.

Unable to contain himself any longer, one marine admitted, "I'm starving!"

Another cut in, rather aggressively, "But we won't eat food from pirates!"

A third spoke up, a little hesitantly, "But remember how delicious it was? When we all ate together—"

"Shut up!"

The Straw Hats watched in faint amusement as the marines began to bicker amongst themselves. Smoker grunted in disdain and directed his attention to the man who was making himself comfortable on a large rock nearby.

"Are you stuck on this island?" Luffy questioned without hesitation.

"No," Smoker returned curtly.

"Oh," the rubber man said with a confused frown, briefly wondering if he'd heard incorrectly earlier. "What are you doing here then?"

Smoker snorted involuntarily. "That's what I want to ask you. What's the Pirate King doing all the way out here?"

Luffy stretched out an arm to snatch Sanji's first batch of meat. "Whatever I want!"

"You've wandered rather far from your zone," the marine commented.

"Huh?" Luffy furrowed his brows and shoved the meat down his throat. "I have friends watching over everything when I'm away." He was referring to the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, but Smoker didn't need to know the details.

Silence fell between them for a few moments. The marine grimaced. "What's next on your agenda?"

Luffy looked like there was something on the tip of his tongue, but then he surprisingly thought better of it and remained silent.

Smoker scoffed condescendingly, "A woman." It was a statement, not a question.

Shocked, Luffy promptly began to splutter incoherently. "Wh-Wha—"

"Cat Burglar."

When Luffy's mouth closed with an audible snap, Smoker rose an eyebrow in intrigue.

Taking exaggerated bites of his second chunk of dinosaur meat, the captain attempted to deny it, his eyes darting about relentlessly. He had always been a terrible liar. Where was Usopp when he needed him? "You're wrong."

"Where's your hat?"

Luffy's eyes immediately zeroed in on his hat, which was very much not where it should be. "Why's Usopp wearing it?! I gave it to—" He quickly broke off, but it was too late. He'd fallen for the bait.

Smoker was eerily quiet as he took a long puff of his cigar. Then, "Does your old man know about this?"

"Eh? Tochan?" When Luffy noted that the other man only continued to dully stare at him, he tried, "Jichan?"

Smoker gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Luffy's only response was to hastily stuff himself with more meat.

"So he doesn't," the marine concluded wryly.

Luffy swallowed. "Are you…?"

"Gonna tell him?" Smoker was thoroughly enjoying the dread the young man was failing to subdue. "I think I'll sit back and see how this unfolds."

"Oh, good!" Luffy beamed at him, evidently relieved. "I always knew you were a good man!"

"I don't want to hear that from you," Smoker muttered with a derisive snort. "He's bound to find out. If you're serious, that is."

He watched in mild interest as the Pirate King immediately sobered, his face tightening with anger from the offensive insinuation.

"Of course I'm serious!" Luffy exclaimed, drawing some attention from other marines nearby. "Nami is my navigator!" He paused. That was true, but somehow after voicing it out loud, it didn't entirely capture his feelings. There was a more suitable word. "My…" He trailed off, a puzzled look crossing his face. "Eh? She's my…" He frowned pensively.

Smoker was done with this conversation. He walked away from the younger man, who was still mumbling to himself in between bites, and looked over at his rowdy soldiers. They seemed to have abandoned all of their anti-pirate attitudes and were mingling and laughing with the Straw Hats. Even the ones who had been subjected to Nami and Robin's treatments were enjoying themselves. It was entirely off-putting and contradictory, but if he had to be honest, it had been this way for a long time. He reached into his cape and grasped the Eternal Pose he had stowed away. It had never been lost—he'd merely wanted to buy some time to understand the current circumstances of the Straw Hat Pirates, now that they were the crew of the Pirate King.

And now, he understood the circumstances clearly. His eyes strayed over to the navigator, who was staunchly refusing to even look in his direction. He made a mental note to keep Cat Burglar higher up on his radar from now on.

* * *

When the Straw Hats awoke after a night of feasting, they were surprised to find that Smoker, Tashigi, and all of the other marines were nowhere in sight. They'd presumably left without a word, and the pirates scrambled aboard their ship, just in case any unpleasant ones decided to show up.

"So? What's this mysterious reward that you want?" Nami asked for what seemed like the tenth time. Her curiosity was eating away at her, and she could tell that the rest of the crew was just as eager to learn what the reward was.

Luffy grinned at all of the expectant faces of his nakama. He took a deep breath before shouting, "I want a new room on the Sunny!"

There was a stunned chorus of "What?!"

"Why?" Nami demanded with her hands on her hips. Him asking for a new room hadn't occurred to her at all. "What for?"

"The baby!" He declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eh?!"

Chopper was in front of her in a flash, eyes wide. "Nami, are you—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She grouched, an enraged flush spreading across her cheeks. "It's impossible!" Her sharp gaze cut over to her captain. "And you, don't get ahead of yourself!"

Usopp squinted at her in a manner that was highly unappreciated. "So you two haven't—"

She cut him off with a rough kick to his shin that had him buckling over in pain.

Franky spoke up, his tone completely casual, "I'll start working on it right away."

"What?!" Nami whirled around to gape at the shipwright. "No, I haven't agreed to this!"

"And why do _you_ get to decide?" Zoro drawled, always ready to rebel against her bossy demeanor.

"Because I'm the one in charge of our finances!" She returned hotly.

"Nami," Robin interjected soothingly. "Isn't it about time for you and Luffy to have a designated shared space?"

The navigator blinked once. Twice. "Who says that it's time?!"

Robin's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well, from our conversation yesterday—"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Nami interrupted with a dark glare. She directed it toward Luffy, who blinked back at her. "Are you okay with this, Luffy?"

"A room for the baby?"

"Not quite." She ran an agitated hand through her hair. "It…would first be for us…and then eventually…" She couldn't even finish her sentence coherently.

"Oh," Luffy said with a shrug. He grinned. "Sounds like fun!"

"Oh really?" Nami arched an eyebrow and pretended to nonchalantly inspect her fingernails. "That would mean moving out from the men's quarters. Are you okay with that?"

"Eh?! Moving out?!" Clearly, that hadn't occurred to him at all. "I don't wanna move out!"

"See?" The navigator smirked victoriously at the rest of their nakama. "We don't need a room after all."

"Do I really have to move out?" Luffy demanded with a pout. "I still wanna be with the guys!"

Nami clicked her tongue. "Well, I'm not going to authorize the creation of a new room if it won't be used."

The captain seemed to grow strangely pensive as he stared hard at her. "Are _you_ okay with moving out?"

It was a challenge. She pursed her lips, weighing her options. "I am if you are."

"Why are they making such a big deal out of this? We'll still be on the same ship," Usopp whispered loudly to Franky, who shrugged in response.

"Okay," Luffy concluded with a nod. He turned to the other men, a determined expression on his face. "Sorry guys, I'm moving out!"

Nami's jaw dropped open. He wasn't supposed to change his mind so easily! Robin chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see this day come." Zoro rolled his eye and gave him a mocking salute.

Sanji was bawling on the ground. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky grinned widely. Brook chortled, and Jinbe looked like a proud parent.

"More room for the rest of us!" Usopp cheered in delight. He and Chopper began to prance around.

"Oi!" Luffy protested resentfully. "Shouldn't you guys be sad?!"

"The only sad one here is the shitty cook," Zoro informed scornfully.

"They grow up so fast." Franky wiped away a tear and pumped his fists in the air. "This is _super_!"

"Oh, how I envy you, Luffy-san," Brook added.

Nami snapped out of her dazed state and abruptly stalked over to Luffy, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the rest of their crew. "We need to talk."

"I'll start making plans!" Franky called after them.

"We'll prepare the ship to set sail," Jinbe offered helpfully.

She threw open the door to the aquarium bar and tugged him in after her. As the door swung shut, she released his hand and spun around to face him, her anger bubbling. "What was _that_ , Luffy?!"

He was preoccupied with his own thoughts. "Oi, Nami, why was Usopp wearing my hat yesterday?"

"I—what?" She stared him in bemusement, her ire temporarily forgotten.

"I gave it to you." The implications were loud and clear; she shouldn't have given the hat to anyone else.

Nami fidgeted under his piercing gaze. "I know, and I'm sorry…I ended up passing it to Usopp because Smoker kept staring at me." She exhaled a little nervously. "Do you think he knows?"

"Smokey?" Luffy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah he knows." When he noticed her immediately tense, he attempted to amend with, "But don't worry, he won't tell anyone!"

"Did you tell him?!" She hurled at him, taking a threatening step forward.

"No!" He quickly retreated to the other side of the room, putting a safe amount of distance between them. "He just figured it out somehow!"

She regarded him with narrowed eyes, her jaw clenching as she pondered her next move. He recognized that he needed to change the topic. Fast.

"Nami, what do I call you?"

That threw her off perfectly. Confusion flitted over her face.

He grinned triumphantly and plopped down onto the cushions, scratching his nose. "You're not just my navigator." He angled his body to watch the fish swim about in the surrounding tank. "There's something more."

She was silent for a few moments, merely observing him as the tension gradually dissipated. Then she slowly approached him with a smirk pulling at her lips. "Oh, so you want to talk about labels now, hm?"

He tilted his head and glanced at her. "Are you my woman?"

She blinked at him, momentarily stunned by his abrupt question. She had to admit that she absolutely adored hearing him call her his. The possessiveness combined with his earnest gaze made her melt. Trying her best to keep her head on straight and ignore the warm and fuzzy feeling inside, she planted her hands on her hips and raised an inquisitive brow. "Is that how you see it?"

Luffy pursed his lips, his eyes shifty. "Dunno, but you're mine, right?"

She smiled softly and situated herself on his lap, bringing her legs to one side and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course. You're the only one for me, Luffy." She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and peered up at him from under her lashes. "And just to be clear, I don't share what's mine."

His response was a winning smile. "That's good, cuz I don't either!" He settled one hand on her thigh and the other around her waist. "So do I call you my woman?"

"That's…" She trailed off, biting her lip in thought as her cheeks colored. "Not bad. But I prefer something more meaningful. Like…girlfriend?"

He frowned at her. "That doesn't sound right either."

She returned his frown. "Then do you have other ideas?" She paused. "We can just keep it as partners for simplicity—"

"Queen," he interrupted brusquely with conviction. "You can be my queen."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she stared at him in awe. It took her a few moments to remember how to speak, and she sounded breathless even to her own ears. "Luffy, that's…"

"Without the marriage part though," he quickly added.

She snorted lightly at that. "I can't help wondering why you're so opposed to marriage."

"It's unnecessary," he said bluntly.

"You're right, it's unnecessary for some people," she conceded. "But others may choose to marry for love, among other reasons. It's a commitment to spend the rest of their lives together."

His gaze was intense and unwavering. "You don't need to get married for that."

She wondered if his vehement stance against marriage had to do with the concept of freedom. Perhaps his fundamental beliefs led to the view that binding yourself to another person for life was a form of restraint. But if it was with the right person…

Nami gave in to the compelling urge to avert her eyes. "It's really up to the two people in a relationship to decide whether marriage is important to them."

Luffy's hand was on her face then, tilting her chin to force her eyes up. "Is it important to you?"

Her lips parted in surprise. She'd never really entertained the idea of getting married, so it had been easy to joke that she wouldn't marry him. She hadn't really thought about anything besides having a child when she committed herself to a relationship with Luffy, so now that he was directly asking her if marriage was important to her…she didn't have a clear answer. The fact that it wasn't an outright "no" scared her a little. "I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "It's something I'll have to think about."

The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable, but she nonetheless hastened to change the subject. "Back to what I was saying earlier—why didn't you tell me that you wanted a new room?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Luffy said simply, returning his hand to rest on her thigh. "And it's also something everyone has to agree on."

"Still, I would've liked to know in advance," she replied with a sniff. "You should talk to me about these things first." She paused, then added cheekily, "Queen's orders."

He laughed at that and gave her thigh a small squeeze. "But it's fine now, right? We're getting a new room!"

"Our room," she added and wrinkled her nose. "That sounds strange."

Just yesterday, she'd mentioned the construction of an additional room to Robin as a passing thought. She couldn't believe that Luffy had the same thoughts, although for different reasons, and that it was actually becoming a reality now. It was surreal, and she honestly had no idea if this was the right step to take at this time, but to hell with it. Her heart soared at the prospect of sharing a bed with him and waking up in his arms.

"Gotta warm it up for the baby!" He declared proudly, ripping her away from her dreamy thoughts.

Nami barely restrained herself from hitting him. "What baby?!"

"Soon," he said with a self-assured grin.

"Confident, aren't you?" She quipped, grabbing the front of his vest with no real malice. Her fingers shifted to trail teasingly over his bare chest, and she was elated when he stiffened under her touch.

"Yep." His eyes darkened and his hands around her tightened. Right on cue.

She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

His mouth was on hers then, and she sighed in contentment and allowed her hand to drift lower. He inhaled sharply and mumbled distractedly, "Can you…do the thing you did last time?"

Humming in approval, she pulled back slightly to give him a sultry look. "Who am I to deny my Pirate King?"

He clearly liked the sound of that, as his only response was to close the distance between them. Smiling against his lips, Nami decided then that she could definitely get used to being his queen. In the non-married sense, of course.

Back on the decks, Robin mentally patted herself on the back for suggesting the idea of a new room to Luffy a few days ago. Things were progressing splendidly.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Robin because she's always at least ten steps ahead. I had a really fun time writing this chapter, which is another long one at over 9k words, and I hope you guys had fun reading it as well. Special shout-outs to Telemma Hyelle (on FF) and Reachfan2 (on AO3) for their suggestions that brought the crew back to Little Garden and resulted in an encounter with Smoker. I really think that Smoker will continue treating the Straw Hats as the exception to the rules. I have no idea if Dorry and Brogy will even still be on Little Garden by the end of One Piece, but that's what I decided to go with in this fic. Here's to 1000 chapters of Oda's masterpiece and many more!
> 
> On a different note, I unfortunately have to share that my next update will take a little longer, as life is ramping up again. But I will definitely continue to write, as writing this has been a joyful and even therapeutic experience. I recently created a Tumblr (claudi-skies-writes) in an attempt to connect with others in this fandom, so feel free to pester me about the next chapter there or even just say hi. Thanks for reading as always! Until next time! :)


	11. Heavy Lies the Crown

Nami wasn't the best navigator in the world for nothing. While the Straw Hats undoubtedly had an endless supply of luck on their side, their success in conquering the turbulent climates of the Grand Line was largely attributed to Nami's unparalleled instincts and expertise. Naturally, she had been frightened to death half of the time as she grappled for the best course of action with all of her nakama's lives on the line, but she slowly discovered that even the seemingly most unpredictable currents and skies had their moments of clarity. One just had to be perceptive and patient enough to see through them.

Dating Luffy was very much like traversing the Grand Line—vastly unpredictable on the surface but strangely exhilarating. Sometimes it was smooth sailing, and other times it was random cyclones and thunderstorms with fish flying everywhere and slapping you in the face. Nami took immense pride in being the first (and only) woman to navigate these uncharted waters, but at the same time, it was rather…lonely. Not physically, but mentally. Being the Pirate King's queen was honestly a title she'd never even hoped for. However, Luffy had deemed it so, and what he said was final. It was glorious in name and the thought that he viewed her as his counterpart filled her with so much joy. But at the same time, she recognized the immeasurable burdens associated with assuming the crown. Heavy lies the crown, or so they say.

She worried. A lot. How long could they keep it a secret from the rest of the world? Would she just wake up one day and see her face on the cover page of all newspapers around the world, with a hefty bounty associated with her new title tacked on her head? A rude awakening, indeed, but one that she somehow had to prepare herself for, should law enforcement catch wind of their circumstances. The only blessing thus far was that apparently Luffy had been right about Smoker keeping it from the press, for whatever reason.

It wasn't that she was second guessing her decision to be involved with Luffy—no, nothing else in her entire life had felt more _right_. But, no matter how much she thought she understood what being his partner and queen entailed, the fear associated with it was still paralyzing. At the root of it all, she was afraid of what would happen upon bringing a child into this world. And, it certainly didn't help that Luffy seemed determined to keep charging forward. Ever since the crew had all agreed to the creation of a new room aboard the Sunny, he found it necessary to remind everyone rather frequently that it was all part of the process for a future baby.

She really couldn't fathom how Luffy constantly remained so buoyant and spirited; it had only been a week since he'd called her his queen, but she was already floundering in the water. She desperately wished there was a guide or manual of some sort that addressed all of her worries pertaining to being in a relationship with the most wanted man in the world. She'd even entertained the impossible idea of Portgas D. Rouge leaving a note or something about her secret relationship with the former Pirate King. Of course, that would've been a very dangerous piece of evidence used against her, but Nami just really wanted some encouragement, no matter how brief or cryptic, from someone who understood first-hand what it was like to be involved with the Pirate King.

Her nakama were only helpful to a certain extent; while they offered solid advice every now and then, they often also liked to be bystanders who simply sat back and watched things unfold. After all, to them, Luffy was certainly the Pirate King—but he was first and foremost their idiotic captain who they loved to tease and watch squirm. Their relationship seemed destined to remain as the main source of entertainment for the rest of the crew. And really, she didn't blame them; she'd be highly entertained in their shoes too. But did that really mean they had to be constantly scrutinizing?!

Since Little Garden, she hadn't been able to eat a single meal without receiving some kind of look from at least one of her nakama. From Robin, who continued to be highly invested in pushing their relationship along, it was always a subtle upturn of her lips that accompanied a piercing stare. From Chopper, it was subdued excitement, as if he was always prepared to launch into an explanation to answer any question she may suddenly have about reproduction and babies. From Usopp, it was at times a smug grin and other times wide-eyed blinking, as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening either. From Franky, it was always approval, as if he was trying to give her a thumbs up with his face. From Zoro, it was a passive and almost bored stare that made her feel a little uncomfortable and suspicious, as if he knew something she didn't. From Sanji, it was a quiet and pensive gaze that, for whatever reason, made her feel slightly guilty. From Jinbe, it was a small encouraging smile that made her embarrassed. From Brook…well, she couldn't really tell with Brook because his expressions were difficult to differentiate, but he nonetheless stared. And he often voiced, rather dramatically, how envious he was of their relationship anyway.

They looked at her because there really wasn't much to look at with Luffy—he largely remained unaffected and oblivious, all of his attention on consuming as much food as possible, as per usual. Being in a relationship hadn't fundamentally changed him at all, and Nami was grateful that he was still the same person. But at times, it was utterly infuriating.

Today, they were set to move into the new room Franky and Usopp had spent the past week constructing and perfecting for them. As adding another level to the Sunny wasn't possible, the only practical way to add another room was to divide one of the current rooms into two. Robin had immediately offered to relinquish half of the women's quarters, insisting that it was too much space for herself. Other ideas thrown around included modifying the aquarium bar or library, but ultimately Robin's proposal made the most sense. Nami felt apologetic for having to impose on her nakama, but the archaeologist curiously seemed more than happy to downsize.

As Luffy unsurprisingly hadn't had any valid opinions when it came to interior design (because any kind of food storage was completely ridiculous and unacceptable), Nami had taken it upon herself to determine the exact furniture she preferred. Together, Franky and Usopp built and assembled a king-size bedframe (at Luffy's insistence because "King-size for a Pirate King!"), large double door closet, dresser, vanity, sink, and quaint sitting area with two plush armchairs and a small table. And of course, there was a corner reserved for her beloved treasure chest.

Nami was about to see the whole room for the first time since its completion, and she felt…ambivalent. Of course, she was excited for this next phase of their relationship. But at the same time, it was a very major step. It was one that further cemented their relationship and came with the grave reminder of the possibility of them being exposed at any time. Their relationship was a double-edged sword; while she was blissfully happy, there was always the added risk of others using their relationship against them.

Naturally, with all of these increased worries, she hadn't been sleeping well for the last few days. She could really use a distraction of some sort. _One step at a time_ , she silently reminded herself.

"Well, I guess this is it," she determined with a glance around the recently downsized room, feeling strangely sentimental. She already had everything packed and ready to be transferred.

Robin chuckled from where she was seated in an armchair. "You're moving next door."

The navigator huffed out a laugh. "I know, but it's still so bizarre. We've shared a room all these years, and now…"

The archaeologist smiled softly in understanding. "My door is always open for you, Nami."

"Thanks, Robin," she returned sincerely before grinning cheekily. "Who knows how long I'll be able to stand cohabitating with Luffy? I'll probably be back before you know it!"

The two women shared a laugh that was interrupted by incessant and hurried knocks from the door. Nami opened it cautiously, finding herself face-to-face with Usopp, who appeared to be struggling very hard to suppress himself. He burst into an obnoxious fit of laughter upon seeing her, wiping tears from his eyes and clutching his abdomen.

She frowned at him and his suspicious reaction. "What's so funny?"

After failing to form a coherent response, he instead gestured for her to follow him. They ended up right in front of the entrance to her new room, and Nami's eyes zeroed in on the messy scrawl on a piece of paper stuck to the door.

"Baby room," she read out loud after taking a moment to decipher the characters. She gritted her teeth. It was obvious who the culprit was.

"I-It's hilarious cuz of how ambiguous it is," the sniper managed to utter in his state of hysteria. "Is it a room for the baby?! Is it a room to _make_ a baby?!"

As Usopp continued to wheeze with laughter, Nami twitched in irritation and ripped off the sign before throwing open the door, fully intending to give Luffy a piece of her mind. She was surprised to find the room unoccupied and actually forgot about her anger for a few seconds as her eyes roamed the beautiful space that had been created. She had chosen a deep ruby red and gold as the color scheme for the room, and the furniture perfectly reflected this combination.

Then, her eyes fell onto the heap of…junk that had been thrown haphazardly onto the bed.

"Oi, where's my sign?!"

There it was. The perpetually demanding tone of the love of her life. She steeled herself for a confrontation that may or may not end in violence.

Luffy was in front of her in the next instant, pouting. "Nami, do you know where my sign went?"

"Oh, this?" She held up the crumpled piece of paper and chucked it at him. It bounced harmlessly off his body.

He stared at it for a few seconds before glaring at her in a mixture of anger and offense. "What did you do that for?!"

"I'm gonna go," Usopp excused himself hastily to no one in particular, bolting without another word.

"That is _not_ staying on the door! This isn't even a room for a baby!"

"It will be!" Luffy retorted as he picked it up and unfurled it. "You ruined it!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "If we ever need a sign in the future, it'll be professionally crafted." She stomped over to the bed and gestured wildly to the pile. "And what's all this?!"

He blinked at her. "My stuff."

Her lips twisted into a look of contempt as her eyes raked through the items in the pile. It mainly consisted of various articles of clothing. "Are these clothes even clean?!"

He pursed his lips and glanced over at the pile, shrugging. "Dunno. My clean and dirty clothes kinda got mixed up."

"How do you 'kinda' get them mixed up?!" She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. "Where's your laundry hamper?"

"Don't have one anymore," he responded evasively.

She didn't have the patience to ask what happened to it, when it even happened, or why he didn't think to ask for a replacement. His answers would probably only incense her further anyway. So instead, she focused on a simple and concise order that left no room for interpretation. "You're going to wash all of them."

"What?!" He exclaimed as his jaw dropped open, aghast. "All of them?! That's gonna take forever!"

" _Now_ ," she commanded irately.

He gave her a jerky nod, grabbed the pile, and rushed out of the room. She collapsed onto an armchair and groaned. The perfect start to cohabitation indeed.

* * *

Luffy returned a while later, bursting through the door and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "I'm so tired!"

Nami carefully hung up her favorite cardigan before glancing over her shoulder to where he was panting in the doorway. She arched an unimpressed brow. "Just from doing laundry?"

"Well, at first I was only washing everything like you told me to. Then Usopp showed up and we played—"

She abruptly whirled around and barked, "Don't even think about it!"

He recoiled in surprise at her sudden outburst. "What?!"

"I saw the direction of your gaze," she insisted and jabbed an accusing finger. "You were about to dive onto the bed!"

He gawked at her. "How did you know?!"

"You think I don't know you by now?" She clicked her tongue. "You have _some_ predictable behaviors."

He shrugged and laughed boisterously. "Oh really?"

"Well, I guess now's the perfect time to go over some rules," she ventured with a sigh.

"More rules?!" He made a face. Then he looked over longingly at the very soft and fluffy bed. He knew what it felt to lie down on the sheets because he'd already done it earlier, before Nami had even set foot into the room. But there was no way in hell he was ever going to admit it.

"You can sit in the armchair," she compromised flatly. He leapt delightfully onto the chair. "First rule is no touching the bed unless you're clean."

It took him a few seconds to comprehend those words. "B-But that means…"

She smirked a little evilly. "Yes, that means you'll be showering _daily_ before I allow you to get comfortable in those sheets."

He regarded her as if it was the end of the world.

She held her ground, planting her hands on her hips. "Did you think that you could keep getting away with it? This is the _third_ time I've brought up showering regularly."

"I'm already showering regularly like you told me to!" He protested hotly.

"Every few days is _not_ regularly," she retorted with a sniff. "You thought I wasn't paying attention? I'll admit that it's a significant improvement from your previous horrifying record of showering once per week, but if you'll be sharing a bed with me…you follow my rules, understood?"

He stomped his foot childishly. "I'll shrivel up if I shower every day!"

She snorted in amusement. "Don't be so dramatic. You'll be perfectly fine."

"B-But—"

"I'll reward you."

His mouth closed, and he stared hard at her. After a beat of silence, he finally asked, with suspiciously narrowed eyes, "What kind of reward?"

"Hm, curious, aren't you? Why don't we find out tonight?" She suggested in a low, seductive voice. "And I can think of a few ways to make showering fun," she added with a flirty wink.

He continued to stare at her. "That's impossible."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Believe whatever you want. If you behave, I might be inclined to prove it to you sometime."

Usually, she wouldn't have the confidence to so brazenly use sexual innuendos. But she had found that with Luffy, they flew right over his head, and it was rather entertaining to test the waters and see if he would ever catch up. Today was no different; he merely gave her a blank look, and she smirked.

"Anyway," she continued blithely, "in terms of maintaining the state of the room, I expect you to always keep your belongings neat and tidy."

He looked dumbfounded, as if he'd never heard the words "neat" or "tidy" before in his entire life.

She pushed on with a roll of her eyes, "How much space do you need for your clothes?" She gestured unabashedly to the closet, which was already at half occupancy. It could easily be filled completely with her clothes and shoes alone.

He shrugged indifferently. "I only had a locker before."

It was her turn to gape at him. She had completely forgotten what furniture the men's quarters actually contained. Very little, from the sound of it. She tended to stay clear of that room; she could only imagine the miserable state of it.

Luffy hopped onto his feet and padded over to the dresser, mindlessly opening and closing each drawer. "I probably only need one or two of these." He opened the third drawer down before she could stop him. "Ah."

Of course, she'd just sorted and placed her undergarments into that very drawer before his return. While a large part of her was extremely mortified, the rational side of her decided that this was an inevitable aspect of living together. He would've discovered them sooner or later, and she figured there was no reason to throw a fit, provided that he continued to be respectful and not come up with any weird ideas.

"Obviously, that's my drawer," she stated dryly. "You can have the first two drawers. I assume you also have a few jackets and other items to hang inside the closet."

When he didn't say anything and she noticed that his attention remained transfixed on the contents of her drawer, Nami huffed in chagrin and forcibly slammed the drawer shut. His gaze snapped over to her in astonishment.

A light flush spread across her cheeks. "Don't stare like that. It's not like you've never seen them before." She pursed her lips. "I don't feel like I should have to say this, but just to be sure…you're not going to snoop around my stuff, got it? And likewise, I'll respect your belongings." She paused. "Unless they're disgusting, then that's a different story."

He audibly swallowed and nodded but remained disconcertingly quiet.

She hastened to change the topic. "So what do you think of this room?"

"Oh," he started with a cursory glance around the room. "It's pretty good I guess."

"Wow, you sound so excited," she quipped sarcastically and folded her arms across her chest, eyeing him accusingly.

"It's just a place to sleep," he asserted.

Her face hardened and her jaw clenched. That was _not_ what she'd wanted to hear. "So to you, sharing a room with me doesn't mean anything more than a mere place to sleep?"

He looked at her strangely. "It's supposed to be for the baby."

Again, with the baby. He was getting way too comfortable bringing it up whenever he wanted. Nami reflexively balled her fists. "If you say 'baby' one more time today, it's never going to happen!"

That ticked him off. "But you already agreed to it!"

"Is having a baby as simple as a business transaction?!" She snapped back fiercely. "I'm entitled to call it off whenever I want! My body, my rules!"

"You have too many rules!" He threw back at her furiously.

"If you don't like them, you can crawl back downstairs!"

He fumed at her silently. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and took a few deep breaths.

His next words sounded strangely vulnerable. Disappointed. "Nami, don't you want a baby?"

Her eyes flew open, and she took in his downcast expression. Instinctively, she softened and said quietly, "I do." She was slightly taken aback by her automatic response but nevertheless continued, "But I'm not ready for that yet. Before we get there, I want it to just be you and me. Just the two of us."

He was watching her closely. Waiting. She closed the distance between them, affectionately twining her arms around his torso and smiling gently at him. "For now, I want to just enjoy having you all to myself. Once there's a child in the picture, there's no going back to the way things currently are. Our lives will be very different."

She saw a spark of something in his eyes. Comprehension, hopefully. Then, he was wrapping his arms around her in return. She pressed herself closer and rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling her smile stretch when she felt him reciprocate her actions.

"So, what do you say?" She proposed lightly as she pulled back a little to look at him.

"Okay," he conceded. "Just the two of us for now. But I'm ready whenever you are."

She snorted in slight amusement. "Yes, Captain." She grinned and pecked him briefly on the lips. "In the meantime, I hope you'll learn to appreciate _our_ room and see it as more than a place to sleep."

"But what else do you do besides sleep?" He seemed genuinely baffled.

She arched an eyebrow. "Look around you. There's a sink for brushing your teeth and washing your face. You can change your clothes and get ready for the day."

"That's all boring stuff!"

"We have a set of armchairs where we can have meaningful conversations."

He stared blankly at her.

Her eyes strayed over to the lavish bed, and she bit her lip. "Then of course, the bed is the highlight of the room. And you should know that it has plenty of other uses aside from sleeping."

"You mean…" He blinked owlishly at her.

Her lips quirked up, and she slyly snuck her hands underneath his shirt to caress his bare back. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

He grinned roguishly in response, and she tampered down the sudden urge to tackle him onto the sheets. It seemed that action was what it took for her insinuations to fully get across to him.

Nami cleared her throat in an attempt to stay on track. "I picked out the mattress and sheets myself—all of the finest quality. It was a rather ridiculous splurge, but the Pirate King should only have the best, right?"

"Yeah!" The grin he flashed her was blinding.

"I'm glad you approve," she remarked. "I should finish putting my things away. Do you still have anything else to grab from the men's quarters?"

He looked around the room pensively, furrowing his brows. Then, a look of enlightenment overtook his face and he gave her a firm squeeze before letting go and heading toward the door. "I gotta get some things!"

She watched him sprint out of the room and affectionately shook her head before fixing her ponytail and resuming the task at hand.

He was zipping back into the room a short while later and decked out in a preposterous amount of gold and jewels, from the crown atop his head to the large medallion and necklaces around his neck and various rings decorating his fingers. He was also wearing a regal and antique cape around his shoulders. There was something rolled up in his hand.

He cackled in glee. "Almost forgot about my treasures!"

She chuckled fondly. "Where are you going to even keep all of that?"

His bright gaze landed on her treasure chest. She narrowed her eyes, now finding the situation considerably less entertaining.

"What's in that treasure chest?" He demanded immediately.

"My treasures," she responded with a haughty sniff.

"Can I keep mine with yours?" He asked hopefully.

She hummed in thought. "I suppose so. Your valuable assets are essentially mine anyway." She smirked at him triumphantly. "70%, remember?"

Clearly, he either didn't remember or was intentionally pretending that he didn't, but she decided to let that go for the time being. There would be plenty of opportunities to pester him about it later on. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh!" He quickly unrolled it, and it turned out to be two items. Specifically, two wanted posters. He proudly brandished them in front of her face.

She blinked at them, the significance of this action completely lost to her. "Our wanted posters? Why do you even have them?"

"I saved them from the newspaper last time! These are gonna go up on the wall!"

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Why?" She didn't see the appeal in being forced to look at their faces on wanted posters on a daily basis. Admittedly, they were actually flattering pictures, but she really didn't need another reminder that they were criminals. Her mind already had that covered.

"I did this with the guys too. We had all of our posters up in the room." He paused. "Oh, except for Sanji cuz his always got messed up."

"Okay, but _why_?" She repeated, still completely bemused.

"Cuz we're pirates!"

She blinked slowly.

"We like to compare bounties," he added.

She arched an eyebrow, regarding him listlessly. "Well, you win by a landslide, so there's no need for us to compare, right?"

He pouted deeply at her. "Come on, Nami! I just wanna put up our posters! This is my room too!"

She had a foreboding hunch that he would be using "this is my room too" as an excuse for everything from now on. She rolled her eyes in resignation. "Fine, but not on the wall opposite of the bed. I don't want to see them first thing in the morning."

Luffy cheered and proceeded to whistle merrily and scope out the perfect spot for their posters. Nami shook her head to herself, silently wondering when she'd gotten so soft and just what the hell she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Oi, Usopp!"

The sniper didn't react. His attention remained steadfast on the weapon he was tinkering with.

"Oi, did you hear me? Usopp!" The captain's nagging voice was suddenly coming from the entrance of his factory.

Usopp sighed quietly and glanced up briefly to acknowledge him. "What's up, Luffy?"

"I'm bored!" Luffy announced in a manner that commanded someone to do something about it. And this unfortunate someone at the moment was Usopp.

"I'm busy right now, and besides, we already goofed around earlier," the sniper responded matter-of-factly. "Go bother Nami."

"She told me to come bother you," the rubber man countered simply. "She's also boring right now, still sorting through all her things. She has way too much stuff!"

Usopp internally groaned at the fact that the crafty navigator had purposely sent Luffy his way. "What do you wanna do?"

The captain shrugged. "Dunno. Anything I can help with?"

"No!" The sniper rejected immediately. At Luffy's affronted look, he hastily amended with, "I'm actually about to take a break! Let's go see if Sanji has anything for us to eat!"

"I already checked," Luffy informed him.

"And you got kicked out?" Usopp guessed.

"Yep. Lunch isn't ready yet." The captain stared wide-eyed at all of the various gadgets and tools laid out on the workbench.

The sniper promptly smacked Luffy's curious hands away from his possessions and racked his brain for something to preoccupy the restless captain with. "Oh, Luffy! Have you decided on our next destination?"

Luffy hummed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Usopp furrowed his brows. "We haven't received any updates recently from the Grand Fleet, huh?"

The captain scratched his nose. "Must mean everything is okay then. Anywhere you wanna go, Usopp?"

The man in question hesitated. He did in fact have a very specific destination in mind. "Well…I've been thinking more about my hometown lately…"

Luffy's face split into a broad grin. "Me too! And I know Nami wants to go home sometime too!"

Usopp mirrored the grin, excitement blossoming within him. "Back to East Blue then?! Zoro and Sanji have people to visit too!"

"Where should we go first?!" The captain began to bounce around in anticipation.

"We should discuss this with everyone else," Usopp reasoned. His eyes grew distant and his grin softened as he voiced his next words, "I can't wait to see Kaya again."

Luffy abruptly ceased his chaotic movements and bluntly questioned, "Ah, she's your woman, right?"

The sniper spluttered incoherently, his face turning an alarming shade of red. "N-No! I m-mean no? Not really? B-But—"

The captain threw his head back and laughed heartily. "You're so funny, Usopp!"

Usopp struggled to recollect his jumbled thoughts, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "What I mean is…my relationship with Kaya is very different from what you and Nami have."

"Nami is my queen, so of course it's different," Luffy stated without hesitation. "But I don't get it. Is she your woman or not?"

"Wait! Back up!" The sniper ordered, his arms wildly flailing about. "Did you just call Nami your _queen_?!"

"Yep," the captain confirmed. "But that's not what we're talking about—"

"How did this happen?" Usopp interrupted forcefully. "What does that even mean?"

"Huh?" Luffy frowned at him, perplexed and effectively distracted from the question he'd wanted to ask. "Usopp, you don't know what a queen is?"

The sniper barely resisted throwing his tools at him. "Of course I know what a queen is, idiot! What I want to know is how you decided that's what she is to you!"

"Oh," Luffy said in understanding. "Well, it just makes sense."

"Please elaborate," Usopp pressed.

The captain blinked at him, and silence fell between them.

"Do you…see her as your equal?" The sniper supplied.

Luffy nodded.

"As someone you want next to you?"

He nodded again.

"As someone who deserves the royal treatment?"

He seemed a little confused by that but nodded slowly.

"As someone who deserves your undying love and affection?"

He blinked and nodded.

Unable to restrain himself this time, Usopp lunged for a wrench and hurled it at the rubber man. "Then why didn't you just say so?!"

Luffy flinched, startled by the sniper's sudden indignant outburst. He didn't understand why people kept throwing things at him today. "I was thinking, but you just started talking!"

Usopp rolled his eyes at his infuriating captain, feeling a haze of exhaustion descend upon him. On one hand, he empathized with poor, unfortunate Nami for likely having to deal with such behavior tenfold. On the other hand…she knew exactly what she'd been getting herself into. He could only hope that being "his queen" made all of her headaches worth it.

"So when's the wedding?" The sniper asked casually.

At Luffy's stupefied expression, Usopp guffawed. "I'm joking!" He was only partially joking, but he supposed this was something Luffy wasn't quite ready to discuss. Waggling his brows for emphasis, the sniper asked mischievously, "How's it feel to be shacking up with Nami the Pirate Queen?"

Luffy came to life as his nostrils flared and eyes lit up. He promptly launched into an impassioned rant. "First, she's stupid for ruining my sign! She's got too many stupid rules! And she keeps saying that she'll reward me if I behave but never tells me what kind of reward!" Usopp smothered a bark of laughter; he was confident he could correctly guess what kind of nauseating acts this reward entailed. "She's making me shower _every night_ , Usopp! Can you believe it?! You gotta make her take that rule back!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Usopp chuckled in amusement. "If there's anyone on this ship who actually has the ability to negotiate with Nami, it's you." He paused. "Well, you and Robin."

"Me?!" Luffy echoed in astonishment. "Really?!"

"Yeah, it's easy," Usopp encouraged with a wicked grin. "All you have to do is refuse to kiss her or do anything with her until she agrees to your demands!"

The captain's mouth dropped open in abject disbelief. "I can't do that! She'll kill me!"

The sniper snorted. "She won't. She loves you, remember? You definitely have the means to negotiate with her."

"But…" Luffy pursed his lips, dissatisfied. "I wanna kiss her though."

Usopp blinked a few times, dumbfounded. "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"What do I do, Usopp?" The captain whined.

The sniper shrugged and placed a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Unless you wanna get Robin involved, I'd say that you don't have much of a choice." He added under his breath, "Since you're already so unbelievably whipped."

"Okay! I'll go talk to Robin right now," Luffy decided resolutely.

"Look," Usopp interjected, effectively halting the rubber man in his quest to seek immediate backup from the archaeologist. "Here's what I think. Dating Nami means that you unfortunately have to compromise on some things. You're equals, remember? And honestly…you should just be extremely grateful she's even willing to share a bed with you! No offense, but you couldn't pay me to share a bed with you. Showering daily is the least that you can do. You gotta learn to pick your battles, Luffy."

The captain looked entirely put off. "So I just have to do it?"

"She'll reward you generously for it, I'm sure," Usopp replied, trying his best to not gag.

Before Luffy could protest some more, a blood-curdling shriek from the decks above punctured the air. The two men looked at each other in alarm and sprung into action, scrambling to race up to the source of the sound.

"Nami?!"

"What happened?!"

The navigator was shaking uncontrollably, whether in rage or sorrow or something else entirely remained a mystery to both men, as she remained fixated on the letter she had clutched in her hands. This was _not_ what she'd meant by wanting a distraction! "How could she?!"

Luffy tentatively took a step forward. She was definitely angry. The rest of the crew burst out from different doors in various degrees of alarm. As everyone waited with bated breath, Nami transitioned into brooding over the letter in silence, a look of absolute displeasure making itself known on her face. Then she huffed in aggravation and sank down onto the grass deck, her attention never leaving the piece of paper she was inspecting inch by inch. She held the letter in one hand and drummed the fingers of her other hand against her thigh, a calculating look crossing her features.

Luffy slowly crept toward her until he was standing over her, waiting expectantly. Without even glancing up, she roughly proffered the letter, still incessantly drumming her fingers. "It's definitely not forged," was all she muttered.

He took it carefully and read through its contents, a puzzled frown pulling at his lips.

"Nami, what's there to be so mad about?" After giving it one last bemused squint, he passed the letter on to Usopp, who practically ripped it out of his grasp with burning curiosity. The rest of the crew gathered around to see for themselves.

The navigator shot their captain one of the deadliest glares to ever exist. "Wouldn't you be mad if you suddenly found out, so completely out of the blue, that Sabo was getting _married_ next week?! To some mystery partner, no less?!"

There was a beat of silence that was broken as Sanji began to sob about injustices. He did it so frequently nowadays that most of the others just ignored him out of habit.

"Oi, what do _you_ have to cry about?" Usopp asked in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"I'd be happy," Luffy responded plainly.

She scoffed in disdain, "You don't get it! Nojiko only just admitted to me a few letters ago that she had been seeing someone, and now, all of a sudden, she's getting _married_?! I literally know _nothing_ about this person who's about to become family!"

"Nami," Robin spoke up thoughtfully. "Perhaps your sister had a reason to hide the details from you."

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed enthusiastically. "She's gotta have a good reason!"

"Well, I don't want to hear it!" Nami snapped stubbornly. "And she has the _audacity_ to ask me to be her maid of honor in a letter that arrived barely a week before the date of the wedding!"

"Well, who else was she gonna ask? You _are_ her only sister," the sniper pointed out, only to receive a dark glower that made him shut up.

"I'm not prepared to be her maid of honor! I don't have a speech, a dress, the right pair of heels—"

"You have a lot of those," Luffy interjected unhelpfully.

She continued to speak as if he hadn't said anything at all. "—and isn't the maid of honor supposed to help plan events prior to the wedding?! There's no time for me to plan anything! I don't feel ' _honored_ ' at all! And who the hell is she even marrying?!"

Zoro, who had very surprisingly been paying attention, snorted in wry amusement. He found this whole situation exceptionally entertaining. "Only one way to find out."

"Nami-san," Brook started kindy, "I understand that you are frustrated, to put it lightly, but I think that if you take a step back and read the letter again, you'll find that your sister seems to express profound guilt and regret at having to break the news to you this way."

She pierced him with a withering look, and he received several blank stares from some of the others.

The musician cleared his throat delicately. "I'm an artist—I try to read between the lines to uncover the true feelings and thoughts of the creator. And this letter is absolutely overflowing with remorse!"

Nami waved off that notion dismissively. "You can all say whatever you want in her defense, but the fact remains that she…she, for whatever reason, didn't feel like she could discuss the details of her love life with me!"

"Like I said, only one way to find out," Zoro repeated gruffly.

The navigator abruptly shot to her feet, nearly knocking Luffy over in the process. She wore a look of fierce determination. "You know what, Zoro? You're right!" The swordsman eyed her dully, while the others regarded her in stark surprise. "I'm going to go home and be the best maid of honor there ever was, despite the limited amount of time left! The wedding will be so perfect that she'll bawl for days!"

"Uh, wait," Usopp interrupted, scratching his head in bewilderment. "I thought you were angry at her?"

"Absolutely furious," Nami confirmed, her eyes still blazing. "Which is why this will all lead to her experiencing immense regret for not confiding in me!"

"She already does feel immense regret," Brook tried but was ultimately ignored by everyone except Robin and Jinbe. They both gave him supportive smiles.

Luffy whooped ecstatically. "We're going back to East Blue!"

Chopper jumped up and down excitedly. "We're finally going to visit your hometowns?!"

"Yep!" Usopp grinned broadly. "Man, it's been so long! I guess our first stop is all set then, huh?"

"I've never been to a wedding before!" Franky declared with gusto. "This is _super_!"

"It's very kind of your sister to have invited all of us," Robin mused. "I hope there isn't an unprecedented murder."

There was a brief pause.

"What kind of weddings have you been to, Robin?!" Usopp exclaimed in dismay.

"Well," Sanji began with a grimace, having somewhat recovered from his meltdown, "I'm sure I don't need to remind everyone what nearly happened at mine."

They all silently and collectively decided that the events that had occurred on Whole Cake Island were best left in the past.

"Oi, Nami, how's your sister's taste in booze?" Zoro asked seriously. "I don't want any of the fancy crap."

Brook chortled. "Yohohoho! How exciting! This will be my first real wedding in decades! Nami-san, if your sister wishes, I would be delighted to provide live music!"

"Nami, can I help with any of the planning?!" Chopper enthusiastically asked.

"What kind of food will be there?!" Luffy demanded.

Nami clenched her fists tightly. "Does anyone care that I'm still enraged?!"

When her nakama only continued to chatter animatedly, she huffed dramatically, snatched the letter from Brook, and stormed off. They watched as she comically barged into what was now Robin's room, only to throw the door open again a second later with a stream of curses. She stomped over to the next door over and disappeared into her new room.

"See? We need a sign!" Luffy declared loudly. Usopp promptly dissolved into a fit of laughter at the reminder of the "baby room" sign.

There was a brief lull of silence when everyone collectively settled down.

"Someone should go check on her," Usopp suggested with a slight cringe.

Luffy nodded fervently in agreement. He waited for someone to volunteer, only to belatedly realize with a start that his nakama were all looking expectantly at him.

He pointed dumbly at himself. "Me?!"

"You're dating her, aren't you?" The sniper reminded smugly.

"As much as it pains me to admit it," Sanji spoke up, "Nami-san needs you the most."

"But she's mad!" Luffy objected heatedly. "How am I gonna make it better?!"

"Give her your undivided attention," Robin advised.

"Remember that human females are mysterious creatures," Jinbe asserted.

When the captain remained rooted in place, sweating profusely with indecisiveness, Zoro growled irritably, "Just go already!"

Chopper, Franky, and Brook began to chant in what was meant to be encouragement, but to Luffy, it sounded like a death march.

He reluctantly trudged up the stairs, shooting disgruntled looks at his nakama over his shoulder as they continued to urge him on. Did dating Nami really mean that he always had to be the one to deal with her anger?! This was so unfair!

Luffy came to a halt outside of his new room and gulped. He cast one last glare at his nakama, who continued to watch him in great interest, before barging into the room. He figured that it was stupid to knock on his own door.

Nami was hunched over in front of her vanity, her head resting on her arms. She sat up straight upon his entrance and dashed away some tears, her moist eyes narrowing dangerously. "What do you want?"

He honestly had no clue how to answer her, so he opted to stay silent.

She exhaled shakily. "Well, are you just going to keep standing in the doorway? Either come in or stay out."

After a moment of deliberation, he stepped forward and allowed the door to swing shut behind him, sealing his fate. He felt a sense of impending doom.

As she considered what she wanted to say to him, she watched him fidget uncomfortably. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and his eyes darted about as if he was unsure what to do with himself.

Just as she was about to speak, he brusquely and rather randomly cut in with, "I'll go shower."

Her eyebrows shot up. She hadn't expected those words at all. "Right now? It's not even lunch time yet."

"It'll make you happy, right?" He questioned seriously.

She chuckled, and it was a watery sound. "Yes, but I only expect you to shower before bedtime. I'd hate for you to have to shower again later tonight."

He was at a loss. "Then what should I do?"

She smiled softly and stood up from her seat before the vanity. "Let's have a meaningful conversation." She gestured invitingly over to the pair of armchairs.

For a second, Luffy appeared as if he wanted to retaliate, waves of unease radiating off him. But to her pleasant surprise, he ultimately acquiesced and settled into one of the armchairs. Nami unlocked her treasure chest, which now also contained some of Luffy's prized possessions that she'd deemed worthy of sharing her sacred space, and carefully retrieved the framed photograph of Bell-mère, Nojiko, and herself. Picture and letter in hand, she walked over to sit down in the armchair opposite of him. It took valiant effort, but she decided against scolding him for his awful posture with his legs propped up on the seat. She read through the letter once more.

_Nami,_

_I debated for a long time how to best tell you this, and I came to the conclusion that you'll be angry (and rightfully so) no matter what I say. So, I think the only reasonable course of action is to cut straight to the chase. I'm getting married on the first of next month, and you're the only one I want as my maid of honor. I'm not sure where you are now, but by the time this letter reaches you, I suspect that there will be little time left before the wedding. You can yell and scream at me all you want if you decide to come home, and of course, all of your friends are invited as well. Your attendance would mean the world to me, but I understand if you're unable to make it, for whatever reason. You probably think I'm extremely selfish and unbelievable, but please know that I didn't intend to hide everything from you—it's hard to adequately convey my thoughts and feelings in letters. I hope you'll give me the chance to explain everything in-person soon._

_Love, Nojiko_

With an exasperated huff, Nami set the letter down onto the table between them. She ran a finger over the photograph and finally looked up at Luffy, who was openly watching her. "Do you think I'm wrong to be angry?"

"No," he said simply.

"But you wouldn't be mad if the situation today was with Sabo," she pressed.

"No," he confirmed. "It's his decision."

She frowned. "You wouldn't feel offended at all for not knowing beforehand?"

He shrugged. "As long as he's happy, I don't care."

"It's not that simple for me," she countered fervently. "Nojiko and I…we've always told each other everything." She paused. "Well, our relationship was obviously strained at first when I was with the Arlong Pirates and there were certain things I couldn't tell her, but she…" She trailed off and sucked in a sharp breath, blinking away some tears and tightly clutching the photograph resting on her lap. "You know, she got all of those tattoos to show her support and solidarity. Nojiko has always been there for me, even when we're not physically together. So obviously, I'm going to be there next to her on one of the most important occasions of her life. And I'm extremely happy for her for finding someone she wants to _marry_ and spend the rest of her life with—I can't believe she's getting _married_! I didn't see this coming at all! I guess something must have changed between us along the way though, if she didn't feel like she could share the details of her relationship with me. It just really hurts to have been left in the dark about everything leading up to this marriage. I don't understand…"

Luffy waited to see if she had anything more to say. When a few seconds passed and she only continued to stare glumly down at the picture, he asked bluntly, "Have you told her about us?"

Nami's eyes flew up to his in surprise. "What?"

He folded his arms across his chest, regarding her with something akin to disapproval. "If you haven't, then aren't you being a hypocrite?"

Her mouth opened and closed, astounded by his logical reasoning. "I-It's different!" She insisted defensively.

"How?"

She blushed furiously and searched desperately for words. "We're not getting…married…"

"That's not the point," he chastised sternly.

She scoffed in slight irritation, "What's the point then?"

"We're dating and we have plans for the future, but you haven't told her any of that."

"I've been planning to!" She argued vehemently, disliking his accusatory gaze and tone. "I just haven't found the right words, and I'd really prefer to just speak to her—"

"Isn't it the same for her then?" Luffy interrupted curtly.

Speechless, Nami could only gape at the man before her. He truly had his moments of brilliance, even if she loathed to admit it. Shaking her head in awe, she released a breathless chuckle. He was suddenly infinitely more attractive. "Fine, Luffy, you win."

"What did I win?" He asked eagerly, leaning forward in his seat with a grin plastered on his face.

She winked coquettishly and laid the framed photo flat on the table before smoothly positioning herself to kneel next to his seat. She settled both hands on his thighs and inched her fingers up until they were teasing the waistband of his shorts. Peering up at him from under her lashes, she suggested coyly, "Why don't you take these off first?"

"Nami," he began slowly, blinking a few times at her and her seduction techniques, "you said that these chairs are for meaningful conversations."

She smirked in approval. "This _is_ meaningful. Now hurry up before I change my mind."

He was obediently up in a flash, his hands poised to shuck off his shorts. Then, the photograph on the table made him pause. "That's your mom?"

Confused, she followed his gaze to the picture. "Bell-mère-san? That's her."

"Oh, I didn't know that's what she looked like."

"Really? After all these years?" Her brows creased in bewilderment. "Well, I guess it makes sense if you've never seen a picture before." She raised an eyebrow. "Any more questions, or are you ready to get on with it?"

"What's she like?" He asked, still immobile with his fingers awkwardly hooked into his waistband.

"You really want to ask me that _now_?" Nami asked in utter disbelief. Talking about her late adoptive mother was effectively killing her libido. "Didn't you pay attention to my life story in the past?"

He merely shrugged.

She shook her head incredulously and swiftly stood up, silently lamenting a missed pleasurable opportunity. "How is it that the others know more about my past than you do?"

He shrugged again and looked at her curiously. "What were you like as a kid?"

She studied him carefully, biting the inside of her cheek. "If you remove your hands from your pants, I'll tell you." She paused as the most absurd thought suddenly struck her. "And come to think of it, I only know bits and pieces of your past."

It seemed that the two of them were doing things completely out of order. They were certainly a dysfunctional pair.

"Oh," Luffy said as he dutifully released his waistband with an exaggerated snap. "What do you wanna know?"

She returned to her armchair, pondering his question. "Everything."

"Everything?!" He echoed in shock and dropped into his seat. "That's gonna take forever!"

"You better get started then," she advised with a radiant smile.

* * *

The next morning, Nami awoke with a start, her eyes wide as she took in her seemingly unfamiliar surroundings. It took her sleep-addled brain a few seconds to process that she was in her new room. That she shared with Luffy. Who was still blissfully snoring away somewhere behind her. She shifted onto her other side to observe him, a gentle smile involuntarily forming on her lips. With plenty of space on a king-size bed, his limbs were sprawled out and half of his body stuck out from under the covers, but that didn't seem to bother him one bit.

She had fallen asleep the night before in his arms, and while a part of her had hoped that she'd also wake up in his arms, she supposed this wasn't bad either. Just being able to sleep next to him pleased her to no end, even if he was an atrociously noisy sleeper. She was surprised that she'd finally managed to sleep rather soundly after several consecutive nights of poor sleep. It seemed that he actually had the power to assuage all of her worries, even if only temporarily. His presence was soothing, and when they were together, she felt that she could gain the confidence to face the challenges yet to come. Regardless of her feelings, he definitely possessed more than enough confidence for both of them.

Much more awake now, she moved closer to him and propped herself up with her arms as she continued to watch him snooze away. She bit her bottom lip appreciatively as she took in the sight of his naked torso. He had been perfectly content to sleep completely nude and was only wearing boxers because she had insisted that they should still appear decent. It didn't make any sense to him, and she was now sharing his sentiments and regretting making both of them keep clothes on. She was in her usual ensemble of a tank top and shorts.

She quickly sat up and attempted to clear her head of these increasingly inappropriate thoughts. She needed to occupy her hands before they decided to act on their own. Raking through her wavy locks, she winced as her hand snagged on a particularly resistant tangle. It was the curse of maintaining such long hair, but it was one she was happy to bear because Luffy seemed fascinated by her hair as it was. He occasionally played with it, running his hands through her orange tresses and attempting to use the ends to tickle her. And of course, he continued to pretend he had an orange mustache whenever he could. His antics were silly but sweet and completely Luffy.

Nami contemplated getting out of bed. She estimated that it was still early in the morning, but they had a long day of sailing ahead of them. They were finally returning to East Blue, where they would first attend Nojiko and her mystery partner's wedding and spend an unspecified amount of time in Cocoyashi Village. Thanks to Sunny's recent upgrades, they could cut across the Calm Belt and save several days of travel time.

After coming to terms with her mixed feelings on Nojiko's impending nuptial, she found that she was ecstatic to reunite with her family and everyone else in the village who had been nothing but caring and supportive. She was just as excited to show all of her nakama her hometown and merge the most important people in her life together in one setting. This reunion was occurring a lot sooner than she'd expected, and naturally she still had many qualms associated with returning to East Blue…but there was no way she was missing her sister's big day. It was surreal to her that all of this would be happening very soon.

Her eyes found the slumbering Pirate King once again. She had been thinking more recently about wanting to share the most intimate act between two people with him. It was, by natural progression, the next step. But she had yet to determine the perfect time. Robin had said that she would know when the time was right…somehow. In the meantime, she made a mental note to have a nice long talk with Chopper. She just knew that the little doctor was going to be unnecessarily enthusiastic, and she could only hope that it wouldn't be as mortifying as she imagined it being.

The snoring abruptly ceased as Luffy jolted in his sleep and muttered something unintelligible, rolling over and somehow ending up with his arm thrown over her lap. She inhaled sharply as his arm proceeded to wind around her waist, and he unconsciously pulled her in—a tendency she noticed he'd recently developed. She found her back pressed flush against his chest and blinked rapidly at this sudden change in position. Her lips curling upward, she decided to just go with it. Pressing more of herself against him, she slyly tangled their legs and basked in the warmth of his body heat. The sigh that escaped from her lips could only be described as pure bliss.

"Mm..." His arm tightened around her.

She idly stroked his arm, wondering if he was starting to awaken.

"N…Nami?" His voice was thick with sleep, and she was seconds away from turning and kissing him senseless. Then, he was abruptly scrambling away from her and tumbling off the bed in his uncoordinated frenzy. "Wah!"

She snorted in amusement and shifted to peer down at him. "Good morning to you too."

He gaped up at her. "W-What are you doing here?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you still dreaming?"

He blinked a few times, and clarity gradually returned to his dark orbs. "Oh yeah, we moved."

"If you're done having your little crisis, come back to bed." She beckoned with a sultry look. "I promised last night to do something for you in the morning, remember?"

She had rewarded him spectacularly last night for following her rules and promised to give him a bonus in the morning for being surprisingly insightful and helpful.

He stared dumbly at her for a few moments before a look of comprehension dawned on him. A wide grin stretched across his face, and there was an almost feral glint in his eyes as he pounced. As Nami proceeded to ardently fulfill her promise, she decided right then that from now on, she wouldn't settle for anything less than waking up next to him every morning.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, finally heading back to East Blue! I guess I was kidding about this update taking longer...surprise! I'm actually extremely surprised I managed to get another long chapter written and revised (I self-beta excessively) in the time that it took since my last update. I guess I was just that excited to share this chapter! Special shout-out to berserkerpups (on FF), who suggested many chapters back that I bring in Nojiko. I've been meaning to bring the East Blue group home, and of course, I just had to add some drama and present Nami with an indisputable reason to return. Any guesses as to who Nojiko is marrying? (Don't worry, it's not Sabo; I'm saving him for later.) I promise there actually will be a wedding in the next chapter and her letter isn't just a ruse to make Nami come home. I envision the next few chapters taking place in East Blue and ultimately plan to bring them back to the New World. I hope you all stick around for the next segment of the adventure, despite my unpredictable updates! Thanks for reading and all of the encouraging feedback! :)


	12. Love is a Hurricane - Part 1

Nami's homecoming unsurprisingly caused an uproar in Cocoyashi Village and beyond. The impressive reception the Straw Hats were greeted with definitely consisted of more than just the residents of Cocoyashi Village; it seemed as if the entire population of the Conomi Islands had gathered upon catching word of the possible return of the Straw Hat Pirates. For the past week, the villagers had taken turns staking out by the pier, hoping for any sign of the Thousand Sunny to report immediately to the bride-to-be. Three days before the wedding, they finally spotted the unmistakable figurehead of the Pirate King's ship in the horizon, and everyone had dropped what they were doing to rush to the pier.

When the pirates pulled up, Nojiko was already waiting on the pier, a fierce look of determination on her face. Genzo stood beside her with his arms folded across his chest, ready to mediate as needed when the sisters inevitably caused a scene. The other villagers crowded behind them, cheering and hollering in excitement.

Nami hadn't bothered writing a response to Nojiko's letter; although her sister had expressed her understanding if she was unable to make it to the wedding, Nami knew that Nojiko fully expected her to return.

And she was right, from the way things appeared. Taking a deep breath, Nami leapt off the ship and gracefully landed before her sister. She straightened and steeled herself for a heated reunion, her resolute gaze boring straight into Nojiko's own challenging stare.

Her sister beat her to the punch. "What took you so long, Nami?!"

Nami nearly keeled over in outrage and disbelief. "What right do _you_ have to be angry?! _I'm_ the one who should be angry! How could you?!"

Nojiko faltered at that and had the grace to look a little ashamed. Nami watched as the woman before her tucked a long lock of blue hair behind her ear, an expression she recognized as apprehension clouding her sister's face. After several years apart, it was instantly comforting to see that her sister largely appeared the same, aside from growing out her hair. It really was a shame that their long-awaited reunion was destined to be volatile.

Nojiko exhaled a little nervously before locking eyes with Nami again. "Let's talk."

The younger woman nodded tersely, and a stiff silence fell between them as they warily sized each other up. The rowdy villagers had wisely settled down after sensing the tension in the air between the two sisters. The rest of the Straw Hats observed quietly from the Sunny.

Nami sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before launching herself at her sister, giving in to her true desire for a peaceful reunion. Nojiko pitched backward in shock at Nami's unexpected tackle, and the two of them would have certainly toppled over if Genzo hadn't steadied them both. Tears sprung into Nojiko's eyes as she returned her sister's tight embrace. Nami sniffed noisily, too overwhelmed by her emotions to care about how unattractive she probably looked at the moment. Genzo wrapped an arm around each of them, and the three of them took a few seconds to savor this surreal moment. Nami was the first to pull away so she could throw her arms around her father figure.

"Welcome home, Nami," Genzo gruffly offered in greeting, his watery eyes betraying his true emotions. Then, he leaned back so he could pin her with a look of absolute disapproval. "But what in the world are you wearing?! Every picture of you baring too much skin in the newspapers over the years—are you trying to attract perverts?!"

A bubble of laughter escaped from her lips, and then she was grinning as she looked down at herself. She was in what was typical attire for her—a cute bikini top, a pair of comfortable jeans, and of course, her best pair of heels. While she dressed for herself and didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to humor poor Genzo, who looked like he was in the midst of a heart attack. Oh, how she'd missed him and his protective nature.

Nami called up airily to her captain, "Luffy, can you get me a cardigan or jacket?"

There was a delay in his response, and she could only imagine the looks the rest of their nakama were probably giving him.

"What?!" He eventually shouted back down at her.

She rolled her eyes and raised her voice, wondering if she really wasn't loud enough or if this was one of those instances of selective hearing. "Cardigan, please!"

"Oh!"

Her eyes widening, she watched in silent horror as he proceeded to shrug off the cardigan he was wearing and drop it overboard without a second thought. It took her a few seconds to jolt into action, and she scrambled to catch it in time. Glaring down at the offensive piece of clothing, she yelled up at him, "I meant _my_ cardigan, you idiot!"

All he did was shrug and return cheerfully with, "You should've said so!"

As the rest of the crew laughed, Nami huffed in exasperation and shook out his blue cardigan. Her eyes narrowed as she noted there were two missing buttons—she could've sworn she'd just mended this cardigan a few months ago. At least she knew it was clean.

She slipped it on and buttoned it up until the majority of her breasts were covered, fluffing out her hair and arching a mocking brow at Genzo. The missing buttons actually prevented her from buttoning all the way up, so it wasn't her fault that there was still some cleavage. "Better?"

He offered a noncommittal grunt, but otherwise remained silent. He was still trying to process the exchange he'd just witnessed.

Nami inclined her head toward her sister, studying her coolly. "I'm happy to see you, and I missed you so much, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you. I expect a thorough explanation."

"Of course," Nojiko breathed out with a small chuckle, evidently relieved that the tension had dissipated. "I missed you so much, Nami."

"You too, Gen-san!" Nami pointed at him accusingly. "I'm sure you knew what had been going on for a while, and yet you also never said anything!"

Genzo cracked a wry smile and put his hands up in defense. "You've caught me, but it wasn't my place to tell you." He abruptly grew solemn before he said his next words. "Please listen to everything Nojiko has to say with an open heart."

Nami's lips twitched as she looked between Nojiko and Genzo, mostly amused and a little puzzled. "You want me, a heartless witch, to listen with an open heart?"

Instead of the lighthearted chuckle the navigator had expected, Nojiko was strangely serious. "Please, Nami," was all she said.

Nami blinked a few times, mystified and extremely curious. "I'll try my best," she relented and with lightning speed, grabbed Nojiko's hand. "So let's see that ring!" Her eyes zeroed in on the large pearl atop a gold band adorning her sister's finger. "A pearl?!"

It was intriguing and undeniably a beautiful ring, but she supposed it wasn't quite her taste. Nami had to remind herself that this was about her sister. Not herself.

"He crafted it himself," Nojiko responded softly, and Nami could only stare in wonder as a slight pink tint dusted her sister's cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she'd perceived shyness in Nojiko's expression or demeanor, let alone witness her _blush_.

"Nojiko," she started with an incredulous laugh, marveling at how absolutely adorable her sister was. Love was truly a wondrous thing. Movement in the crowd gathered behind caught her attention then, and Nami waved amiably, smiling happily as she identified many familiar faces from just one quick sweep. "Everyone!"

The villagers took that as the signal to resume their celebrations. There were ecstatic choruses of "Welcome home, Na-chan!" and "We're so proud of you, Cat Burglar Nami!"

Nami chuckled fondly at their declarations and turned back to her sister. "So where's the lucky groom?"

Nojiko took a deep breath. "He's waiting at home. I wanted to talk to you first before properly introducing you two."

The Pirate King chose that exact moment to make his grand entrance, jumping off the ship and landing before the gaping villagers in all his half-naked glory. He had undoubtedly been growing restless aboard the Sunny. He beamed radiantly and pumped his fists in the air as he announced exuberantly, "We're back!"

Evidently, his enthusiasm was infectious as a deafening roar rocked the island and the villagers immediately swarmed around him. Nami watched in outright disbelief as Luffy was showered with praise and congratulatory words for becoming the Pirate King. Two men took it upon themselves to hoist Luffy up onto their shoulders and parade him around for the rest of the crowd to admire.

She shook her head in awe. "Why does everyone seem much more excited to see him, huh?! What about me?!"

Nojiko chuckled at that. "He's the one who ultimately saved us all, so he's naturally treated like a hero." She grinned and playfully elbowed Nami in the ribs. "You're just our brat who got extremely lucky with finding the right friends."

Nami snorted, half in amusement and half in indignation. "That's unfair and you know it, but funny enough, I'm not all that offended." She glanced over at Luffy, who was laughing and seemingly enjoying himself. "After all, he saved me too."

She had woken up before the break of dawn in a state of panic and terror after a particularly vivid nightmare involving Arlong. It had been years since she'd last dreamed of that horrific period of her adolescence, but its eerie timing did make sense. She had only recently recounted most of her past to Luffy and in a mere number of hours, she would be back on the shores of Cocoyashi Village of the Conomi Islands, an entire region that had been colonized and terrorized by the Arlong Pirates for many years. She had watched Arlong fatally shoot her adoptive mother in front of her very eyes. Then she had been violently abducted and forced to join the hateful fish-man's crew as his "nakama" when in reality she had only been abused as a map-making tool. A means to an end.

Then, of course, there had also been the matter of 100 million beli, and the hellish life she'd had to endure alone for eight grueling years.

Needless to say, the trauma ran deep, and it was a wonder that she actually never fully developed post-traumatic stress disorder. She certainly had the recurrent distressing dreams and some behavioral changes that had been more prevalent early on, but time had been kind to her, healing most of her wounds. While facing her bleak reality, she had fortunately found ways to cope. Whether it was confiding in Nojiko whenever she had the chance to or pouring her emotions into her cartography, she had known from the start that she needed to stay resilient and survive. Some days had been harder than others, but she always did her best to focus on the future by having faith in her own strength and dream to map the world once she was free. She'd been forced to grow up at an early age for herself and the sake of her family and entire village. It had been unfair for her to have shouldered the burdens alone, but in hindsight, it had given her the push she needed to not dwell on the past. Then, when it was all over, any lingering symptoms of trauma had been effectively managed since her momentous decision to allow others into her life.

Her stupid, wonderful nakama. They had intruded her lonely life rather explosively and unapologetically and in effect, saved her from her past. Especially Luffy.

She hadn't hesitated to wake Luffy up after her nightmare. As usual, he had been snoring away like all was right with the world and therefore had unsurprisingly been upset at the rude awakening. However, upon seeing Nami's stricken face, his surge in irritation had disappeared into thin air and he'd calmly listened to her. He didn't say anything after, but he hadn't needed to. He had opened his arms as a silent invitation that she'd gratefully accepted, and the next time she became aware of her surroundings, it was already close to mid-morning.

As it turned out, Luffy had apparently been watching her doze for a while. Then, bless his soul, he'd had a stroke of genius. In lieu of a morning greeting, he'd eloquently offered, "Do you want me to do the thing for you?"

She'd balked at him because to her recollection, he'd never initiated _that_ before. Their previous experiences with that particular act could be counted on one hand, and she'd had to shyly ask him on all of those occasions. Speechless, she had barely been able to force herself to nod. And indeed, all of her worries had flown right out the window as he proceeded to do unspeakable things with his mouth and tongue. It had been clumsy but earnest, and she'd enjoyed being worshipped. Immensely.

All in all, she'd had a wonderfully sated morning after a terrible night, and Luffy had been just what she needed—attentive and caring in his actions. She hadn't been seeking words of comfort; she'd simply wanted to feel heard. And he'd gone above and beyond.

Ah, but she was digressing. She had to force herself to peel her eyes away from him.

When her attention finally returned to Nojiko, she found that her sister was scrutinizing her carefully. "What?" she asked defensively, disliking Nojiko's foreboding silence and piercing stare.

Her older sister smirked knowingly. "I think we have _a lot_ to catch up on."

Genzo looked between the two sisters uncertainly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he also wasn't sure if he really wanted to know either, for the sake of his own sanity.

Nami knew that she'd been caught, but she'd been planning to divulge everything anyway. There was no reason for her to feel embarrassed, so she continued to defiantly keep her head held high. "Before we do that, I have to introduce everyone to the rest of my nakama!"

The rest of the Straw Hats disembarked, and the villagers once again offered a warm welcome. Two familiar men finally managed to push their way to the front of the crowd, noisily crying tears of joy.

"Zoro-aniki!" Johnny and Yosaku bawled in greeting.

Zoro gaped at them in shock. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Nami noticed Jinbe lingering behind the group and quickly approached him. He looked at her, an array of emotions flitting across his face. Uncertainty. Guilt. Regret. Apprehension.

A few days ago, on their way to East Blue, Jinbe had candidly expressed his feelings about going to the region ravaged by his former friend and comrade. Despite the fact that Nami had forgiven him many years ago, deep inside his heart he still held himself accountable for being unable to stop Arlong, and thus felt indirectly responsible for all of the heinous crimes that had been committed in East Blue. Nami had seen his pain back when he'd confessed everything, and she saw the same pain again today. But she refused to allow him to continue blaming himself.

Standing tall next to the fish-man, Nami effectively got her nakama's attentions with her commanding navigator presence. The crowd settled down shortly after noticing the changes in demeanor among the pirates. She took a deep breath, noting that the villagers were appraising them curiously and waiting patiently for her to speak. That was a good sign.

"Everyone, this is Jinbe. I'm sure you've read about him throughout the years in the newspapers, so I don't think I need to go into all the details of his past." She paused to choose her next words carefully. "There was a time when he and Arlong were like brothers." Jinbe tensed reflexively, and Nami watched some villagers cringe uncomfortably and others exchange shocked and uncertain looks. He had made sure to cover up the mark of the Sun Pirates on his chest today, just in case it elicited any bad memories. She pushed on, "But that was a long time ago, and they parted ways due to fundamental differences in their beliefs and values. Jinbe has only ever wanted humans and fish-men to coexist in peace, and I have no doubt that he would have done everything in his power to stop Arlong if he had known about his reign of terror here. He didn't find out about the extent of the damage until the aftermath." She shifted to partially stand in front of him protectively, and Luffy hopped down from his pedestal to join them, loyally situating himself on Jinbe's other side. The rest of their nakama followed suit to form a cluster around the fish-man.

Having her nakama stand by her in solidarity did wonders to her confidence. Nami raised her voice to signal the importance of her next words. "Jinbe is my nakama, and I trust him with my life. I ask that you all treat him with the same respect and dignity you treat the rest of my nakama with, and I won't allow anyone to discriminate against him or speak ill of him."

There was a palpable silence that followed. Appearing as if he would prostrate at any moment, Jinbe cleared his throat and started hesitantly, "I sincerely apologize—"

"Welcome, Jinbe!" One villager interjected ecstatically before saying sheepishly, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you—I'm just so excited!"

"We've been expecting you!" Another chimed in. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Thank you for taking care of our troublesome Na-chan all these years!" A third declared with a large, friendly grin.

Both Nami and Jinbe blinked in stark surprise as the lively commotion restarted, excitement thrumming in the air. They exchanged a glance, and the navigator released a breathless chuckle. "See? They love you already."

In all honesty, she'd had no idea how her village would react to Jinbe's presence given their ugly history with fish-men. She'd hoped that they would at least hear her out and give him a chance, even if reluctantly, but they'd completely blown her expectations out of the water. Their overwhelmingly positive reactions completely caught her off guard. Not a single villager had spit out the word "fish-man," and the only time they'd shown any negative reaction was after the mention of Arlong. It was as if they'd long set aside their painful history with fish-men. She was suddenly incredibly curious about what had happened in Cocoyashi Village during her absence. How had they moved on from their years of animosity toward fish-men?

Nojiko was regarding her with an unfathomable expression, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Nami held her gaze oddly, arching a curious eyebrow.

Her sister merely shook her head and chuckled. "You've grown up, Nami. I'm so happy to see you've become so strong." She paused. "Well, you were always strong, but the aura that you give off now…I can tell that your strength lies within your bonds with your friends, and it's reassuring to know that they're so dependable."

Nami beamed at that. "Well, you're not wrong."

While the villagers didn't bat an eye at Jinbe's presence, they stared wide-eyed in fascination at Chopper, Franky, and Brook. Accustomed to getting more attention, the three of them introduced themselves with practiced flourish, demonstrating a few unique abilities that had pleased crowds in the past. Playing along, Robin dazzled the crowd with a few nifty tricks of her own.

The navigator watched their entertaining antics for a few moments before turning back to Jinbe, who was hastily wiping at his eyes. She smiled softly at him and reached over to squeeze his arm comfortingly. "Make yourself at home, Jinbe."

Still quivering a bit, he gave her a jerky nod.

Luffy grinned and began to pat the fish-man vigorously on the back in what was supposed to be encouragement. "Cheer up, Jinbe! I didn't know some of that stuff about your past!"

"That's because you weren't paying attention when he told us!" Nami viciously snapped at him.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry!" His grin only stretched wider.

Rolling her eyes, she determined that it was high time she and her sister separated from everyone else. "Luffy, I'm going with Nojiko. Remember what I told you earlier, and try to not get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

He cackled and waved her off, intentionally making no such promise. "See you later!"

She yearned to give him a parting kiss but ultimately restrained herself; she didn't need to cause a scene just yet. Not before she and Nojiko came to an understanding.

She shifted to address the sheriff. "Gen-san, please make sure my nakama don't get too out of hand."

"I can see that you pirates haven't changed one bit!" Genzo chuckled in amusement and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I think we've gotten worse with each additional member," Nami countered fondly.

Genzo put his other hand on Nojiko's shoulder and similarly gave it a squeeze. A look that Nami didn't quite comprehend passed between the two of them, but she didn't have the chance to dwell on it as Genzo was sending them off with a light push. "Run along now, you two."

* * *

They walked through the town, and Nami marveled at all of the developments that had occurred over the years. Most of the villagers were still by the pier, so she was able to fully absorb all of the changes without having her view blocked by others. There were now many more shops and markets, and she could tell that the streets would normally be bustling with activity. She noticed a park and playground in the distance and houses occupying previously empty land. It warmed her heart to see that there were now houses close enough to Bell-mère's to be called neighbors. She was delighted and relieved to see that Cocoyashi Village had continued to grow and flourish in her absence.

Similarly, Bell-mère's tangerine grove had significantly expanded over the years, thanks to Nojiko's constant love and care.

"Business has been great, thanks to _this_." Nojiko picked up an apron draped across a bench in front of the house and proudly shook it out for Nami to see.

Nami found herself beholding a replica of her tattoo stitched on the front of the apron. "I remember you mentioning this in a letter years ago, but I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Nojiko winked. "Of course I had to give you an honorable mention! When word spread that the friends of the witch of Cocoyashi Village had defeated Arlong, everyone else on the island was suddenly immensely interested in seeing our village for themselves. You know how it previously was under Arlong's tyranny—it was each village for themselves because no one could afford to care about the well-being of others. So, with the pirates gone, our island was born anew." She paused, a wistful look in her eyes. "Your symbol has done wonders for our business. Remember your first wanted poster? Your tattoo was in plain sight, so it's easily recognizable. People from all over the island still flock here just to visit Cat Burglar Nami's hometown and buy our tangerines. Even if they grow their own tangerines, they insist that there's just something about ours. We're all so proud of you." She pursed her lips in thought. "Although I suppose I shouldn't actually say that, considering you're a pirate."

Shaking her head a little incredulously, Nami huffed out a bark of laughter. "I'm glad you've been able to capitalize on my fame," she remarked teasingly. "How very noble of you."

Nojiko smirked boldly. "I should really be thanking that captain of yours."

Having seen this coming from a mile away, Nami rolled her eyes and unconsciously played with the hem of Luffy's cardigan. "I know what you're doing, Nojiko. We're not talking about him before you tell me everything."

Sobering immediately, Nojiko sighed and settled down on the bench. She began to wring her hands, and Nami recognized it as a nervous tic of hers. "Where do I even begin?"

"How about a name?" Nami suggested wryly as she made herself comfortable next to her sister.

Despite herself, Nojiko gave a short laugh at that. "His name is Haruto."

The navigator's brows creased in thought. "Meaning the sun?"

Her older sister nodded in affirmation, her hands still going through their repetitive motions.

"So…Nojiko and Haruto." Nami quirked an eyebrow, her lips lifting at the corners. "Together, you're a yellow bunting that flies toward the sun."

Nojiko snorted in amusement. "How poetic."

"So tell me," Nami pressed. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

She smirked. "Fly toward the sun."

"You're ridiculous," Nojiko scoffed with no real malice. She took a second to respond. "It wasn't that simple. When we first met three years ago—"

"Three years ago?!" Nami screeched in astonishment, glaring at her accusingly. "It's been that long?!"

Nojiko looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry! I know apologizing doesn't change the fact that I hid all of this from you, but if you just let me explain…I hope you'll come to understand why."

Pursing her lips, Nami nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"I was constantly on guard, simply because of who he was. And it took a while for me to get comfortable with the idea of a friendship. But he…he never wavered. He was patient and willing to wait as long as he needed to for me to warm up to him."

"Huh." Nami mulled over her sister's words in surprise. "So he's the one who fell for you first then. I'll give him credit for having good taste. I mean, you're gorgeous, and any man would be blind to not see that."

Nojiko rolled her eyes fondly. "Thanks."

"So how did you meet? What's he like? Does he worship you like you deserve?" She paused. "What was it about him that made you so on guard?"

"Be patient, Nami. I'll answer all of your questions," Nojiko promised. "I'll tell you a bit about him, but I'd really like you to hear the rest directly from him. He's inside the house and expecting us shortly."

Nami's eyes darted over to the door, and she contemplated just barging inside to see this mysterious Haruto for herself. But, she supposed she should let her sister do this at her own pace. It took a great amount of effort, but she managed to tear her eyes away from the house and nod.

Nojiko was wringing her hands again, and Nami instinctively reached over to still them. The sisters looked at each other, the older in surprise and the younger in reassurance.

Nami gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Whatever you have to say, I promise to hear you out with an open heart."

Nojiko nodded firmly, and determination once again stole her features as she took a deep breath, her next words tumbling out from her mouth, "Haruto was born to a fish-man and a mermaid."

She hadn't been expecting that at all. Wondering if she'd heard correctly, Nami blinked a few times, utterly stunned. When she recollected her wits, she realized the reason for Nojiko's hesitation and years of silence. And she wasn't happy about it.

Disgruntled, Nami released her hold on Nojiko to fold her arms over her chest. "Did you really not tell me all this time because you thought I'd hate him for being a fish-man?"

It was Nojiko's turn to appear astounded. "Well, I knew from the newspapers and your letters that you went to Fish-Man Island…and then Jinbe joined your crew later on as well. But I didn't know if you still harbored resentment toward fish-men—"

"Nojiko," Nami interrupted brusquely, "you know that the one I hate is Arlong. I hated the rest of his crew too, but do you know what happened?" It was a rhetorical question, but she paused for dramatic effect. "I encountered Hachi, and although I thought I wouldn't be able to forgive him, I was able to see him in a different light…I was able to move on after accepting that he was really trying to atone for what he'd done. After looking past our differences and getting to know him, I find that I quite like having him as a friend. And as you already know, Jinbe shares a long history with Arlong, but I was able to accept his past and learn to trust him unconditionally. None of them are Arlong."

There was a brief lull of silence between them.

"So the only one you still hate is Arlong?" Nojiko questioned intently.

Nami's lip curled in distaste. "If I ever encounter any of his crew members again, I guess it'll depend on my mood and how remorseful they are. But, as a whole, my resentment is reserved for Arlong." She studied her sister carefully. "What about you?"

Nojiko exhaled shakily. "Yes, I can never forgive him. For what he did to Bell-mère-san, for what he did to you, for what he did to all of us. He played with our lives and made your life hell. The hate I will always feel is something Haruto says he understands wholeheartedly, but…" She trailed off and worried her bottom lip. "I'm just going to say it. As it turns out…"

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Nojiko inhaled sharply and rushed out her next words, "Haruto is Arlong's son."

"WHAT?!" Nami was on her feet in a flash and towering over her sister, an array of emotions flying across her face. Disbelief. Rage. Disgust. Shock. "His _son_?!"

Nojiko had anticipated such a visceral reaction and even prepared her response beforehand, but now that the secret was out, she felt like her heart was lodged in her throat. "He's never met his father," Nojiko hastily said in an attempt to placate the frazzled navigator. "Arlong doesn't even know of his existence."

"What?!" Nami repeated, a little less worked up than before but just as disturbed. She stood rigid and frozen in place, while her pulse and breaths quickened. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded, and a tight knot had formed in her stomach. "How?!"

"He was raised by his mother," Nojiko explained softly. "He was born three years before Arlong ventured into piracy. They weren't married or even in love, for that matter—it was just a brief fling, one that resulted in the conception of Haruto. He told me…" She faltered a bit, blinking rapidly as tears pricked her eyes. "He told me that his mother almost didn't go through with the pregnancy because she knew how dangerous Arlong was and could become. She knew how much he despised humans and filled the minds of youth with this hate. She knew he had an unquenchable lust for power and an uncontrollable desire to dominate the seas above. She feared having a child alone but feared Arlong discovering the truth of the child's parentage even more. She feared that he would instill the same racist values in their child."

Nami could only stare. And blink.

Still avoiding eye contact, Nojiko continued, "In the end, she decided that she did want to keep the baby but did everything she could to ensure that Arlong wouldn't find out. She moved to a different district on the other side of the island, fell in love with a fish-man who became Haruto's adoptive father, and never went back to Fish-Man District. Growing up, Haruto knew that his adoptive father wasn't his real father, but when he asked her about him one day, her only response was that he was gone. And that actually was the truth—by the time Haruto was old enough to become fully aware that he looked nothing like his adoptive father, Arlong had already left the island. And so, he lived seventeen years of his life not knowing who his true father was."

Nami tensed as she waited for the inevitable "but."

"But not all secrets are meant to be taken to the grave," Nojiko continued ominously. "When news of Arlong's defeat and arrest reached Fish-Man Island, under the influence of alcohol, his mother accidentally revealed his father's identity. Needless to say, Haruto was traumatized. He refused to believe that the blood of that bloodthirsty madman and tyrant ran through his veins. He initially resented his mother for keeping it a secret for so long, but with encouragement from some friends, he was able to reconcile his feelings and forgive her. He recognized that she'd intended to protect him and couldn't blame her for wanting to, considering how she'd been right in viewing his father as an extremely dangerous fish-man."

Nami released the breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "To think that out of all the fish-men in the world, he just happened to be related to _Arlong_. That must have been so difficult for him to come to terms with. During those eight years, I remember thinking on multiple occasions that a heartless bastard like Arlong could never have a child of his own. But ironically…"

"Yeah," Nojiko breathed out, sounding much more relaxed, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest.

Nami had many burning questions at the tip of her tongue, but the most important one came first. "So you've accepted his past and lineage and truly love him for who he is?"

"Overtime," Nojiko confirmed. "He was honest with me from the start about his father's identity, as he knew how much damage and trauma Arlong had left in his wake. I distanced myself at first because I just…I didn't want to let someone with an intimate connection to Arlong into my life. But he was patient and persistent in his endeavors to rectify the destruction his father caused and prove to East Blue that Arlong wasn't representative of fish-men as a species. And overtime, as I slowly got to know him, I saw just how different he was from Arlong. So I decided to give him a chance…and I haven't looked back since."

Nami whistled lowly. "Wow, Nojiko. I have to admit—I can see why you struggled to tell me all of this for so long…I can't imagine reading about Haruto in a letter and being unable to demand immediate answers. So what happened after? How did he end up in East Blue?"

"I'll let him continue the story," Nojiko said with a meaningful look. She stood up and gratefully enveloped Nami in a tight hug, her eyes once again welling up with tears. "Thank you, you have no idea how much your understanding means to me, Nami."

Nami returned the embrace with gusto before leaning back to grin cheekily. "Doesn't mean I've accepted him as my imminent brother-in-law though. That's to be determined after I actually meet him."

Nojiko huffed out a watery laugh and gestured toward the door. "Shall we?"

"Wait," Nami interjected hesitantly, tensing and gripping onto Luffy's cardigan again. In the back of her mind, she recognized how utterly dependent she'd become on him, even seeking strength from his stupid _cardigan_. But she pushed back those thoughts for the time being. "How much does he resemble Arlong?"

Nojiko had anticipated this question as well, and this one was easy to answer. "Thankfully not much."

The navigator automatically sighed in relief.

"He has gills on the sides of his neck and a fin at the nape. He…does have the saw shark teeth that took me a while to get used to, but when he smiles, it's…beautiful." Her sister shrugged helplessly. "He's nothing like Arlong, Nami."

"He doesn't have the nose?" Nami asked seriously, gesturing awkwardly to create a poor imitation of Arlong's saw-shaped nose.

Nojiko snorted in mild amusement. "No, and he isn't blue."

"Oh," Nami started with a curious lilt. "Does he have his mother's skin tone?"

"No, he's a soothing shade of green actually," Nojiko said with a slight chuckle. "I have no idea how fish-men and merfolk genes work, but he thinks that somewhere upstream of Arlong there was at least one green ancestor. He also suspects there were human genes added into the mix on his mother's side, as he looks very human otherwise. His eyes are the most noticeable feature he inherited from his mother. They're literally liquid gold."

Nami balked at that, abruptly intrigued but simultaneously skeptical. "Did you say _gold_?! I don't believe you."

Nojiko didn't even have the chance to tell her to go see for herself, as Nami was already impatiently wrenching the door open.

Haruto was standing in front of the oven, seemingly preoccupied. He had a tall, well-built figure, suggesting that he was disciplined in training his body—not as extreme as Zoro, but comparable to Usopp or Sanji. Upon hearing the door hinges creak, he promptly swiveled around with oven mittens covering his hands, an affectionate smile curving his lips as he greeted, "Welcome back, love!" He faltered a bit upon seeing that it was an orange-haired woman imposing in the doorway, a look of pure astonishment gracing her features. He recovered quickly, flashing a blinding set of sharp, pearly whites. "Ah, you must be Nami!"

They really were gold. And he called her sister " _love_." She'd never been one for pet names, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't adorable. The only coherent sentence Nami could form in her stupor was, "You _cook_?"

"Quite well, if I do say so myself. But maybe you should ask Nojiko." He was caught somewhere between amused and bemused by her initial reaction, looking over at his fiancée questioningly.

Nojiko guided a stunned Nami into the house and straight over to a chair at the dining table. The navigator obediently sat down, still gaping at the man before her.

"Breathe," Nojiko reminded her, sounding like she was trying very hard to stifle her laughter.

Nami sucked in a lungful of air before expelling it all with her next words. "How are you his son?! Y-You're…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Such a fine specimen?" Nojiko supplied cheekily. "I may be biased, but you have to agree that he's easy on the eyes."

"He's nothing like the fish-men and mermen on Fish-Man Island! They were all so…so _unattractive_!"

Nojiko shrugged. "I guess he got extremely lucky in the genetics department."

"Extremely," Nami echoed distantly. "Who has eyes like liquid gold?!"

"I still ask him that on a daily basis," Nojiko agreed.

Taking off the oven mittens, Haruto looked between the sisters in faint amusement and mock offense. "Are you two just going to keep talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Oh, darling," Nojiko started, belatedly acknowledging his presence. She closed the distance between them and pecked him on the cheek, smirking up at him. "We're just admiring the perfect specimen that you are."

Nami noted the height difference a little enviously. Haruto was a whole head taller than Nojiko. She idly wondered what it would be like to look up at Luffy while standing next to him. As it was, Luffy was only an inch or so taller than her, but her typical footwear put her at an inch or more over him. She tapped her feet in thought. Perhaps it was time to ditch the heels.

Haruto tenderly brushed back some of Nojiko's wavy locks, the love evident in his expression and gesture. Holding his gaze, she reached up and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers.

Nami found herself quite unable to look away but feeling increasingly uncomfortable with their public displays of affection. She cleared her throat pointedly, fully intending to shatter this moment between two lovers. "Hello? I'm still here."

Flinching in sync, they looked over at her sheepishly. Nojiko jumped into action, rushing to serve the tea her fiancé had prepared. She set the kettle and three teacups down on the table before taking a seat next to Nami. Haruto turned to check on whatever was baking in the oven before sitting down across the square table from Nami.

The navigator continued to stare at him, mainly because she couldn't stop admiring his eyes but partly because she expected him to start explaining himself.

Eyes downcast, he started earnestly, "Let me just begin by apologizing—"

"Please don't," Nami interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand, and his head snapped up in surprise. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You aren't responsible in any way for what happened on this island, despite the main perpetrator being Arlong. Your blood doesn't define who you are." She looked over meaningfully at Nojiko. "Nojiko and I aren't related by blood, but we're family and closer than some people who share blood ties will ever be."

Nojiko gave her a gentle smile, and Haruto was stunned into silence for a few moments. "Thank you for saying that," he finally said quietly. Then, the charming grin was back. "But I do have to apologize for only just meeting you three days prior to the wedding."

"You can apologize for that indefinitely and I'll still never forgive you both," Nami quipped with an air of finality. "So save your breath and start talking."

Haruto chuckled at the irony in her words and raked a hand through his dark locks. Nami briefly wondered whether that was his nervous tic. After indulging in a sip of his tea, he launched into the story of his past with practiced ease, one he had told many times to many different people over the years.

"My mother named me Haruto for a specific reason. She never agreed with Arlong's views on humanity—in fact, it was quite the opposite. She secretly admired Queen Otohime and was fascinated by the world above the surface, a world that most fish-men and merfolk had never seen. My adoptive father is a shipwright, so he'd naturally ventured up to the surface a few times in his line of work. He told my mother and me stories of the world of humans, and I remember how captivated she would be. She hoped that Queen Otohime's dream of living under the same sun as humans would come to fruition. I was named after this sun, and she told me that she received confirmation of the name she'd chosen when I opened my eyes for the first time."

Nami sipped on her tea, listening attentively.

"She raised me to become curious of humans and embrace a world in which we could coexist in peace. So when Queen Otohime was murdered and we were all misled to believe the assassin was a human, it was devastating. My mother was greatly affected by the queen's death and grew wary of humans. My adoptive father stopped recounting his tales, and I became conflicted myself. And then, one day, everything changed in an instant when we read about Arlong's defeat and incarceration. I had only ever heard his name spoken by others in passing, and I only really knew him as a former member of the notorious Sun Pirates. But then, my mother revealed the truth in what she insists to this day was a 'slip of the tongue.' I was seventeen years old, and I remember that day like it was just yesterday."

Nami winced and braced herself for his next words.

"When I read about all of the heartless, gruesome things Arlong had done in the East Blue, I just…" He trailed off, a look of frustration overtaking his features. Nojiko reached over and grasped his hand in a show of support, and he flashed her a brief smile. "My skin crawled, and the fact that I was actually _his son_ was so nauseating. It was infuriating. I hated that out of all fish-men in the world, _he_ had to be my biological father. And to this day, I still don't know if I hated my mother more for hiding it from me or for telling me the truth. I was just…so angry. At him. At her. At the world for all of these injustices and the division among races. I just didn't understand why there was so much hate and corruption."

Nami could feel his pain. Both of them shared a tragic connection with Arlong.

"Luckily, I wasn't alone—I had friends who I was able to talk to, and they talked some sense into me. Instead of continuing to harbor resentment for my mother, they told me to try to understand her and see things from her perspective. So my mother and I talked, for a long time. I emerged from that conversation with a newfound determination to understand the world above. I desperately wanted to separate myself from Arlong, who I acknowledge as my biological father but refuse to ever see him as so. He corrupted others with hate, fear, and bribery and committed countless atrocities against innocent humans. And the only way for me to understand humans was to see them for myself. Of course, my mother tried to stop me, afraid of the dangers I'd face and the vast unknown. I had to remind her of the beauty she used to see in the world of humans, and only then did she let me go. I vowed that I'd show her just how wonderful humans can be. I believed that there certainly were evil human equivalents of Arlong, but at the same time, there must also be good ones. Arlong wasn't representative of fish-men as a whole, and I sought to prove this."

Nami realized then that the residents of Cocoyashi Village had been able to move on from their dark past because of _him_.

"Obviously, the only way to actually reach the surface was to secure a coated ship and recruit people who knew how to sail. I had learned a few things about sailing from my adoptive father, but honestly, my own interests were in cooking. Fortunately, one of my friends was an apprentice at the shipyard. With my adoptive father's support, we were able to obtain a small ship. I managed to recruit a few other adventurous fish-men and mermen with different skill sets who'd always wanted to sail the seas above. Through more connections, we were able to get a skilled navigator who was at least familiar with the first half of the Grand Line. And so, we sailed out—not as pirates, but still a collective group who desired to see the world."

Nami spoke up for the first time since he started his story. "So you left Fish-Man Island years before we got there. I'm assuming you know what's happened there since?"

Haruto released a short chuckle at that. "You pirates certainly caused quite the scene. I have to thank you all later for saving my home from the clutches of Hody Jones. I heard from my mother that he's the one who really murdered the late Queen Otohime." He paused, the darkness in his expression gradually lifting as he considered his next words. "The last time I read about Fish-Man Island in the newspaper, it had relocated and fallen under the protection of Monkey D. Luffy."

Nami grinned in return. "That's right! You can count on us to continue protecting your home." She paused as something occurred to her. "Since the relocation happened, have you been in contact with your mother?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, she's doing well. She initially had her reservations, but she started to warm up again to humans with each letter I sent her detailing my encounters. She absolutely loves being under the same sun and tells me in great detail about each human she meets." He shook his head fondly. "She also insists that she adores Nojiko, despite having never met her before."

Nami shot her sister an accusing look. "So Haruto was able to write it all out in letters to his mother, but you couldn't even drop me a hint?"

Nojiko put her hands up. "In my defense, he's accustomed to writing novel-length letters and also only told his mother recently."

"Is she coming to the wedding?" Nami asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, my mother isn't fit to sail," he said with a tinge of regret. "She's always been physically weaker, and I don't want her to risk falling ill while traveling."

Nami bit her bottom lip. "That's a shame."

"Well," Haruto began, his fingers once again combing through his hair. "I'll find a way to see her soon."

Mentally filing this away to ponder over later, Nami poured herself another cup of tea. She peered at her sister's fiancé over the rim of the cup. "So how did you actually make it to East Blue?"

A wistful expression crossed his face. "It took a lot of luck. While on the Grand Line, we encountered Hachi—"

"Hachi?!" Nami exclaimed, the teacup nearly slipping out of her grip. "The very same Hachi who was part of Arlong's crew?!"

"Yes," Haruto confirmed with a tentative nod, gauging her reaction.

Nami gaped incredulously. "Such a small world! I was telling Nojiko earlier that he's a friend now. Did you know that he still runs a takoyaki ship? I always found that so ironic."

"I'm glad to hear his takoyaki dreams became a reality!" Haruto visibly relaxed at that and grinned broadly. "When I met him, he'd only recently escaped from the Navy ship transporting Arlong and his crew. Upon learning his identity, I was extremely wary of him. But at the same time, I saw it as a fateful encounter and one that I needed to make the most of. Hachi told me more about his time with Arlong, and he was the one who directed me to East Blue and specifically mentioned Cocoyashi Village. At first, he hadn't wanted to reveal any details because he didn't want me to see the aftermath of the crimes he'd committed with Arlong. But I insisted that I needed to see them for myself, and he finally caved." He regarded the navigator with a look that conveyed boundless admiration and respect. "I don't know how you did it, but sailing even just the first half of the Grand Line was honestly a nightmare—"

Nami involuntarily snorted at that drastic understatement, and Haruto quirked a smile before continuing, "And it took us quite a while to reach East Blue. When we finally did, we took our time in each village and town. All of the residents were naturally fearful of us and even hateful at times, but they slowly warmed up to us when they accepted that we weren't there to enslave anyone. I helped them rebuild their homes and lives, and it was such a humbling experience. I was able to connect with them on a deeply personal level as they opened up to me about their trauma, and I…I just loved it. Being among humans. Seeing how resilient they are. They looked at me and genuinely didn't see Arlong." He paused and took a moment to exhale before reaching over to grab Nojiko's hand, stroking the back of it with reverence. "After spending a whole year among other parts of the Conomi Islands, I finally made my way to Cocoyashi Village. Nojiko and I had a rather explosive first encounter. She yelled at me and threw her gardening tools at me—"

"Only because you were being an idiot," Nojiko scoffed with an irritated eye roll.

"Okay, I admit that it wasn't one of my best moments, but—"

"You were trying to _flirt_ ," Nojiko interrupted with a look of contempt. "It was disgusting, considering I didn't even know who you were or where you'd even materialized from."

"Now that's just mean—"

"It was really creepy, Nami," Nojiko insisted. "It was my first time seeing a fish-man since Arlong's departure, and he had the gall to try to be smooth."

While Haruto continued to feebly defend himself, Nami threw her head back and laughed wholeheartedly. She knew all about explosive first encounters.

The navigator hummed with a mischievous smirk. "But it worked, right? The flirting."

"Eventually," Haruto drawled in feigned annoyance. "When I first saw Nojiko, I just knew that she was what I'd been searching for."

While Nami made a revolted face, Nojiko was abruptly indignant. "Liar! You didn't even know what you were searching for!"

Haruto clicked his tongue. "Nojiko, I asked the villagers of Cocoyashi to direct me to the person who'd been most affected by Arlong. They said that Nami was long gone, but her sister still remained."

Nojiko blinked at him. "I didn't know that's how you found your way to our house."

He ran a hand through his hair. Definitely a nervous tic. "Well, it's the truth. And when you looked at me, I certainly saw fear, but what captured my attention was the genuine curiosity underneath that mirrored my own."

"Oh, so you were actually looking for me?" Nami asked slyly. When Haruto glanced a little uncomfortably at Nojiko, the navigator laughed at his expense and continued airily, "Well, it's too late. I'm already taken."

Nojiko chuckled in amusement, while Haruto raised an intrigued eyebrow.

Nami released an exaggerated sigh and tilted her head in thought. "There's really no good way to say this, so 'the only reasonable course of action is to cut straight to the chase,'" she quoted her sister's words from her letter with a wicked smirk. "Yes, Luffy and I are dating, and that is all."

The oven chose that exact moment to beep, signaling that whatever was baking was finished. Nami detected a hint of tangerine and other aromas she couldn't identify, but it smelled heavenly.

Haruto looked as if he'd been struck by lightning. "You're dating Monkey D. Luffy?! The _Pirate King_?!"

"The cake, darling," Nojiko remarked casually.

"Really?!" He continued to ignore the incessant beeping and faced his fiancée in abject disbelief. "Did you know about this?!"

"Well, I've had my suspicions for maybe an hour or two now."

"Wow," Haruto breathed out and shifted to gawk at the navigator, seeming a little dazed. "That's crazy."

"You're telling me," Nami returned with a light snort. "I don't even know what to say, except that it just turned out this way."

"I expect details, Nami," Nojiko reminded her cheekily as she swiftly stood up to deal with the oven, seeing that her fiancé was out of commission at the moment.

"Later," the navigator conceded with a purse of her lips.

"You're telling me that I just might become family with Monkey D. Luffy," Haruto continued in amazement, blinking rapidly.

"Okay, now you're getting ahead of yourself," Nami snapped at him, a vibrant blush blooming on her cheeks. "And will you stop saying his full name? It's strange."

"Well, I can't call a man like him by his first name!" Haruto exclaimed as if scandalized. "Do you think he'll mind if I call him Luffy-san?"

Nami rolled her eyes before doing some quick mental math. "You said you were seventeen when Arlong was defeated? Then you and Luffy are about the same age. Just call him Luffy."

"How can I address the savior of my homeland so casually?!"

The navigator couldn't help but laugh at just how much admiration he had for her idiotic captain. "You're so weird, Haruto. Do you really respect him that much?"

"Of course!" He bolted out of his seat, his eyes shining brightly with reverence. "And Knight of the Sea Jinbe! I've heard so much about him and all of the amazing things he's done—he continues to fulfill Queen Otohime's dream!"

Nami sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, grinning proudly. "How about I introduce them to you?"

"Really?!"

Her grin quickly turned deceitful. "For a price."

Haruto gaped, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. When he found his voice again, he cautiously asked, "How much do you want?"

Nami burst into peals of laughter. "I'm kidding! You really think I'd charge my future brother-in-law?"

"You really would though," Nojiko mumbled under her breath.

Haruto shook his head in awe. "You really know how to swindle someone, Nami."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she responded haughtily. "So what were you baking?"

"Ah, that's right!" He was up in a flourish and joining his fiancée by the countertop. "It's Nojiko's favorite tangerine cake with some deep sea ingredients that give it a unique taste."

As soon as a slice of the cake was set before her, Nami sampled it with an eager bite, her eyes lighting up in delight. "Are you trying to bribe me? Because it's working. This is amazing!"

Haruto laughed merrily. "Of course, that was the intention all along."

"So," Nami started as she shoveled more cake into her mouth and surreptitiously eyed the rest of the scrumptious cake that had yet to be sliced. Luffy would be so proud if he saw her right now. "How did you propose? And tell me about the ring! And obviously, I want to know all the details about the wedding! Tell me everything!"

The two lovebirds exchanged an amused glance and settled in for a long afternoon of storytelling to appease the demanding navigator.

* * *

Luffy had no idea what was going on, but he was growing restless and grumpy. He was just trying to eat to his heart's content, but all of these annoying women just wouldn't leave him alone. As hard as he tried to ignore them, they continued to pester him with flirty caresses along any skin they could touch, pushing each other out of the way to get closer to him. He didn't understand the winks and suggestive leers, and in all honesty, he thought they looked rather dumb and needed to see a doctor about their heavily painted faces—caking on that much makeup had to be permanent. There seemed to be women of all ages, presumably all single attention-seekers but he didn't care to know the details. In fact, he didn't care for them at all. They were only getting in between him and his food.

Grunting in discomfort and elbowing a particularly touchy woman, he glanced over at his nakama, who were also helpless at the moment. All of his male crew members were dealing with their own swarm of women. Sanji and Brook certainly appeared to be having a field day, indulging in all of the attention with their arms around several women. Robin was busy fending off her own admirers, her devil fruit power once again proving useful as she effectively kept men out of her personal space.

Luffy frowned as he tore into yet another drumstick. Where was Nami anyway? She'd been gone the entire afternoon, and it was already dinnertime. He vaguely recalled her saying something about how to respond to other women who tried to get his attention, but he couldn't remember what exactly.

"Boy!" Genzo's curt and commanding tone cut through the throng of bodies, and the women reluctantly stepped aside for the sheriff.

Feeling like he could breathe again, Luffy gratefully perked up at the interruption. The sheriff sharply glanced at the women in blatant disapproval before turning his attention back to the Pirate King. "I want a word."

Nodding quickly, Luffy seized this opportunity to scramble away from the pouting women, swiping a few more sticks of meat to take with him. Genzo led the way back to his station, which was a peaceful and quiet setting in comparison to the buzzing festivities up the road. As Luffy followed him through the door, he found his jaw going slack at the sight before him, a partially chewed piece of meat still in his mouth.

There was an extremely large and close-up picture of Nami covering an entire wall. He recognized it as the one from her most recent wanted poster, the same one that he'd hung up in their room. Somehow, seeing the picture so enlarged was…different. His attention had immediately been captured by her meat-colored eyes before dropping down to trace the alluring, secretive upward curve of her pink lips. It had been hard to notice these details in the wanted poster. He decided right then that this was the best picture of her he'd ever seen.

"Ossan," he began distractedly, still speaking through a mouthful of meat, "how did you get such a big picture?"

Genzo glanced at the blown-up photo before eyeing the Pirate King pensively. "Why do you ask?"

Still staring intently at the picture, Luffy shrugged and finally swallowed before tearing into another piece of meat. "Just wondering." He was secretly scheming how to steal this later and stow it aboard the Sunny.

The sheriff's eyes narrowed shrewdly, and he dropped into his chair. He decided that he didn't like that mesmerized look on the young man's face one bit. After another beat of silence, he asked flatly, "Is there something going on between you and Nami?"

The abrupt question made Luffy stiffen in surprise and glance over at Genzo, who was pinning him with an accusing stare. The rubber man swallowed uncomfortably and stuffed himself with more meat. Once again, Usopp wasn't here to spin a lie when he could desperately use one.

"I thought so," Genzo gritted out icily.

Apparently, his silence had spoken volumes.

"W-What do you mean?" Luffy ventured a bit nervously, grasping his precious meat tightly. Nami was going to kill him. He'd promised to not say anything to anyone before she made the announcement herself, but somehow it seemed like the sheriff just _knew_.

Genzo remained deathly quiet.

"Ossan?" Luffy dared to question. When he didn't receive a response, he racked his brain for something to say. He brightened, a pleased grin stretching across his face. "Oh! I kept my promise!"

Genzo twitched at that, and he promptly sprung into action. "You think I care about that right now, boy?!"

Upon noting the murderous expression on the sheriff's face, Luffy bolted from the station. Genzo was hot on his heels, shaking a fist and yelling after him in rage. The Pirate King caught threatening words like "how dare you" and "you scoundrel" but didn't dare look behind him. He contemplated diving into the festivities in an attempt to lose the sheriff, but he grimaced at the possibility of being surrounded by those clingy women again. He'd rather get caught by Genzo.

So, he did the only thing he knew how to do at the moment. Keep running.

He noticed that he was now in the outskirts of town, and the sheriff was _still_ chasing him and hurling curses at him. Mildly impressed by Genzo's stamina, he picked up his speed as he spotted a house at the end of the road. It was located by an expansive tangerine grove, and despite this being his first time here, he knew exactly where he was.

Nami had described it to him, and he'd actually been listening.

Grinning madly, Luffy burst through the front door of the house, his eyes finally landing on his target.

She was out of her seat in a flurry of movement, as were the other two people he didn't bother acknowledging. "Luffy?!"

"Nami, save me!" He launched himself over to hide behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Eh?!" Her eyes darted over to the doorway, where Genzo now stood. Or rather, where he was hunched over and gasping for breath, all the while beckoning the Pirate King over with a menacing glare. "Gen-san?!"

Nami blinked in bewilderment as she felt Luffy shake his head vigorously and pull her tighter against him. He was definitely using her as a shield. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Genzo straightened, still a little breathless but intimidating all the same. "Nami, are you involved with him?!"

The navigator would've stumbled backwards in shock, had it not been for the man pressed against her back. Consumed by a surge of anger, she whirled around in his arms and jabbed a finger at his chest. "What did I say about keeping quiet?!" Her eyes fell onto his bare chest, and she involuntarily licked her lips. She mentally berated herself for getting momentarily distracted, but her next words were yelled with considerably less venom, "And why are you still topless?!"

Wincing, Luffy meekly replied with, "Cuz you're still wearing my cardigan."

Nami gawked at him, dumbstruck. "And you didn't think to wear another one?!"

All he did was stare into her livid meat-colored eyes, silently deciding that he didn't need to risk his life to steal the enlarged picture in the sheriff's station after all. It didn't hold a candle to the real thing. He blurted out the only thing that came to mind, "Can I have it back?"

She pursed her lips in consideration for a few moments before resolutely ignoring his request, choosing instead to smack at the arms that were still around her. With a wounded pout, he released her, but he found that he didn't mind her dismissive gesture at all. For whatever reason, he _liked_ seeing her in his clothes.

Turning back to Genzo, Nami hesitantly met his penetrating gaze. "Gen-san, I can explain."

"You better," the sheriff grunted, looking sharply between the two of them.

"Oh," Nojiko spoke up, clearly entertained. "Are we finally going to hear your explanation, Nami?"

Glowering darkly at her sister's smug expression, Nami pulled out a chair and ordered brusquely, "Sit down, Luffy, and stay quiet."

He did as she bade and found himself facing a mouth-watering cake. Well, the remaining one-third of it. "Can I have this?" he asked no one in particular, already salivating and inching his fingers toward it.

With those magical words, Haruto was immediately released from his previous state of stupor. He rushed to steal the chair next to Luffy, looking very much like he was meeting his lifelong hero for the first time.

Luffy regarded him oddly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruto, and we're about to become family!" He responded with unrestrained enthusiasm.

Nami facepalmed in exasperation.

"Oh really?" Luffy peered at him curiously before grinning crookedly. "I'm Luffy!"

"I know you are," Haruto all but gushed. "I'd be honored if you tried my cake!"

"You made this?!" What was left of the cake disappeared in a matter of seconds. "So good!"

"You really think so?!"

"You wanna join my crew?"

"Huh?!"

Rolling her eyes, Nami did her best to tune out the two chattering idiots seated at the dining table. Nojiko and Genzo were watching her expectantly. Waiting. Relaxing her unconscious hold on Luffy's cardigan yet again, she squared her shoulders and prepared to spend the evening under intense scrutiny.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important note on PTSD...it's very real, but not everyone who experiences trauma will develop PTSD. PTSD has a specific diagnosis criteria, as with all other conditions, and I decided to not make Nami someone who has a formal diagnosis of PTSD because I like to think that she had effective coping mechanisms (like confiding in Nojiko, opening up to her nakama) to heal her. But of course, she can still demonstrate symptoms of PTSD. On another note, I totally got carried away when deciding on who Nojiko's partner would be...and what resulted was an OC whose name unintentionally rhymes with Naruto. The name "Haruto" can have different meanings depending on the kanji characters used, but for the purpose of this story, it's "陽斗" for sun. Special shout-outs to Mako-clb and berserkerpups for allowing me to pick their brains as I struggled between marrying Nojiko off to an established character or an OC. Just as Nami was able to grow as a character and forgive Hachi and Jinbe in canon, I wanted Nojiko and the residents of Cocoyashi Village to have also worked past their trauma involving fish-men, and that's how I started entertaining the idea of Nojiko's mysterious fiancé being a fish-man. Then, of course, I needed to spice things up with a star-crossed lovers kind of situation, but without tragedy because that's not my style. I'm very curious about what you guys think of Haruto. His backstory took me quite a while to figure out, and I had to do way more math than I thought was needed for a fic. Because I got carried away, the wedding will actually be in Part 2...oops. Thanks for reading my word vomit, and Happy Lunar New Year in advance to everyone who celebrates it! :)


	13. Love is a Hurricane - Part 2

By the time Nojiko and Genzo had seemingly finished grilling her, it was already well into the night. Luffy and Haruto were passed out at the dining table after energetically swapping stories for a few hours, the former snoring away and the latter slumbering peacefully. To maximize their time together this evening, Haruto had insisted on whipping up an appetizing dinner for five instead of going into town for the homecoming feast. While Nami had felt a little guilty for not attending the festivities and mingling with the villagers, Nojiko had reassured her that this was only the first day of celebrations with much more to come.

Genzo stiffly stood up from his spot on the sofa, and Nami took it as a positive sign that she was done being in the hot seat for the night. He glanced over sharply at the sleeping pair and shook his head in slight disbelief, muttering scathingly, "I can't believe _those two_ are the ones you've both chosen…"

Nojiko rolled her eyes in mild exasperation, a clear sign that this was a recurring subject of discussion between them. "Gen-san, we've been over this countless times. In case you've forgotten, I'm marrying him in less than three days."

The sheriff snorted lightly at her predictable response. "I know, Nojiko, and he's a good man who will treat you well." He paused and coughed a bit, signaling his slight embarrassment in saying his next words, "But to me, no one will ever be worthy of either of you." He looked pointedly at Nami and added dryly, "Even some hotshot Pirate King."

As Nojiko visibly softened, Nami grinned knowingly and responded cheerfully with, "I know I'm way out of his league, but I've already made up my mind."

Genzo heaved a sigh in mock disappointment. "And when you make up your mind, there's no stopping you."

"Nope!" Nami confirmed, her grin stretching impossibly wider.

Nojiko laughed, and Genzo cracked a small, relenting smile. "It's reassuring to see you smile so freely." For a moment, he looked like he wanted to say more but instead scratched his head awkwardly and put on his hat securely, his eyes once again straying toward the men slumped over the dining table. "It's getting late. Will you be staying here for the night, Nami?"

That was a good question; she hadn't even thought about their sleeping arrangements yet. "I'm not sure. Where are my nakama staying?"

"At Haruto's inn," Nojiko supplied. At Nami's surprised expression, she elaborated, "Yes, we have an inn now—it was one of the first projects Haruto wanted to complete upon surveying our village. It was built about two years ago, and business has been excellent."

The navigator arched an eyebrow. "I thought he was a cook?"

Her sister shrugged casually. "His passion mainly lies in cooking, but after spending a year helping the rest of the island rebuild their lives, he discovered he also likes architecture. He enjoys designing infrastructure and has a discerning eye for quality improvement. His charismatic nature certainly makes it easier to recruit the help and support he needs to make his ideas a reality."

"Wow," Nami remarked in awe, "Cocoyashi is thriving, and I can see that it's only going to continue advancing."

Humming in agreement, Nojiko walked over to stand over her fiancé, affectionately ruffling his hair. "It's all thanks to his persistence and visionary ideas."

The navigator made her way over to join her sister, her gaze landing on the comical sight before her. Somehow, Haruto had winded up with his hand slightly over Luffy's. Nami smirked at the almost handhold before directing it at her sister. "You need to watch out, Nojiko—he might ditch you at the aisle and end up becoming a pirate after all."

Huffing out a laugh, Nojiko reached up to adjust her headband. "You're the one who needs to watch out, Nami. Your captain has countless admirers all around the world."

Nami felt her lip involuntarily curl at that. "I'm aware, thank you very much."

Genzo cleared his throat loudly, as if reminding them that he was still present and uncomfortable with the direction of their conversation. With an amused chuckle, Nami shifted to address the topic at hand. "Am I staying at the inn too?" She tilted her head in thought. "I also don't mind just sleeping aboard our ship. We have a _very_ comfortable bed—"

"This will be your home while you're here," Nojiko swiftly interrupted with an air of finality. "I'm staying with Haruto at his place."

Nami blinked a few times in confusion. "Oh, I thought you two lived here together."

Raising an eyebrow, her sister gestured at the minimalistic space around them. "Does it look like we've been living here? I moved in with him a few months ago, but of course I still make sure to keep this house in tiptop shape."

Nami continued to blink, caught off guard by the fact that her sister no longer lived in their house. But she supposed it was only natural for her to have moved in with her fiancé. Then, reality hit her like a ton of bricks—Nojiko was getting _married_.

"Oh," was all she could manage through the sudden lump in her throat.

Nojiko regarded her oddly. "Are you about to cry?"

"No," the navigator denied reflexively even as her vision grew misty.

Smiling softly, Nojiko closed the space between them and embraced her warmly. "Thank you for coming home for me, Nami."

Gripping onto her sister tightly, Nami quipped with considerably less ire than intended, "This is how you should've greeted me from the start."

Chuckling, Nojiko leaned back to flash her a mischievous look. "That would've been boring, and you know it."

Nami silently agreed with a roll of her eyes. They'd always been an unconventional pair of sisters.

Nojiko looked back over at her fiancé and planted her hands on her hips. "I'll take him and leave you alone for the night, but you better believe I'll be knocking down your door bright and early tomorrow. We have a busy day."

"Yes, ma'am," Nami intoned with a mocking salute. Tomorrow, she was set to help make sure Nojiko's wedding ensemble was perfect and get fitted for her own dress that Nojiko had already picked out. Apparently, there were tailors on standby to ensure everything would be ready before the wedding. There were also several other last-minute items to review that could take up the majority of the day, but Nami was beyond ecstatic to step into her role as maid of honor. Even though her sister had already unjustifiably robbed her of typical maid of honor duties such as planning a bachelorette and bridal shower.

Nojiko gently shook her fiancé's shoulders, and he awoke with a start. Haruto blinked blearily and rubbed his eyes, and Nami once again found herself admiring the molten gold. He furrowed his brows and peered up at his fiancée, mumbling, "Is it time to go already?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Do we have to?" he asked with a childish pout, glancing over at Luffy.

"Yes," she repeated with a hint of amusement.

Disappointed, he nonetheless dutifully stood up and shifted to address Nami. "Tell Luffy that I'll see him tomorrow, okay? I told him I'd show him the new water park we constructed." He paused and carded a hand through his hair. "Ah, don't worry about him falling into the water, I'll save him at any cost. You can trust me, Nami."

The navigator chuckled and nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll tell him."

With that said and done, Nojiko looped an arm around her fiancé's waist and proceeded to guide him toward the door. She grabbed Genzo's arm with her other hand and dragged him along, calling over her shoulder, "Have a nice night, Nami!"

Alarmed by the fact that Luffy was still very much present, Genzo attempted to resist. Just because he'd accepted Nami's explanation about her relationship with the young man, it didn't mean he was happy about it or ready to leave them alone if he could help it. "Absolutely not—"

"Hush," Nojiko commanded lightheartedly. "We're leaving."

"I didn't consent to this!" was the last thing Nami heard before the door shut behind them.

Unsurprisingly, all hell had broken loose when she finally mentioned their plans for a child in the future. Turning an alarming shade of red, Genzo had automatically and ruthlessly shot it down, calling the very idea nonsensical and irresponsible. ("A pirate and a thief raising a _child_?!" To which Nami had unhelpfully protested, "I'm a pirate too!") Then, he'd threatened to murder a blissfully snoring Luffy, and the sisters had to physically restrain him. Nojiko, on the other hand, had been absolutely delighted and only incited more fury from the sheriff. Having anticipated both of these reactions, Nami had acknowledged that she had her own set of worries but reassured Genzo that she wouldn't be telling them this if she didn't have the utmost faith in Luffy and her nakama. She and Luffy had decided to face their future together, come what may. But of course, she'd do her best to ensure they had a logical plan when the time was right. Genzo had continued to be difficult and scathing, but Nojiko had strategically done most of the questioning for the rest of the evening.

She'd conveniently left out that she was now very much leaning toward a biological child. But whatever, a child was a child, right? Pregnancy or not, it was her own choice anyway. And besides, she already had her nakama's full support. She'd already caused Genzo's blood pressure to skyrocket throughout the entire evening, so she figured she'd spare him this teeny tiny detail.

She knew very well that getting Genzo entirely onboard with supporting her relationship with Luffy would be a slow process—Nojiko was about to get _married_ , and yet the sheriff _still_ had his complaints there. Good thing Nami had an impressive arsenal of patience.

Nami glanced around the house, taking in the renovations Nojiko had done over the years. Aside from the updated kitchen appliances, there were two comfortable sofas and partitions that divided the sleeping corner from the rest of the house. Thanks to the tea she had consumed throughout the day, Nami had already made multiple trips to the remodeled bathroom. It now hosted a rather luxurious bathtub that she couldn't wait to soak in.

It occurred to her then that neither she nor Luffy had their belongings with them. Two knocks on the door interrupted her survey of the house, and she curiously went to open it. Chopper greeted her in his Walk Point form, both her and Luffy's packed bags strapped to his back.

"Chopper! You have perfect timing!" She grinned gratefully. "Thanks for the delivery."

As soon as Nami grabbed the bags from him, Chopper reverted back to his Brain Point form and beamed at her in delight as he fixed his hat. "Nami, your hometown is so amazing! Everyone is so friendly!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," she said warmly.

Peeking behind her, Chopper noted Luffy's current state. "Is Luffy already sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I'm about to wake him up and make him brush his teeth," Nami asserted matter-of-factly.

The reindeer nodded in approval before commenting, "I saw your sister, the sheriff, and someone I didn't recognize on the way."

"Ah, that would be Nojiko's fiancé."

Chopper seemed very intrigued. "It's dark out so I couldn't really see his appearance, but there's something about his smell…"

"He's a fish-man, if that's what you're wondering."

The doctor's eyes bulged in surprise. "Really?! Wow!"

"You should meet him tomorrow," Nami encouraged with a smile. "He's apparently going to show Luffy around and take him to a water park if you're interested in joining. You can let the others know, and I'll have Luffy meet up with you guys in the morning."

"Okay!" Chopper was giddy with excitement. "I'm going back to the inn to sleep then!"

"Good night, Chopper," she bid him affectionately.

"Good night, Nami! And don't forget about your medicine!" The reindeer waved energetically.

Rolling her eyes fondly, the navigator closed the door after him and locked it for the night before setting down their bags. Since having a thorough discussion a few days ago with Chopper regarding her reproductive health, she had started taking an herbal medicine that was an extremely effective contraceptive method if taken as directed. She had yet to tell Luffy, but she figured it didn't hurt to be prepared…

Her eyes drifted over to him, and she debated how she wanted to wake him. For once, they were finally completely alone without their nakama or her family just on the other side of the wall. She was definitely going to take advantage of the duration of their stay here.

Just then, Luffy jerked upright with his eyes still closed and mumbled, very predictably, "Meat…" He slumped over a moment later and resumed his snoring.

Huffing out an amused laugh, Nami made her way over to him and patted his head gently before proceeding to stretch out his cheeks roughly. "Wake up, Luffy."

His stubbornness kept his eyes sealed shut even as he began to rouse. "Mm…?"

She unapologetically released his cheeks and they bounded back in place with a loud snap that effectively jolted him awake. He frowned up at her, grumbling a bit as his hands came up to rub his cheeks. Pleased that she was now an expert at waking him up, she grinned down at him with her hands on her hips. She'd noticed that he had gradually become more sensitive overtime to her touch—such an action wouldn't have woken him up so quickly in the past.

As his eyes came into focus, his frown deepened as he noted the state of the navigator's attire. "Oi, Nami, what did you do to my cardigan?!"

She glanced down at the front of the cardigan, smirking at the various stains she'd accrued over the course of the afternoon and evening. Haruto's cooking had just been that good, and maybe she'd been more careless because it wasn't her own cardigan. "Oh, you mean all these stains? Now you know how it feels to get something back in worse condition than when it was borrowed."

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head, his brows creasing in confusion.

"Remember our first visit to Drum Island? When you borrowed and subsequently _ruined_ my cute jacket?" Sometimes, she was surprised by her own tendency to hold grudges.

That didn't seem to ring a bell for him, and Nami rolled her eyes at his selective memory. "Well, either way, you still owe me. The stains on this cardigan will wash off, so don't worry."

Something belatedly occurred to Luffy then, and he glanced around curiously. "Ah, where did everyone else go?" When his attention returned to the navigator standing before him, he was immediately drawn to her fingers, which were toying with the buttons of his cardigan. Then, with her quick and nimble fingers, she began to unbutton them. Blinking a few times, he swallowed thickly before asking uncertainly, "What are you doing?"

"Returning your cardigan," she murmured in the low, seductive tone that he had recently learned usually preceded something they'd both enjoy. He didn't dare say anything else and closely followed her every movement, completely entranced. When the cardigan was disposed of and laid forgotten on the ground, Nami flashed him a sultry smirk as her fingers made contact with his face. She heard his breath hitch as her fingers glided down, and she continued with, "I was thinking that I could show you tonight how fun showering can be."

At those contradictory words, he had to say something— "fun" and "showering" could _never_ go hand in hand. It took him a few more moments to form a coherent response, and he simply repeated his sentiments from before. "That's impossible."

"Hm, sounds like a challenge," she mused playfully before leaning in to whisper into his ear. "In case it wasn't clear to you, it's fun because we'll be showering _together_." She gave the shell of his ear a languid lick before pulling away to smugly appraise his reaction.

Startled, he involuntarily jerked back a bit, his jaw going slack as he stared wide-eyed at her. Clearly, the idea of them showering together hadn't occurred to him. She arched an eyebrow as she patiently waited for some sort of affirmative response.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he seemed to seriously consider her proposal. "I'm not gonna take a bath though."

Fully aware of how much he abhorred baths as a devil fruit user, Nami winked at him. "That's fine, but I fully intend to take one, and I'm giving you special permission to watch."

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at her. "That's a weird thing to say. Why would I wanna watch something so boring?"

Growing more impatient by the second, she scoffed, "Just shut up and take off your clothes."

Still visibly dubious, Luffy slowly stood up to comply. A little offended by his flippant attitude but more determined than ever, Nami silently vowed to spectacularly make him eat his words.

* * *

The following day consisted of a whirlwind of activities that occurred one after another. Nojiko's wedding dress was absolutely magnificent. It was off-the-shoulder with an extremely flattering waistline and adorned with a tasteful combination of lace and pearls. She also had stunning pearl earrings and a beautiful pearl necklace to complement. Apparently, her fiancé _really_ had a thing for pearls, and Nojiko was intent on making him as emotional and weak-kneed as possible on their wedding day. It was almost evil, and Nami was all for it.

Together, Nojiko and Haruto had decided on light blue and gold as the color scheme. Upon learning of this, Nami presented her sister with a dazzling gold tiara studded with sapphires—just one wedding gift of many to come. Nojiko was planning to wear her hair half-up, and the tiara perfectly completed the ensemble.

Nami's light blue dress had a halter neckline and dipped rather low in the back. It was classy, but the backside also made it a bit daring. The navigator was pleasantly surprised her sister had chosen such a bold dress for her, but she wasn't complaining—she was just as confident about flaunting her backside as she was her front. The two sisters had exchanged a smirk upon simultaneously coming to the conclusion that Genzo would have many qualms with it. The tailors had promised that the alterations would be completed by tomorrow, much to Nojiko's relief.

After lunch, they visited the wedding venue, which was really just an expansive strip of the beachfront. But it undeniably had a gorgeous view of the sunset, and the ceremony itself was going to be held during that golden hour. Essentially the entire village had volunteered to help with setup and flower arrangements for both the ceremony and reception.

The reception following the ceremony would be held more inland among a backdrop of palm trees. Nami and Nojiko spent some time reviewing the menu for the buffet-style dinner, which would mainly feature an assortment of seafood due to Haruto's diet and preference. Essentially all of the chefs in the village had volunteered to prepare an endless supply of food; a few fishermen, including Johnny and Yosaku, even reassured them that they'd go fishing in the middle of the reception if need be.

All in all, Nojiko seemed to have the support of the entire village and beyond, and it was heartwarming for Nami to see just how loved her sister was by everyone. But then, one villager passing by just had to put a damper on her mood by ecstatically mentioning, "We'd be just as happy to help prepare your wedding in the future, Na-chan!"

Nami was thrown so far off her axis that she wasn't able to even muster up a response. Nojiko smoothly came to her rescue, thanking the villager for her kindness and briskly ushering Nami away. The remaining tasks on their agenda for the day weren't pressing, so Nojiko guided the shell-shocked navigator to a café in town for an afternoon break.

"Nami," her sister began slowly after taking a sip of her smoothie, pinning her with a shrewd look. "Are you freaked out by the idea of marriage?"

The navigator blinked a few times as she considered how to even begin answering this question. The word "marriage" did sporadically float around in her mind against her will, ever since Luffy had asked her if it was important to her. But she hadn't thought much about it beyond acknowledging that the idea was here to stay, especially now that her sister was embarking on this journey that was marriage. "Not really? I wouldn't say that it really freaks me out, but I guess it's just…strange to me. Thinking about getting married, that is."

Nojiko regarded her curiously. "Why's that?"

Nami shrugged uncertainly and stirred her drink absentmindedly. "Maybe because it was never something I thought I needed for a fulfilling life. Bell-mère-san never married or had a partner, for that matter. She raised us to become strong and independent, and I guess I always had this perception of not needing a partner for my own happiness." The navigator paused before adding dryly, "And besides, back then it was hard to entertain seemingly trivial things like dating and falling in love when I was constantly preoccupied with thoughts of staying alive."

Nojiko's expression was somber as she considered the weight behind Nami's words. "I had the same perception as you all of my life…until I met Haruto. He made me realize that while I don't _need_ a partner, it's…liberating, in a way, to have one. To have someone who truly, fully understands you and accepts you as you are. Of course, that's not to say that we don't have disagreements—we have plenty of those—but we're nonetheless compatible. We work through our differences and support each other as we strive to achieve common or separate goals. I can talk to him about anything and everything, and he listens to me and respects my opinions. He reaffirms my feelings but also doesn't hesitate to present another perspective as needed. I found that I really liked being around him and that I'm actually a better person with him in my life. Overtime, I just couldn't imagine a future without him in it."

Nami worried her bottom lip aggressively as she pondered her sister's words. It was uncanny (and borderline shocking) how accurately they reflected her own feelings for Luffy. The listening part was a work in progress because he'd never been one to sit still and listen to anyone for even a few minutes, but he'd been making a noticeable effort to listen to her more lately and she greatly appreciated this.

The navigator pursed her lips and squinted hard at the other woman in a scrutinizing fashion. "So what made you actually realize you wanted to _marry_ him?"

After a beat of silence, Nojiko simply revealed, "Well, there's no specific reason."

"You're kidding me," Nami deadpanned.

Her sister shrugged nonchalantly. "One day, I just looked at him and thought how fulfilling it would be to be able to wake up next to him every day for the rest of my life."

The navigator blinked, once again struck by the eerie similarities. "But…you can do that without getting married."

"True," Nojiko conceded, "but I just found myself getting tired of not being married to him."

"What does that even mean?" Nami asked, completely bewildered.

Her sister shrugged again. "I guess I just want to legally trap him and call him my husband."

Nami chuckled, half in amusement and half in disbelief. Was it really that simple?

"Honestly, Haruto was the one who brought up marriage first. For him, marriage is a recognition of not only love, but equality. He thinks it's an important step for us to take as a fish-man and human couple, a formal commitment to continue upholding peace between our races." Nojiko smirked. "And you know me—how could I say no to such a noble reason?"

"Or those eyes," Nami added teasingly.

"They certainly helped," Nojiko agreed. "And I just thought…why not? He convinced me that marriage is a beautiful thing, and if it will make him happy, then I'm also happy for us to be bound together in every way possible."

The navigator quietly absorbed her sister's words, and they sipped on their drinks in compatible silence for a little while.

"You know, Nami," Nojiko started, breaking the silence with a distant look in her eyes. "I'm…ashamed to tell you this, but you only deserve the truth. And the truth is…" She inhaled deeply before confessing, "I've always been a little envious of you."

Nami promptly choked on her drink, taking a few seconds to cough violently. Her sister handed her a napkin apologetically. When she'd sufficiently recovered, the navigator questioned incredulously, " _Envious_ _of me_?!"

Nojiko winced a little at the volume of Nami's voice, a sheepish look crossing her face. "I know, it's an ugly emotion, isn't it? Considering how extremely difficult and painful your life was growing up, I'm sure you're wondering why I'd be envious of you."

Nami nodded wordlessly, and Nojiko sighed softly before continuing, "I think it really all started because you always had a clear dream—your dream to map the world. And you've always been so brave, almost recklessly so." Nami nearly interrupted to dispute this point because her nakama were even braver, but she held her tongue to allow Nojiko to freely express herself. "And with friends who you've learned to trust with your life, you set off on your own adventure to accomplish your dream. I'm really so proud of you, Nami. But after you left, I suppose I just…realized how much my life paled in comparison. And it didn't help that for the last few years, everyone asked me for the latest on you first before they thought to ask about my life." Her sister paused and shook her head self-deprecatingly. "Sorry, I must sound pathetic, huh?"

Abruptly emotional, the navigator shook her head vehemently. "No, your feelings are valid, and you don't need to apologize for anything. I didn't realize that you felt this way. If anything, I should be the one—"

"No," Nojiko hastily interrupted, "you've done nothing wrong, Nami. You're living your life to the best of your ability, and I'm so happy you've found your home away from home. At first, I felt that I'd been left behind in a way and struggled to figure out my life. With support from the rest of the village, I was gradually able to find more purpose and direction…and Haruto has really helped me learn to love myself and others during the last three years." The two women locked eyes, and Nojiko smiled softly. "To think that he was actually looking for you that day… it turns out that you indirectly brought us together."

Nami's mouth opened and closed. "You're giving me too much credit. But I'm so glad he's been able to support you through your personal hardships, Nojiko. You deserve to be loved and cherished, and it seems like he's been doing just that. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. I'm just sorry I haven't been around to help you too."

"Oh, you've indirectly helped plenty. Being Cat Burglar Nami's sister has its perks," Nojiko said playfully, her lips quirking up. "It was really just my inferiority complex getting the best of me. But I've been working on overcoming it, and Haruto really makes me a better person. So don't worry about me, Nami—I'm genuinely happy now."

Blinking away some moisture in her eyes, Nami silently reached across the table and grabbed her sister's hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

Nojiko returned the pressure and grinned. "It's been so nice to have you home again. Is there any way I can convince you to stay here forever?"

The navigator huffed out a surprised laugh. "You'll have to ask my captain, but I'm afraid his love for adventure trumps all."

The blue-haired woman arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "Even his love for you?"

Nami inadvertently blushed at that but proudly declared, "I think I'm at a silver medal now."

Nojiko stared at her blankly, and the navigator belatedly realized that she hadn't provided any context. "I know for a fact that adventure is Luffy's greatest love, and my goal is to at least match up with that. At this point, I think I've managed to surpass the rest of my nakama and be on par with meat, which is another one of Luffy's top love interests, as you probably already know." She paused. "Sometimes, I think I'm even a little above meat? It's hard to tell though."

"So…you've been competing against adventure and… _meat_ ," Nojiko summarized, beyond perplexed.

Nami hadn't realized how utterly ridiculous it was until hearing it voiced out loud. Covering her face, she groaned in exasperation and humiliation, "Am I pathetic?! Never mind, don't answer that! Just forget everything I just said!"

Nojiko laughed loudly, wiping away a stray tear. "I think it's adorable." She winked slyly. "I'm sure you're well on your way to gold, Nami."

Nami dropped her hands and rolled her eyes in resignation. "It's embarrassing how dependent I've become." She leaned forward eagerly to change the topic. "Have you two decided where you'll go for your honeymoon?"

Nojiko's entire being seemed to perk up at that question. "We have a few places in mind, but our top choice by far is Fish-Man Island. Haruto would love to return home, and I'd also love to meet his mother and see where he grew up." She faltered then and disappointment threatened to overshadow her features. "But of course, it's unfortunately not very realistic, given that we'd have to enter the Grand Line and the navigator Haruto had sailed with is no longer around—"

"I'll take you there," Nami blurted without thinking. She felt her own eyes mirror Nojiko's abruptly wide eyes. But then she was rambling, "Of course, I'll have to get Luffy and the rest of my nakama on board with this idea, but I'm sure they'll be more than happy to make it happen. And we won't be able to set sail right after the wedding because we have a few other stops to make in East Blue before we return to the Grand Line. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem at all for us to swing back here to pick you two up before we leave—"

"Nami," Nojiko interrupted with a slightly breathless chuckle, her eyes shining brightly with hope and mirth. "I don't even know what to say…I swear that it never even occurred to me to ask you. And I definitely never thought you'd _offer_."

"I'm your sister," Nami emphasized in mock offense. "If you must sail the treacherous seas, I'd much rather it be on my watch." She paused and pinned her sister with a solemn look. "It'll be dangerous. Aside from the natural challenges that come with sailing the Grand Line, we're also the Pirate King's crew." She rapidly blinked a few times, as if just realizing the gravity her own words. "Wait, no, I'm not thinking straight. Why am I entertaining this?! I shouldn't be entertaining this—I want you to stay safely on land, Nojiko! Forget my offer and what I just said—"

"No way," Nojiko quickly interrupted. "There's no way you're taking back such an offer. I know it'll be dangerous—I've been keeping up with the newspapers over the years too. But I feel like this is _the_ opportunity for me to finally go out to sea, like you and Bell-mère-san. I've spent my entire life in the same village, and don't get me wrong, I love it here—but I'd also love to see the world, if only a little part of it for a little while." She gave the navigator her best pleading look. "Haruto will be absolutely over the moon to have an opportunity to sail with you guys, and you can bet that nothing will stop him from making it happen once he catches wind of this." She paused and added cheekily, "And besides, I _only_ trust _you_ with my life, Nami."

The navigator internally cursed herself for being such an idiot. Did she really want to be responsible for Nojiko's life?! And her soon-to-be husband's?! While she'd essentially shouldered their entire village's fate in the past, this was an entirely different and avoidable situation. But when they were out there, she was already constantly responsible for ten lives, including her own…what was adding one or two more, right? But this was her one and only _sister_. She'd never be able to live with herself if something happened to her.

While her mind continued to spin, what came out of her stupid, traitorous mouth was a haughty, "I _am_ the best navigator out there."

Nojiko's answering grin was blinding.

"But you have to be the one to break it to Gen-san," Nami added wickedly.

Nojiko's face fell instantly.

That evening, when Nami regrouped with her nakama and hesitantly brought up the matter of Nojiko and Haruto's honeymoon, they were collectively exuberant about it. Luffy was unsurprisingly still under the delusion that Haruto would become a member of the crew, something that Zoro had to repeatedly and angrily deny. Sanji had instantly formed a bond with the fish-man as a fellow chef and food connoisseur who spoke the same language, and he was thus excited by the prospect of having someone onboard who appreciated the entire process (and not just the results, which was what the rest of them were guilty of). And of course, he was also enamored with the idea of having another "beautiful lady" around. To a certain extent, Robin agreed with him; she was looking forward to having another female onboard for a temporary change. Jinbe was delighted to accompany a fellow fish-man and his human bride on a meaningful journey back to his own homeland. The remaining Straw Hats simply demonstrated their enthusiasm with chaotic dancing and prancing.

A few days ago, they had all been wondering what an appropriate wedding gift would be. And with this idea thrust upon them, it seemed to be the perfect gift. Even Nami had to admit it, but she was nonetheless apprehensive. But she was vastly outnumbered by the rest of her nakama, and she supposed that she would just have to deal with whatever came their way, as per usual…provided that Genzo actually permitted this to happen. But she also had the inkling that Nojiko and Haruto would be leaving this island regardless of the sheriff's opinion. As with all stressful things in life out of one's control, she decided to sleep on it.

On the way back to Bell-mère's house, Luffy animatedly recounted his fun-filled day running amok the village and island with the others, while Nami listened attentively and chuckled at the appropriate moments. She didn't know when it had happened, but now, walking next to him with their fingers interlaced was as natural as breathing. And she found that she quite liked just listening to him talk. The way he occasionally looked over at her to grin or emphasize a particular word also made her stomach do some funny flips.

She knew that she was utterly and hopelessly in love, and while her overwhelming feelings usually frightened her a bit, her only thought this time was how she would protect his smile at all costs.

* * *

The day before the wedding was designated as a "spa day" for Nojiko. In other words, Nami accompanied her sister to do whatever her heart desired in order to relax before her big day. Pre-wedding jitters were very real, and the navigator found herself having to provide reassurance rather frequently. Nojiko had invited Robin to join them, as the two of them had seemed to taken an instant liking to each other. Perhaps it was the "older sister" mentality they both had when it came to Nami, and they both certainly loved to tease her.

The three women were currently painting their nails, which could be an effortless activity on Nojiko and Nami's parts with Robin's devil fruit power. However, Nami had insisted that she wanted to pamper her sister today and paint her nails herself. So here she was, painstakingly painting Nojiko's fingernails while Robin was reading as her sprouted hands simultaneously worked to paint her own toenails.

"Oh, Nami, I've been meaning to tell you," the archaeologist began casually as she lowered her book to look at the navigator. "Luffy has _many_ admirers."

Nami was immediately suspicious, wondering what Robin was really trying to say. "I know that," she responded, doing her best to sound indifferent. Why was everyone bringing that obvious fact up?

Nojiko's lips quirked up before she contributed, "I've definitely noticed a significant increase in the number of admirers over the years. And Nami, you should know that he's had admirers here for a long time now. Ever since he defeated Arlong, in fact."

Still carefully painting the bride-to-be's nails, the navigator twitched but otherwise gave no indication that she was affected by their words. She ventured evenly, "Well, I'm not surprised. Luffy has all kinds of admirers." She paused before clarifying pointedly, "Not just females."

"But here, it appears that many young females specifically are rather infatuated with him," Robin mused thoughtfully.

Nojiko only hummed in agreement.

Nami staunchly refused to be baited, keeping her eyes steadfast on the task before her.

"For two days in a row now, I've seen one particularly persistent group of females hanging around him whenever they can," the archaeologist continued to share breezily.

"Oh, I can probably guess who you're referring to," Nojiko responded with a tilt of her head. "They were some of the most excited people around town upon learning of his return."

Nami clenched her jaw, finding it just a little more difficult to maintain her focus. But only because they were being so annoyingly distracting—not because of jealousy or anything.

Then, just when Nami thought they'd finally dropped the topic, Robin remarked offhandedly, "They were rather clingy too."

The navigator froze, her hand still poised over Nojiko's. Her sharp gaze cut over to the archaeologist, her eyes flashing and narrowing dangerously. " _Clingy_?"

She could tolerate people fawning over him at a respectable distance. But up close _and_ touching?

"Ah," her sister spoke up knowingly. "They can be rather forward. But knowing how Luffy is, I'm sure he didn't think much of their actions."

Nami silently agreed, but she didn't feel any less irritated.

"But from what I observed, he also didn't actively dissuade them from flirting," Robin countered, seemingly intent on getting under Nami's skin today. "He was rather passive through it all."

The navigator roughly set down the nail polish and swiftly stood up before addressing her nakama with a dark scowl. "Robin, are you trying to ruin my good mood? Because it's working!"

The archaeologist smiled innocently. "Of course not, Nami. I'm merely pointing out something that you rightfully should know as the significant other."

"And what do you propose I do with this information? Hunt down those females and make them regret ever laying eyes on him?" While her voice was oozing with sarcasm, the possessive side of her realized upon voicing it out loud that it was actually a rather intriguing idea.

Robin chuckled in amusement. "Whatever you deem appropriate."

Nojiko had more aggressive advice to offer. "You need to stake your claim, Nami. For obvious reasons, you don't want the whole world finding out about your relationship, but there are still subtle ways to make it clear that he's unavailable."

Unsure why she was even entertaining the two nosy women, the navigator scoffed, "Like what?"

"Make him wear a trinket like a ring or something and say that he does have someone unspecified in his life," her sister suggested without missing a beat. "That should effectively make them back off."

It couldn't be that simple, could it? That would be an easy fix, but…the implications of such an action were _clear_. Willing her fluttering heart to calm down and unwilling to discuss this any further, she settled the matter with a terse, "I'll think about it."

With a sniff, she fixed her hair and diligently resumed painting Nojiko's nails without another word. Unbeknownst to her, the other two women exchanged conspiratorial smirks over her head.

* * *

Then, before they all knew it, it was the big day. And it had started off fantastically with a rude awakening. Nami had been jolted awake by the sound of incessant and frantic knocking on the door. Rubbing her eyes, it had taken a few seconds to remember what day it was and rush to answer the door, as only one person would dare to interrupt at such an ungodly hour. And indeed, she had found herself beholding a very anxious and distraught Nojiko, who shared that Haruto's best man, his shipwright friend, had a fever and was throwing up. He'd woken up a little while ago with intense abdominal pain and the nausea and vomiting ensued shortly after. Haruto had promptly called Dr. Nako, who had assessed the best man and concluded that it was most likely a stomach virus. While it was reassuring that it wasn't something imminently life-threatening, the doctor had prescribed a fever-reducing medication and ordered plenty of fluids and rest, as his symptoms could take a few days to fully resolve.

And hence they had a problem—the best man was now out of the picture.

While Haruto was crestfallen to not have his best friend by his side, he'd immediately reassured Nojiko that the wedding would still be perfect regardless. Obviously, Nojiko didn't share his sentiments if she'd ran to consult Nami as soon as she could.

Nami knew her sister like the back of her own hand—what Nojiko needed in order to calm down was for someone to step up to be the best man. So, she'd mentally scrolled through all of her male nakama for the most fitting candidate. Someone who could fill the position fluidly, and more importantly, stand still for a prolonged period of time. She'd been just about to suggest Sanji when a particularly loud snore came from behind her.

Nojiko had instantly brightened and grasped her sister's hands tightly as she asked if Luffy would be able to fill in as best man. He was someone she knew Haruto wouldn't mind at all as a replacement, if there really had to be one. Pursing her lips skeptically, Nami had been ready to reject the preposterous idea. She hadn't even considered Luffy herself because she just knew that he'd only cause more trouble.

But, she'd definitely grown soft because for whatever reason, what had come out of her stupid, traitorous mouth instead was a resigned, "Fine, I'll try to convince him."

She'd really thought that he'd argue and complain about how boring it would be, but once again, he surprised her. He'd been brushing his teeth when she'd asked, and after a beat of silence, he'd steadily met her eyes in the bathroom mirror and simply said, "Okay."

In her utter disbelief, the only response she'd managed was, "But you have to stand still. A lot. For pictures and everything before the ceremony too."

He'd flashed her a frothy grin and said, "But you'll be there too!"

She'd been so stunned that she didn't even think to yell at him for spraying toothpaste everywhere.

And unsurprisingly, Haruto had been beyond ecstatic when Luffy had greeted him merrily later that morning with, "I'm the best man today!"

In hindsight, she blamed it on Nojiko's pleading and hopeful expression—how could she have denied such a face? But perhaps a miniscule part of her had also wanted Luffy as her counterpart in the wedding proceedings, no matter how unsuitable she believed he was for the role.

So here they were, minutes before they were supposed to walk down the aisle arm-in-arm, ahead of Nojiko and Genzo. Nami was getting a little antsy, as she wanted to ensure that everything would be absolutely perfect.

"Do you still have their rings?" she whispered urgently for probably the tenth time that afternoon.

"Yep," he responded calmly and patted his suit jacket reassuringly.

His movement caused a flash of something that caught her eye, and she noted with smug satisfaction that he was wearing the plain gold band she'd presented him with. Or rather, claimed him with.

Of course, she'd cornered him as soon as she'd been able to yesterday and demanded that he spit out all the details pertaining to the increased attention he'd been receiving from females. When it was clear to her that he detested the attention just as much as she did and didn't know what to do about it, she'd rummaged through her impressive collection of rings and found a gold band that turned out to be the right fit. She'd told him matter-of-factly that flaunting this ring, coupled with him directly saying that he wasn't interested, should send clear signals and dissuade those females from pursuing him further.

He'd simply shrugged, blinked at the ring she'd shoved onto his finger, and said, "Okay."

And she was downright gleeful because the trinket really was effectively warding off the females, just as intended. But perhaps it was also due to her intimidating presence next to him. Either way, they hastily looked away as soon as they noticed her haughty gaze on them.

She thanked her lucky stars that she'd had the foresight to buy him a new, high-quality, and outrageously expensive suit for the wedding. She was looking forward to seeing the various pictures they'd taken earlier today, courtesy of the photographer Nojiko had hired to capture their wedding day. Obviously, a very thorough background check had been done on this photographer to ensure that he wouldn't be passing the pictures off to the Navy or something. There may have also been a few threats for good measure.

Openly admiring his ensemble and silently praising herself, Nami reached over to fiddle with his light blue bowtie and boutonnière before proceeding to adjust his collar. While she kept her eyes fixed on her task, her cheeks involuntarily heated when she felt his eyes on her face.

Satisfied with his neat and dashing appearance, she withdrew her hands and grabbed her bouquet of blue and white flowers. She took a deep breath before asking, "Ready?"

"Yep."

She envied how completely at ease he was. Fidgeting a bit with the bouquet, she uttered her next words without much thought, "How do I look?"

Seeming a little surprised by her unexpected question, he looked over at her with furrowed brows. "Huh?" He continued to stare at her, puzzled. Then, when he realized she was waiting for an answer, he finally stated, "Same as usual."

Now that stung. Quite a bit. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but would it kill him to pay her a compliment on her looks for once? A simple "beautiful" would've sufficed—but now that she thought about it, was that word even in his vocabulary?

She was immediately livid, her nerves associated with the impending ceremony temporarily forgotten. "What do you mean by that?!"

If he wasn't careful about selecting his next words, Haruto wouldn't be getting a best man after all.

Blinking in slight trepidation at her sudden shift in demeanor, Luffy tried, "Well, you always look the same to me."

She'd never admit it out loud, but she really had spent an unreasonable amount of time and effort on her appearance today…Nojiko and Robin could attest to that. And that was all he had to say?! Nami huffed out an irate breath and continued to glare at him menacingly. "You don't think my makeup looks especially nice today or anything?"

He regarded her oddly and returned bluntly, "You don't need makeup, Nami."

Was that supposed to be compliment? If so, it was definitely the wrong one. She was going to kill him.

Her eyes flashed indignantly and her lips parted to retort, but then he was lurching forward and silencing her with his own lips. It was brief but nonetheless thrilling, and he was grinning victoriously as he pulled away. He'd learned fairly recently that this was a very effective way to shut her up, and it seemed like he fully intended to utilize this method whenever he could.

Barely able to hear herself over the sound of her thumping heart, she grumbled accusingly, "Cheater. Don't think that fixes everything." It did fix many things, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

He wasn't even listening to her anymore, as his attention had shifted to the sight ahead of them. "Oh, time to go!"

She didn't even have time to react before he was grabbing her arm and threading it through his. Then, he was rushing forward as he always did, and she quickly fell into the familiar pattern of pulling on the reins and rectifying the pacing. He slowed down reluctantly, and she squeezed his arm threateningly even as she expertly wore a serene smile.

Nojiko and Haruto had been enthusiastic about the world-renowned Soul King providing live music, and Brook was completely in his element as his fingers gracefully danced over his violin in sync with the soothing melodies from the pianist and cellist.

Listening to the music and focusing directly ahead instead of on the hundreds of distracting guests who had their probing eyes glued to them, Nami felt considerably more at ease with each step she took. She chanced a glance at the man next to her who'd curiously tensed a little. He was unusually serious and seemed to be trying very hard to not let his eyes wander as they usually did. There was a bead of sweat collecting on his brow from his arduous efforts to remain serious. It took all of her willpower and more to stifle an amused laugh—she knew how difficult this was for him. Not goofing off at a time like this was literally against his very nature, and the fact that he'd agreed to do this without hesitation meant the world to her. And of course, to Nojiko and Haruto.

But really, Nami found the fact that he was putting in so much effort and being so selfless _incredibly_ attractive. Even arousing. She was definitely going to reward him handsomely later.

She made the mistake of glancing over at their nakama as they passed by them. They were surprisingly being respectfully quiet, but the expressions plastered on their faces spoke volumes. She absolutely loathed Usopp's waggling eyebrows and smug grin and made a mental note to make her opinion crystal clear to him later.

Haruto, Jinbe, and the marriage officiant stood at the end of the aisle, all wearing large, amiable smiles. After an emotional first encounter, Haruto and Jinbe had become fast friends over the past couple of days, whether it was due to their shared background and history or their compatible personalities and values. The groom had excitedly said that he'd be honored if the helmsman could say a few words during the ceremony celebrating the union between a human and fish-man, and Jinbe had readily agreed.

When it was time for the two of them to go their separate ways, Nami found herself doing so regrettably. She gave him one last lingering look as she grudgingly withdrew her arm, and he met her eyes with a wide grin, as if to reassure her that he wasn't going to mess anything up.

Nojiko was a vision in white, the sparkly tiara atop her head catching the last rays of the setting sun. She was an utterly mesmerizing sight to behold, and from Haruto's open expression, he was clearly head over heels in love. Upon reaching the end of the aisle, Genzo gave Nojiko a tight hug before handing her off to the groom. Both the sheriff and the groom were already struggling to hold back their tears, and Nami felt tears prick her own eyes as she observed the people she loved.

She caught something out of the corner of her eye and glanced over at Luffy, who was standing across from her by Haruto and beaming radiantly. At her. She reflexively returned his infectious smile, and suddenly, while looking at him like this, she was overwhelmed by a terrifying realization that sent her mind spiraling.

She wouldn't mind doing something like this one day if he was the one standing across from her.

* * *

Despite her extremely disruptive thoughts, Nami made it through the beautiful ceremony and activities that followed, including her heartfelt speech declaring her love for her sister and the classic bouquet toss. As fate would have it, the bouquet went sailing out of Nojiko's hands and straight into hers. She could've sworn that a hand or two had materialized mid-toss to ensure that the bouquet went in the intended direction, but when she'd looked over at Robin accusingly, the archaeologist had merely congratulated her with mysteriously bright eyes.

Nami chose to ignore both the implications of (completely unintentionally) catching the bouquet and Usopp's not-so-discreet nudge and whisper of "congratulations" to their captain. Of course, Luffy had no idea what had just happened, and thankfully everyone thought it was best to leave it at that.

After a sublime dinner, Nojiko and Haruto shared their first dance as newlyweds. For the second dance, Nojiko grabbed an embarrassed Genzo, while Nami laughed and twirled with Haruto. For the third dance of the evening, Nami prevented a still embarrassed Genzo from escaping, while Nojiko demanded that Luffy dance with her. At the navigator's insistence and unrelenting glare, he reluctantly allowed Nojiko to order him around and awkwardly bumbled about. Clearly, he wasn't much of a dancer and hadn't known this would be required of him, and the rest of their nakama sat back to enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime spectacle. They even managed to get the photographer to take a million pictures for the memories.

After what was probably the longest three minutes of his life to date, Luffy heaved a huge sigh of relief when Nojiko finally released him. But before she stepped away, she gave him a gentle smile and said, "Thank you."

Confused at what she could possibly be thanking him for (because it certainly wasn't for this dance), he frowned at her and asked eloquently, "Huh?"

"For everything." She purposefully inclined her head in the direction of Nami and winked. "But especially for taking care of our brat." She paused and remarked cheerfully, "Nice ring. I hope it stays on forever!"

Then, before Luffy could even process what she'd said, Nojiko sauntered away to find (or more likely victimize) her next dance partner, and he was left alone to stare at the navigator. She and Genzo appeared to be exchanging hushed words, and he had a clear view of her from where he was.

He supposed Nami was cute or pretty or beautiful or whatever words people usually used to describe women. But he'd never thought that it was necessary to label her with these seemingly trivial words—to him, she was Nami. His nakama, his navigator, and now his queen. _Those_ were meaningful labels. While he kept Sanji's advice on compliments in the back of his mind, he truly believed that she didn't need to be told such words. Not when she was so much more.

But he supposed it also wouldn't hurt to try it sometime if she was really angry and he was really desperate. It would certainly catch her off guard at the very least.

She was looking over at him then and closing the distance between them with purposeful steps, a brilliant smile on her face. He continued to stare.

"Luffy, how was dancing with Nojiko?" she asked in good humor, her eyes twinkling.

He offered her a noncommittal grunt, and she chuckled knowingly. Then, she extended her hand toward him, and the first panicked thought he had was that she was going to force him to dance with her. And honestly, he wouldn't be able to refuse her. Or dare to, for that matter.

But instead, she intertwined their arms and smirked at him in a way that hinted she knew exactly what he'd been thinking before proposing airily, "How about we ditch the dance floor and grab second dinner?"

Struck by how perfect she was, he very nearly kissed her in front of the whole village.

* * *

"Gen-san," Nojiko started and pointed at something in the distance. "Look."

The sheriff shifted to look at whatever she'd noticed and found himself observing two pirates indulging in what appeared to be another full meal laid out on the table before them. One was greedily stuffing his face, while the other was watching him in wry amusement.

"Typical," Genzo concluded with an indifferent grunt.

"Look _closer_ ," the bride ordered.

He watched (and tried very hard to not make a face) as Nami picked up a napkin and roughly wiped away some crumbs and stains around the Pirate King's mouth. Luffy grinned crookedly at her, and her expression soon mirrored his.

"They're so happy together," Nojiko commented with a soft sigh.

Genzo cleared his throat uncomfortably. "It doesn't take much to make him smile though."

"No, it doesn't," Nojiko agreed with a chuckle. "But even you have to admit that they seem to make each other ridiculously happy."

The sheriff was quiet for a few moments before he sighed. "He promised that he'd never take away her smile, but I just never thought things would turn out like _this_."

"Really?" The bride's lips quirked up. "I think we should be grateful that our sneaky little thief actually managed to steal his heart."

He frowned in disapproval. "Nojiko, you shouldn't talk about your sister like that—"

"I'm complimenting her," she interrupted with a good-natured roll of her eyes. "I know that you actually like him, despite the tough front you put up."

Genzo attempted to refute that. "As a person, but not necessarily as Nami's…Nami's…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Nami has truly found where she belongs, and we should be happy for her," Nojiko asserted with conviction. Smiling gently, she added, "We'll always be your little girls, Gen-san, but you also have to understand that we have others in our lives too."

Genzo was silent once again. The bride considered pointing out that he was brooding but decided to spare him this time.

She opted to remark cheekily, "And besides, I can't wait to be an aunt!"

" _Nojiko_!"

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Luffy asked, puzzled. He vaguely recalled being here before, and the grave that was situated before them on the clifftop was also a little familiar.

"This is Bell-mère-san's grave," Nami said softly as she set both her and Nojiko's bouquets down against the gravestone.

He hadn't known that. Blinking a few times, he surveyed the grave and spotted a familiar pinwheel. He remembered the intriguing object that had inspired a battle move very clearly. "Ah, it's the ossan's pinwheel."

"I thought it would be nice to step away from the wedding festivities for a bit to formally introduce you to her," Nami continued, her attention fixed on the grave. "I wanted to take you here sooner, but I've been busy."

He wasn't sure what to say, so he remained silent.

"Bell-mère-san, it's been a long time," she began with a slight tremble in her voice. Luffy wordlessly reached over to grab her hand, and she accepted it gratefully. She inhaled shakily. "I've accomplished so much since I left Cocoyashi—we finally reached the end of the Grand Line, and I've been mapping our entire adventure. I'm well on my way to achieving my dream, and it's all thanks to Luffy…who's here with me, and I want to tell you that we're…together," she said lamely. Snorting a little at herself, she pressed on with more resolve, "We've been dating for a few months now, and we have plans for the future." She paused and squeezed his hand tightly, seeking his strength and support. "Including a child." His eyes immediately darted over to her face. Her eyes were closed, and she took a deep breath before opening them. "I love him, and I'm extremely happy with him. I hope you're happy with my choice." She released a short chuckle then and added, "And even if you're not, I'm just going to continue doing what I want anyway."

Luffy still didn't know what to say. His throat had also constricted a bit, for whatever reason, so speaking would've been difficult anyway.

They stood in silence for a few moments. The moon overhead illuminated the clear night sky, serving as their only source of light. A cool breeze passed by, and Nami shivered a little. She looked at him, smiling slightly. "Can I have your jacket?"

As if possessed, he obediently shrugged off his suit jacket and handed it over. She draped it over her own shoulders, staring at him with an unfathomable expression. Even in the darkness, her eyes shined.

"Luffy, Bell-mère-san is wondering why you love me."

That startled him into speaking. "Eh?! You can actually talk to her?!"

Nami's lips twitched. "You better tell her before she gets angry."

"Uh…huh?" He was still flabbergasted and wholly unprepared for this.

"Why do you love me, Luffy?" She was gazing at him earnestly. Expectantly.

Scratching his nose stiffly, he was acutely aware that there was no escape for him. He tugged at his collar as if it was constricting, despite the fact that he'd taken off his bowtie and loosened the top three buttons shortly after the ceremony. Still creeped out by the possibility of Nami being able to communicate with her late adoptive mother, he gulped before resigning himself to his fate. "I just do."

She was momentarily distracted by the ring on his finger glinting in the moonlight and had to pinch herself. _Stop, it's just a temporary fix_ , she sternly reminded herself. "Even after a few months, that's all you have to say?"

He hated when she looked disappointed; it was almost as bad as when she cried. Recognizing that he needed to try harder, he fumbled for words, "I…I wanna make you happy."

Her eyes softened, and her body relaxed as she whispered, "You already do."

He struggled to find more words. "I wanna _keep_ you happy."

She studied him carefully, drinking in his distinctly uncomfortable grimace and shifty eyes.

A little less intimidated by his word search now, he continued, "Your happiness is what's most important to me. I wanna make your dream come true. And I think…it just feels right when we're together." He added a little hesitantly, "That's what love is, right?"

Nami's mouth dropped open in surprise, and it was her turn to try to remember how to speak as her heart swelled with happiness and love for the man before her. "You…" She chuckled a little breathlessly and bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes narrowing as she contemplated a niggling thought for a few moments.

Was this the right time? Her instincts were telling her that it _felt_ right. She'd been swept up in this hurricane of love, but in the eye of the storm, she saw clarity. She had to do something about her overwhelming feelings. She _wanted_ to.

When she next spoke, there was a newfound determination in her gaze, and her voice rang clear with conviction, "I'm ready."

Luffy frowned deeply, completely lost. "Ready for what?"

Her words were tumbling out of her mouth. "Let's do it."

"Huh?"

" _It_ ," she repeated with emphasis, dreading the prospect of having to clarify. She was grateful that the darkness around them masked the furious blush that must be consuming her face.

He still didn't follow, and she was going to die of embarrassment. But nonetheless, she delicately cleared her throat and whispered, "Make love."

"Oh!" His eyes widened almost comically, and his entire being snapped into attention. "Really?!"

She licked her lips, abruptly nervous now that they were on the same page. "Yes." She quickly added, "But that doesn't mean I'm ready for a baby. I just…want to share this act with you. And I'm on protection, so…" she trailed off awkwardly, averting her eyes and fiddling with her dress.

He must have noticed her spike in nervousness, but he didn't point it out. What came out of his mouth next was a jubilant, "Right now?!"

She estimated that there was still a little while before the wedding cake was scheduled to be cut. Nojiko and her perceptive nakama would surely become suspicious of their prolonged absence, but she couldn't care less at the moment. "We have some time."

His excitement was palpable as it radiated off of him in waves. "Right here?!"

His sheer stupidity almost made her reconsider her decision. Almost.

"Of course not, you idiot!" she hissed vehemently, coloring in mortification. From their current location, the Sunny was closer than Bell-mère's house. "I'm not having my first time out here. Come with me." She grabbed his hand and yanked him after her, pausing mid-step to call over her shoulder distractedly and rather shamelessly, "Bell-mère-san, I'm leaving now, but I'll be back tomorrow to show you my map!"

He stumbled after her, his enthusiasm bursting at the seams. Then, he was struck by an idea. "Ah, wait!"

Nami watched curiously as he reached over and struggled to unpin his boutonnière from his suit jacket. She helped him, and then he was setting it down by the grave, next to the wedding bouquets and fluttering pinwheel. Her chest constricted almost painfully at his thoughtful action, and her desire to jump his bones intensified tenfold.

Hand in hand, they sped through the darkness as she led them back to the ship. Upon realizing that they were approaching the Sunny, he picked up the pace in delight, swept her up, and swung them aboard. As soon as her feet were on the deck, they made a mad dash for their room, and he belatedly realized his careless mistake when she opened the door and turned on the lights.

"What the hell?!"

For reasons completely beyond her comprehension, Nami found herself gaping at a very large, framed picture of herself. The same photo from her wanted poster.

"Ah! You weren't supposed to see that!" Luffy quickly leapt in front of the picture with his arms flailing about, as if trying to shield it from her eyes.

"What the hell, Luffy?!" she repeated, entirely floored by this sudden turn of events. "Where did you even get that?! And what do you intend to do with it?!"

He was once again grasping for words. "It's the ossan's! Haruto helped me steal it from his office earlier today—"

"Gen-san?!" There were so many things wrong with what he'd just said. She didn't even know where to start.

"Yeah, I saw it the other day and decided to leave it alone, but then I just wanted—"

"You know what?" Nami interrupted again, her impatience mounting by the second. Her libido was screaming at her to do something about this interruption. _Now_. "I don't care about whatever this is right now. Take it out to the decks for the time being, and you're going to return it first thing tomorrow, got it?"

For a few seconds, Luffy appeared as if he was about to argue, but then he deflated and transitioned into sulking.

Slightly flustered, the navigator shook her head in disbelief. "I'm flattered…I think. But why do you need such a large picture when you already have the real thing?" She gestured proudly to herself.

"It's different," he grumbled petulantly.

Rolling her eyes, she moved to grab his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I promise that I'm better, okay?" Her thumbs settled on each corner of his lips and pushed them upward into a strained smile. "And I'm about to show you just how much better."

He watched her calmly in quiet interest.

She leaned in and pressed her lips urgently against his, her tongue immediately seeking entrance. His response was automatic, as he was familiar with this kind of dancing and becoming rather adept at it. His hands settled respectfully on her upper back, but she nonetheless shivered at the contact with her bare skin. As their kisses grew more fervent, his hands trailed lower to a more risqué position—her enticing backside that was nicely accentuated in this dress. He pulled her in closer, and she made an appreciative sound between a gasp and a sigh.

"I'm yours," Nami murmured as she broke away for air, her eyes shimmering with devotion. The look she gave him somehow managed to be both seductive and taunting. "And don't worry, we'll make it back in time for cake."

And once again, all he could do was hopelessly marvel at her breathtaking perfection.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally happening! I had a blast writing this chapter and hope you all enjoyed it...major life-changing events to come! I'm overwhelmed by all of the positive vibes I've been receiving; thank you all so much for reading and accompanying me on this adventure! It's been a stressful month for me personally, and your feedback whether in the form of a comment or kudo truly helps. I hope you're all staying safe, wherever you are! :)


End file.
